


The Road So Far

by leotart, sodium_amytal



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 89,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leotart/pseuds/leotart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal
Summary: Июль 1977го. Джимми 33 года, и он ничего не добился в жизни. Ни красавицы-жены, ни детей, ни работы мечты. Ничего, что бы указывало хоть на какой-то успех.После того как Джимми лишается работы в Swan Song Records, он предпринимает дерзкую попытку изменить свою жизнь, отправляясь в путешествие через всю страну в компании бывшего коллеги - Роберта. Пока они путешествуют по Соединённым Штатам, незнакомцы становятся друзьями, страсти пробуждаются, и жизнь начинается заново.





	1. (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Road So Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557273) by [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal). 



У Джимми не стоит.  
Он лежит в постели с красивой девушкой, чья нежная рука пытается пробудить к жизни его обмякший член. Из-за двери до Джимми доносятся не такие уж и приглушённые пульсирующие звуки диско, пронзительный смех и оживлённая болтовня.  
Особняк принадлежит одному из друзей Джимми из Беверли Хиллз. Джимми и Бип – настоящее имя Б.П. Фаллон – ходили в одну школу в Пасадене, Бип стал успешным голливудским продюсером, ну а Джимми… _не стал_. Он никому не известен и не обладает никакими талантами, и потому чувствует себя самозванцем в этом обществе высоких роскошных женщин в блестящих дорогих платьях и статных мужчин в полиэстровых костюмах.  
Девушка – Памела (Джимми вспоминает, как она назвала себя, когда они снюхивали по дорожке в патио) – надрачивает ему, большой палец то и дело касается головки. Его член выглядит пристыженным, поникшим и жалким. Джимми закрывает глаза, представляя самые грязные, наиболее порнографичные сцены, какие только может. Поначалу он чувствует слабое, растущее внизу живота возбуждение, но затем снова ничего.  
– В чём дело? – немного обеспокоенно спрашивает Памела, будто думает, что каким-то образом повинна в безжизненности джимминого достоинства.  
– Не знаю. Такого раньше не было. – Последние несколько недель у Джимми не получалось достичь эрекции, что придавало его сексуальным контактам некоторую неловкость. Он сам не вполне уверен, почему продолжает попытки, однако, энтузиазм заслуживает похвалы. Может, проблема в экономике? Стагфляция ведь приводит к импотенции, так?  
Скорее всего, нет. Наверное, его член просто сломался.  
Памела понимающе хмыкает и продолжает мануальную стимуляцию его вялого члена. Её пышные обнажённые груди маячат прямо у него перед глазами, но их вид совершенно его не возбуждает. Пятнадцатилетний Джимми выдал бы мультяшно-абсурдный стояк размером с багет, но тридцатитрёхлетнему Джимми похвастаться нечем. Как будто его член – живое воплощение звука промаха из телеигры «Price Is Right».  
– Может, ты просто напряжён, – говорит Памела, нежно целуя его небритую щёку. Её гладкая загорелая нога проскальзывает между его бёдер, а поцелуи опускаются всё ниже, пока губы не достигают члена. Джимми стонет, потому что того требуют приличия, но не чувствует ничего, кроме влажности её рта, словно он изгнан из собственного тела. Он ощущает все движения её языка, слышит влажные звуки минета, но с тем же успехом он может находиться за много миль отсюда.  
– Стой, – выдыхает Джимми, и Памела отстраняется, глядя на него, как на сложную математическую задачу, которую она пытается решить. – Я просто… Это не работает. – Вообще-то, это одна из самых печальных, блин, вещей, которые с ним когда-либо происходили.  
Памела согласна, она выпрямляется и начинает искать одежду.  
– Да уж, это что-то новенькое.  
Джимми чувствует себя обязанным сказать:  
– Извини.  
– Забей, – говорит она, найдя на полу свои трусики и платье. – Такое случается.  
_Но не со мной_ , хочет возразить Джимми, потому что у него никогда не было проблем с эрекцией, если не брать в расчёт последние несколько недель. По крайней мере, Джимми Пейдж был уверен в своей способности трахнуть любую привлекательную девушку на своём пути, но теперь его член приказал долго жить.  
– Может, тебе уже всё приелось, – говорит Памела, одеваясь. Платье облегает её роскошную фигуру. – Ты никогда не пробовал замутить с парнем?  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы у меня _встал_ , или как? – Идея о том, чтобы другой мужчина отпялил его или прикасался к его причиндалам, совершенно не воодушевляет. С другой стороны, его ничего сейчас не воодушевляет, так что как знать? Может быть, хороший трах в зад – это как раз то, что ему нужно.  
Памела пожимает плечами, как бы говоря, что сделала всё возможное.  
– Ну что ж, удачи тебе с твоей, – она делает неопределённый жест в сторону его жалкого члена, – проблемой.  
Джимми лишь обречённо вздыхает. Рёв вечеринки достигает мозговыносящего уровня в момент, когда Памела уходит, но когда дверь закрывается, шум снова стихает.  
Джимми глядит в потолок, распростёртый звездой на постели, гадая, когда же, блин, его жизнь успела превратиться в этот отстой.

На рассвете пронзительный телефонный вопль прерывает недолгий сон Джимми подобно сирене. Он с трудом разлепляет опухшие веки и через некоторое время фиксирует взгляд на трезвонящем телефоне. Он бормочет в трубку приветствие, расползаясь по подушкам.  
– Пейдж? Ой, блин, я тебя не разбудил? – Это Бип.  
– Ты же знаешь, я не восстаю из гроба раньше десяти.  
Джимми винит Бипа в своём первоклассном похмелье. Каждый раз, когда Бип приглашает его на пафосную вечеринку в Голливуде, они почему-то считают своим священным долгом ужраться в хлам. У Бипа имеется доступ к несметному количеству запрещённых веществ, которыми они с Джимми злоупотребляют в чаду кутежа и угара. За ночью с Бипом, как правило, следует чудовищное похмелье в сопровождении глубокого раскаяния.  
– Ну чо там, как у вас с Памелой? – спрашивает Бип, не замечая – или, скорее, игнорируя – сарказм Джимми. – Хорошо покуролесили?  
Джимми кряхтит от воспоминания.  
– Круто-круто. Она вроде на тебя запала.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Джимми, чувствуя, будто совершает мелкое жульничество, скрывая правду о своём поломанном члене. – Ты в курсе, что я сегодня работаю, да?  
– Да-да, пардон, мой косяк, я просто хотел сказать, что сегодня вечеринка в Шато Мармон, если интересует. – Для Джимми это не новость, в Голливуде каждый день какая-нибудь вечеринка. – Дэнни обещал притаранить первоклассную дурь.  
– Чёт не знаю, чувак, я никакущий. – Джимми просто не приспособлен к этому оголтелому цирку. Он перепробовал великое множество наркотиков в попытках соответствовать исступленному, почти отчаянному водовороту бурной Биповой жизни, но они всегда оставляли его ещё более несчастной дрожащей тварью, чем накануне.  
– Как хочешь, моё дело предупредить. – Бип ещё что-то говорит, но Джимми кладёт трубку и падает лицом в подушку.

Когда Джимми час спустя добирается до работы (примерно с получасовым опозданием), Роберт Плант уже на месте за прилавком. Джимми зарабатывает своё скромное жалование в Swan Song Records, возмутительно огромном музыкальном магазине в сердце Лос-Анджелеса. Он осознаёт, насколько убого его положение в жизни – в тридцать три года работать за минимальную зарплату, продавая пластинки. В экономике, где попросту иметь работу – уже достижение, карьера Джимми символизирует провал. Но по крайней мере, они не заставляют его стричься или носить галстук.  
– Доброе утро, Пейджи! – щебечет Роберт со своим дурацким акцентом – настолько британским, что сложно поверить в существование части света, где люди действительно изъясняются подобным образом. Будто кто-то специально позвонил в агентство по кастингу и нанял специально обученного актёра, чтобы выводить Джимми из себя своим омерзительным оптимизмом, рубахами нараспашку и чересчур узкими джинсами.  
– Вот ни разу не доброе, Одуванчик, – ворчит Джимми, заныкивая под кассой полупустой пластиковый стаканчик с кофе. Робертовы рост и буйная грива белокурых кудрей делают его похожим на гигантский антропоморфный одуванчик, но он, кажется, никогда не замечал встроенной в своё прозвище насмешки.  
– Чёткая маечка, – говорит Роберт, и Джимми ловит его взгляд на собственную грудь, которую украшает знаменитый арт с обложки «Dark Side of the Moon». Собственно, из этого и состоят их взаимоотношения: идиотские клички и Роберт, одобряющий музыкальный вкус Джимми.  
Джимми кивает и мычит в ответ, потирая заспанные глаза.  
– Как ты вообще можешь функционировать в такую рань?  
– Я люблю утро. Люблю смотреть, как пробуждается мир, как солнце взбирается на небеса. Во всём этом есть нечто чрезвычайно прекрасное.  
– Воу, Шекспир, полегче. У меня от тебя башка трещит. – Джимми втягивает внутрь ещё один глоток кофе.  
Роберт смущённо улыбается, воспринимая насмешки как некое доказательство того, что он заслужил расположение Джимми.  
– Вот честно, зачем открывать музыкальный магазин до полудня? – говорит Джимми, качая головой.  
– Лето же, – замечает Роберт, как будто Джимми не ощущает тягостной духоты и солнца, палящего с силой грёбаной сверхновой. – У детей каникулы.  
– Уверен, они предпочтут поспать, чем в десять утра бежать за новым альбомом Foreigner.  
Роберт поигрывает одним из серебряных браслетов на запястье.  
– Бенджи хочет тебя видеть, когда у тебя будет минутка.  
– Он сказал, зачем?  
– Не-а. Только что это важно.  
Бенджи занимает должность заведующего магазином, и Джимми втайне надеется, что сегодня тот самый день, когда Бенджи наконец пойдёт на повышение и оставит вместо себя Джимми, как было обещано. После того, как прежний работодатель Джимми обанкротился, тот едва сводил концы с концами, пока Бенджи не нарисовался и не предложил ему эту работу. Договор заключался в том, что после шестимесячного испытательного срока Бенджи повысит Джимми до заведующего, учитывая наличие у того опыта консультанта по снабжению.  
Вполне возможно, что Джимми зачёркивал дни в календаре.  
Он делает ещё один долгий глоток кофе и выходит из-за прилавка. Дверь кабинета заведующего открывается, выпуская Питера Гранта. У него сводит челюсть при виде Джимми.  
– Пейдж. – Грант цедит фамилию Джимми с интонацией бондовского злодея, что, в общем-то, укладывается в закон жанра, ибо Джимми видит в нём своего заклятого врага. Когда Грант входит в помещение, в голове у Джимми непроизвольно начинает играть имперский марш из «Звёздных войн». – Опять опаздываем?  
– Опоздание – довольно сильное слово. Я предпочитаю выражение «лучше поздно, чем никогда».  
Грант не впечатлён, но Джимми слышит позади лёгкий шелест смеха, который, очевидно, принадлежит Роберту.  
– Это, конечно, дико остроумно, но ты знаешь, как важно приходить вовремя.  
– Я уверен, Звезда Смерти пребывает в состоянии полной боевой готовности и с одним Робертом у руля.  
Лицо Гранта – ребус из угрожающих линий и злобных загогулин. Он не человек, а зверь – больше двух метров ростом и почти полтора центнера живого веса – одним словом, «акула бизнеса».  
В качестве старшего продавца всё, что Грант может, так это заставить Джимми драить полы, что последнему только на руку, потому что он ненавидит общаться с покупателями. Наказание для Гранта – поблажка для Джимми.  
– Ты, наверное, думаешь, что это всё одна большая шутка, но люди теряют рабочие места. Экономика не была в таком упадке со времён Великой Депрессии.  
Джимми пожимает плечами:  
– Да ладно, нормальное же было время.  
Дарт Грант злобно пыхтит, тряся головой.  
– Смейся, пока можешь, – брюзжит он и в бешенстве уносится строить своих штурмовиков или чем он там ещё занимается, когда не портит Джимми жизнь.  
Джимми проскальзывает в кабинет и застаёт Бенджи за столом, что-то нервно строчащего в жёлтом блокноте. Он поднимает взгляд, пытаясь улыбнуться.  
– Джим, привет, как дела?  
– Роберт сказал, ты хотел меня видеть. – Джимми втайне надеется, что отвратительное настроение Гранта вызвано новостью о его, Джимми, повышении.  
– Да-да, слушай, Коул заедет сегодня для… этой… профессиональной ревизии, как он их называет. Так что постарайся быть в лучшем виде. Ну знаешь, как-то будь на позитиве что ли.  
Ричард Коул владеет сетью музыкальных магазинов по всем Соединённым Штатам и периодически наведывается то в один, то в другой, чтобы убедиться, что ни один из них не полетел к чертям. По большей части, его интересует чистота в зале и укомплектованность персоналом. Так что Джимми не о чем волноваться.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я выбросил перед Грантом белый флаг? – спрашивает Джимми, потому что в этом-то и заключается проблема. Тот факт, что двое твоих наёмных работников терпеть друг друга не могут, вероятно, негативно характеризует тебя как управленца.  
– Мы говорим о Гранте, – констатирует Бенджи. – Просто не поубивайте друг друга.  
– Думаю, я справлюсь.  
Джимми возвращается в переднюю часть магазина и тут же принимается мести пол. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы быть при деле.  
– Где Лорд Вейдер?  
– Пошёл на склад. – Роберт откидывает волосы с лица и перегибается через прилавок. – Как ты выдерживаешь, когда он так на тебя орёт?  
– Да он только орать и может. Кроме того, его ненависть питает меня. Я подзаряжаюсь, ну знаешь, как спортсмены, которые лучше играют под давлением.  
По лицу Роберт видно, что он не знает.  
– Так что хотел Бенджи?  
– Он тебе не сказал? – Джимми размышляет об этом пару мгновений. – Ну конечно. Ты же у нас идеальный сотрудник. Он просто хотел удостовериться, что мы с Грантом не поубиваем друг друга, когда Коул сегодня нагрянет с проверкой.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что я идеальный сотрудник? – спрашивает Роберт, его лицо озаряется искренним любопытством.  
Господи, благослови этот нелепый луч солнца в человеческом обличье.  
– Начнём с того, что мне сложно поверить в то, что ты можешь плохо говорить о ком бы то ни было. Ну и ко всему прочему, ты подлиза.  
– Неправда!  
– Только подлиза оскорбится, когда его назовут подлизой.  
– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы хорошо относиться к людям, Пейджи.  
– В вашей Англии все такие припизднутые?  
– Мне нравится думать, что я один такой.  
– Ага, мы все особенные, уникальные снежинки, – Джимми закатывает глаза.  
Ричард Коул прибывает в два часа пополудни. Он почти не говорит с Робертом или Джимми, только вызывает Гранта в кабинет заведующего вместе с Бенджи.  
– Думаешь, Гранта уволят? – шепчет Роберт, когда дверь за ними закрывается.  
– Ах, если бы, – говорит Джимми, но нутром чует что-то неладное, словно надвигающееся цунами.  
Они слоняются по магазину, пока дверь кабинета не распахивается настежь. Появляется Бенджи с картонной коробкой личных вещей под мышкой. Шокированный Джимми роняет челюсть, со свистом выпуская воздух из лёгких.  
– Что, чёрт возьми, случилось? Он тебя уволил?  
Бенджи страдальчески улыбается, будто в ожидании пощёчины.  
– Прости, Джим.  
– Почему он это сделал? – спрашивает Роберт, глядя на Джимми в поисках успокоения. Но тот потрясён ужасным осознанием. Если Бенджи уходит, то кто займёт его место?  
Джимми смотрит на Бенджи и шепчет:  
– Нет.  
Джимми не даёт ему шанса ответить и выскакивает из-за прилавка. Он без стука врывается в кабинет, и дверь глухо ударяется о стену.  
Ричард Коул явно недоволен вторжением, но Грант лыбится, что твой Чеширский кот.  
– Пейдж, у нас тут закрытое совещание, – говорит Коул. – Я бы попросил тебя выйти.  
– Вы только что уволили Бенджи?  
– Не то чтобы это твоё дело, но господин ЛеФевр оказался, – он делает паузу в поисках нужного слова, – недостаточно компетентен для того, чтобы вывести эту компанию на новый уровень. Я тщательно взвесил своё решение и нашёл высококвалифицированного кандидата ему на замену.  
Не так уж и сложно сообразить, о ком говорит Коул, потому что Грант всё ещё улыбается во всю ширь, а что Гранту хорошо, то Джимми смерть. Джимми трясёт головой. Отрицание – первая стадия.  
– Вы же несерьёзно? – Но Коул серьёзнее некуда, и Джимми несколько обескуражен тем, что не предвидел подобный исход.  
В полнейшем смятении Джимми возвращается в магазин, где Роберт и Бенджи всё ещё разговаривают.  
– Коул только что повысил Антихриста.

День продолжается и под гнётом нечестивого правления Дарта Гранта, но всё кажется другим, как будто здание заменили инопланетной копией. Роберт и Джимми нетипично молчаливы, опасаясь, что любое проявление дружбы может оскорбить чувства Гранта. Джимми хочет, чтобы Роберт сказал уже хоть что-нибудь – ему нужна тихая гавань для того, чтобы выжить. При всей его аляповатой жизнерадостности, Роберт служит утешением в трудные времена.  
Они закрывают магазин в районе семи вечера, и когда Джимми вытаскивает мешок с мусором из ведра, его жизнь летит в тартарары в замедленной съёмке. Не выдержав объёма напиханных в него под завязку грязных обёрток и полупустых стаканчиков из-под содовой из закусочной напротив, мешок рвётся. Джимми не в силах остановить поток мусора, извергнувшийся на чистый пол.  
– Бля.  
Роберт бросается помогать, но дело уже сделано. Грант стал свидетелем его грандиозного провала, а он, вероятно, весь день силился придумать причину, чтобы уволить Джимми. Грант неспешно приближается к месту происшествия, вперив взгляд в мусорное ведро.  
– Вот поэтому надо класть два мешка, Пейдж.  
Лицо Джимми горит, то ли от стыда, то ли от злости (он сам не уверен).  
– Я забыл, – произносит он, понимая, что оказался в полнейшей заднице.  
– Точно так же, как ты забыл прийти вовремя. Если честно, я уже сыт по горло твой безответственностью. Ты систематически опаздываешь, едва справляешься со своими обязанностями, а твоя работа с покупателями оставляет желать лучшего.  
– Кто угодно может делать нашу работу, Грант, мы оба это знаем. Мы работаем в музыкальном, блин, магазине. Он не развалится из-за того, что я приду на полчаса позже или потому что я не положил два пакета.  
– В таком случае, такому высококвалифицированному специалисту, как ты, не составит труда найти работу получше, – говорит Грант. – Катись отсюда, Пейдж. Меня от тебя тошнит.  
Роберт ахает, как будто наблюдает за разгорающейся за ужином ссорой между мамочкой и папочкой из-за интрижки с садовником. Джимми одновременно испытывает тошноту, ярость и беспомощность.  
И в этот момент у него появляется блестящая идея.  
– Можно я хоть отолью напоследок?  
Грант приходит в замешательство, затем его брови заходятся в злобном танце на лбу.  
– Что… просто… Ладно, только быстро.  
Джимми исчезает в задней части магазина, невидимый взгляду. Если он повернёт налево за углом, то окажется в уборной. Если продолжит движение, то окажется на складе. Джимми продолжает идти. Между вёдрами со швабрами и шкафчиками сотрудников притулился сейф, в котором заведующий держит выручку. Кассу сегодня уже посчитали, купюры и монеты сложены в специальную сумку на молнии. Джимми провёл шесть месяцев, терпя грантово дерьмо в надежде на повышение, которое у него оттяпали челюсти судьбы. Грант ему задолжал.  
До него доносятся приглушённые голоса Роберта и Гранта, пока он открывает сейф. Джимми знает комбинацию; Бенджи разрешал ему считать кассу и складывать сюда выручку во время отпуска Гранта.  
– Это всего лишь случайность, – говорит Роберт, в его голосе слышны нотки обиды за Джимми. – Немного жестковато, вам не кажется?  
– Слушай, Роберт, ты вроде неплохой парень, и я уверен, хочешь заступиться за своего друга, но это всего лишь бизнес. Не принимай близко к сердцу.  
– _Вы-то_ как раз принимаете.  
Джимми ухмыляется, осторожно открывая сейф и расстёгивая молнию на сумке с деньгами. Роберт продолжает:  
– Я имею в виду, вы ведь поэтому его уволили, так? Потому что он вам не нравится.  
В сумке гигантская пачка наличных, перевязанная резинкой. Джимми отсчитывает две сотни долларов двадцатками и распихивает по карманам. Грант в какой-то момент обнаружит, что Джимми украл деньги, но он знает, что тот ничего не сможет с этим сделать. Грант, прежде всего, корпоративный жополиз высокого уровня, и он совершенно точно не захочет, чтобы Коул узнал о том, что две сотни долларов были украдены в его смену, особенно в его первый день в качестве заведующего. Гранту придётся скрыть факт кражи от вышестоящего начальства и выложить денежки из своего кармана. Пока бухгалтерия в порядке, Коула не волнуют детали. Все корпорации одинаковые – укрывательство и враньё.  
_Выкуси, жирный ублюдок._  
– Его неуважение к власти всегда было проблемой, – говорит Грант. – Проблемой, которую господин ЛеФевр не удосужился решить, потому что Пейдж был его другом. Начальнику никогда не следует _дружить_ с подчинёнными. – Он произносит это слово так, будто это грязное ругательство, подтверждая гипотезу Джимми о том, что, будучи ребёнком, Грант не социализировался должным образом. – Ничего личного. Финансовый кризис в разгаре. Нужно урезать расходы.  
Джимми закрывает сейф и слышит, как Роберт говорит:  
– Что ж, в таком случае, я ухожу.  
Далее следует ошеломлённое молчание, и Джимми почти чувствует, как каждая молекула в комнате воззрилась на Роберта, силясь понять, как его только угораздило ляпнуть такое.  
– Послушай, Роберт, – помедлив, говорит Грант. – Я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но я не могу позволить твоей дружбе с Пейджем скомпрометировать твою работу у нас.  
– Может быть, я не хочу работать на человека, который увольняет кого-то, просто потому что он ему не нравится. Пейджи и я были друзьями; мы хорошо сработались, - говорит Роберт, и Джимми чувствует, как у него внутри поднимается волна признательности. – Он прав, знаете ли. Кто угодно может делать нашу работу. Вы хотите представить всё каком-то грандиозном, эпическом свете, но на самом деле, всё не так. Да и вообще, капитализм – это профанация, если уж на то пошло. Существует всего несколько родов деятельности, которые действительно питают экономику, а всё остальное – срежиссированная чепуха, созданная, чтобы людям было чем себя занять, и чтобы они не прекращали бездумное потребление. – Из-за того, что Роберт британец, всё, что он говорит, звучит непринуждённо, поэтично и снисходительно, и Джимми не может сдержать гордой улыбки, расползающейся по лицу. – Никто из нас ни черта не делает для того, чтобы сделать этот мир лучше.  
Джимми выбирает этот момент, чтобы показаться из задней комнаты. Он бы насвистывал, если бы это не привлекло к нему ещё больше подозрений. Он понимающе улыбается Роберту, как бы говоря: «Я разделяю твою боль», а вслух произносит:  
– Пока, Одуванчик. – И толкает входную дверь. Звон маленького колокольчика над дверью делает его уход менее триумфальным, чем ему бы хотелось.  
Он нащупывает в кармане пачку сигарет и прикуривает трясущимися руками. Снаружи жизнь течёт, как ни в чём не бывало: проезжают машины, люди спешат по своим делам, совершенно не подозревая о военных преступлениях, совершённых в этом уродливом здании. Джимми опускается на водительское сидение своего фургона и набирает полные лёгкие дыма.  
Возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет вспоминать о днях, проведённых на Звезде Смерти, с удовольствием. По крайней мере, Роберт и Бенджи были неплохими ребятами. Не то что Коул и Грант, эти бессердечные ублюдки, выставившие Джимми на улицу и обрёкшие его на судьбу безработного в стране, лежащей в финансовых руинах.  
Джимми никогда до этого не крал. Он чувствует себя на взводе, переполненный адреналином, словно только что вынюхал дорожку кокса. Сердце безудержно колотится в груди, руки не прекращают трястись.  
Роберт выходит из магазина и направляется к парковке.  
– Эй, Одуванчик! – зовёт Джимми, и Роберт мгновенно светлеет. Джимми и сам не может удержаться от лёгкой улыбки. – Я слышал твою речь. Неплохо.  
Роберт смотрит в сторону, как будто смущённый похвалой.  
– Сдаётся мне, мы с тобой теперь в одной лодке, приятель.  
– Всё к лучшему, поверь мне, – говорит Джимми, делая ещё одну затяжку. – Он бы всё равно тебя уволил. По крайней мере, ты ушёл на высокой ноте.  
– Это не так уж и здорово, как может показаться.  
Джимми выдаёт смешок, выпуская клубы дыма из ноздрей и рта.  
– Спасибо, что заступился за меня, кстати. Это было необязательно.  
Роберт просто пожимает плечами.  
– Ему не следовало сходить с ума из-за этого. Это была случайность.  
– Вся моя жизнь – трагическая случайность.  
Роберт не знает, что на это отвечать, и Джимми думает, что это тот самый момент, когда они обмениваются неловкими словами прощания, и каждый идёт своей дорогой. Роберт исчезнет, поглощённый городом, и Джимми больше никогда его не увидит. Джимми никогда не встречал никого из тех, кто за эти шесть месяцев работал вместе с ним в Swan Song, после того, как они уходили.  
Джимми смотрит в лицо Роберта, серьёзное и уязвимое, и спрашивает:  
– Ты есть хочешь?

Внутри закусочной всё пахнет, как одна большая картошка фри. Роберт уже ополовинил второй стакан колы, когда ему приносят заказ. Джимми довольствуется стаканом апельсинового сока, и если Роберту кажется странным, что Джимми ничего не ест, он не подаёт виду.  
– Что ты теперь будешь делать? – спрашивает Роберт, оторвавшись от своего чизбургера.  
– Что-нибудь подвернётся. Предложений-то вагон, сам понимаешь.  
– А если серьёзно?  
Джимми пожимает плечами, ссутулившись на виниловом сидении.  
– Не знаю. Мне долгое время казалось, что моя жизнь официально не началась. Как будто я в каком-то чистилище, жду, когда начнётся самое интересное. Я уже прожил треть своей жизни, и чего я достиг? – Он вздыхает. – Я слишком стар, чтобы иметь так мало.  
Роберт страдальчески заламывает бровь, как будто выслушивать нытьё Джимми означает разделить его горести.  
– Извини, что-то я разнылся. Может, о чём-то другом поговорим?  
– Например?  
– Ну, да хоть о тебе. Что привело тебя в Штаты?  
Роберт многозначительно улыбается и мотает головой, размахивая светлыми кудрями:  
– Прости, но это конфиденциальная информация.  
– Ты британский шпион? Не знал, что их до сих пор выпускают.  
– Нет-нет, ничего экстраординарного. Но ты же не вываливаешь всем свои секреты, так?  
Нет, не вываливает, просто потому что некому. Роберт – первый человек за долгое время, с которым у него завязался разговор на почве взаимной симпатии, а не в качестве социальной валюты в обмен на секс или наркотики.  
– Ладно, чем ты занимался до того, как сюда переехал?  
– Много чем.  
Джимми хмыкает.  
– Ну хорошо. До того, как заступить на борт Звезды Смерти, я был специалистом по аутсорсингу, что, по сути, просто красивое название для офисного планктона. На меня часто орали, потому что когда ты планктон, ты всегда крайний.  
Роберт хмурится, но кивает, как будто теперь он понимает, почему гнев Гранта никогда не задевал Джимми.  
– Как ты вообще там оказался?  
– Отец пристроил после колледжа. Он любил повторять, что никто никогда не добился ничего стоящего с дипломом художки. – Джимми ухмыляется собственным словам. – Эта работа должна была стать временной, и в процессе я должен был каким-то образом самореализоваться, начать творить великие дела. В итоге всё растянулось на годы, пока компания не обанкротилась.  
Роберт переваривает услышанное, слегка утонув в сидении.  
– Мне жаль это слышать. Чем бы ты хотел заняться? Я имею в виду, если убрать все рамки.  
– Понятия не имею, – говорит Джимми, у него вырывается нервный смех. – Это ли не самое, блин, печальное, что ты когда-либо слышал? Пора бы уже разобраться с такими вещами к тридцати-то годам, да?  
– Ну а что насчёт университета? Чем ты тогда хотел заниматься?  
– Да ничем, – говорит Джимми, осознавая, что с каждым словом становится всё менее интересным собеседником. Он начинает догадываться, что, возможно, именно его бесцельность послужила причиной тому, что он так и не завёл настоящих друзей. – Родители запихнули меня в колледж сразу после школы, там я получил самую бессмысленную специальность. – Он делает большой глоток сока. – Перед тобой король самосаботажа, Одуванчик.  
Роберт макает картошку в кетчуп.  
– Если ты не хотел поступать в универ, должно же было быть хоть что-то, чего ты хотел?  
Джимми пытается восстановить в памяти свои надежды и мечты в восемнадцать.  
– Большинство моих школьных друзей либо уехали учиться за границу, либо отправились посмотреть мир, прежде чем поступить в колледж. Я думал об этом, но родители сказали нет. Они не хотели рисковать, а то бы меня ещё призвали. Но я до сих пор не уверен, что хотел путешествовать сам, а не потому что все остальные так делали.  
Роберт улыбается уголком рта, как будто понимая, о чём толкует Джимми.  
– Может, тебе стоит сделать это?  
– Ну да… просто поехать, куда глаза глядят.  
– Я мог бы поехать с тобой, – говорит Роберт, стараясь звучать ненавязчиво. – Если тебе нужна компания, конечно. Не то чтобы у меня было, чем заняться.  
– Да, ты ведь уволился из-за меня. За мной должок.  
Роберт широко улыбается, и Джимми не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как может хоть в чём-то отказать этому идиоту.


	2. Carefree Highway

На следующий день около полудня Джимми подъезжает к дому Роберта. Его фургон доверху забит сумками с одеждой, ящиками пластинок и книг, некоторым количеством запасных подушек и одеял и парой коробок разнообразного барахла, с которым он не готов расстаться. Если уж он собирается странствовать чёрт знает сколько, то хочет окружить себя домашними удобствами – сколько удастся запихнуть в его Ford Club Wagon.  
Он глушит мотор и выходит на тротуар. Здание, в котором живёт Роберт, кажется грустным и одиноким. Облицовка потускнела от солнца, а крыша выглядит так, будто вот-вот обвалится. Водосточная труба кренится набок под особо удручающим углом. Перед подъездом выцветший коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать» и крохотный горшок с цветком.  
Джимми стучится, и Роберт почти тут же открывает. На нём очередная открытая блуза, выставляющая напоказ крепкую загорелую грудь, и Джимми не вполне уверен, почему задерживает на ней взгляд секундой дольше положенного.  
– Ты… э-э… ты готов?  
– Несомненно! – Роберт на мгновение исчезает, после чего снова появляется с одним большим чемоданом. Джимми считает, что этого мало.  
– Это всё, что ты берёшь?  
– Я путешествую налегке.  
– Ты понимаешь, что мы можем добраться до восточного побережья?  
– Можно ведь найти прачечную, Пейджи. К тому же они прикольные. Ты когда-нибудь сидел на такой машинке во время стирки? – Широкая улыбка расползается по лицу Роберта.  
Джимми не может сдержать смех.  
– Не думаю, что они до сих пор разрешают так делать.  
Джимми относит чемодан Роберта в машину, потому что в глубине души он джентльмен.  
Роберт изумлённо ахает, когда Джимми открывает фургон.  
– Ты весь дом забрал с собой?  
– Ха-ха, – говорит Джимми, закатывая глаза и пристраивая чемодан Роберта. Он выразительно хлопает дверью. – Ты путешествуешь налегке; я – нет.  
– Оно и видно! – Роберт направляется к пассажирской двери, не замечая испепеляющего взгляда Джимми. Он поудобнее устраивается на сидении, пока Джимми занимает водительское место. Роберт играет с безделушками, свисающими с зеркала заднего вида, пока Джимми не бьёт его по рукам, чтоб перестал.  
– Надеюсь, ты пока не планируешь никаких остановок, потому что я не собирался останавливаться, пока мы не доберёмся до Феникса, – говорит Джимми, доставая из бардачка карту.  
– Мы пропустим Лас-Вегас? – канючит Роберт.  
– Это такой же рассадник гедонизма, как и Лос-Анджелес, – глумливо улыбается Джимми, захлопывая бардачок. – Именно от этого я и хочу уехать. Да и вообще, – он разворачивает карту, – по дороге в Вегас придётся проехать кучу унылых штатов, про которые никто не помнит. Что бы я ни искал, я точно не найду этого в грёбаном Вайоминге.  
– Ну, с таким отношением точно. – Роберт реквизирует карту, и Джимми заводит мотор. Двигатель оживает вместе с радио; месяцы, в течение которых Роберт отвешивал комплименты футболкам Джимми, ясно говорят о том, что Роберт не будет пререкаться из-за музыки. Роберт только вытягивает ноги и смотрит в окно, и Джимми выезжает на дорогу.  
Они без приключений покидают Лос-Анджелес, и как только выезжают на федеральную трассу, проносящийся мимо знак возвещает о том, что до Феникса около трёхсот миль.  
Роберт поёт вместе с радио; Джимми не может решить, нравится ему это или раздражает. Не то чтобы он плохо звучал, просто… Джимми не знает, что ему делать с этим лёгким покалыванием в груди. Поэтому он просто увеличивает громкость, что только побуждает Роберта петь громче.  
Пока Палм Спрингс проносится по обе стороны от них, Роберт полностью открывает окно, и ветер треплет его золотую гриву. Он высовывает руку из окна, хватая воздух пальцами.  
– Ну так что же ты с собой везёшь?  
– Шмотки. Пластинки. Личные вещи. Одеяла и подушки. Ничего особенного.  
– Ты будешь спать в фургоне?  
– _Мы будем_ , да. Нет смысла просирать деньги в мотелях. – Джимми на мгновение бросает взгляд на Роберта. – А что, у тебя с этим проблемы? – Он не хочет, чтобы это звучало, как наезд.  
– Наверное, нет. Когда я был бездомным, я мечтал о том, чтобы поспать хоть в машине.  
Джимми определённо не был готов к такому ответу.  
– Ты был бездомным?  
– Это было давно, – говорит Роберт, ёжась, будто жалеет о сказанном. – Я был подростком.  
– Боже мой, что произошло?  
– Отец выгнал из дома.  
Джимми открывает рот и снова закрывает. Он не знает, что тут нужно сказать. Он никогда не отличался умением подбадривать или выражать сочувствие.  
– Что ты сделал, пришил кого-то? – Зато он отлично умеет пороть потенциально обидную чушь.  
У Роберта вырывается смешок.  
– Нет, ничего такого.  
Проходит несколько секунд, и Джимми гадает, продолжит ли Роберт свой рассказ.  
– Ну же, не томи.  
– Это конфиденциально.  
– Ты же не совершил преступление, нет?  
– Не насильственное.  
– Ну, блин, спасибо, утешил. – Джимми очень надеется, что Роберт просто шутит. Или, может, Роберта замели с травкой, ЛСД или чем-нибудь таким. Типаж у него соответствующий. – Я бы хотел поделиться чем-то в равной степени неприятным, но, к сожалению, не могу. – Если не считать проблем с эрекцией, но хера с два Джимми кому-нибудь расскажет. Он унесёт это в могилу.  
Самое замечательное в Роберте – это то, как он рад быть здесь. Он фотографирует интересные виды, подпевает всем песням, звучащим по радио, и старается вовлечь Джимми в разговоры о музыке и местах, которые они проезжают, и о любых нелепых мыслях, которые взбредают ему в голову.  
Во время пауз в разговоре Джимми то и дело краем глаза поглядывает на Роберта. И иногда Джимми замечает на себе ответный взгляд.  
Когда они пересекают границу Аризоны, Джимми не выдерживает.  
– Так, ладно, какого фига ты на меня всё время пялишься?  
Роберт весь сжимается от его гнева.  
– Я не пялюсь, я любуюсь видами с твоей стороны.  
– Да? Ну так позволь открыть тебе небольшой секрет. Там блядская пустыня! Мы уже сто миль едем по грёбаной пустыне! – Джимми кажется, что у него скоро вывалятся глаза. Он вёл машину уже больше трёх часов, и ещё никогда не был так далеко от дома. Он определённо может вычеркнуть дальнобойщика из списка возможных карьер.  
– Там не только пустыня, – протестует Роберт. – Мы проехали реку. И там ещё были горы вдалеке. А вот кустик.  
– У тебя что, не было неизведанных земель в Англии?  
Роберт ничего не говорит, и Джимми чувствует себя засранцем.  
– Извини, я просто… немного на взводе сейчас. – Побочный эффект недостатка кокаина в организме.  
– Всё нормально, Пейджи. Могу предположить, что я не был твоим первым выбором для этой поездки. – Для такого заявления в голосе Роберта как-то подозрительно мало самобичевания.  
– Вообще-то… – Джимми не знает, как продолжить. Он не хочет разводить сопли, но он ведёт себя как мудак по отношению к Роберту, а ведь чувак уволился с работы из-за Джимми. – Ты вроде как был. Моим первым выбором, я имею в виду.  
Роберт снова смотрит на него, его золотые кудри развеваются на ветру.  
– Правда? Не только, потому что за тобой был должок? – Роберт определённо использует это как козырь.  
– Ну, отчасти. Есть всего один человек, кроме тебя, которого я считаю другом, и он… – Джимми смотрит на дорогу, подбирая слова. – В общем, если бы он был здесь вместо тебя, эта поездка превратилась бы в «Страх и Отвращение в Лас-Вегасе».  
Роберт совершенно не в теме.  
– Это что, фильм?  
– Книга.  
– Хорошая?  
– Если ты под кайфом, то да.  
– То есть как «Алиса в Стране Чудес»? – Мозг Роберта, должно быть, очень странное место.  
– Пусть будет так.  
Роберт смеётся, а Джимми крепче сжимает руль.

Они въезжают в Феникс в районе пяти вечера, оранжевый шар солнца слепит глаза. Роберт заявляет, что ему надо поесть и в туалет – что интересно, именно в таком порядке – и Джимми находит МакДональдс в центре города. Они садятся возле окна, но Роберт убегает в туалет, пока они ждут свою еду. Джимми потягивает свой напиток, рассеяно глядя в окно на раскалённую землю.  
Феникс всего в пяти часах езды от Лос-Анджелеса, но кажется, будто их разделяет целая жизнь. Джимми не может поверить, что он действительно это сделал – вот так просто собрал вещи и оставил свою прежнюю жизнь. Более того, он не может поверить, что Роберт согласился поехать с ним. Может, под его внешним нелепым оптимизмом скрыто нечто большее – может, Роберт тоже что-то ищет.  
Спустя несколько мгновений, после того как приносят еду, Роберт проскальзывает на сидение напротив Джимми, снова эта идиотская улыбка.  
– Пардон, я хотел потерпеть, но у меня мочевой пузырь размером с четвертак.  
Джимми демонстративно ставит стакан на стол и отодвигает подальше.  
– Вот и пить расхотелось.  
Роберт смеётся, как будто Джимми пошутил вовсе не над ним. Поднос перед ним ломится от бигмака, четвертьфунтового чизбургера и большой порции картошки. Он разворачивает бигмак так, будто это рождественский подарок, но останавливается, замечая, что Джимми ничего не берёт с подноса.  
– Ты не будешь?  
– Нет, ешь.  
– Ты уверен? Я-то это всё осилю, но я и на тебя тоже заказывал.  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Я плотно позавтракал. Но ты ешь.  
Роберт какое-то время колеблется, но соблазн перед вкусными калориями слишком велик, и он вгрызается в свой гамбургер с гаргантюанской ненасытностью. Джимми лишь потягивает свой лимонад и молча осуждает застольные манеры Роберта.  
Роберт продирается сквозь чизбургер, когда Джимми говорит:  
– Как ты можешь так есть?  
– В смысле? – проглотив, спрашивает Роберт.  
Блин, как бы это помягче.  
– Тут много еды.  
– Меня тоже много.  
Джимми удивлён тем, что это вызывает у него смех.  
– Ну допустим… Впрочем, забей, ты же из Англии. Должно быть, это самое вкусное, что ты когда-либо ел.  
Роберт по-доброму закатывает глаза и кидает в Джимми картошкой.  
– Ты такой злобный маленький человечишко.  
– У меня нет ничего маленького, – парирует Джимми, прежде чем осознать, что это может быть воспринято, как флирт. Но Роберт не выглядит злым или оскорблённым, просто смотрит в сторону, попивая свою содовую.  
Должен ли Джимми извиниться или прояснить ситуацию? Нет ничего более неловкого, чем указать на неловкость момента, так что, пожалуй, нет. Он должен просто забить, потому что сказанного не воротишь. Попытка что-то замять попросту даст Роберту неправильную идею.  
Джимми съедает картошку, скукожившуюся на столе. Прямо как обвисший член, думает он, и мы вернулись к его эректильной дисфункции.  
Роберт откидывает волосы назад и спрашивает:  
– Откуда ты только берёшь все эти прозвища для мистера Гранта?  
Это определённо не та тема, которую, как казалось Джимми, Роберт затронет.  
– Что, какие, Дарт Грант? Лорд Вейдер?  
Роберт кивает, предвкушая объяснение.  
– Ну, Дарт Вейдер?  
Ничего.  
– «Звёздные войны»?  
– Это ещё одна книга?  
Господи боже мой, ну что за молодёжь пошла. Джимми разочарованно качает головой.  
– Нет, это фильм. Всего лишь самый лучший фильм из всех, когда-либо снятых. – Он смеряет Роберта скептическим взглядом, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он. – Серьёзно, ты его не смотрел?  
Роберт нервно дёргает бровью, как будто боится потерять уважение Джимми.  
– Нет, к сожалению.  
Джимми допивает остатки своего напитка, пока трубочка не издаёт этот дурацкий всасывающий звук.  
– У тебя что, друзей нет? Он вышел уже, блин, два месяца назад.  
– М-м, судя по названию, вряд ли это могло бы их заинтересовать.  
– Что у тебя за унылые друзья такие? – Джимми качает головой и вздыхает. – Ладно, раз уж на мне теперь латание зияющих дыр в твоём культурном образовании, я тебя на него свожу.  
– Здорово!  
В этот момент Джимми осознаёт, что только что позвал Роберта на свидание, и тот согласился. Впрочем, никто из них не подал виду, так что Джимми притворится, что в этом нет ничего такого. Потому что это не свидание. Вовсе нет. Хотя если бы Роберт был девушкой, это определённо было бы свидание.  
– Что же в нём такого крутого?  
– Ты знаешь, как в музыке существует естественная последовательность звуков, которую наш мозг распознаёт как мелодию? Ну так вот, с фильмами то же самое – они имеют ту же самую звуковую последовательность, вокруг которой строится повествование. – Объясняет Джимми. – И «Звёздные войны» – это идеальный пример. Ты ведь знаешь основную сюжетную структуру, так? В начале даётся завязка истории, затем герои отправляются в приключение или конфликтуют друг с другом, потом наступает кульминация. Так вот, в фильмах всё это рассчитано по минутам. Я не сам до этого додумался – большинство моих друзей работает в Голливуде.  
Роберт не перебивает его, только внимательно слушает и ест.  
– В идеале, если продюсер открывает твой сценарий на, скажем, шестидесятой странице, он ожидает увидеть нечто определённое. Сценарий должен строиться по определённой канве. В сценариях одна страница – это одна минута, и типичный сценарий занимает сто двадцать страниц, то есть сто двадцать минут. На сцену, с которой начинается приключение, отводится десять-пятнадцать страниц – соответственно, десять-пятнадцать минут фильма. И в «Звёздных войнах» главный герой к этому моменту уже встречает дроидов – это привязывает его к основной истории. Потом между двадцатой и тридцатой страницами должно произойти значимое событие, которое внутренне меняет героя. Ровно на тридцатой минуте в «Звёздных войнах» главный герой встречает своего ментора. На шестидесятой минуте в фильме должен быть сильный эмоциональный момент – такой, как смерть персонажа – или большая экшн-сцена. Ровно на шестидесятой минуте в «Звёздных войнах» Сокол Тысячелетия садится на Звезду Смерти. А в районе восьмидесятой минуты должен быть печальный момент, и в «Звёздных войнах» он есть. Именно поэтому ты чувствуешь, когда фильм затянут или слишком короткий, потому что поворотные точки расставлены не в тех местах. Даже если разница всего в несколько минут, твой мозг знает, что что-то должно произойти. В основном, все решения относительно монтажа фильма принимаются в соответствии с этой канвой, поэтому сцены и вырезают. – Джимми собирается продолжить, но Роберт улыбается, глядя на него, и это немного сбивает с толку. – Почему ты улыбаешься?  
Роберт моргает, улыбка сходит с губ.  
– Э-э, а что, я не должен был слушать?  
– Ты что, слушал?! – в какой-то момент Джимми перестал слушать сам себя.  
– Ну конечно. Я ещё ни разу не слышал, чтобы ты так увлечённо о чём-то говорил.  
Пожалуй, так оно и есть. Джимми только что выдал тираду о том, что ему нравится – то, что Роберт проделывал ежедневно, когда они работали в Swan Song. Он мог бесконечно говорить о блюзменах прошлого, о том, как Роберт Джонсон продал душу дьяволу на перекрёстке где-то в Миссисипи. Кто-то другой не обращал бы внимания или сказал бы ему заткнуться, но Джимми слушал. Ему было интересно. И теперь Роберт платит ему тем же.  
Джимми странно тронут этим.  
– Я много чем увлечён.  
– Например, ненавистью к мистеру Гранту?  
– Его настоящее имя Дарт Грант, Роберт. Злые дроиды реконструировали его, чтобы он возглавил Swan Song.  
Роберт выглядит так, будто едва удерживается от смеха.  
– Мне нужно посмотреть этот фильм, чтобы понимать твои шутки.  
– Ещё бы!  
Они находят кинотеатр чуть дальше по дороге. Джимми покупает колу и ведро попкорна, и Роберт загребает его горстями, пока Джимми ищет нужный зал. Фильм в прокате уже два месяца, и зал практически пустой, так что при желании они могут разговаривать, не боясь, что на них будут шикать или оглядываться.  
Джимми падает в кресло на последнем ряду, и Роберт следует его примеру, зачерпывая очередную горсть попкорна.  
– Как в тебя столько влезает? – Джимми действительно не понимает.  
Роберт пожимает плечами, и Джимми приходится удовлетвориться этим ответом.  
Они устраиваются поудобнее, и когда фильм начинается, Джимми утаскивает немного попкорна из-под носа у Роберта, созерцающего экран с неподдельным детским восторгом. Последний раз Джимми был в кино на голливудской премьере «Бездны», потому что у Бипа была какая-то неясная связь с Ником Нолти. Джимми был окружён кинозвёздами, продюсерами, сценаристами и прочими шишками. Теперь он в крохотном полупустом кинотеатре в Фениксе с самым придурковатым человеческим существом на планете смотрит «Звёздные войны» в десятый раз.  
Роберт смотрит фильм так, как будто он никогда до этого не был в кинотеатре, зачарованный повествованием о космических кораблях и дроидах. Джимми лениво прикидывает, кто его любимый герой, понимая, что это, должно быть, Си-3ПиО, потому что они оба женоподобные золотые придурки с пафосными акцентами. Джимми фыркает так, что кола брызгает во все стороны, но Роберт даже не замечает.  
Когда Люк Скайуокер сотоварищи пробирается на Звезду Смерти, Роберт наклоняется к нему и говорит:  
– Значит, так ты себе представлял Swan Song?  
– Ты что, не узнал этот пресс для мусора, куда они упали? Это же наш магазин.  
Роберт зачерпывает ещё попкорна, с удивлением замечая, что Джимми уже съел половину.  
– Ну не знаю, по-моему, ты несколько преувеличиваешь.  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что не слышал, как Грант дышит?  
– Ладно, если Грант – Дарт Вейдер, то ты у нас, наверное Хан Соло?  
– Это потому что я офигительно крут?  
– Я, скорее, имел в виду, что ты тоже засранец с золотым сердцем, – говорит Роберт, украдкой отпивая газировку у Джимми.  
– Ладно, принимается. Зато я не Си-3ПиО.  
Роберт надувает губы и отворачивается.  
Джимми доедает остатки покорна, пока Роберт отвлекается на фильм. Он закидывает ноги на спинку кресла впереди. Джимми никогда раньше не был в пустом кинозале. Все его походы в кино были на премьеры, приглашения доставал Бип и его голливудские подручные. Он сидел бок о бок со звёздами фильмов, не способный отпускать шутки или просто быть собой. Мысль о том, что его вторжение в голливудское общество могли счесть нежелательным, пугала его так же, как и мысль о том, что его могли посчитать своим.  
Но с Робертом Джимми не нужно притворяться кем-то другим, он может выключить внутреннего цензора. Ему не нужно нюхать кокс, закидываться кислотой или колоть героин, чтобы хорошо проводить время с Робертом. И Роберт никогда его об этом не попросит. У Джимми уже очень давно не было хорошего друга.  
Роберт околдован финальной битвой и не вспоминает о попкорне до самых титров. Он изумлён, нащупав дно ведёрка.  
– Ты уже всё съел?  
Джимми одаривает его многозначительным взглядом, и Роберт запускает нераскрывшимся зёрнышком ему в лицо. Оно отскакивает от щеки Джимми и падает за воротник.  
– В следующий раз куплю тебе отдельное ведро.  
– В следующий раз?  
– Да, тут ещё идёт ужастик «У холмов есть глаза». – Он знает, что этот фильм напугает Роберта до чёртиков.  
– Ну уж нет, на такое я не пойду.  
Джимми пихает его локтем.  
– Да ладно тебе, не ссы.  
Они выходят из зала, толкают двери и вступают в ночь. Снаружи ощутимо похолодало, но воздух ещё тёплый и сухой.  
– Было прикольно, – говорит Роберт. – Теперь я понимаю, почему ты считаешь «Звёздные войны» обязательными к просмотру.  
– Да, и теперь ты понимаешь мои шутки. – Джимми ведёт Роберта к припаркованному фургону. Они забираются внутрь, и Джимми зажигает сигарету.  
Роберт подозрительно тих, и Джимми не знает, что с этим делать.  
– Что не так?  
Роберт ёрзает на сидении, подтягивая колено к груди. Джимми следит взглядом за его обтянутым джинсой бедром, но заставляет себя посмотреть в другую сторону. Он отметил непредвиденное шевеление у себя в паху.  
– Я передумал.  
Джимми готов поклясться, что сердце остановилось у него в груди.  
– Насчёт чего?  
– Я не уверен, что чувствую себя в безопасности в твоём фургоне, Пейджи. Это, конечно, прекрасный фургон, просто… Где мы заночуем?  
Джимми облегчённо выдыхает.  
– Ох, блин. Ну, я думал, на парковке в аэропорту. Там все свои машины оставляют.  
– А. Ну, тогда ладно, да, – голос Роберта звучит совсем неуверенно.  
– Нет, всё в порядке. Мы можем снять комнату на ночь. Оставим идею того, чтобы спать в фургоне, до поры, когда окажемся на мели. – В конце концов, две сотни долларов свансонговских денег прожигают дыру в его кармане.  
Джимми останавливается неподалёку, чтобы заправиться, после чего находит в стороне от шоссе мотель, который не напоминает декорации к фильму ужасов. Он снимает номер с двумя кроватями, пока Роберт вытаскивает из фургона сумки и пару простыней. Джимми надеется, что со стороны всё это не выглядит, как пошлая подготовка к сексу на одну ночь.  
Комната выдержана в гнилостно-зелёном и палёно-оранжевом тонах. Среди прочего тут есть стеклянная перегородка в ромбик, обои в цветочек и непередаваемо уродливая прикроватная лампа в ацтекском стиле. Покрывала на кроватях оранжевато-коричневые, их текстура напоминает Джимми вафли. Кондиционер мерно гудит, наполняя комнату прохладным воздухом.  
Роберт наводит уют, снимая покрывало и заменяя его плотным одеялом, извлечённым из фургона Джимми.  
– Кровать какая-то колючая, – объясняет он, и Джимми проводит рукой по своему покрывалу. Не самый приятный материал, тут и там торчат нитки. Но простыни вроде ничего, и Джимми особо не заморачивается. Роберт подбрасывает на кровать ещё одну подушку – страшненькую цвета лайма, которую Джимми взял с собой.  
– Я люблю, когда много подушек.  
– Если ты не спишь голым, мне без разницы, что ты делаешь.  
– Справедливо. – Когда Роберт заканчивает менять постельное бельё, он садится на край кровати и роется в сумке. Он двигается с непринуждённостью человека, который часто всё это проделывает и уже привык.  
– Ты не против, если я первым пойду в душ?  
– Валяй, – зевает Джимми, откидываясь на кровати. Роберт с охапкой одежды и туалетных принадлежностей заходит в ванную и закрывает за собой дверь. Джимми находит пульт и включает телевизор, просто чтобы не дать себе заснуть, но шум воды и бормотание телевизора быстро его усыпляют. В какой-то момент посреди ночи Джимми просыпается в тёмной комнате, укрытый одеялом, которого раньше не было.


	3. Making Memories

Второй раз Джимми просыпается поздним утром. Роберт лежит на соседней кровати и смотрит «Модный приговор». Джимми стонет, потому что пробуждение – одно из наименее любимых его занятий. Роберт окидывает его взглядом:  
– Доброе утро, Пейджи!  
Джимми кряхтит, силясь разлепить тяжёлые веки. Когда ему, наконец, удаётся открыть глаза дольше, чем на пару секунд, он замечает, что Роберт всё ещё в пижаме, которая, по всей видимости, состоит из старой дырявой футболки и тренировочных штанов. Он выглядит так странно по-домашнему. В довершение картины он лежит на животе, лениво болтая ногами в воздухе и то и дело плюхая ими по подушкам.  
– Ты ведь недолго собираешься? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– Ты куда-то спешишь?  
– Ну, просто… В новостях сказали, что в Фениксе один из самых высоких уровней преступности по стране. Пожалуй, нам не следует тут задерживаться, понимаешь?  
– В новостях? Господи, во сколько ты встал?  
– Я хотел посмотреть «Смешариков», – ноет Роберт.  
Джимми качает головой. Ну конечно, Роберт же у нас жаворонок.  
– Ладно, сделаем остановку в Тусоне и зависнем там ненадолго.  
– А что в Тусоне?  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Самая уродская улица в Америке.  
Роберт замолкает, будто размышляя над этим.  
– Ты как, протянешь пару часов без еды?  
– Постараюсь, – говорит Роберт с улыбкой. Он всегда такой жизнерадостный. _Это ненормально._  
Джимми вываливается из постели и затаскивает сумку в ванную. Холодная струя душа окончательно его будит, и когда он делает воду потеплее, то с воодушевлением обнаруживает утренний стояк, как будто перемена места пробудила его член. Джимми берётся за него и начинает дрочить, надеясь найти подтверждение тому, что его сексуальная несостоятельность была лишь следствием скуки. Он представляет самые грязные сцены, фантазии, которые порнографии и не снились, но его член не отзывается так, как он рассчитывает. Вместо этого эрекция начинает спадать, что присовокупляет к травме ещё и оскорбление.  
Вероятно, это ничего не значит. Вряд ли самоублажаться, когда снаружи тебя ждёт другой чувак – наилучший мастурбационный сценарий. Возможно, ему стоит попытаться снова, когда Роберт будет спать.  
Джимми тратит какое-то время на то, чтобы высушить и завить волосы, потому что его лицо выглядит настолько ужасно, что необходимо компенсировать это причёской. Он накидывает на себя пару лёгких вещей, чтобы не сдохнуть от жары, чистит зубы и запихивает всё обратно в сумку.  
В тот момент, когда Джимми выходит из ванной, Роберт надевает джинсы, повернувшись к нему спиной и предоставляя Джимми прекрасный обзор своей задницы. Футболки на нём тоже нет, и Джимми видит, как бугрятся его мускулы и как изгиб его поясницы исчезает в джинсах. Но его задница. Ёбаный насос! Джимми никогда раньше не замечал – да и почему должен был? – какая у Роберта офигенная задница. Войны могли бы вестись за эту задницу.  
Всего за пару мгновений, пока он пялится, в его теле начинается оживлённо-приятное шевеление – кровь бурлит и приливает совсем не туда, куда нужно.  
Джимми прочищает горло, и Роберт поворачивается с выражением досады на лице.  
– Ой, Пейджи, извини, я не хотел тебя торопить, если ты ещё не готов.  
Он берёт с кровати футболку и натягивает через голову, что, по идее, должно способствовать оттоку крови Джимми в какие-нибудь другие места, но этого не происходит, потому что Роберт, кажется, покупает всю одежду на размер меньше.  
– А я уже готов, – бормочет Джимми, ясно осознавая всю двусмысленность сказанного.

– Кто вообще придумал строить города посреди пустыни? – спрашивает Джимми, когда они выезжают на федеральную трассу. – Нет, ну правда, кто увидел пустыню и подумал: «Вот идеальный климат для жизни».  
Роберт по-особенному сжимает губы, как будто старается не улыбаться, но не может.  
– Я тоже не фанат жары. Я всегда мечтал жить поближе к природе, но не думаю, что выдержал бы жару. Может быть, где-нибудь, где попрохладнее – в какой-нибудь старомодной деревеньке, затерянной где-то в горах.  
– Почему бы просто не вернуться в Англию? – говорит Джимми, прежде чем осознать, как это звучит. Он уже понимает, что в этих взаимоотношениях ему иногда будет лучше молчать, чем говорить.  
– М-м, не могу.  
– А, ну да, вся эта история с правонарушением. – Джимми делает последнюю долгую затяжку и выбрасывает окурок в окно. – Знаешь, рано или поздно ты должен будешь рассказать, что натворил. Ты не можешь вечно держать меня в неведении.  
– Я очень хорошо умею хранить секреты.  
– Помню, ты сказал, ненасильственное, но может, ты не нарочно кого-то замочил. Переехал машиной, ну знаешь, переучиваясь водить на американский манер.  
– Ничего подобного.  
– Ты мне вот что скажи: ты в розыске? Наш, – Джимми подбирает слово, – альянс делает нас сообщниками?  
Роберт ничего не говорит, и Джимми продолжает допытываться.  
– Дай угадаю: у тебя был подельник, может, вы банки грабили или что-то такое, но он погиб в перестрелке, и ты чувствуешь себя виноватым в его смерти. Классический комплекс вины.  
Роберт смотрит на Джимми какое-то время, будто ищет что-то скрытое в его профиле. Джимми не даёт возобладать инстинктивному желанию сказать ему, чтобы перестал пялиться, потому что краем глаза замечает, что Роберт выглядит растерянным, словно жаждет узнать его мысли.  
– Хотя бы скажи, что ты не в международном розыске. Если нас остановит полиция, они же не повяжут меня, как твоего сообщника? Я слишком красив, чтобы отправиться за решётку.  
Роберт смеётся, легко и непринуждённо, и говорит:  
– Я не в международном розыске. Пока.  
– Ты самый странный человек из всех, кого я встречал, Одуванчик, – говорит Джимми и жмёт на газ.

Первым делом по прибытии в Тусон они едят. Вернее, Роберт ест; Джимми обходится чашкой кофе и строит пирамидку из пакетиков со сливками. Он чувствует настойчивое пробуждение голода, но игнорирует его, несмотря на то, что столовая насквозь пропахла сосисками с яичницей.  
Джимми находит в городе кинотеатр, и обманом заманивает Роберта на «У холмов есть глаза», купив билеты на «Бездну». Он покупает Роберту ведро попкорна и содовую, но ведёт его в шестой зал вместо пятого, и Роберт ни о чём не подозревает до начала фильма.  
– Ты меня обманул! – шипит Роберт, осознав предательство.  
– Забей. Уэс Крейвен мастер.  
Очевидно, фильм о том, как семья, путешествуя, подвергается нападению дикарей в пустыне – не лучший выбор, когда ты сам в дороге. Джимми радуется совпадению, но Роберт созерцает экран, в ужасе распахнув рот, словно не может поверить всему дерьму, что там происходит. Это выглядит презабавно, потому что Джимми уверен, что Роберт хочет закрыть глаза во время самых жутких сцен, но не может отвести взгляд.  
– Почему ты не боишься? – спрашивает Роберт. Сцены из фильма отражаются в его глазах, подобно кометам.  
– Это всего лишь фильм.  
– А «Звёздные войны» тоже всего лишь фильм?  
Джимми прожигает его взглядом.  
– А ну-ка заткнулся.  
Оставшуюся часть фильма Джимми то и дело отпивает содовую у Роберта и вскользь поглядывает на него, пока тот захвачен фильмом. Лицо Роберта – этюд углов: склон его лба, округлый выступ его носа, квадрат его подбородка. Его грудь натягивает футболку так, будто он Брюс Беннер на пороге превращения в Халка. Джимми замечает крупный шрам в форме полумесяца возле его локтя, который не видел прежде.  
– Что случилось с твоей рукой? – шепчет Джимми, проводя пальцем вдоль шрама.  
– ДТП, – Роберт моментально отрывает взгляд от экрана, чтобы посмотреть, как Джимми к нему прикасается. Джимми отрывает руку, как будто обжегшись.  
– Что ж я не додумался? Я решил, что тебя каннибалы в пустыне покусали.  
– Заткнись, – хнычет Роберт, морщась при виде очередной экранной смерти.  
После кино они бродят по Trail Dust Town, и Роберт фотографирует старинные здания. Он находит кондитерскую лавку и покупает упаковку Buckeyes и мороженое.  
– Как ты можешь всё ещё хотеть есть после завтрака и ведра попкорна? – спрашивает Джимми, подчёркнуто не замечая фаллического символизма мороженого и того, как Роберт его облизывает.  
– Это же сладости, Пейджи. Не нужно быть голодным, чтобы ими наслаждаться.  
Нет совершенно никакой причины, по которой это могло бы завести, но Джимми возбуждён. Совсем не от мысли, как Роберт сосал бы его член. Нет, вовсе не поэтому. Он просто голоден, и вид Роберта, облизывающего и обсасывающего что-то, по форме напоминающее член, искажает его восприятие. У него стояк на еду. Никакого гейства.  
Джимми утаскивает несколько пирожных чуть позже, когда Роберт удаляется в уборную. Если Роберт и замечает пропажу, то ничего не говорит.  
Они ещё какое-то время ходят по магазинам, после чего Роберт настаивает на том, чтобы покататься на аттракционах. К счастью для Джимми, аттракционов всего два – карусель и паровозик – но он всё равно чувствует себя самым большим придурком на свете.  
Когда наступает ночь, они устраиваются в мотеле и смотрят телевизор. Мотель выдержан слегка в духе вестерна – деревянная обшивка, бревенчатые стены под хижину, тёмно-коричневые и красные тона с всплесками бирюзового на покрывалах, вдохновлённых коренными американцами. Комната пахнет нафталином и сидром.  
Роберт шарится в сумке и выуживает небольшую коробку из-под сигар, доверху наполненную самокрутками.  
– Интересует? – спрашивает он, хитро улыбаясь уголками рта.  
Джимми просто таращится на это изобилие марихуаны.  
– Господи Иисусе, фермер Джед, сколько у тебя этого добра? У тебя дома урожай? – Он никогда не видел столько травки вне голливудской вечеринки.  
– Я был бы намного богаче, будь у меня конопляная ферма. – Роберт длинными пальцами достаёт пару косяков из коробки.  
– Будешь за компанию? Если только запах тебя не смущает.  
– Не откажусь. Запах травы пойдёт этому месту только на пользу, – Джимми берёт косяк и прикуривает.  
Несколько минут спустя они сидят на полу в клубах дыма, прислонившись к кроватям, и смотрят повторы «Счастливых дней».  
– Мне никогда не нравился Фонз, – говорит Джимми. – Он кажется крутым, только если тебе десять.  
– По-моему, ты просто завидуешь, – говорит Роберт, затягиваясь косячком.  
Джимми фыркает.  
– Да неужто? Мне не нужно носить кожаную куртку и зализывать волосы назад, чтобы выглядеть круто.  
– Может, в пятидесятых это было модно.  
– Неважно. Мне до лампочки такие вещи.  
Роберт ухмыляется, морща нос.  
– Значит, тебя не волнует мода?  
Джимми затягивается.  
– Да, похуй.  
– Хм, щипцы для завивки в своей сумке свидетельствуют об обратном.  
– Поговори мне тут, и я их тебе в зад пропихну.  
Роберт смеётся, и он слишком накурен, чтобы остановиться – это смешит Джимми, и вот они уже оба ржут, как два обкуренных идиота в убогом гостиничном номере.  
Когда смех сходит на нет, Джимми откидывает голову назад и вздыхает. Его желудок будто переваривает сам себя и исторгает громкое урчание, которое сложно не заметить.  
Роберт глядит на него.  
– Это ты?  
– Ага…  
– Почему ты не ешь? – спрашивает Роберт без претензии.  
– Я ем. Я просто… не привык. – Роберт непонимающе смотрит на него, и Джимми решает прояснить. – Я… э-э-э… вроде как слезаю с кокса, и это… ну, привыкаю к тому, что у меня снова появился аппетит.  
– Кокс в смысле кокаин? – Джимми кивает, подтягивая колени к груди. – Как долго ты употреблял?  
– Нерегулярно последние пару месяцев. Обычно по пятницам и субботам, ну знаешь, когда самая туса. Слава богу, у меня ещё нет этих коксовых ноздрей, как у Носферату, – говорит он с сухим смешком.  
Роберт склоняет голову, как будто проверяет лицо Джимми на предмет ноздревых аномалий. Чудила.  
– Пожалуй, я был более зависим, чем думал, но не так сильно, как могло бы быть.  
– Там снаружи есть автоматы с едой, – Роберт тушит косяк в пепельнице и встаёт. – Я пойду тебе чего-нибудь возьму. Что ты хочешь?  
Джимми мотает головой, собираясь отказаться от великодушного предложения Роберта, но понимает, что должен поесть.  
– Удиви меня.  
Роберт покидает комнату в поисках ночных автоматов, и Джимми переключает каналы. Его изголодавшийся по питательным веществам желудок крутит и сводит. Он никогда раньше не замечал, как кокаин отвлекал его от голода, словно запирал его аппетит в каком-то тёмном, глубоком шкафу. Теперь его голод вырвался на свободу, и трава всё только усугубляет.  
Джимми всё ещё ищет, что бы посмотреть, когда Роберт возвращается с охапкой снеди.  
– Я не знал, что ты любишь, поэтому взял всего понемногу.  
Он садится возле Джимми и раскладывает на полу свой улов. Тут пачка Читос, пачка Лэйз со вкусом барбекю, две упаковки Твинкиз, две пачки M&Ms и две банки колы Таб. – Жалко, что у вас тут нет Фреддос или Твикс.  
– Да, у нас тут как-то без странных британских сладостей, – говорит Джимми и тянется к Твикниз.  
Роберт открывает Читос и высыпает немного прямо в рот. Джимми не может не спросить:  
– Какого лешего ты делаешь?  
– Их надо есть именно так, – говорит Роберт с полным ртом. – А то будет выглядеть так, словно ты сделал фистинг апельсину.  
Джимми фыркает, и он не уверен, то ли это трава всё делает смешным, то ли ему правда нравятся шутки Роберта. Он попыхивает косячком, прежде чем пристроить его в пепельнице.  
Роберт смотрит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но по какой-то причине не делает этого. Он открывает пачку M&Ms и набирает горсть.  
– Тебе нужно поесть, – говорит он, протягивая Джимми конфеты.  
Джимми берёт пару круглых конфеток и кладёт в рот. Через мгновение он говорит:  
– А ты знал, что они перестали выпускать красные в прошлом году?


	4. Breezin'

Робертова белая английская кожа плохо переносит палящее солнце пустыни, поэтому Джимми проезжает через Аризону и большую часть Нью-Мексико, пока Роберт не просит его остановиться на обед где-то в районе Лас-Крусес. В итоге они оказываются в битком набитой забегаловке, где подают тортилью, и Роберт заказывает огромную тарелку сырных энчилад. Джимми съедает большую часть десерта, слизывая с пальцев мёд и сахарную пудру.  
Отклонившись от курса в поисках заправки, они находят в Ла-Унион не так давно открывшийся винный завод и проводят час или около того на дегустационной экскурсии. Джимми надирается красным, а Роберт пробует по чуть-чуть каждого сорта. Слишком пьяные, чтобы вести машину, они бродят по округе, пока не натыкаются на фруктовую лавку. Роберт покупает кулёк вишен, и они с Джимми сидят в задней части фургона, свесив ноги, и плюют косточками в опалённую солнцем траву.  
Джимми устраивает состязание, кто дальше плюнет – и выигрывает, а Роберт демонстрирует умение завязывать черенок в узелок языком. Джимми смеётся: «Не знал, что ты у нас такой дамский угодник, Одуванчик», и Роберт смущённо улыбается.

Они въезжают в Сан-Антонио примерно в три часа утра. Роберт заснул два часа назад во время последней остановки – он свернулся на пассажирском сидении, подложив под голову одну из подушек. Джимми не хочет его будить, поэтому съезжает с шоссе в парк, находит парковку и пристраивает фургон под сенью деревьев. Он сворачивается клубком в задней части фургона в гнезде из подушек и одеял и вскоре, вымотанный, засыпает.  
Джимми просыпается от сочащегося в окна утреннего солнца и Роберта, плаксиво зовущего его по имени. Он сонно ворчит:  
– Чего?  
– Ты обещал, что мы не будем спать в фургоне, – жалуется Роберт, и Джимми буквально слышит, как тот надувает губы.  
– Я этого не обещал.  
Роберт не удостаивает это заявление своим вниманием.  
– Ты обманул меня. _Снова_.  
– Ни фига. Ты спал; я не хотел тебя будить. Блин, вот так делаешь что-то хорошее для людей… – Ещё слишком рано для этого говна. Он трёт глаза и перекатывается на спину. – Да и вообще, мы ведь живы, так? – Роберт перегибается через спинку сидения, золотые кудри свешиваются по обе стороны его лица, подобно занавескам. Джимми отмечает наличие утренней эрекции и старается загнать эту мысль в самый тёмный угол сознания. – Зато деньжат сэкономили на еду там или ещё какую хрень.  
Джимми старается загладить свою вину, покупая Роберту вафли и картофельные оладьи в кафе на набережной Riverwalk. Он довольно быстро смекает, что путь к сердцу Роберта определённо лежит через его желудок. Джимми никак не возьмёт в толк, куда только всё это проваливается. Должно быть, у бриттов чрезвычайно быстрый метаболизм.  
– Удивительно, почему они до сих пор тут всё не отгородили, – говорит Джимми, когда они прогуливаются по набережной в тени кипарисов и магнолий. – Особенно учитывая, что в некоторых местах бухло продают. Сколько, интересно, алкашни они отсюда уже выловили? – Тёмная река блестит рядом с ними, отбрасывая солнечные блики.  
– Ты думаешь о том, чтобы столкнуть меня, да?  
– Нет, почему бы я стал так делать? – Джимми тыкает Роберта в плечо, вызывая у него смех.  
– Может, мне стоит столкнуть тебя первым в качестве превентивного удара?  
– Только попробуй, – грозит Джимми, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе.  
Роберт смотрит на него с любопытством.  
– Ты боишься?  
Джимми морщится и глядит в сторону.  
– Ты бы тоже зассал, если бы не умел плавать.  
Роберт издаёт сдавленный звук, похожий на фырканье. Он прикрывает рот ладонью, его плечи ходят ходуном от тихого смеха. – Как ты можешь не уметь плавать? – спрашивает он, пожалуй, чересчур громко, и Джимми опасается, что теперь все в радиусе двух миль его осуждают. – Ты ведь из Калифорнии, у вас там пляжи на каждом шагу!  
– Не умею, и всё. Я чуть не утонул в бассейне, когда мне было восемь. – Джимми не гордится этим, но не думает, что Роберт настолько бессердечен, чтобы столкнуть его после этого в воду.  
Тихий смех Роберта перерос в глупое хихиканье.  
– Я не смеюсь над тобой, Пейджи, просто… – он размышляет над этим. – Хотя нет, смеюсь.  
– Заткнись, это не смешно, – ворчит Джимми.  
– Ну конечно, тебе не смешно, это же над тобой смеются.  
– Да, кто бы мог подумать.  
– О, не будь таким ворчуном. Я могу научить тебя плавать, если хочешь.  
– Если я скажу да, ты столкнёшь меня в воду? – Джимми полагает, что Роберт достаточно вольно трактует слово «научить».  
– Почему бы я стал так делать? – говорит Роберт, и Джимми смеётся, забывая, пусть даже на мгновение, о своей проёбанной жизни.

Они проводят ещё два дня в Сан-Антонио, исследуя Riverwalk, Аламо, исторический центр и свежеотстроенную рыночную площадь. Джимми обнаруживает, что ему действительно нравится зависать с Робертом. Роберт, может, и нелепый жаворонок, который воротит нос от кофе и слишком громко поёт в душе, но именно он в ответе за недавний приток дофамина в мозгу Джимми. В отсутствие кокаина и прочей наркоты, которую Джимми вынюхивал, вкалывал и скуривал с подачи Бипа и ко, Роберт бодрит и воодушевляет – в совершенно несексуальном смысле, естественно. Джимми всё ещё категорически отрицает неловкие эрекции, случающиеся с ним в присутствии Роберта.  
Этим вечером Джимми смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале гостиничной ванной, гадая, когда же всё пошло не так. Роберт отвоевал себе другую сторону раковины, потребовав: «Если ты собираешься любоваться на себя весь вечер, дай я хоть зубы почищу». Джимми не обращает внимания на то, как шумно он сплёвывает, вместо этого выискивая собственные недостатки, будто изучая себя в телескоп Хаббл.  
Джимми занимался бегом с препятствиями в школе, что придало ему обтекаемое, гармоничное сложение. Но теперь он похож на узника Бухенвальда. Его грудь так и не определилась, отращивать на себе волосы или нет, и теперь на её бледной коже островок редкого пушка, напоминающего лобковые волосы.  
Но его лицо – вот где всё пошло по пизде. Лёгкая припухлость под глазами, благодаря которой он когда-то выглядел молодо и насмешливо, теперь его старит. Вороньи лапки морщин начали расползаться от уголков глаз, и даже когда-то идеальные зубы подпортились, сделав его улыбку гораздо менее очаровательной, чем три года назад.  
Джимми вздыхает, когда Роберт поворачивает кран.  
– Какого хуя со мной случилось? – спрашивает Джимми, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. – Чмо какое-то. – Он качает головой и отворачивается от своего отражения, хватая из сумки первую попавшуюся футболку.  
После недолгого молчания, пока Джимми натягивает футболку, Роберт тихо говорит, стараясь звучать непринуждённо:  
– По-моему, ты хорошо выглядишь.  
Джимми ржёт.  
– Да ладно? Ты бы мне вдул, Одуванчик? – Это должно было быть шуткой, безобидным дружеским подтруниванием, но Джимми, предвкушавший злобное отрицание или неловкое отступление, несколько ошарашен последовавшим молчанием. Роберт подозрительно тих и суетлив, пока не замечает направленного на себя взгляда Джимми. Тогда он просто выходит из ванной, как будто физическая дистанция между ним и неловким моментом сможет свести его на нет.  
– Ха, ну становись в очередь, потому что жизнь меня ещё не отымела, – говорит Джимми ему вслед, потому что разве не удачно, что потенциальное внимание Роберта не беспокоит его так, как могло бы. На самом деле, в самом глубоком и тёмном месте своей души, куда он никого не допускает, Джимми польщён.  
Никто из них не произносит ни слова, пока Джимми не выключает свет в ванной и не заползает в пустую постель. В темноте он может видеть Роберта: укрытый одеялом холм на соседней кровати. Джимми переворачивается на другой бок, спиной к Роберту. Он чувствует, как пружина матраса впивается ему между рёбер, но его мысли за миллионы миль отсюда: он представляет, каково это – пойти на свидание с Робертом. Он думает, сможет ли взять Роберта за руку и не испугается ли близости с ним.  
– Ты правда думаешь обо мне в этом смысле? – спрашивает Джимми в темноту.  
Роберт не отвечает, но Джимми знает, что он не спит.

Джимми просыпается немного раньше обычного, и Роберт, конечно, уже не спит и смотрит телевизор, поедая импровизированный завтрак из шоколадок и бутылки воды. Джимми садится и проводит рукой по волосам.  
– Доброе утро, Пейджи! – приветствует его Роберт полным шоколада ртом.  
Джимми издаёт звук узнавания и прокрадывается в ванную для своего утреннего ритуала. Он не знает, что сказать Роберту и стоит ли вообще упоминать о прошлой ночи. Может, лучше сделать вид, что ничего не было. Роберт, кажется, не парится.  
Закончив одеваться, Джимми игриво тырит пачку СноБоллз из запасов Роберта.  
– Хочешь ещё тут побыть или поедем? – спрашивает он и откусывает кусочек.  
– Можем поехать. Я хочу посмотреть, что там дальше.  
– Резонно. До Хьюстона где-то часа три.  
– Можно я поведу?  
Джимми вытирает розовую кокосовую стружку из угла рта.  
– Запомни, Роберт, в Соединённых Штатах мы ездим по _другой_ стороне дороги.  
Роберт закатывает глаза.  
– Очень смешно. Чтоб ты знал, я прекрасно вожу по обе стороны пруда.  
– Твой шрам говорит об обратном.  
– Это не моя вина; за рулём был не я.  
Джимми раздумывает над этим. Его фургон – Форд Эконолайн 72го года – едва ли крутейшая и новейшая тачка на дороге, но всё же это одна из немногих вещей, которыми он владеет.  
– А, какого лешего. Верю, что умеешь. Главное, на знаки смотри.  
Роберт улыбается так, что его сложно за что-либо ненавидеть.  
После того, как они собираются и загружаются в фургон, Роберт на удивление ровно вывозит их на федеральную трассу. Джимми слегка расслабляется на пассажирском сидении. Пол усеян пустыми банками из-под содовой, обёртками от еды и чеками за бензин. Пепельница полна окурков. Джимми делает мысленную зарубку, что надо бы прибраться в фургоне во время следующей остановки.  
– Э-э-э… насчёт прошлой ночи… Того, что ты сказал…  
Роберт усмехается и делает пренебрежительный жест рукой.  
– Забудь об этом, Пейджи. Ты меня не так понял, вот и всё.  
Джимми не уверен, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Облегчение? Разочарование? Смесь того и другого?  
– Почему же ты просто не сказал?  
– Есть вещи, отрицая которые сложно звучать правдиво.  
Джимми решает принять на веру то, что Роберт сейчас не лжёт.  
Как только они достигают шоссе, ведущего из Сан-Антонио, Роберт втапливает педаль газа, отправляя их в полёт вдоль по длинной чёрной дороге. Джимми топчет воображаемый тормоз со своей стороны машины.  
– Бля, ты бы притормозил, Спиди Гонщик! Не знаю, как в вашей Англии, но у нас тут есть такая вещь, как скоростные ограничения.  
Роберт смеётся в ответ, что не слишком обнадёживает.  
– Не волнуйся. Я знаю, что делаю.  
– У тебя так на могильной плите напишут, – бормочет Джимми себе под нос. Он глядит в окно на безлюдные техасские пустоши, со свистом проносящиеся мимо. Роберт газует, и они ракетой мчатся по дороге под ревущие из динамиков звуки «Born to Be Wild».

Они посещают Хьюстонскую галерею, и Роберт затаскивает Джимми на каток. Джимми не катался на коньках со времён роллерских вечеринок в старших классах, но навык не забылся. Роберт не настолько неуклюж, как Джимми предполагал, но он всё равно постоянно падает и каждый раз смеётся. Джимми дрожит в своей футболке Grateful Dead, а Роберт, кажется, не замечает холода. Наверное, британская фишка.  
Солнечный свет льётся сквозь стеклянную крышу, и они катаются под музыкальное сопровождение ужасного диско и лёгкого попа. Кожа Роберта буквально светится на льду, копна светлых кудрей развевается при движении, и Джимми чувствует, как кровь быстрее бежит по венам.  
– Ты же не первый раз катаешься? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Возле дома, где я жил, было озеро, и когда оно замерзало, мы с друзьями катались. Я никогда не был хорош, впрочем, и это было давно, – поясняет Роберт, словно Джимми осуждает его за пятикратное падение.  
Джимми немного замедляется, чтобы Роберт мог за ним поспеть. Краем глаза он разглядывает лицо Роберта, угол его носа, то, как его подбородок слегка смахивает на задницу, его яркие и полные надежд глаза. Джимми не знает, то ли он так счастлив иметь настоящего друга, что путает дружбу с чем-то ещё, то ли просто настолько одинок и отчаялся, и его сексуальная несостоятельность каким-то образом позволяет ему думать об этом. Ведь если у него всё равно ничего не работает, то эти позывы не могут быть сексуальными, так?  
Тогда что он, чёрт подери, чувствует к Роберту?  
Когда Роберт снова падает, Джимми использует это, как повод взять его за руку.

На следующий день в Астродоме бейсбольная игра, и Джимми решает просветить Роберта по части великой всеамериканской забавы. Стадион заполнен примерно наполовину, так что они могут распоряжаться пространством по своему усмотрению. Джимми закидывает ноги на спинку пустого впередистоящего кресла и наблюдает за Робертом больше, чем за происходящим на поле.  
– Не могу поверить, что ты никогда не был на бейсболе, – говорит Джимми во время третьего периода, когда счёт становится равным.  
– Я в Штатах всего шесть месяцев, – возражает Роберт. Он отпивает пиво у Джимми, что, впрочем, законно, потому что они условились делиться из соображений экономии. До Джимми только сейчас доходит, что так поступают парочки, и он начинает параноить по этому поводу.  
– И тем не менее, тебе потребовалось так много времени, чтобы сходить на бейсбол и посмотреть «Звёздные войны». – Джимми вздыхает, как будто иметь дело с Робертом – жуткое наказание. – Такое чувство, что ты даже не пытаешься ассимилироваться, ты, грязный бритт. – Он улыбается Роберту, давая понять, что шутит.  
– По крайней мере, вам, американцам, нравится мой акцент, – пылко парирует Роберт, прежде чем впиться в свой второй хот-дог. – Мне говорили, что это сексуально, и что я звучу интеллигентно.  
Джимми прыскает со смеху.  
– Ты просто завидуешь, потому что слова звучат именно так, когда их произносят верно.  
– Ты прожуй сначала, а потом про интеллигентность говори.  
Роберт прожигает его взглядом и злобно жуёт (если такое вообще возможно). Когда он снова обретает дар речи, то говорит:  
– Ты всё ещё на взводе из-за отходняка, да?  
– Нет, я просто тебя подъёбываю, – смеётся Джимми. Это так мило, что Роберт до сих пор не понял, что личность Джимми складывается из сарказма и словесных выпадов в отношении друзей. – Я так делал с тех пор, как мы познакомились. – Джимми требуется минутка, чтобы осознать, что он вообще-то почти полгода незаметно для самого себя флиртовал с Робертом, будто вернувшись в неловкий подростковый период дёргания понравившейся девочки за косички.  
– Так ты заводишь друзей? Неудивительно, что их у тебя почти нет.  
Джимми сникает, уставившись в свой стакан и моментально помрачнев. Он никогда не думал о том, что его наплевательское отношение и едкий юмор могли послужить щитом, не дающим никому присмотреться к нему поближе. Глубоко внутри он понимает, что уже потерян для этого мира, но не дай боже никому другому об этом узнать.  
Роберт наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть Джимми в лицо.  
– Эй, Пейджи, я... я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я просто… я не так хорош в этих дружеских перепалках, – говорит он с нервным смешком.  
– Да нет, ты прав. Я мудак.  
– Насчёт этого не знаю. Ты можешь быть очаровательным, если захочешь. Я видел, как ты заигрывал с девушками, которые приходили в магазин.  
– Я просто хотел с ними переспать.  
Роберт закатывает глаза, как будто Джимми совершенно не понял сути.  
– Что ты пытаешься доказать? Что ты ужасный человек? Потому что это не так. Меня бы здесь не было, будь ты злым и жестоким. Я думаю, что ты зачем-то притворяешься.  
Джимми поднимает бровь. Он не мог предположить, что Роберт окажется таким провидцем.  
– М-да? И зачем же?  
– Не имею ни малейшего представления, – и Джимми улыбается тому, как он выговаривает слова. – Я тебе не психоаналитик.  
– Тогда не анализируй меня, – парирует Джимми, внутренне гадая, так ли уж хорошо он знает самого себя.


	5. Temptation Eyes

Роберт ест сэндвич с соусом барбекю, когда Джимми вывозит их из Хьюстона. Его пальцы вымазаны острым красным соусом, пластиковый контейнер балансирует на коленях, пока он закидывает жареные плоды окры себе в рот. Роберт тянется, чтобы сделать погромче льющуюся из динамиков песню Blue Öyster Cult, но Джимми бьёт его по рукам.  
– Лапы грязные убрал, бритт!  
Роберт игнорирует салфетки и облизывает каждый палец по очереди. Джимми нервно сглатывает и крепче сжимает руль. Его лицо горит и покалывает, как при солнечном ожоге. Роберт облизывает губы, высовывая язык, чтобы добраться до капельки соуса в уголке рта, и Джимми чувствует, как у него в паху всё мгновенно напряглось. Он сам себе противен – глубоко вдыхает, делает музыку громче и сильнее жмёт на газ, словно может уехать от собственных мыслей и предательского тела.  
Когда они пересекают границу Луизианы, Джимми пытается увести разговор от противоестественной любви Роберта к АББЕ к тому, что побудило его присоединиться к Джимми в этом путешествии в никуда.  
– От чего ты бежишь? Люди не отправляются в бесцельные поездки через всю страну просто потому, что им нечем заняться в воскресенье.  
– Я уже говорил, что я преступник.  
– Ты же знаешь, я весь горю, когда ты это говоришь.  
Роберт не может сдержать улыбки.  
– Давай, выкладывай. Я уже не могу всё на тормозах спустить.  
Роберт мотает головой, глядя в окно.  
– Я не могу тебе сказать.  
– Поздняк метаться, Одуванчик. Джина в бутылку не запихнёшь.  
Роберт тяжело вздыхает, и Джимми хочет знать его мысли. Он не знает, почему продолжает настаивать, и не пожалеет ли, если услышит ответ. Но Роберт никогда не злится, подвергаясь подобным расспросам, только грустит, и это ещё больше взвинчивает любопытство Джимми.  
– Послушай, я не могу тебе сказать. Это для твоего же блага, – говорит Роберт.  
– Ты говоришь это человеку, который смолит одну за другой и раньше нюхал кокс по выходным. Я ничего не делаю для своего же блага. – Он задерживается на этой мысли. – Разве что… ты тоже торчок? И это твой способ «защитить» меня от той хрени, с которой ты пытаешься слезть?  
Роберт не отвечает, и по его лицу тоже сложно что-либо понять. Джимми не оставляет попыток.  
– Ладно, начнём с простого. Тебя девушка бросила?  
Роберта это, кажется, веселит, что похоже на зацепку.  
– Угадал?  
– Вообще нет.  
– Бля-а, – протяжно стонет Джимми. Роберт ворочается на своём месте, закидывая ногу на ногу. – Может, ты мне уже скажешь, пожалуйста, пока я не ёбнулся? Вряд ли это что-то серьёзное. Бля, да ты белочку задавишь и решишь в монастырь уйти!  
Роберт дуется, всё ещё провожая взглядом луизианские болота, тянущиеся за окном. Джимми уже готов сдаться, когда Роберт выключает радио и тихо говорит:  
– Если я тебе скажу, ты пообещаешь, что не выкинешь меня из фургона до ближайшего города?  
– Не слишком ли много драмы?  
– Ты удивишься тому, как люди могут реагировать. Или нет.  
– Ладно, да, хорошо. Я обещаю не вышвыривать тебя. Говори, давай. У меня уже соски затвердели в предвкушении.  
Роберт смотрит на него, качая головой. Какое-то время царит напряжённое молчание, и Джимми ждёт, что Роберт собирается сказать.  
– Я гей. Меня привлекают мужчины. Я люблю члены. Я педик. Можешь выбрать любую формулировку.  
Джимми роняет челюсть, сигарета свисает с губ. Он чувствует под собой вращение Земли или, может, это просто шоссе, пролетающее внизу со скоростью шестьдесят миль в час.  
– Вау. – Он делает паузу, думая, что это, возможно, не конец истории, но Роберт больше ничего не говорит. – И каким же образом это делает тебя преступником? Я имею в виду, ты что… – Джимми замолкает. – Ох ты ж блять! Это что, был грёбаный эвфемизм? Попробуй спереть двести зелёных из запертого сейфа, и тогда сможешь называть себя уголовником.  
Роберт недоверчиво округляет глаза.  
– Ты украл деньги? Когда?  
– После того, как Грант меня уволил. Слушай, ты же не поверил в моё «можно хоть отолью напоследок», да?  
– Ушам своим не верю! – возмущённо восклицает Роберт. – Всё это время ты расплачивался ворованными деньгами!  
– Ну да, я решил, что он задолжал нам отпуск. Звезда Смерти как-то не славится выходными пособиями. – Джимми смотрит на дорогу, но чувствует, как полный ужаса взгляд Роберта прожигает на нём дырку. – Да ладно тебе, разве твоя членообразная проблема теперь не кажется менее серьёзной?  
– Ты украл деньги, – говорит Роберт так, будто это что-то значит. – Тебя могут посадить в тюрьму!  
– Грант не скажет Коулу, что кому-то удалось свистнуть двести баксов у него из-под носа в первый день на посту заведующего. Поверь мне, он просто выложит денежки из своего кармана. И вообще, что насчёт всей этой херни по поводу капитализма и того, что это одна большая ложь, которую подсовывают массам? Считай это маленьким бунтом против системы.  
– Все американцы такие, – Роберт подбирает слово, – жуликоватые?  
– Я не жулик, – говорит Джимми, выдавая свою лучшую пародию на Никсона. – А, да ты всё равно не поймёшь. Ты даже не знаешь, что такое Уотергейт.  
– Я знаю, – возражает Роберт. Он складывает руки на груди и награждает Джимми осуждающим взглядом. – Жулик.  
– Гомик. Что, к слову, не одно и то же. Раз уж назвался преступником, изволь соответствовать.  
– Не могу поверить, что ты недоволен тем, что история моей жизни не столь полна насилия и интриг, как «Крёстный отец».  
– Я мог бы быть недоволен твоей голубизной…  
Роберт боязливо спрашивает:  
– Это так?  
Джимми не до конца уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу.  
– Это ведь не моё дело, да? Когда ты понял, что ты…  
– Мне кажется, я всегда знал, но я впервые проявил себя в этом плане, когда мне было шестнадцать. Один мальчик в классе за мной ухаживал...  
– Просто чтоб ты знал, ты не звучишь менее по-гейски, употребляя слова вроде «ухаживал».  
Роберт сверлит его мрачным взглядом.  
– Извини, продолжай.  
– Да больше нечего рассказывать. Отец выгнал меня из дома, когда узнал.  
– Ты поэтому переехал в Штаты?  
– В каком-то смысле. Я думал… Я не знаю, может, я бы мог оставить всё позади, начать заново, понимаешь?  
Это ли не то же самое, что пытается сделать Джимми – сжечь своё настоящее и найти нечто лучшее?  
– От себя не убежишь, Одуванчик.  
Роберт вздыхает, облокотившись на окно.  
– Я начинаю это понимать.  
Джимми не настолько зациклен на себе, чтобы думать, что нравится Роберту. Ну, то есть, конечно, зациклен, но он видел себя в зеркало. Он реалист. Возможно, если бы Роберт встретил его два года назад, когда Джимми без особых усилий мог ловить на себе похотливые взгляды обоих полов, но сейчас он уже не тот. И его характер никак этого не компенсирует, так что нравиться в нём Роберту нечему.  
Джимми проезжает мимо населённого пункта, и ему кажется, он замечает улыбку на губах Роберта.

Они прибывают в Новый Орлеан в сумерках, небо светится голубым, розовым и фиолетовым. Джимми ведёт Роберта в старомодный ресторанчик на одном из пересечений улиц во Французском квартале, и они играют в шахматы посреди распростёршейся на столе гастрономической оргии. Ресторан забит, но они не отрываются друг от друга, слишком поглощённые разговором, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что бы это могло означать.  
– Знаешь, в Новом Орлеане много трансвеститов, – говорит Джимми из лучших побуждений, пытаясь быть полезным. – Ты мог бы, ну знаешь, подцепить кого-то, если хочешь.  
Роберт молчит.  
– Или нет. Слушай, я уверен, тут полно парней, которые заценят твой прелестный ротик.  
На этот раз лицо Роберта заливается краской, и он, запинаясь, произносит:  
– Э-э, нет, спасибо, Пейджи, я… Спасибо, конечно.  
– Эй, я просто хочу помочь тебе, чувак. Дружески.  
– Хм, ладно, может, я мог бы помочь тебе.  
Джимми ржёт.  
– Мне не нужна помощь в том, чтобы цеплять цыпочек, ясно?  
Роберт делает гримасу и просто глядит на него.  
– Тогда почему ты ни одной не подцепил с тех пор, как мы отправились в эту поездку?  
– К чему ты клонишь, Одуванчик?  
– К тому, что тебе нужна помощь.  
– А не пошёл бы ты, – смеётся Джимми. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что второй пилот из тебя неважнецкий, учитывая твои _обстоятельства_.  
Роберт выглядит пристыженным, и Джимми чувствует, что оплошал. Может, какой-то компромат на Джимми позволит Роберту перестать гнобить себя за любовь к членам. Джимми тяжело вздыхает и перегибается через стол.  
– Хорошо, хочешь знать, почему я не утруждал себя тем, чтобы с кем-нибудь перепихнуться? – Роберт церемониально откладывает ложку в сторону, как будто Джимми собирается открыть ему великую тайну. – Потому что мой член сдох, – шипит Джимми через стол.  
– Что?  
– Хочешь, чтобы я это повторил?  
– Нет, я тебя слышал, я просто… сдох?  
– Да, это как… как анти-стояк.  
– То есть ты не можешь подрочить или ещё что-то?  
– А смысл? Меня ничего не заводит. – Только это враньё, потому что иногда Роберт делает что-то милое, или Джимми зацепляет взглядом его тело в определённом ракурсе или при особом освещении, на что его член незамедлительно реагирует.  
– То есть ты просто не обращаешь внимания на свои утренние эрекции?  
Джимми едва не давится, потому что это определённо не то, что он ожидал услышать. Он решает, что праведное негодование будет подходящей реакцией.  
– А ты, конечно, подсматривал, извращенец ты этакий.  
– Было трудно не заметить, – ухмыляется Роберт, – нечто настолько… ярко выраженное.  
Джимми хмыкает, выражая омерзение, и смотрит в сторону.  
– Это был комплимент! – протестует Роберт.  
– Что-то не похоже.  
Роберт страдальчески кривит бровь.  
– Тебя это всё-таки напрягает, да? – спрашивает он с грустью в голосе.  
– Ещё как, блять, напрягает! – выпаливает Джимми, не думая. Роберт меняется в лице, и Джимми осознаёт, что его неправильно поняли. – Мы ведь всё ещё говорим о моём члене, да? – он выбирает самый неудачный момент для подобной фразы, потому что официантка как раз подходит к ним со счётом. – О нет, мы не… – пытается объяснить ей Джимми, но останавливается, вспомнив, что есть вещи, отрицая которые сложно звучать правдиво. Он забивает на это и пытается разрулить то, как облажался с Робертом.  
– Роберт, ты же знаешь, я ничего такого не имел в виду. – Это один из тех немногих случаев, когда он назвал Роберта по имени – с расчётом на то, чтобы его отвлечь. – Меня не беспокоит то, что ты гей.  
– Но ты не хочешь, чтобы о тебе так думали.  
– Это не… – Джимми глубоко вздыхает, потому что Роберт почти попал в яблочко. Но ведь Роберт сам хочет убежать от своей сексуальной идентичности, так что он не имеет никакого, блин, морального права критиковать Джимми за аналогичное стремление. Джимми не знает, как вырваться из запутанной сети этого разговора, и ничего не говорит.  
Когда они забираются в фургон, какое-то время стоит звенящая тишина, которую нарушает Роберт:  
– Хм, пожалуй, я был не прав. Может, ты не прикидываешься; может, ты правда урод. – Джимми смотрит на него с той же безнадёжностью, с которой смотрят на собственный пылающий дом, вместе с которым сгорают все возможности.  
– Извини, – говорит Джимми, звуча неубедительно, потому что нет такого извинения, которое могло бы искупить его вину перед Робертом. Он не представляет, как теперь всё исправить, если это вообще осуществимо.  
Он находит для них приличный мотель и не требует с Роберта его части денег, просто платит по счёту сам. Какая-то его часть недоумевает, почему Роберт всё ещё здесь, но Джимми осознаёт, что у того, должно быть, не так уж много альтернатив. Впрочем, Роберт мог бы сбежать и сесть на поезд, который увёз бы его далеко-далеко. Мысль о пробуждении в одиночестве повергает Джимми в ужас, и он ломает голову над тем, как сделать так, чтобы Роберт остался, как снять это напряжение между ними.  
Роберт пристраивает свои сумки возле кровати у окна. Как будто выхватывая мысли из головы Джимми, он говорит:  
– Наверное, утром мне лучше будет пойти своей дорогой.  
Страх сжимает сердце Джимми.  
– Слушай, не надо… не надо так. Давай просто ляжем спать, а завтра начнём всё с нуля. Я обещаю не быть мудаком.  
Роберт качает головой.  
– Дело не в этом, правда. Если бы ты был худшим из людей, мне было бы проще.  
– Что тогда? Дай мне шанс всё исправить, не уходи вот так. – Джимми не замечает, насколько близок к мольбе, пока его голос не срывается.  
– Ты не можешь это исправить, – говорит Роберт, опускаясь на край кровати. Джимми садится рядом с ним, будто притянутый магнитом. – Сделать это с тобой было ошибкой.  
– Если бы мне давали по пять центов каждый раз, когда я слышал эту фразу, – делает Джимми ещё одну попытку пошутить.  
На лице Роберта появляется лёгкая улыбка, но так же быстро исчезает.  
– Перестань.  
– Хорошо, больше никаких шуток.  
– Нет, ты просто… ты и так уже нравишься мне больше положенного, – признаётся Роберт, заламывая руки. Воздух выходит из лёгких Джимми, как из лопнувшего шарика. Он открывает рот, и Роберт неправильно понимает это выражение. – Всё… всё нормально. Тебе не нужно… Я знаю, что ты не станешь… не захочешь… Всё нормально. Но я не думаю, что смогу просто оставаться друзьями, а доставлять тебе неудобства – это последнее, чего я хочу, так что мне лучше уйти.  
Самое прекрасное в Роберте – это то, что он видел закопчённую изнанку настроений Джимми, и это его не отпугнуло, и Джимми понимает, что такое просрать нельзя. Поразительно, думает он, какой странной и неожиданной бывает любовь, и что-то тёплое расползается в его груди. Он смотрит на Роберта, пронзённый отчаянным желанием его поцеловать, убежать вместе с ним и в то же время от него.  
Если Джимми и знает что-то о благоприятных моментах, то это он и есть, поэтому он делает единственно возможную по его собственному разумению вещь и накрывает рот Роберта своим. Роберт ахает, не прерывая поцелуя, и Джимми поднимает дрожащую руку к его лицу, притягивая Роберта ближе к себе. Звук их поцелуя отдаётся у него в ушах и – с болью – в паху, и он стонет: «Бля» Роберту в губы, отрываясь на мгновение, чтобы подышать, потому что в комнате неожиданно кончился воздух.  
Роберт ничего не говорит, но выглядит так, будто хочет. Джимми чувствует, как его предательский член яростно натягивает ткань джинсов. Может, это то, чего хочет его тело, вне зависимости от того, правильно это или нет. Может, так должно быть, и Джимми должен просто, блин, смириться.  
– Я не… я не знаю, почему я это сделал, – говорит Джимми, осторожно выбирая слова, боясь всё испортить. – Я не знаю, почему мне это понравилось и почему я хочу сделать это снова. Потому что это не я, это не то, что я делаю… – Опять куда-то не туда. Он останавливается, снова начинает. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
– А я не хочу, чтобы ты заставлял меня остаться, притворившись, что тебе есть до меня хоть какое-то дело, – выпаливает Роберт.  
– Я не притворяюсь. – Джимми надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт, но Роберт не оставил ему выбора. – Слушай, последний раз, когда я был с девушкой, мой член был в её руке, и я ничего не чувствовал. Но когда я тебя целую – блять, иногда даже просто смотрю на тебя – у меня встаёт, как никогда раньше. Может, моё тело пытается сказать мне то, до чего мозг ещё не дошёл.  
– Что тебе нравятся парни?  
– Что мне нравишься ты. – Честнее уже некуда, и однозначнее тоже.  
Роберт хлопает своими глазищами, выглядя таким невинным и каким-то образом на десять лет моложе. Джимми не может бороться с желанием снова его поцеловать. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного – когда хочешь чего-то до боли. Рот Роберта привыкает к своей новой роли, открываясь и закрываясь одновременно с его. Его язык проскальзывает между губ Джимми. У того просто невероятный стояк, и когда Роберт стонет Джимми прямо в рот, комната начинает плыть.  
– Я всегда думал, каково это – поцеловать тебя, – шепчет Роберт, облизывая нижнюю губу, когда они отрываются друг от друга.  
Джимми не знает, что ему делать с этой информацией.  
– Правда? И как, это всё, о чём ты мечтал?  
– Лучше. Это по-настоящему.  
Это самая прекрасная, блин, вещь, которую Джимми когда-либо говорили, и он снова склоняется, чтобы поцеловать Роберта. С каждым разом это всё легче и кажется всё менее и менее невозможным позволить себе это. Джимми запускает руку Роберту в волосы, прикасается к его шее. Это ощущение так естественно, и лёгкость, с которой Джимми к нему прикасается, побуждает Роберта положить руку ему на бедро. Это простое действие высвобождает что-то, давно дремлющее у Джимми внутри, и он целует крепче, пальцы блуждают по коже.  
Он целует мужчину. Одна из немногих вещей, которые Джимми никогда не намеревался повторить в своей жизни. То, как широкая, сильная рука проскальзывает к нему под рубашку, кажется до боли знакомым, и эта мысль вынуждает его отстраниться, оставляя ощущение пустоты там, где только что были губы Роберта.  
– Тебе не нравится, – говорит Роберт, изучая выражение его лица.  
– Нравится. Я просто… – Джимми протягивает руку и заправляет прядь кудрявых волос Роберту за ухо. Роберт смущённо улыбается, краснеет и отводит взгляд. – Я хочу этого. Если ты проявишь терпение… я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.  
Роберт несмело берёт Джимми за руку, их пальцы переплетаются. Джимми не убирает руки.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоим парнем? – застенчиво спрашивает Роберт.  
– Видимо, да. – Джимми наблюдает за тем, как на это реагирует рот Роберта. Губы сражаются с улыбкой, затем зубы прикусывают нижнюю губу. Джимми испытывает потребности и стремления, которые, казалось, давно остались в прошлом.  
– Хорошо, но с одним условием.  
Джимми задерживает дыхание в ожидании требований Роберта.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты сводил меня завтра на свидание.  
Он облегчённо выдыхает.  
– Блин, ну это запросто. Мы с тобой каждый день гуляем. – Джимми требуется мгновение, чтобы в полной мере постичь смысл сказанного. Он вспоминает закусочные, рестораны, кинотеатры, каток, торговый центр… Вполне возможно, что Джимми водил Роберта на свидания в пяти штатах подряд. – Боже ж ты мой, мы что, встречаемся с начала этой поездки?  
– Вот видишь, у тебя уже есть опыт! – говорит Роберт, потому что он оптимист.  
Джимми смотрит на то, как пальцы Роберта переплелись с его, любуется браслетами и кольцами, украшающими его руку.  
– Ну что ж, значит я всё усложняю.  
– Что сложного в том, что два человека хотят быть вместе?  
Много чего, думает Джимми, но решает промолчать, потому что он не из тех, кому дают второй шанс. Если Роберт находит его привлекательным, то общество может идти лесом. Не сказать, чтобы Джимми в нём особо нуждался.  
Когда наступает ночь, и они оба свежевымытые лежат в разных кроватях, Джимми ощущает расстояние между ними булавочными уколами на своей коже. Он хочет быть рядом, хочет узнать эту новую близость, но он не знает, как поведёт себя Роберт и не попытается ли он перевести это в нечто большее.  
Ему надо спросить и сделать это прямо сейчас, пока он сам себя не отговорил.  
– Одуванчик?  
Джимми слышит шелест простыней, затем голос Роберта.  
– Да?  
– Можно мне к тебе?  
– Должен предупредить – я люблю обниматься.  
Он воспринимает это как разрешение перебраться в постель к Роберту. Простыни согреты жаром его тела. Джимми позволяет Роберту оплести его своим телом: рука на талии, нога просунута между его коленями так, как будто ей там самое место. Он чувствует горячее дыхание Роберта у себя в волосах. Роберт прижимается к спине Джимми с эрекцией, которую сложно не заметить. У самого Джимми встал, потому что _как же иначе_.  
Джимми не привык быть маленькой ложечкой, и особенно к тому, что вместо пышных обнажённых грудей к нему прижимается чья-то крепкая, плоская грудь. Но ему нравится, как его обнимают – по крайней мере, сегодня в этом грязном новоорлеанском мотеле, где до сих пор слышны отзвуки уличного веселья.  
Роберт тихо спрашивает:  
– Так нормально?  
– Идеально, – бормочет Джимми в подушку.


	6. City of New Orleans

Джимми просыпается от ощущения лёгких поцелуев вдоль шеи. Роберт всё ещё обвивает его руками, его твёрдый член упирается Джимми в зад (впрочем, Джимми списывает это на утренний стояк и ничего кроме). Он не шевелится – ему любопытно, что Роберт предпримет дальше, но руки Роберта целомудренно остаются на месте, его губы не осмеливаются зайти дальше слегка оголившегося плеча Джимми.  
Джимми издаёт гортанный звук, и Роберт замирает, прекращая ласки.  
– Пейджи? – шепчет он, как будто боится, что Джимми вскочит с рёвом разбуженного медведя.  
Джимми издаёт очередной звук; по утрам он не способен произносить слова – только односложное кряхтение.  
– Ты проснулся?  
– Мгмм. – Затуманенным спросонья взором Джимми видит, что часы на прикроватном столике показывают 8:37. Неудивительно, что он чувствует себя, как с похмелья.  
– Прости, что разбудил, – извиняется Роберт. Его пальцы поигрывают с краем футболки Джимми в том месте, где она задралась выше пояса. – Я просто хотел убедиться, что это не сон.  
– Похоже, ты часто об этом мечтал, – говорит Джимми полунебрежно. Он почти уверен, что Роберт краснеет у него за спиной.  
– Н-нет, я просто… это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, вот.  
– То есть ты никогда обо мне не мечтал?  
– Эм…  
Джимми гадает, что он делал в мечтах Роберта и что Роберт делал с ним.  
– Расслабься, Одуванчик. Мне это льстит.  
– Правда?  
– Ага, – говорит Джимми с нежностью. Он накрывает руку Роберта своей, гладит его пальцы. Роберт целует изгиб шеи Джимми, согревая его кожу своим дыханием.  
Джимми вытягивает ноги и спрашивает:  
– Как насчёт завтрака?

Роберт облачается в джинсы, которые с тем же успехом могли бы быть нарисованы у него на коже – на его бёдра, задницу и промежность невозможно не пялиться, особенно после того, как он налепил заплатки на самые, э-э, выдающиеся части своей нижней анатомии. Пацифика на одной ягодице, британский флаг на другой, и в качестве контрольного выстрела – нашивка с надписью «Поцелуй меня! Тебе понравится!» в районе ширинки. Джимми, слегка заторможенный в столь ранний час, спрашивает:  
– Разве это не должно быть у тебя на заднице?  
– Не-а, – говорит Роберт с озорной улыбкой, и сигарета, свисающая с губ Джимми, падает на асфальт.  
Джимми угощает Роберта кофе в Café du Monde, после того как тот жалуется на отсутствие чая в меню.  
– Что это за кафе такое без чая? – ноет Роберт.  
– Что это за американец такой, который не пьёт кофе?  
– Я не американец, – высокомерно поправляет Роберт.  
– Ты теперь живёшь здесь, так что давай уже ассимилируйся.  
– Ты весьма настойчив, – говорит Роберт, прежде чем сделать первый глоток кофе. Он издаёт довольный звук, и Джимми улыбается про себя. – М-м, на вкус как шоколад.  
По традиции, первые посетители должны сдуть сахарную пудру с бенье и загадать желание, поэтому, когда их тарелка с пирожными прибывает, Роберт радостно сдувает кучку белой пыли прямо на чёрную рубашку Джимми.  
– Ой.  
– Хе, это не первый раз, когда я весь в белом порошке, – говорит Джимми с ухмылкой, и Роберт смеётся ангельским смехом.  
– Может, тогда тебе не стоит их есть, – Роберт прикрывает тарелку рукой и пододвигает ближе к себе.  
– Слишком поздно. – Джимми успевает схватить горячую, покрытую пудрой пироженку с тарелки. – Я хочу загадать желание. Что ты загадал?  
– Нельзя говорить, а то не сбудется.  
Джимми пытается представить, что мог бы пожелать Роберт, если бы это касалось его: «Я хочу, чтобы мой парень уже вытащил эту жердь у себя из задницы и освободил место для меня».  
– Дай угадаю: мир во всём мире? Или нет, погоди-ка, легализация марихуаны? Или что-то устаревшее и до боли хипповское?  
– Нет ничего устаревшего в мире и любви, Пейджи.  
– Из какого леса ты вышел? Мир летит к херам. И так будет всегда, потому что корпорации не могут нажиться на человеческом счастье. Они должны держать нас в страхе, неуверенности и депрессии, чтобы мы покупали их поебень.  
– Ты поэтому подсел на наркотики? – говорит Роберт, и вопрос застаёт Джимми врасплох.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что я несчастлив?  
– Счастливые люди обычно не нюхают кокс. И у тебя печальные глаза.  
– Ты не находишь их красивыми? – дразнится Джимми, комично хлопая ресницами, потому что нет такого момента откровенности, который он бы не извратил и не опошлил язвительными замечаниями и искусным отклонением от темы.  
– Они могут быть и теми, и другими, – говорит Роберт. – Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
– Ладно, да, ты прав. Я был несчастлив.  
Роберт моргает.  
– Был? Значит, сейчас ты счастлив?  
Джимми со вздохом приближает пирожное ко рту.  
– Я хочу, чтобы Роберт перестал меня доставать, – произносит он с игривой улыбкой в уголке рта, картинно обращаясь к небесам.  
– Не трать желание зря! Ты должен загадать что-то важное.  
Джимми хочет закатить глаза, но решает, что раз он на свидании, то должен развлекать Роберта. Он закрывает глаза, загадывает желание и дует.

Площадь Джексона собрала уличных исполнителей всех мастей. Стоит духота, воздух спёртый и густой, как гумбо, и Роберт жалуется на влажность, пока они курсируют по дорожкам. Он бросает монетки в банки музыкантам и актёрам, мимо которых они проходят, и Джимми делает вид, что не замечает, но улыбается каждый раз, глядя на Роберта, согретый его щедростью и великодушием.  
Путь им преграждает, приятно улыбаясь, темноволосая девушка в длинном струящемся платье и многочисленных бусах. Её взгляд обжигает.  
– Мальчики, хотите, погадаю? – в её руках потрёпанная колода карт Таро.  
Джимми думает, а почему бы, собственно, и нет. Они располагаются по обе стороны от неё в тени деревьев.  
– Как тебя зовут, сладкий? – спрашивает она, тасуя карты.  
– Джимми.  
– Очень приятно, Джимми. Я Лори. – Переводит взгляд на Роберта. – А тебя, голубчик?  
– Роберт.  
– О, мальчик из Англии?  
Щёки Роберта розовеют (впрочем, это может быть и из-за жары).  
– Я уже много лет как не мальчик.  
Лори одаривает его кокетливой улыбкой, прежде чем снова переключиться на Джимми.  
– Тебе когда-нибудь раньше гадали на Таро?  
– Случалось.  
– Тогда ты знаешь, что нужно расслабиться, чтобы предсказание получилось верным. – Её покровительственный тон веселит Джимми, потому что она, должно быть, вдвое моложе его. – У тебя очень напряжённая аура.  
Она вручает ему колоду и велит мешать, сколько он сочтёт нужным. Джимми закрывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на картах. Перемешав, он кладёт колоду между ними, и Лори выкладывает карты рубашками вверх. Затем она переворачивает первую карту в центре расклада.  
– Это твоё текущее положение, – говорит она, глядя Джимми в лицо. – Башня символизирует неожиданное разрушительное изменение. Она может означать человека или событие в твоей жизни – может быть, разрыв отношений или потерю работы.  
Роберт многозначительно смотрит на Джимми, а у того внутри всё сжимается. Лори переворачивает следующую карту.  
– Твой путь пересекается с чьим-то ещё. Двойка Чаш означает партнёров, спутников, любовников… Она о связи между двумя людьми. Возможно, тебе нужно с кем-то сойтись, помириться или признать влечение. – Она окидывает его понимающим взглядом. – В твоей жизни есть кто-то особенный, Джимми?  
– Зависит от того, кто спрашивает, – уклоняется тот от прямого ответа, но не может удержаться от быстрого взгляда на Роберта, чьё лицо расплылось в глупейшей ухмылке. Лори переворачивает следующую карту, которой оказывается Отшельник.  
– Это твоя исходная точка. Отшельник символизирует уединение и мудрость, так как выбирает добровольное одиночество, чтобы исследовать самого себя и свой разум. То, что он узнаёт в уединении, приобретает большее значение, если разделено с другими. Карта перевёрнута, и это может означать, что причина твоего уединения в страхе, либо что ты скрываешь свою истинную сущность и намерения.  
Лори переворачивает следующую карту, по левую сторону от первых двух.  
– Это то, что уже позади. Туз Пентаклей символизирует начало, какое-то новое предложение – как правило, новый источник дохода – или новые возможности. Она тоже перевёрнута, что может означать нечестный заработок.  
У Роберта вырывается фырканье, но он быстро принимает пристыженный вид под удивлённым взглядом Лори.  
– Я извиняюсь, но это… прямо в точку.  
Джимми, как никогда, ощущает в карманах тяжесть украденных денег.  
– Вот что у тебя на уме, – говорит Лори, переворачивая следующую карту, – или что ты думаешь о своей текущей ситуации. У Пажа Жезлов много значений – приключения, амбиции, новые начинания. Это карта гонца, так что, возможно, ты получишь какие-то важные известия. Открывшиеся возможности могут ошеломить, но если ты сделаешь выбор, то преуспеешь. Не медли.  
– Ой, моя фамилия Пейдж. Я получаю бонусные очки? – спрашивает Джимми с ухмылкой.  
– Никаких очков, – отрезает Лори, – но эта карта может иметь для тебя особый смысл. – Она переворачивает следующую карту. – Это то, что должно случиться, невыясненное обстоятельство. Король Чаш символизирует человека, которого ты уже знаешь или скоро встретишь. Король Чаш добросердечен, он владеет исцеляющей энергией воды, полученной от масти Чаш, а также верностью и целеустремлённостью Короля. Он очень отзывчив, терпим и терпелив. Он оригинальный мыслитель и не слишком заботится о том, чтобы соответствовать чьим-то ожиданиям.  
Звучит знакомо? Джимми тайком поглядывает в сторону Роберта, видя в нём все эти качества, а Лори продолжает.  
– Поскольку Король Чаш – это настоящая или будущая ситуация, этот важный человек либо скоро появится в твоей жизни, либо уже появился и занимает твои мысли.  
Лори переворачивает следующую карту.  
– Это то, чего ты боишься, или то, как ты видишь сам себя. Дьявол в Таро необязательно связан с плохими вещами. Он об искушении и удовлетворении желаний, о вызове, брошенном собственным запретам, и о борьбе с предубеждениями. Он может символизировать неведение, безнадёжность, материализм, связывание.  
Лицо Джимми расплывается в ухмылке.  
– Эй, полегче.  
– Не в этом смысле, дрянной ты мальчишка, – осаживает его Лори, но её улыбка свидетельствует о том, что она, вероятно, не против совместной практики БДСМ. Джимми представляет её обнажённой и связанной, но эта мысль не заводит его так же, как могла бы несколько месяцев назад. – Эта карта спрашивает: поддашься ли ты своему искушению? И если нет, то найдутся ли у тебя силы ему противостоять?  
Джимми уже знает, что сил у него нет.  
– Судя по предыдущим картам из твоего расклада, у меня создаётся впечатление, что карта Дьявола – это человек, который каким-то образом тебя искушает, подвергает сомнению твоё самоопределение. Возможно, сблизиться с ним равноценно тому, чтобы совершить нечто предосудительное, пошатнуть моральные устои.  
Джимми в курсе того, что его насквозь промокшая от пота рубашка прилипла к спине. Как будто Лори знает, что, несмотря на флирт с ней, Джимми чувствует что-то по отношению к Роберту – то, что, по идее, чувствовать не должен.  
– Вот что думают от твоей ситуации другие люди, – говорит Лори, открывая следующую карту. – Двойка Мечей символизирует преграды, которые мы возводим между собой и остальными. Полагаю, важные тебе люди считают, что ты эмоционально отдалён и замыкаешься в себе? Или, возможно, тебе следует прямо заявить о своих чувствах.  
Джимми нервно сглатывает.  
– Ух ты, а у тебя отлично выходит, – с усмешкой сообщает ей Роберт. – Погадаешь мне теперь?  
Она мило ему улыбается.  
– Конечно, дорогой. Ещё две карты, и я тебе погадаю. – Лори переворачивает следующую карту. – Это то, чего ты желаешь. Любовники. Эта карта символизирует взаимоотношения, основанные на глубокой любви, но она также может означать, что ты стоишь перед моральным выбором. Она о том, чтобы полагаться на других, выражать свою сексуальность, следовать тому, во что ты веришь, и понимать, чего на самом деле хочешь. Я думаю, ты боишься, что кто-то или что-то, стоящее за картой Дьявола, не даст тебе это обрести, – говорит она, придавливая карту Любовников перламутровым ногтем. – И поскольку уже выпала карта Отшельника, тебе может быть сложнее с этим, так как из-за своей обособленности ты не привык полагаться на других.  
– Но давай взглянем на последнюю карту: выход, решение твоей проблемы. – Лори переворачивает последнюю карту. – Шут представляет идею того, что жизнь хороша и стоит доверия. Он означает новые начинания, спонтанность, веру и принятие себя. Решение твоей проблемы может заключаться в том, чтобы быть честным с самим собой и слушать своё сердце.  
Джимми улыбается.  
– Это было крайне познавательно. Спасибо.  
Роберту уже не терпится узнать своё предсказание.  
– Что думаешь, Пейджи? Ведь всё так и есть!  
– Давай посмотрим, что у тебя.  
Расклад Роберта настолько же пронзительно точен, как и у Джимми. Его первая карта – перевёрнутый Иерофант – указывает на безуспешные попытки стать частью группы и соответствовать нормам. Примечательно, что его вторая карта тоже Двойка Чаш, так что его чувства к Джимми вступают в конфликт с подспудным желанием вписаться в общество. Третья карта и ещё одно интересное совпадение – Шут, означающий, что Роберт является воплощением свободолюбия и вседозволенности, присущих этой карте. Его четвёртая карта, раскрывающая прошлое, – Пятёрка Пентаклей: отвержение или недостаток одобрения. Джимми вспоминает рассказ Роберта о том, что родители выгнали его из дома, и понимает – то могла быть лишь капля в море невзгод, выпавших на его долю.   
Пятая карта Роберта указывает на то, что у него на уме, и это Любовники. Его шестая карта возвещает будущее – Мир: самореализация, счастье, цельность. Седьмая – то, как Роберт видит самого себя и свои страхи, и это Девятка Мечей, воплощающая беспокойство, вину и душевную боль. Джимми внутренне недоумевает, как в сердце Роберта, этого луча солнца в человеческом обличье, только остаётся место для отчаяния. Его восьмая карта – Звезда. Она показывает, как люди воспринимают Роберта: надежда, вдохновение, щедрость, искренность. Девятая – Двойка Жезлов – то, к чему Роберт стремится: идти на риск, говорить то, что на уме, проявлять самобытность. Наконец, десятая карта являет Шестёрку Чаш: добрая воля, детская непосредственность и разрешение себе быть беззаботным, игривым, спокойным и любимым.  
Роберт приходит в щенячий восторг от точности толкования, и Лори буквально сияет от его похвал. Джимми понимает, что именно за это люди обожают Роберта: он повергает их в исступление. Ещё никто и никогда не будил в Джимми такую кавалькаду эмоций, как это делал Роберт, и ему любопытно, ощущают ли остальные внутренний взрыв сверхновой, когда Роберт им улыбается или говорит с ними.  
– Ты думаешь, люди видят меня таким? – спрашивает Роберт, когда они уже выходят к набережной по Тулуз-стрит. – Ну, карта Звезды. Вдохновение и щедрость, и всё такое.  
– А как же иначе? – отвечает Джимми. Он полагает, что сейчас будет не лишним позволить себе немного откровенности. – Поэтому я и зову тебя Одуванчиком. Ты был единственным ярким пятном моей каждодневной рутины на старой доброй Звезде Смерти. Иногда, конечно, ты меня бесил, но я всегда знал, что, пока ты там, всё не так уж и плохо.  
Роберт застенчиво хихикает.  
– О-о, Пейджи… Ты тоже был лучшей частью моего дня.  
– Интересно, почему?  
– Заткнись, – по-доброму отвечает Роберт, легонько пихая его в бок.  
Пароход Natchez стоит на якоре у причала, и Джимми узнаёт, что на нём можно отправиться в речной круиз по Миссисипи.   
– Твой бывший когда-нибудь катал тебя на пароходе? – спрашивает Джимми. Пока они идут, его рука бессознательно находит талию Роберта, словно направляя его.  
– М-м, это то, что нам не удалось сделать. Не так много воды в районе Киддерминстера, к сожалению.  
– Чем же вы занимались?  
– Я думал, это дурной тон – говорить о бывших на свидании.  
– Ну, я спросил, так что выкладывай.  
Они платят за вход и поднимаются на борт. Роберт медлит с ответом, пока они не оказываются на палубе.  
– Ну, самые обычные вещи, наверное. Ничего экстраординарного. Он не любил большие романтические жесты, поэтому мы просто ходили в кино или на концерты – ну знаешь, такие места, куда можно прийти с другом, и никто ничего не заподозрит.  
– Он хорошо с тобой обращался? – спрашивает Джимми, потому что хочет знать, с чем ему предстоит соперничать, если у Роберта до сих пор сохранились чувства к этому парню.  
Роберт пожимает плечами, засунув руки в задние карманы.  
– Не знаю, если честно.  
– Как ты, блин, можешь не знать?  
– Ну, сложно сказать. Мы были молоды, понимаешь, и он был… ему было не так легко принять себя, как мне. Кто знает, каким бы он стал в будущем.  
– Звучит так, будто ты пытаешься его оправдать.  
– Кто бы говорил. Это ты у нас пионер сексуального подавления.  
Джимми открывает рот, чтобы поспорить, но решает этого не делать. Он знает, куда может вывести этот разговор, поэтому лучше промолчать и забыть.  
– Как бы то ни было, – говорит Роберт, облокачиваясь о перила и глядя на тёмную воду внизу. – Может быть, если бы я встретил его позже, когда мы оба были бы вольны поступать по собственному разумению…  
Джимми не может не задать вертящийся на языке и жгущий его изнутри вопрос:  
– Пожалуйста, скажи, что он не умер.  
У Роберта вырывается смех.  
– Я не знаю. Может быть. Он всегда был тем ещё тусовщиком.  
Джимми удивлён тому, что это слова приносят ему облегчение.  
– Так что же произошло? Он тебя бросил?  
– После того, как мои родители узнали, мы продолжали встречаться тайно. Я спросил, не хочет ли он вместе снимать квартиру. Это самое близкое к браку, что могло бы у нас быть, – говорит Роберт с грустной усмешкой. – Но он сказал нет. Он сказал, что если бы я не нарисовался в определённый момент его отрочества, чтобы столкнуть его с пути истинного, он бы уже встретил девушку, которая ему бы понравилась… Он больше меня не хотел, потому что я сделал из него фрика.  
– Вот уёбок, – говорит Джимми после паузы. Он присоединяется к Роберту в созерцании реки, размышляя над собственным поведением. Он не хочет быть очередной печальной историей, которую Роберт будет рассказывать другому мужчине, ещё одним неудачным романом и сочувственной отставкой от всех забитых гомиков, которые, очевидно, на него ведутся. – Я б надрал ему задницу.  
Роберт смеётся, и Джимми слегка оскорблён.  
– Что, ты думаешь, я бы его не завалил?  
– Ты же не знаешь, как он выглядит. Он вполне может оказаться чёртовым бодибилдером.  
– У большинства людей есть свой типаж. Почему-то я сомневаюсь, что этот парень качок, если тебе нравлюсь я.  
Роберт смотрит так, как будто пытается придумать остроумный ответ, но сдаётся и вместо этого спрашивает:  
– Ну ладно, а какой у тебя типаж?  
– Бритты, – говорит Джимми с ухмылкой.

Они обедают на пароходе, и Роберт использует эту возможность, чтобы излить на Джимми нескончаемый поток вопросов. Джимми не сопротивляется, потому что у них свидание, и он не хочет показаться грубым, отказывая Роберту в шансе узнать его получше.  
– Раз уж ты расспрашивал меня о прошлых отношениях, будет честно, если я спрошу о твоих, – говорит Роберт, накладывая красные бобы и рис на хлеб. – Был ли в твоей жизни кто-то особенный до меня?  
– Я живу в двух шагах от Голливуда. Не лучшее место для построения длительных отношений.  
– Так ты всегда там жил?  
– Вообще-то нет. Я вырос в Пасадене. Но, не знаю, в школе и колледже мне не довелось встретить первую любовь, как её показывают в фильмах. У меня было много – и я имею в виду, _много_ – секса, но это никогда не перерастало во что-то серьёзное, даже отчасти серьёзное.  
Роберт не доносит кусок до рта.  
– Почему?  
– Я никогда к этому не стремился. Были попытки, конечно, но я никогда ни с кем не сближался настолько, чтобы, ну ты знаешь, захотеть остепениться и создать семью.  
Роберт обдумывает это, выглядя обеспокоенным.  
– А после универа? Неужели ты… я имею в виду, был же хоть кто-то, о ком бы ты думал в этом смысле?  
– Нет, только конвейер с тёлочками.  
Роберт вздыхает.  
– На случай, если ты вдруг забыл: я гей. Вся эта бравада меня не впечатляет.  
Джимми забывает, что Роберта не обязан интересовать весь этот трёп для мужской раздевалки, как других друзей Джимми, только потому, что он парень. Ему определённо следует обновить список тем для разговора, если он хочет, чтобы Роберт счёл его подходящим для себя.  
– Мне больше нечем хвастаться, – говорит Джимми. – Я вроде как импровизирую.  
– То есть ты никогда раньше не думал об этом? О том, чтобы быть с мужчиной?  
– Я этого не говорил. – Джимми чувствует, как жар разливается по его щекам. Он не может избежать этого разговора, поэтому просто зачерпывает вилку джамбалайи и отправляет в рот, ведь если он продолжит говорить, то сам себя подставит.  
Джимми оглядывает столовую, пока Роберт занят набиванием брюха. Другие столики оккупированы семьями и счастливыми парочками, и в краткий, нетипичный для себя момент озарения, Джимми понимает, что у него тоже может быть так. Он может построить жизнь с Робертом, если сам себе это позволит. Есть куда более приятные чувства, чем этот запутанный вихрь гомосексуальной паники и сожаления, и Роберт готов ему их продемонстрировать.  
– Я думаю об этом, ты знаешь, – говорит Джимми после паузы, решив, что честность – лучшая тактика в данный момент. – О том, чтобы быть с тобой… в этом смысле.  
Роберт на мгновение выглядит смущенным, затем на его губах появляется робкая улыбка.  
– Правда?  
– Я же сказал: если ты проявишь терпение, в один прекрасный день ты превратишь этот уголёк в бриллиант.  
– Ты не уголёк. Ты… – Роберт подбирает подходящую метафору. – Ты алмаз.  
– Разве это не одно и то же?  
– Нет, не совсем, – говорит Роберт с набитым ртом. – Уголь – это что-то тусклое и мрачное. Алмаз уже прекрасен, его только нужно огранить. Ничего, что нельзя было исправить полировкой.  
– А что, если он треснутый или отбитый?  
– Ну, это придаёт ему индивидуальность. Правда, Пейджи, не усложняй. Ты вкладываешь в это сравнение больше, чем оно того заслуживает.  
Джимми разводит руками.  
– Я всегда так делаю.  
– Может не надо? – говорит Роберт любя.

– Ну что, утритесь, – говорит Джимми с ухмылкой, открывая свои карты: четыре одной масти. Его противник, облачённый в кожаную куртку, принимает поражение и смотрит на бармена, указывая на пустой стакан Джимми. Покер – одно из полезных развлечений, к которым Джимми прибегает в барах ради халявной выпивки, и сегодняшний вечер ознаменован бурным успехом, потому что это уже его седьмая победа.  
После того как Natchez пришвартовался, Джимми затащил Роберта в тускло освещённый, обшитый деревянными панелями бар на Бурбон-стрит с играющими из музыкального автомата Foghat.  
В какой-то момент Джимми заметил в дальней части забегаловки кабинку с играющей в покер компанией байкеров, соскочил со своего стула возле стойки, вальяжно подошёл к ним и спросил: «Местечка не найдётся?». Они недооценили его поначалу, конечно, как и большинство людей, что Джимми не преминул использовать как преимущество. Он отправил большую часть банды за дверь с метафорическими поджатыми хвостами и сильно похудевшими бумажниками.  
– Думаешь, что может надоесть выигрывать всё это бухло, – говорит Джимми, когда официантка приносит ему полный стакан Джека Дэниелса.  
– Может надоесть слушать об этом, – говорит Роберт. Он сидел рядом с Джимми с тех пор, как кабинка достаточно опустела для того, чтобы он мог проскользнуть внутрь и наблюдать.  
Мужик бросает на стол деньги и встаёт.  
– Хватит с меня этой еботни.  
– Хорошая игра, Френчи. В следующий раз попробуй быть менее отстойным, – говорит Джимми, прежде чем сделать большой глоток виски. Мужик прожигает его взглядом и уходит.  
– Ты такой злой, когда пьяный, – говорит Роберт, недовольно кривя бровь.  
– Я не пьяный. Я игривый. И вообще, я выиграл нам двадцать баксов и семь бесплатных напитков. – Джимми вытаскивает несколько банкнот из карманов джинсов. – На вот, купи себе что-нибудь красивое.  
– Может, нам пора выдвигаться? На улице уже стемнело.  
– Не знал, что ты боишься темноты, Одуванчик. Не переживай, я буду тебя защищать, – говорит Джимми, приобнимая Роберта за плечи; через пару секунд тот выскальзывает из его объятия.  
Остаток вечера проходит в нарастающем пьяном угаре. Джимми помнит, как опрокинул два шота текилы, которые брюнетка за стойкой заказала для них с Робертом. Он помнит, как зарядил музыкальный автомат мелочью и проигрывал все агрессивные, полные тестостерона песни, какие только мог найти: «Detroit Rock City» KISS, «Strangehold» Теда Ньюджента, «Search and Destroy» Iggy & The Stooges и «Roadhouse Blues» Doors. Он помнит, как Роберт вытащил его из бара, после того, как подошла брюнетка и начала строить ему глазки. Он также помнит то, как Роберт поддерживал его, пока они шли к фургону, ощущение его руки у себя спине, и то, как он опирался на него для равновесия.  
Джимми превысил свою норму по текиле, и теперь во рту будто кошки насрали, а в животе готовится восстание. Роберт везёт их обратно в мотель.  
– Ты такой хороший, ты знаешь, – Джимми слышит собственный голос. Он прислоняет голову к прохладному стеклу окна. – Большинство людей, которых я знаю, просто оставили бы меня валяться в отключке на полу.  
Роберт хмурится, будто сказанное его огорчает.  
– С тобой так поступали?  
– Да постоянно, – смеётся Джимми. – Но ты не такой. По ходу, ты реально запал на меня, Одуванчик.  
Он улыбается своему отражению в окне, которое кажется далёким и мутным.  
– Это называется порядочность, Пейджи, – отвечает Роберт с укором. И добавляет. – Но ты мне правда нравишься. Очень сильно. – Вероятно, он рассчитывает на то, что утром Джимми ничего из этого не вспомнит.  
Джимми чувствует, как его влечение к Роберту растёт, подобно опухоли, и он пьян настолько, что возможно всё.  
Роберт помогает Джимми добраться до номера и открывает перед ним дверь. Джимми вцепляется в его рубашку, больше из желания быть ближе к телу. Как только они оказываются внутри, Джимми обвивает Роберта руками за талию, и тот поворачивается к нему лицом. Джимми касается губами его подбородка, чётко ощущая, как пальцы Роберта проскальзывают сзади к нему под футболку. Джимми находит его рот, высовывая язык ещё до поцелуя. У Роберта вкус сигаретного дыма, дешёвого пива и лимонов.  
Джимми осмеливается опуститься ниже его пояса, нащупав пах Роберта и чувствуя, как там всё напряглось от желания. Роберт стонет прямо Джимми в рот, и тот в ответ сжимает сильнее.  
– Пейджи, – Роберт задыхается и дрожит под нетерпеливыми прикосновениями Джимми. Он просовывает руки в задние карманы его джинсов, лапая его за задницу, заставляя Джимми застонать и прикусить Роберта за нижнюю губу.  
– Бля, – выдыхает Джимми. Со дна желудка что-то поднимается, и он знает, что будет дальше. – Это… я щас.  
Он отстраняется и, спотыкаясь, вваливается в тесную ванную. Он успевает закрыть дверь, прежде чем припасть к унитазу и обильно проблеваться.  
Когда тебя тошнит – это всегда неприятно, но сейчас всё ещё хуже, потому что Роберт, скорее всего, всё слышит, и Джимми уверен, что знает, какие ужасные мысли сейчас проносятся у него в голове. Он пытается сформулировать извинение, но вместо этого его снова рвёт.  
Когда Джимми чувствует, что позывы иссякли, то вытирает рот салфеткой и спускает воду. Он тяжело опирается на раковину, совершенно опустошённый. Через закрытую дверь до него доносится несмелый голос Роберта.  
– Пейджи, у тебя там всё хорошо?  
– Да всё шикарно вообще, – отвечает Джимми, икая. Он не без труда принимает устойчивое положение и чистит зубы, чувство вины наполняет его со скоростью струящейся из-под крана воды. Да что с ним, блять, не так? Почему он постоянно вот так всё спускает в унитаз? Роберт – шанс, который выпадает раз в жизни, человек, который по какой-то таинственной причине к нему неравнодушен, несмотря на длинный список его дефектов. Джимми готовил себя к тому, чтобы быть с ним. Ему просто нужен был небольшой толчок. Но, конечно же, он всё испортил, сам не зная, почему. Как будто какой-то инстинкт призывает его обламывать самого себя, когда всё начинает налаживаться. Может быть, причина того, что с Джимми никогда не происходит ничего хорошего, в том, что он сам себе этого не позволяет?  
Когда его дыхание становится свежим, он выключает воду. Роберт стучится и протискивается внутрь.  
– О, Пейджи, – вздыхает он, как будто Джимми какая-то несчастная зверушка, попавшая в капкан. Он помогает ему выйти из ванной и бережно пристраивает на одну из кроватей.  
– Может, поспишь, м?  
– Прости меня, – тихо говорит Джимми, схватив Роберта спереди за рубашку. – Я выпил лишнего. Прошу тебя, не злись.  
– Всё хорошо, – уверяет его Роберт, убирая волосы с лица Джимми. – Я не сержусь.  
– Не знаю, почему я такой. Я идиот.  
– Ты не идиот. Просто ты пьяный.  
Джимми ложится на кровати, повернувшись на бок на случай, если ему снова поплохеет.  
– Я тебе соврал. Когда сказал, что никогда не был влюблён.  
– У всех свои скелеты в шкафу, – отвечает Роберт с лёгкой улыбкой. – Почему ты говоришь мне сейчас?  
– Потому что я знаю, что ты думаешь. И ты не прав.  
Роберт садится на пол, притянув колени к подбородку.  
– Что я думаю?  
– Что я сблевал от нашего поцелуя.  
– Ты целовал меня раньше, и всё было хорошо. Не переживай из-за этого, Пейджи. Я ничего такого не думаю.  
– Ты не думаешь: «О, ему надо нажраться, чтобы дотронуться до меня»?  
Роберт мрачнеет.  
– Раньше не думал.  
Джимми подтягивает подушку себе под голову, его рука свешивается с кровати.  
– Я не поэтому напился. Ну, может, в какой-то степени, но это не то, что ты думаешь. Со мной такое не впервые. У меня был парень, когда я учился в колледже.  
Роберт слегка приоткрывает рот, заламывая бровь в недоумении.  
Джимми чувствует, что ему надо снять этот камень с души, пока он в подпитии, иначе потом из него слова не вытащишь.  
– Его звали Джефф. У кого-то из его родни был летний домик в том же районе, где я тогда жил. Мы познакомились, когда я был на предпоследнем курсе колледжа. У него была своя группа, у нас было много общего, и мы быстро подружились. А потом я начал чувствовать к нему то, чего раньше ни к кому не чувствовал. Я ему тоже нравился, и мы начали встречаться. Но знаешь, что самое смешное? Он тоже бритт, – говорит Джимми, печально улыбаясь. – Ты совсем не как он – у него тёмные волосы, неправильные черты лица, и акцент у него другой, но сам факт.  
Роберт берёт его за свисающую руку.  
– О, Пейджи…  
– Мы были вместе всё лето, а потом он просто… уехал. Он сказал, что возвращается в Англию, чтобы сосредоточиться на музыке. Я предложил ему поехать с ним, но он придумал кучу отговорок, которые сводились к: «Я не хочу тебя».  
Джимми тоскливо улыбается, вспоминая, что с ним было тогда.  
– Я не всегда был засранцем. Но когда первая любовь даёт тебе пинка под зад, иногда ты немного сбиваешься с курса.  
Роберт сжимает его руку, ища во взгляде нечто невысказанное.  
– Насколько далеко вы с ним… ну, продвинулись?  
– У нас никогда не было секса, если ты об этом. Он хотел, но меня не влекло к нему в этом смысле. По крайней мере, мне так казалось. Я кончал, когда мы целовались, но это было только потому что мы тёрлись друг о друга, ну знаешь, простые движения. Но он меня никогда по-настоящему не возбуждал. – Джимми смотрит на Роберта. – С тобой всё иначе.  
Лицо Роберта расплывается в улыбке, будто ему сделали лучший на свете комплимент.  
– Понимаешь, где-то на подкорке я переживал, что чувствовать что-то к тебе означает совершить ту же ошибку, что я сделал с Джеффом. Я знаю, что вы два разных человека, и мне сложно представить, что ты уедешь в Англию, даже не спросив, хочу ли я поехать с тобой, но, блин, обжегшись на молоке, дуют на воду, да?  
– И поэтому ты сегодня напился? Ты хотел не думать о нём.  
– Бинго, крошка! – произносит Джимми, проваливаясь в глубь подушки.  
– Я так рад, что ты мне рассказал! Видишь, что бывает, когда ты делишься?  
Джимми всем делился с Джеффом, и Джефф до сих пор знает, как звали его тропическую рыбку, и как он дотрагивается до носа, когда волнуется, и как он может без умолку болтать о фильмах, и ему кажется нечестным, что Джефф может оставить всё это при себе, когда они друг другу больше никто.  
– Я быстренько освежусь, – Роберт встаёт. – С тобой всё будет нормально?  
– Бывало и хуже.  
– Я быстро.  
Джимми прикрывает глаза, слыша, как Роберт роется в сумке в поисках чистой одежды. Когда дверь в ванную закрывается, Джимми соображает, что было бы неплохо устроиться поудобнее, поскольку до душа он сегодня вряд ли уже доберётся. У него получается избавиться от обуви и одного носка, прежде чем впасть в хмельное забытье.

Этой ночью Джимми снится Джефф, воспоминание об одном конкретном моменте. Они лежат рядом в спальне Джеффа, пустой дом поскрипывает от ветра. Джефф прерывает их страстный поцелуй словами:  
– Я так хочу тебя, Джим. Почему ты меня не хочешь?  
– Я… я хочу, – говорит Джимми, выразительно кивая в сторону своего стояка. – Разве ты не чувствуешь?  
По правде говоря, Джимми не уверен в том, чего он хочет. Он знает, что ему очень нравится Джефф, он хочет провести с ним остаток жизни, но сексуальная составляющая их отношений заставляет Джимми чувствовать себя неловко. Ему нравится, когда они целуются, тяжело дыша, трутся друг о друга сквозь одежду, и Джимми кончает со сдавленным стоном. Ему нравится, когда Джефф запускает руку ему в штаны и дрочит, быстро и жарко, как будто ему не терпится увидеть, как Джимми потеряет контроль. Но мысль о настоящем сексе или о том, чтобы сосать член, его не вдохновляет.  
Судя по всему, Джефф видит в этом вызов.  
– Да, мне нравится, когда у тебя там всё встаёт для меня. Но ты кончишь гораздо лучше, если я буду внутри.  
– Может быть, – говорит Джимми, у него перехватывает дыхание, когда Джефф прикасается к его пульсирующему члену. – Но я уже говорил, что не готов.  
Джефф смотрит на него пришибленным взглядом, в котором читается желание, чтобы Джимми был уже хорошим мальчиком и дал ему.  
– Прошло уже три недели. Это потому что я парень?  
– Н-нет. – Возможно. – Просто…  
«Меня не влечёт к тебе, но я люблю тебя. Как, черт возьми, такое может быть, и что, блин, со мной не так?»  
Джефф вздыхает и садится, оседлав Джимми сверху.  
– Я думал, американцы спят и видят, как бы лишиться невинности.  
– А люди, они вообще такие: разные. – Джимми приторно улыбается. – Прикинь.  
– Не язви. Терпеть этого не могу.  
– Мне кажется, ты бы ради меня и не такое вытерпел.  
– Тебе повезло, что ты симпатичный.  
Джимми выдаёт своё лучшее невинное выражение, и Джефф наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать. Джимми открывает рот, принимая его язык, обвивая руками шею Джеффа и притягивая его ближе. Их тела переплетаются в поцелуе, пока Джефф не стягивает с Джимми трусы и не опускается вниз. Это очешуительно круто, и Джимми постанывает, приятно удивлённый незамедлительным действием этой тактики. Ему и раньше отсасывали, но этого никогда не делал мужчина – никогда кто-то, в кого он влюблён.  
Джимми издаёт тихий звук, немного изменив положение, и Джефф отстраняется, чтобы сказать:  
– Их нет дома. Можешь не сдерживаться.  
Джимми извивается и стонет всё громче и громче, пока Джефф медленно и плавно его обрабатывает, и кончает он с криком.


	7. Slow Ride

Джимми просыпается на следующее утро с опухшими глазами, пересохшее горло саднит, а в мозг будто забивают гвозди. Роберт лежит вместе с ним в постели, его рука лениво свешивается с джимминого бедра. Они укрыты одеялом, и Джимми обнаруживает себя в одних трусах и футболке. Он смутно припоминает, как раздевался в какой-то момент ночи, хотя и не помнит, до какой степени.  
Он некоторое время лежит в кровати, пытаясь рассортировать обрывки воспоминаний о прошлой ночи, мерцающие у него в мозгу на манер дрожащей киноплёнки. Джимми вспоминает бар, свой выигрыш в покер, приём алкоголя в больших дозах, то, как заботливо Роберт загнал его обратно в фургон после того, как он дошёл до нужной кондиции. Он вспоминает их поцелуй с Робертом, восстание у себя в желудке и то, как он говорил о Джеффе.  
Голова Джимми пульсирует, как ушибленное яичко – он нашаривает сумку рядом с кроватью и копается в ней в поисках анацина, который взял с собой. Чтобы запить таблетки, потребуется вода. Ради этого ему придётся покинуть тепло и уют кровати.  
Роберт шевелится рядом, длинный и гибкий – его ноги скользят вдоль ног Джимми, когда он потягивается. Он обнимает Джимми и зарывается лицом в его волосы.  
– Ты проснулся?  
– Ага. Но не так давно, – говорит Роберт низким и хриплым после сна голосом.  
– Хорошо. – Джимми находит пузырёк и вытряхивает оттуда две белые капсулы. Он ползёт в ванную за глотком воды, выпивает таблетки и заваливается обратно в постель.  
– Повернись, – канючит Роберт ему в спину. – Я хочу посмотреть на твоё лицо, чтобы увидеть хорошие сны.  
– Фигушки, я похож на кусок говна.  
– По-моему, ты прекрасно выглядишь.  
Джимми чувствует небольшой, но чрезвычайно сильный приступ нежности.  
– Ты меня даже не видишь.  
– Это не имеет значения. – Роберт мягко его потряхивает, побуждая повернуться. Это для них в новинку – спать лицом к лицу. – Ты самый красивый из всех, кого я встречал в реальной жизни, – говорит Роберт при виде лица Джимми.  
– Ты тоже ничего так, Одуванчик.  
Роберт утыкается лицом в подушку, но Джимми видит, что он улыбается, судя по тому, как округлились его щёки. Они обнимаются, и Джимми засыпает, чувствуя теплое дыхание Роберта у себя на шее.  
В следующий раз они просыпаются после полудня, и от похмелья Джимми остаётся лишь тупая боль. Он выскальзывает из сонного объятия Роберта и принимает горячий душ. Вода приятна коже, и Джимми опирается о кафельную стену, позволяя горячим иголочкам смыть всю грязь неверных решений прошлой ночи.  
Когда Джимми выходит из ванной, полностью одетый и посвежевший, Роберт лежит в кровати и смотрит телевизор.  
– А я думал, это ты у нас жаворонок, – подкалывает его Джимми.  
– Тебе лучше?  
Джимми морщится.  
– Не так громко, если можно.  
– Значит, нет.  
Джимми наполняет пластиковый стаканчик водой из-под крана.  
– Почему у тебя нет похмелья? Ты ведь тоже бухал.  
– Только пиво. Это ты у нас набрался виски с текилой.  
– М-да, пожалуй, не самое лучшее сочетание, – говорит Джимми, осушив стакан.  
– Ты, наверное, не хочешь сегодня никуда выходить?  
– Да не, я в порядке. Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я заявлялся на работу с бодунища.  
Они обедают в небольшом кафе в центре города и проводят большую часть дня, исследуя Магазин-стрит. Джимми позволяет Роберту с присущим ему рьяным энтузиазмом водить себя по книжным лавкам, музыкальным магазинам и бутикам с одеждой. Для Роберта мир – это подарок, ждущий, когда его развернут, и Джимми поневоле заражается этой атмосферой (подобно мотыльку, летящему на пламя).  
Возле лавки со снежными рожками Роберт, оторвавшись от своей ледяной стружки, спрашивает у Джимми:  
– Каким ты был в юности? Прошлой ночью ты сказал, что не всегда был засранцем.  
Джимми улыбается, скрывая напряжённость.  
– Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я был во многом похож на тебя.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Идеалист. Наивный. Стакан наполовину полон, ну ты понимаешь. Человек, который мог бы всё бросить и отправиться в путешествие через всю страну.  
– Так может, ты не так уж сильно изменился, – говорит Роберт алым и влажным ртом – благодаря его подходу к поглощению снежного рожка лицом вниз.  
Джимми делает глубокий вдох и волевым усилием подавляет эрекцию.  
– Сколько тебе, кстати, лет?  
– Двадцать восемь. Через семнадцать дней будет двадцать девять.  
– Серьёзно? Я должен подарить тебе что-нибудь эдакое. Что ты хочешь?  
– О, Пейджи, ты не… ты не обязан стараться ради меня. Я уже счастлив просто быть здесь с тобой. – Роберт кажется таким искренним, говоря это – так, будто это правда.  
– Ну, такова жизнь. Мы теперь встречаемся, так что придётся тебе привыкать к подаркам.  
Роберт смеётся, и от этого звука у Джимми щемит сердце.  
Позднее Роберт жалуется на отсутствие чистой одежды, и Джимми находит круглосуточную прачечную с самообслуживанием. Роберт сидит на одной из стиральных машин, помогая Джимми загружать одежду. Солнце клонится к закату, кроме них в прачечной больше никого нет, и Роберт, недолго думая, просовывает ногу между бёдер Джимми, дотрагиваясь лодыжкой до его паха. Джимми охает, возбуждаясь от лёгкого касания.  
– Бля, не надо…  
– Нас никто не видит, – уверяет Роберт, свет заходящего солнца коронует его нимбом.  
– Не в этом дело, – говорит Джимми, облизывая губы. – Я не хочу, чтобы мой первый оргазм с тобой был таким… неудовлетворительным.  
До Роберта доходит, и он убирает ногу.  
– А, точно, проблема поломанного члена. Значит, ты уже давно этого не делал?  
– Порядочно. Завожусь с пол-оборота.  
– Тогда на стирку лучше не смотри, – говорит Роберт, и Джимми разражается смехом.  
Пока бельё стирается, Роберт и Джимми ужинают в ресторане напротив, сорок минут пролетают незаметно за приятным разговором и тарелками с Cajun cuisine. Говорить с Робертом просто и весело – особенно когда он так легко и непринуждённо смеётся над шутками Джимми. Он игриво таскает еду с тарелки Джимми, и воздух напоен их близостью, такой естественной – у Джимми никогда не было ничего подобного с Джеффом.  
Они забирают с собой остатки еды и возвращаются в прачечную. Загрузив одежду в сушилку, они сидят на стиральных машинах и доедают ужин за просмотром «Ангелов Чарли» на маленьком висящем на стене цветном телевизоре.  
– Так ты специально косишь под Фарру Фосетт или оно само? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Заткнись, – говорит Роберт любя. – Ты над девушками тоже из-за волос подшучивал?  
– Только над теми, у кого их слишком много, – отвечает Джимми с набитым ртом.  
– А у Джеффа, наверное, не было?  
Джимми использует время, требуемое для жевания и проглатывания, чтобы решить, как обойти скользкую тему Джеффа.  
– Как и у меня.  
Роберт изучает лицо Джимми.  
– Не могу представить тебя с короткими волосами. Они всегда были такие… – Он изображает завитки указательными пальцами.  
– Нет, они были слишком короткими, чтобы виться. Не самый лучший мой лук.  
– Уверен, что ты выглядел просто чудесно, – говорит Роберт, улыбаясь так искреннее и обнадёживающе. Джимми никогда не видел в улыбке Роберта и тени злобы или притворства.  
– Ты весь состоишь из комплиментов, да, Одуванчик?  
Роберт краснеет, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.  
– Извини, я, должно быть, бываю невыносим.  
– Разве что самую малость. Но это потому что я циничный ублюдок.  
– Ты не всегда таким был, – напоминает ему Роберт, и это звучит не как упрёк, но скорее, как заверение в том, что Джимми ещё может снова стать тем человеком.  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Дерьмо случается.  
– Это не значит, что оно должно победить. Я думаю, в мире много хорошего, а там, где нет, мы должны его посеять. Я не хочу становиться пресыщенным и циничным, понимаешь?  
– Я-то понимаю. Но также я знаю, что мир делает с теми, кто видит только его красоту.  
– Всё не так уж плохо. Я пережил трудные времена, но знаю, что могло быть и хуже. Так что я благодарен хотя бы за это.  
– У тебя слишком здоровое отношение к жизни, как по мне, – говорит Джимми с полным ртом джамбалайи.  
– Ну, видишь, мы дополняем друг друга. Как Фродо и Сэм в «Братстве Кольца».  
Джимми фыркает.  
– Прости, но я никогда не думал, что встречу кого-то, кто мог бы в самом деле сослаться на Толкиена в обычном разговоре.  
– Если ты понял эту отсылку, то что это говорит о тебе?  
– Что я такой же задрот.  
Когда стирка завершена, они загружают вещи в фургон и отправляются обратно в мотель. Невидимый ком страха и смятения, который Джимми носил в себе с начала поездки, кажется, наконец, рассосался, и его место заняла тёплая пустота, ожидающая заполнения.  
Роберт слоняется возле овального бассейна, пока Джимми выгружает сумки из фургона. Он опирается на ограждение, наблюдая лунные блики на мелких волнах. Джимми ставит сумки в комнате и выпивает ещё один стакан воды. Когда он выходит наружу, Роберт сидит на краю бассейна, опустив ноги в воду, его сандалии валяются возле жёлто-зелёного клетчатого шезлонга.  
– Собираешься поплавать? – спрашивает Джимми, подходя ближе.  
– Была такая мысль. – Роберт проводит маленькие круги на воде большими пальцами ног. – Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я научил тебя плавать?  
– Ты шутишь, да?  
– Почему нет? У тебя есть дела поинтереснее?  
– Возможно.  
– Какие, например? – не отстаёт Роберт.  
Джимми силится придумать ответ.  
– Э-э, мы могли бы накуриться и посмотреть телик. Пообжиматься там…  
– Ну, это мы и сейчас можем сделать, – говорит Роберт, стягивая футболку через голову. – Давай, я не дам тебе утонуть, обещаю. – Он встаёт, снимает джинсы вместе с трусами, у Джимми перехватывает дыхание при виде обнажённой идеальной задницы Роберта. Где-то в горле Джимми зарождается звук, но он проглатывает его, и наружу выходит только сдавленный вздох.  
Великолепное тело Роберта исчезает, когда он ныряет в воду; он зовёт с озорной улыбкой на губах:  
– Залезай, Пейджи!  
– Не, мне и тут нормально, – выдаёт Джимми, в то время как у него в джинсах всё восстаёт.  
– Дава-ай, – ноет Роберт, растягивая слово.  
– Разве не так начинались «Челюсти»?  
– Откуда в чёртовом бассейне акулы?  
Джимми понимает, что ведёт себя по-идиотски, потому что Роберт голый, мокрый и на всё согласный, и всё, что ему нужно сделать, так это забраться в проклятую воду.  
– Ладно, отвернись, – говорит Джимми со вздохом и ждёт, пока Роберт повинуется, прежде чем раздеться. Он осторожно спускается в бассейн, держась за поручни. Как только он погружается по пояс, то говорит:  
– Ладно, я залез.  
Роберт поворачивается к нему лицом, и он приятно удивлён джимминым присутствием. Он бегло оглядывает обнажённый торс Джимми, взгляд на мгновение задерживается ниже, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть в тёмной воде, после чего его глаза находят глаза Джимми. Роберт подплывает ближе и обвивает Джимми руками за талию.  
– Можно тебя поцеловать?  
– Не уверен, что это правильная процедура обучения плаванию, – говорит Джимми, но Роберт уже целует его, и он поддаётся жадному давлению его рта. Рука Роберта проводит вдоль позвоночника Джимми, мокрые пальцы скользят вверх по его спине. Джимми чувствует, как грудь Роберта крепко прижимается к его собственной, обнажённые бёдра, легко скользя, оплетают его. Джимми подаётся вперёд, его член упирается о твёрдую стену живота Роберта. Роберт покусывает нижнюю губу Джимми и увлекает их на глубину.  
Ноги теряют опору, Джимми барахтается в блестящей воде и отчаянно пытается дотянуться до Роберта, который отплывает в сторону, чтобы освободить Джимми пространство для обучения.  
– Просто работай руками, – говорит Роберт, как будто это простейшая вещь на свете. Джимми всё ещё плещется так, будто умирает, и Роберт добавляет: – Можешь повторить за мной?  
Его руки описывают ровные, широкие взмахи, и Джимми пытается изобразить то же самое с относительным успехом. По крайней мере, он не бьётся в воде, как рыба на палубе.  
– Вот молодец! – хвалит его Роберт с ободряющей улыбкой, его глаза буквально светятся, и Джимми чувствует себя полным придурком.  
– И вовсе не унизительно.  
– Все рано или поздно учатся плавать, – говорит Роберт, без усилий рассекая воду. Он отплывает немного дальше. – Если поймаешь меня, то сможешь поцеловать.  
– Ты ужасный человек.  
– Я тебя мотивирую, – поправляет Роберт, подпрыгивая на месте.  
Джимми толкает себя в его сторону, медленно и с усилием гребя, что не приносит видимого результата, учитывая его скорость. Роберт отплывает дальше, когда Джимми оказывается рядом. Грёбаный динамщик.  
– Ты пожалеешь, когда я тебя поймаю, – отдувается Джимми.  
– Когда? О, это отлично, ты мыслишь позитивно!  
Джимми стискивает зубы и старается подражать тому, как Роберт разрезает воду. Он наращивает скорость, и ему удаётся зажать Роберта в углу бассейна, заполучив его рот. Роберт ухмыляется во время поцелуя, что Джимми находит не слишком справедливым, но он не собирается жаловаться по этому поводу. В момент бесстыжего флирта Джимми кладёт ладонь Роберту на живот и направляет вниз к его бедру. Роберт ахает ему прямо в рот, и Джимми осознанно не обращает внимания на член Роберта, потому что на данный момент это для него уже чересчур.  
Его ладонь скользит вверх по груди Роберта, пальцы дотрагиваются до соска, и Роберт издаёт милый тихий звук, который Джимми определённо хочет услышать снова. Но Роберт снова уплывает прочь, до того как Джимми успевает что-то с этим сделать.  
– Давай-ка закрепим, хорошо?  
В этот раз Джимми двигается быстрее и начинает входить во вкус. Он приближается к Роберту, который исчезает в глубине, прежде чем Джимми успевает его схватить. Джимми начинает паниковать, потому что до этой части они ещё не дошли – он не чувствует себя уверенным настолько, чтобы нырять с головой. Он рыщет по воде, следя за тёмным силуэтом Роберта, резвящегося на дне бассейна.  
– Эй, так нечестно, – говорит Джимми, не осознавая, насколько глупо это звучит.  
Скорость, с которой Джимми оказывается в воздухе, приводит его в ужас. В одну секунду он плавает в бассейне, в следующую он уже на плечах Роберта, выносящих его на поверхность. Он слышит свой панический вопль до того, как обрушиться в воду. Сложенный импульс от падения затягивает его на глубину, и он молотит руками по воде, его лёгкие парализовало, и хера с два он сдохнет голым в бассейне мотеля.  
Суматошно загребая всеми конечностями одновременно, Джимми удаётся вырваться на поверхность, и сквозь отчаянные попытки отдышаться он слышит хихиканье Роберта.  
– Зараза! – выкрикивает Джимми, брызгая на него водой, что только побуждает Роберта ржать громче.  
– Прости, Пейджи, – говорит он без тени сожаления в голосе. – Я не смог устоять.  
Джимми убирает завесу мокрых волос с лица.  
– Ты что, забыл, что я в детстве чуть не утонул?  
– Мы просто развлекаемся, – возражает Роберт. – И ты всё ещё жив, разве нет? – Джимми подгребает к краю бассейна, не в силах унять дрожь. Он выкашливает немного хлорированной воды, которую проглотил. – Ты же не выходишь? – Роберт подплывает к нему, выглядя обеспокоенным. – Прости меня, Пейджи. Я не хотел тебя напугать.  
Сложно сердиться на Роберта, когда он выглядит вот так.  
– Я знаю.  
– Ты пойдёшь внутрь?  
– Да, по-моему, с меня хватит.  
Роберт выходит из бассейна, и – да, тут очень много Роберта. У Джимми снова перехватывает дыхание при виде поднимающейся из воды совершенно, блин, идеальной робертовой задницы со стекающими с неё капельками. Он безмолвно наблюдает за тем, как Роберт выжимает воду из волос, его даровая нагота не способствует ослаблению пульсирующей эрекции Джимми. Он заставляет себя отвернуться и созерцает кусты, отгораживающие их от внешнего мира, пока не слышит, как Роберт говорит:  
– Ты готов, Пейджи?  
– Всегда готов, – говорит Джимми, опуская взгляд на свой предательский член.

Свежевымытые и переодетые, они лежат вместе в кровати и смотрят телевизор. Джимми расположился между ног Роберта, опершись на его грудь, а Роберт прислонился к подушкам в изголовье. Всё так уютно и знакомо, и Роберт то и дело целует его шею и плечо. Его руки, доселе держащиеся приличий, теперь осмеливаются продвинуться дальше костлявых бёдер Джимми, его пальцы осторожно поглаживают его член сквозь пижамные штаны. Джимми стонет, мгновенно возбуждаясь, и Роберт шепчет:  
– Так нормально? Тебе нравится?  
– Да, да, так хорошо, – говорит Джимми, его голос дрожит, и он крепче прижимается к Роберту.  
Рука Роберта медленно и нежно его ласкает. У Джимми уже так давно не было оргазма, и его член, вновь обретя восприимчивость, крепчает от прикосновений, подобно обнажённому нерву. Он льнёт к Роберту, подаваясь навстречу его прикосновениям.  
Роберт без слов запускает руку Джимми в штаны, спуская их с бёдер. Он находит путь в его трусы, его пальцы касаются волос у основания члена Джимми. Тот стонет и роняет голову Роберту на плечо, хватаясь за простыни, рубашку Роберта и за всё что ни попадя – ведь из-за того, как Роберт сжимает его член, Джимми чувствует, что ему нужно держаться за что-то, чтобы окончательно не улететь.  
– Так хорошо, да? – выдыхает Роберт Джимми в ухо. Джимми издаёт стон и подаётся навстречу руке Роберта. Он не может отвести глаз от того, как кулак Роберта обхватывает его член, от того, как его прикосновения заставляют смазку сочиться из головки. Ему интересно, смотрит ли Роберт тоже и может ли видеть то, что он творит с Джимми.  
Пальцы Роберта теперь липкие, он накрывает ладонью яйца Джимми, захватывая их тоже. Джимми захлёбывается стоном, который кажется ему слишком громким, его бёдра заходятся в лихорадочных судорогах.  
– Я всегда гадал, как ты будешь звучать в моих руках, – говорит Роберт, другой рукой шаря у Джимми под футболкой. Джимми чувствует прохладу воздуха в районе живота, где задралась футболка, и то, как Роберт большим пальцем ласкает его сосок.  
Пожалуй, это самое горячее из всего, что с ним когда-либо происходило. Его член сочится влагой, и Роберт сжимает вокруг него кулак, намокший от смазки.  
– Я хочу услышать, как ты кончаешь для меня, Пейджи, – говорит ему Роберт, всё ещё пощипывая и дразня его сосок и другой рукой надрачивая его член.  
– Бля, – вырывается у Джимми, он мешает бессвязные звуки с именем Роберта. Тот целует его шею со стонами, и тело Джимми решает, что достигло высшей точки, и он кончает с криком и судорогой, окрашивая живот в цвет оргазма.  
Он выдыхает звуки благодарности, и Роберт продолжает плавно ласкать его влажной рукой, целуя его шею, и хвалит его за проделанную работу. Что, на взгляд Джимми, не совсем верно, ведь всю работу сделал как раз таки Роберт.  
Они лежат какое-то время, давая смеси из пота и спермы высохнуть на коже, пока кондиционер пытается побороть влажную уличную жару. Джимми чувствует дыхание Роберта у себя на шее и скатывается с него – Роберт осторожен, стараясь не задеть обмякший член Джимми.  
Джимми выдыхает:  
– Это было… – и оставляет слова висеть в воздухе, потому что не может закончить предложение.  
– Ага, – довольно говорит Роберт, как будто понимает.  
Набухший член Роберта пульсирует в районе поясницы Джимми, и он хочет помочь. Это ведь должно быть взаимно, так? Он поворачивается, трётся о член Роберта, вызывая у него стон. Роберт подхватывает то, что он делает, и двигается синхронно с его толчками, и всё, что Джимми слышит, так это его жадные стоны. Он кончает с небесным звуком, от которого у Джимми едва снова не встаёт.  
– Пейджи, – выдыхает Роберт, обжигая его кожу своим дыханием.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Тебе тоже понравилось?


	8. Going to the Country

На следующий день они выезжают из Нового Орлеана не по той дороге. Джимми планировал поехать по I-55 через Миссисипи и добраться до Кларксдейла, откуда уже рукой подать до Мемфиса (ведь Роберт без ума от блюза). Но вместо этого он оказался на I-59, которая ведёт их сквозь самую унылую и протяжную глухомань, какую Джимми только видел.  
– Не переживай, Пейджи, – уверяет его Роберт, когда они пролетают мимо знака с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Хаттисберг!». – Ты знаешь, есть много интересных мест, помимо Мемфиса. Грейсленд будет ждать нас и завтра, и на следующей неделе, когда бы мы ни решили его посетить. Кроме того, я слышал, что Флорида и Джорджия заслуживают внимания. – Джимми обожает то, как Роберт произносит окончания названий штатов со своим акцентом. – И может, мы поймём, что Скинерду так нравится в Алабаме.  
Джимми спрашивает себя, говорили ли Роберту когда-нибудь о том, какой он чудесный.  
Они целый день едут по жаре, и Джимми чувствует, как рубашка на спине насквозь промокла от пота. Он держит окна открытыми, чтобы выпускать клубы сигаретного дыма и впускать летний бриз. Если жара и беспокоит Роберта, он не жалуется, увлечённый подпеванием Kansas, доносящимися из динамиков.  
– Lay your weary head to rest, – поёт Роберт, перекрывая стерео. – Don’t you cry no more.  
– А ты чуть лучше, чем неплох, – говорит Джимми, довольно улыбаясь уголками рта.  
– Правда? Ты так думаешь? Ты не говоришь это только потому, что мы встречаемся?  
– Я не раздаю комплименты направо и налево, Одуванчик. Если я сказал, что у тебя прекрасный голос, значит, так оно и есть.  
Роберт заливается краской, нервно теребя волосы.  
– Спасибо.  
– Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы заняться этим профессионально?  
– Нет, это просто ради забавы.  
– Ты уверен? Ты мог бы, определённо, я имею в виду, если бы захотел. – Джимми замолкает от внезапного осознания. – Блин, я говорю, как мой отец.  
Роберт смеётся, и – боже – Джимми обожает этот звук.  
– Да?  
– Я рисовал в колледже, и отец говорил мне то же самое – такое наставление из лучших побуждений: «У тебя настоящий талант, Джим. Не хотел бы, чтобы он пропал зря». Ну, ты понимаешь.  
– Не совсем, – Роберт пожимает плечами. – Твой отец знал про вас с Джеффом?  
– Не думаю. Если он и думал, что мы проводим слишком много времени вместе, то, ну, наверное, он просто был рад, что я завёл друга. Я был своего рода одиночкой, когда рос. У меня не было братьев или сестёр, и я был весь в себе. И не то чтобы я рос в маленьком городке, где посрать нельзя, чтоб никто не узнал. Так что нет, не думаю, что он знал. – Джимми краем глаза косится на Роберта. – Как твой отец узнал?  
– Маленький город, – говорит Роберт с натужной улыбкой. – Одна из городских кумушек пустила слух – ну, то есть это всё же был не слух – что она видела нас вместе, как пару… Понимаешь, в Киддерминстере было одно популярное место, куда парочки приходили, чтобы пообжиматься или потрахаться и прочее. В основном, подростки, но я думаю, для адюльтера тоже подходило.  
– То есть она там была ради интрижки на стороне? Это же идеальная возможность для шантажа!  
– И я бы ею воспользовался, если бы заметил её, но как ты можешь себе представить, я был несколько занят, ну ты понимаешь, мне вставляли на заднем сидении машины моего бойфренда.  
– Роберт, ты шлюшка, – ухмыляется Джимми. – Почему ты всё не отрицал? У неё что, фотки были?  
– Нет-нет, но… Она была главной городской сплетницей, и, очевидно, распустила слух, чтобы отвести внимание от своей измены. Так что к тому времени, как мои родители узнали, знали уже все остальные. Это была одна из таких вещей – когда слишком много людей знает, то это должно быть правдой.  
Джимми хмурится, глядя перед собой и внутренне закипая от злости.  
– Мне жаль, что это с тобой случилось. Ты такого не заслуживаешь.  
Роберт открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но закрывает, передумав. Джимми гадает, что бы он мог сказать, не отмахнулся бы одним лишь «всё нормально». Потому что это не нормально, когда какое-то гнусное человеческое отродье решает искалечить жизни двух ни в чём не повинных мальчишек из-за чего-то настолько тривиального, как выбор возлюбленных. Если бы Роберту не устроили аутинг, кто знает, как сложилась бы его судьба?  
Джимми делает радио погромче и жмёт на газ.

Они останавливаются в Бирмингеме, что в Алабаме, в сумерках и находят виски-бар. Интерьер выполнен в потемневшем красном дереве и потёртой коже, из музыкального автомата звучит южный рок. В воздухе стоит чад из смеси сигаретного и сигарного дыма, ганджи и чего-то, готовящегося на гриле, создавая почти осязаемую мглу. Облачённые в кожу байкеры и бородатые фермеры составляют большую часть клиентуры, и они встречают Роберта и Джимми взглядами, полными отвращения, когда те заходят внутрь.  
Барменша, дородная блондинка с ярким макияжем, похоже, не возражает против их присутствия.  
– Вы, мальчики, тут новенькие? – спрашивает она, когда они садятся за стойку.  
– Где мы спалились? – дружелюбно ухмыляется Джимми.  
– Не видела вас раньше. Тут у нас не совсем приманка для туристов, если вы понимаете, о чём я.  
– Мы просто проезжаем мимо, – говорит Роберт.  
После того, как они заказывают напитки, она спрашивает:  
– Откуда будете?  
– Из Калифорнии, – отвечает Роберт, пока Джимми делает глоток виски.  
– А куда направляетесь?  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Мы сами толком не знаем. Куда дорога выведет, наверное.  
– Дорожное приключение, да? Я в такое тоже ездила в 67-ом. Встретила любовь своей жизни возле Су-Сити.  
– Поздравляю, – говорит Джимми, поднимая свой стакан в качестве предлога, чтобы продолжить пить.  
Роберт не прерывает разговора ещё некоторое время, чем зарабатывает бесплатную корзинку жареных зелёных помидоров. Джимми нравится в Роберте то, как тот без усилий налаживает контакт с любым встречным. Для Роберта каждый человек – это эпичное кино или захватывающая повесть, ожидающие, чтобы их узнали.  
Джимми хотелось бы обладать тем же навыком завязывания разговора, но он знает, как это у него выходит. Когда он говорит с женщинами, то производит впечатление пронырливого засранца, который пытается затащить их в койку. Что, в общем-то, не лишено доли правды, но он не знает, как это выключить.  
Возможно, гомосексуальность Роберта наделяет его некой социальной супер-силой – поскольку его не привлекают женщины, он может разговаривать с ними, не боясь показаться озабоченным. Но Джимми никогда не подозревал о том, что Роберт гей, за те шесть месяцев, что они проработали вместе по восемь часов в день, так что теория не находит подтверждения.  
Может, Джимми просто скользкий тип и не может ничего с этим поделать.  
После пары стаканов Роберт приглашает Джимми сыграть в бильярд, чтобы взбодриться. По правде говоря, в этом он превосходит Джимми, поэтому когда пара засаленных подонков, смахивающих на Ангелов Ада, подходят к столу и вызывают Роберта, Джимми отступает, жаждущий увидеть, как Роберт вытрет пол этими ничего не подозревающими типами.  
К удивлению Джимми, Роберт разводит их, притворившись легкомысленным бриттом, позволяя им себя недооценить. Он пытается увлечь их непринуждённой беседой, но в их ответах сквозит плохо скрываемая неприязнь – как будто они видят в Роберте именно того, кем он является, и презирают его за это.  
Роберт выигрывает первый раунд, и двое мордоворотов неохотно расстаются с проигрышем и вызывают его на реванш. Они понимают, что недооценили его, так что следующий раунд должен стать проще, раз уж они раскусили, что он не идиот.  
Джимми ощущает приближение бури. Байкеры накачиваются спиртным во время игры, что отражается на их меткости. Даже объединившись против Роберта, будучи пьяными, они постоянно мажут мимо цели. К концу второго раунда бар почти пуст, не считая барменши и нескольких завсегдатаев.  
Роберт выравнивает кий и забивает победный шар.  
– Хорошая игра, друзья, – говорит он, в ожидании своего выигрыша. Они выглядят сомневающимися, будто думают, что Роберт заработал победу нечестным путём. Двое мужиков таращатся на него, сжимая в лапищах бильярдные кии. – Я полагаю, что выиграл, – подчёркивает Роберт, всё ещё дружелюбно, хотя Джимми слышит зарождающееся беспокойство в его голосе.  
– Я _полагаю_ , ты мухлевал, – вспыхивает верзила, подходя ближе. Его грудь можно было бы использовать в качестве корта для игры в сквош.  
Роберт отступает на шаг.  
– Не стоит расстраиваться из-за поражения. – Здоровяк кладёт кий на стол и хрустит костяшками. – Или прибегать к насилию.  
– Так, ладно, пацаны, хорош, – говорит Джимми, потому что он идиот, который чувствует, что должен что-то сказать.  
Мелкий мужик с лицом, как у хорька, поворачивается и вперивается в Джимми, его выражение искривлено багровой яростью.  
– Отъебись, с тобой никто не разговаривает.  
Джимми чувствует своим священным правом огрызаться, когда пьян. К этому примешивается желание защитить Роберта, и Джимми знает, что сотворит нечто безрассудно глупое.  
– Вы продули. Гоните бабло.  
– Пейджи, не надо, – говорит Роберт. – Давай просто уйдём.  
– Да, _Пейджи_ , – глумится Хорьколицый.  
Джимми сжимает кулаки, жар пробегает по позвоночнику. Верзила находит это уморительным.  
– Ну всё, его парень сердится. Пардон, _Пейджи_ , я не знал, что она занята.  
Они смеются над ним, и Джимми чувствует себя беспомощным, как будто снова перенёсся в то время, когда встречался с Джеффом.  
– Ну офигеть теперь, ребята. Байкеры-гомофобы. Не слишком-то вы своих поддерживаете. – Он действительно раз за разом совершает одни и те же ошибки.  
– Оставьте их в покое, – кричит барменша, в её голосе слышно явное предупреждение: «Лучше не перечьте мне, лады?».  
Здоровяк орёт в ответ:  
– Ты дашь этим пидрилам нас обуть?  
– Ты знаешь правила, Свин, – рычит она.  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Не думаю, что человек по имени Свин имеет право стебать кого-то из-за имени. – Свин награждает его остроумие ударом в печень.  
Хороший удар в печень может временно парализовать, и этот почти достиг цели. Джимми падает на колени, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Второй удар приходится в лицо и пригвождает его к полу. Он почти чувствует, как мозг тряхнуло в голове. Он сжимается в ожидании нового удара, но вместо этого слышит зычный, почти звериный рык, и кто-то набрасывается на Свина. Это не может быть Роберт или Хорьколицый, потому что они всё ещё стоят, наблюдая это бушующее цунами из мужских эго.  
Свин с незнакомцем катаются по полу, смешавшись в клубок. Раздаётся хруст, как будто наступили на жука, и Свин разражается криком агонии. Выстоявший после потасовки не Свин, но коренастый, бородатый мужик в потёртых джинсах и футболке Lynyrd Skynyrd. Он утирает рот мощной рукой.  
– Оставь их в покое, – говорит он Свину охрипшим от ярости голосом. – Или я тебе ещё что-нибудь, кроме рожи, сломаю. – Он прожигает взглядом Хорьколицего, и мелкий становится ещё меньше.  
Свин с товарищем смеривают пришельца взглядом. Он не такой огромный, как Свин, но он вмешался в барную драку, чтобы защитить двух тощих пареньков, что, вероятно, характеризует его как человека, с которым лучше не связываться. Нормальные люди, как правило, не ввязываются в драки, к которым не имеют отношения, и его комплекция и та лёгкость, с которой он уложил мужика значительно крупнее себя, означают, что он кое-что да знает о том, как драться.  
– Блин, мужик, остынь, – говорит Хорьколицый, дрожащей рукой роясь в кармане джинсов и выкладывая Робертов выигрыш на бильярдный стол. Свин встаёт и делает то же самое. Тошнотворная багряная струя сочится у него из носа.  
– Да, чувак, мы же ничего такого не делали.  
– Ты дал ему в табло, – говорит незнакомец, указывая на Джимми. Побитое лицо Джимми пульсирует в качестве напоминания.  
– И в печень, – выкашливает Джимми, всё ещё трясущийся от удара.  
– Вали отсюда, Свин, и дружка своего придурочного забери, – рявкает барменша, и они неожиданно подчиняются. Они выскальзывают наружу, и удушливая ночная тьма поглощает их прежде, чем закрывается дверь.  
Бородатый незнакомец протягивает Джимми руку.  
– Ты как?  
Джимми поднимается с его помощью.  
– Жить буду.  
Роберт кидается к нему и дотрагивается нежными пальцами до саднящего лица Джимми.  
– Молодец, крутой парень, – говорит он, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Он ведёт Джимми к стойке и помогает взобраться на стул.  
– Прошу прощения за бардак, мэм, – извиняется незнакомец.  
Барменша фыркает.  
– Нет проблем. Я рада, что кто-то наконец-то надрал Свину его жирный зад.  
– Это его настоящее, блять, имя? – недоумевает Джимми вслух.  
– Нет, но я зову его так, потому что он свинья, – говорит она, зачерпывая немного льда и заворачивая в полотенце. Она вручает Джимми лёд, и он бормочет слова благодарности. Он прикладывает лёд к побитому лицу, вздрагивая от холода. – В чём вы только что убедились.  
Роберт переключает внимание на их нового друга.  
– Спасибо, что вступился, – говорит он. – Не знаю, что бы мы без тебя делали.  
– А, да я бы их завалил, – брюзжит Джимми.  
Незнакомец пожимает руку Роберту.  
– Звать Джон, но друганы называют меня Бонзо.  
– Как собачку?  
Бонзо улыбается, будто доволен тем, что Роберт понял отсылку.  
– Её самую. Мой командир провёл пару лет в Англии и дал мне эту кликуху.  
Джимми пытается разобраться в терминологии.  
– Ты служил?  
Бонзо кивает.  
– Во флоте. Сам?  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Не прошёл по убеждениям.  
– Ну, мож, ежели б ты записался в армию, то узнал, как дать сдачи – или хотя б удар держать.  
– Ты не думаешь, что я бы их завалил? – протестует Джимми, глядя на Роберта в поисках поддержки. – Кто-нибудь? – он бросает умоляющий взгляд на барменшу.  
– Тебя бы ветерком отсюда сдуло, – говорит она, вызывая громовой хохот у Бонзо.  
Джимми хмурится, и Роберт утешающее хлопает его по плечу.  
– Мой герой.  
Бонзо поднимает бровь.  
– Я так разумею, вам не впервой с таким сталкиваться?  
– Быть геем – это всё равно, что взять экспресс-курс в человеческую природу, – говорит Роберт. – Это научило меня идти, не оглядываясь. Пререканием делу не поможешь, как раз наоборот.  
– Я медленно учусь, – прибавляет Джимми.  
– А мож, тебе просто по нраву, когда тебя бьют? – говорит Бонзо.  
– По одному сексуальному признанию за раз, пожалуйста.  
Роберт поворачивается к Бонзо всем корпусом и спрашивает:  
– Так значит, ты служил в армии? А когда ты смотришь «МЭШ», ты замечаешь там ляпы?  
Бонзо скептически смотрит на Джимми.  
– Он это всерьёз? – Джимми просто кивает. – Не, у них там всё реалистично. Единственная фигня, какую я заметил – левая ручка радара какая-то коцаная, фурычить не будет.  
– Ты здесь живёшь? – спрашивает Джимми, прежде чем Роберт успевает задать очередной дурацкий вопрос.  
Бонзо кивает.  
– Всю жизнь. Но сегодня я отчаливаю.  
– Почему? Что случилось? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– Личные проблемы, – признаётся Бонзо после паузы, выглядя опечаленным.  
– С законом?  
– Не, ничо такого, – отмахивается Бонзо. – Решил прост автобус поймать и махнуть, куда глаза глядят.  
Роберт едва ли не хватает его за плечи.  
– Мы тоже так сделали! – радуется он, энтузиазм прёт изо всех щелей. – Только у Пейджи есть фургон, так что к нам не пристают всякие уроды.  
– В натуре? – спрашивает Бонзо, воодушевляясь. – Вы откуда?  
– Лос-Анджелес, – говорит Джимми.  
– Всегда хотел туда свалить.  
Джимми качает головой.  
– Не надо. Там отстойно.  
Это вызывает у Бонзо смех.  
– Так уж и быть, поверю тебе на слово.  
Роберт разворачивается на стуле лицом к Джимми. У него такое ласковое выражение лица, что Джимми _знает_ – он чего-то хочет.  
– Пейджи, мы должны взять его с собой!  
Ну, блять, конечно.  
– Он сделал что-то хорошее для нас, – говорит Роберт, – мы должны отплатить ему тем же.  
– Мы его почти не знаем. Вдруг он маньяк, как Чарльз Мэнсон.  
– Я похож на Чарльза Мэнсона? – спрашивает Бонзо, и Джимми и Роберт молча смотрят друг на друга, гадая, кто из них откроет ему глаза.  
– Если бы в нём была сотня фунтов, то да, – говорит Джимми.  
– Бонзо хороший человек, – встревает барменша. – Он не замочит вас и не сошьёт костюм из вашей кожи.  
Джимми кладёт свободную руку на сердце.  
– Это _так_ обнадёживающе.  
– Ну Пейджи, – просит Роберт. – У меня шестое чувство насчёт людей. Так я узнал о тебе.  
– И посмотри, как тебе повезло.  
Роберт укоризненно на него смотрит. Джимми вздыхает, потому что Роберт невозможен.  
– Ты видел «Техасскую резню бензопилой»?  
Название или, возможно, резкая смена темы придаёт лицу Роберта выражение обеспокоенного омерзения.  
– Нет.  
Господи Иисусе. Как, недоумевает Джимми, кто-то может жить и не посмотреть «Техасскую резню бензопилой»?  
– Так, ладно, вот тебе краткое содержание: кучка хиппи заблудилась в лесу неподалёку от техасского городка, и невинного вида старик, которого они встретили в начале в магазине, оказывается предводителем безумного каннибалистического культа. Она, – Джимми указывает на барменшу, – старик в этом сценарии, а он, – он указывает на Бонзо, – маньяк с бензопилой, который нас прикончит.  
– Не сегодня, – говорит Бонзо, – бензопилу в гараже оставил.  
Роберт протягивает руку и бережно берёт Джимми за подбородок, разглядывая его лицо. Затем он всматривается в его глаза, будто что-то ища.  
– Не лучшее время для прелюдии, дорогой, – говорит Джимми с каменным лицом, вызывая ржач у Бонзо.  
– Ты жуткий параноик, – объясняет Роберт, убирая руку. – Я подумал, может, ты… – Он не заканчивает предложение, но Джимми знает, что он хотел сказать. Джимми чувствует себя уязвлённым.  
– Вы, ребят, ничем мне не обязаны, – говорит Бонзо. – Я помог вам, потому как захотел, и эти суки получили по заслугам.  
У Джимми нет плохого предчувствия относительно Бонзо, но его отношения с Робертом только начались, и их путешествие – вроде как дело интимное. Трое уже толпа, как говорится.  
Но может, у Бонзо и нет склонности к убийствам. Может, он просто потерян и одинок и ищет просветления, как и все они.  
– От чего ты бежишь? – спрашивает Джимми у Бонзо, немного поразмыслив.  
– С супругой разошлись. Она детей хотела, а я не могу… – Бонзо отводит взгляд, и на мгновение Джимми замечает в нём уязвлённого человека. – Вот…  
Если Роберту удалось разглядеть в Джимми что-то, достойное любви, то может, его интуиция не ошибается и насчёт Бонзо? Есть вероятность, что Джимми слишком вымотан и циничен, чтобы адекватно оценивать ситуацию. К тому же его только что побили. Такие вещи имеют обыкновение сгущать краски восприятия.  
Джимми глубоко вздыхает.  
– В фургоне всего два места, – начинает он. – Тебе придётся сидеть сзади.  
Лицо Роберта озаряется радостью, и Джимми хочется радовать его всё время.

Бонзо помогает Джимми найти в городе приличный мотель. Они с Робертом следуют за Джимми в комнату, где он демонстративно обрушивается на ближайшую кровать. Роберт становится рядом на колени, осторожно убирая волосы с лица Джимми.  
– Тебе больно?  
– Только внутри, – Джимми издаёт смешок, разглядывая красивое лицо Роберта, – ты думаешь, я когда-нибудь поумнею?  
– Я думаю, это мило, что ты хотел защитить мою честь. В глубине души ты хороший человек, правда ведь?  
– Ладно, пусть будет так, – Джимми быстро начинает отключаться, выпитое в сочетании с болью сливаются в довольно крепкий коктейль переутомления.  
Роберт целует Джимми в лоб – так нежно, что у того болит сердце.  
– Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть, Пейджи? У тебя был тяжёлый день.  
– Ага, – бормочет Джимми, его веки тяжелеют, и он проваливается в тёмный сон без сновидений.

Джимми просыпается на следующее утро, укрытый одеялом и без штанов. В какой-то момент Роберт, очевидно, раздел его и укрыл. Он улыбается про себя, согретый проявлением доброты Роберта.  
Он слышит, как Роберт тихо с кем-то разговаривает, и ему требуется минутка, чтобы узнать голос: Бонзо, бородатый незнакомец из вчерашнего бара. Голос Роберта звучит так, будто он говорит с набитым ртом, а значит, у них есть еда, и Джимми понимает, что жутко голоден. Он осторожно садится и проводит рукой по спутанным волосам.  
Роберт и Бонзо сидят на полу в изножье кровати, и Роберт поворачивает голову на звук матраса, скрипнувшего от движения Джимми.  
– Дбрутро, Пейджи! – говорит он облепленным разноцветными крошками ртом. – Тебе лучше?  
Бонзо смотрит на побитое, уставшее лицо Джимми и прыскает со смеху.  
– Ух, только гляньте не него.  
– Всё так плохо?  
Роберт не смотрит ему в глаза, что несколько настораживает Джимми.  
– Эм…  
– Ты лучше успокоин прими, перед тем как в зеркало смотреть, – говорит Бонзо.  
Отлично, теперь Джимми _должен_ посмотреть. Он вылезает из кровати и плетётся в ванную.  
– Ох ты ж блять! – тёмно-лиловый синяк размером с теннисный мяч расползся по его челюсти.  
– А я предупреждал.  
– Не волнуйся, Пейджи. Я всё равно думаю, что ты красивый.  
– Спасибо, блин, – вздыхает Джимми. Он не уверен, что чувствует по поводу своего синюшного и потрёпанного отражения.  
Бонзо и Роберт делят коробку с дюжиной пончиков, и Джимми присоединяется к ним на полу, беря один себе. Он открывает рот, чтобы откусить, и боль пронзает его челюсть так, будто ему снова вмазали.  
– Бля, – шипит он сквозь зубы.  
– Похоже, тебе сегодня ночью отсасывать не будут, – говорит Бонзо, выразительно глядя на Роберта.  
– Ёбаный насос! – восклицает Джимми.  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Правда же, он классный?  
– Умереть можно, – Джимми пытается, превозмогая боль, надкусить пончик, что не без усилий ему удаётся. Жевание тоже не безболезненно.  
Бонзо смотрит на Роберта и спрашивает:  
– Он всегда такой брюзга?  
– Периодически, – говорит Роберт с любящей улыбкой. – К нему надо привыкнуть.  
– Как вы познакомились-то?  
Роберт рассказывает Бонзо, как он и Джимми стали встречаться, и из его уст это звучит, как долбаный роман Толкиена. Джимми внимательно слушает, ему интересно узнать версию Роберта, то, на каких событиях он заостряет внимание. Роберт, волнуясь, объясняет, как влюбился в Джимми, когда пришёл работать в Swan Song. Слышать это так будоражаще-сюрреалистично, потому что Джимми не может представить себя на месте человека, по которому кто-то может вздыхать издалека. В старших классах Джимми получил свою долю воздыхательниц, но теперь ему тридцать три года, у него нет никаких жизненных навыков и перспектив, и ему сложно поверить в то, что кто-то мог счесть его привлекательным.  
Джимми впервые чувствует что-то, граничащее с оптимизмом, по поводу самого себя и того, кем он может стать.


	9. So Into You

Роберт и Бонзо зажигают пару косяков по пути в Атланту, и Джимми приходится опустить стекло с водительской стороны, чтобы иметь возможность нормально дышать.  
– Может, вы, ребятки, не будете накуриваться, когда я за рулём?  
– Ежели не щас, то когда? – спрашивает Бонзо после долгой, многозначительной затяжки.  
– Может, когда я не веду машину? Я бы предпочёл мирно почить во сне, а не за рулём фургона на скорости шестьдесят миль в час.  
– Так ты того, езжай помедленнее, – говорит Бонзо, заслуживая гогот от Роберта.  
Джимми хмурится.  
– Ну супер, смейся над его шутками.  
Роберт не обращает внимания на раздражение Джимми и выдыхает дым ему в лицо.  
Они проводят день в парке развлечений к западу от Атланты. Роберт затаскивает их на водяные горы и американские горки, по поводу чего Джимми категорически протестует, но судя по всему, он достигли той точки отношений, когда Роберт совершенно перестаёт его слушать.  
После спуска с горки высотой в сто пять футов, Джимми судорожно пытается унять рвотные позывы над мусорным бачком. Роберт находит это уморительным, а Бонзо просто хлопает Джимми по спине и называет малохольным.  
– Пейджи, только не говори мне, что ты никогда раньше не катался на американских горках. Неужели ты не был в Диснейленде?  
Джимми мотает головой, всё ещё чувствуя тошноту.  
– Последний раз я был в Диснейленде в 65-ом, и _такого_ у них не было. – Он вспоминает тот день, и, возможно, в этом истинная причина его недомогания.  
– Больше десяти лет назад? – говорит Роберт, демонстрируя выдающиеся математические способности. – Разве тебе было не с кем пойти?  
– Я же говорил тебе, у моих друзей был свой луна-парк, с блэкджеком и шлюхами.  
– Норм, – задумчиво говорит Бонзо.  
Когда Бонзо отходит за пивом и сосисками в тесте, Роберт ведёт Джимми на колесо обозрения. Джимми совсем не в восторге от идеи быть подвешенным на высоте двухсот футов или около того, но в каждой кабинке всего по два места, так что, может быть, Роберт хочет побыть с ним наедине.  
Джимми старается не смотреть вниз, когда колесо начинает подниматься. Должно быть, у него на лице написана тревога, потому что Роберт спрашивает:  
– Что такое?  
– Я вроде как высоты боюсь… – говорит Джимми, нервно сглатывая, пока кабинка поднимается всё выше.  
– О, Пейджи, ничего страшного не случится. Ты ведь уже катался на американских горках, и всё прошло благополучно.  
– Да, ну, статистически, чем больше аттракционов, тем выше вероятность того, что я погибну на одном из них.  
– Ну, _статистически_ , лучше помолчи, – говорит Роберт и показывает ему язык.  
– Какой прекрасный аргумент. Тебе бы адвокатом стать.  
Роберт хихикает и расслабляется на своём месте. Джимми не может перестать смотреть на то, как земля становится всё дальше, пока кабинка набирает высоту. Когда она достигает высшей точки, то останавливается, и они повисают в воздухе. Джимми, естественно, паникует.  
– Бля, мы застряли.  
– Так и задумано, – уверяет его Роберт, беспечно болтая ногами, с которых едва не сваливаются сандалии. – Ты только посмотри на этот вид! – Он глазеет на раскинувшийся перед ними пейзаж Джорджии, пышные кроны деревьев, тянущиеся до горизонта, но Джимми фокусируется на том, какими крошечными кажутся люди внизу.  
Джимми делает глубокий вдох и прислоняется к Роберту, слегка нарушая его личное пространство. Роберт, кажется, не против.  
– Ты знаешь, моё первое свидание с Джеффом было в Диснейленде, – признаётся Джимми с внезапной пронзительной грустью. – Мы были на эстакаде, и он спросил, нравится ли он мне. Мы были вдвоём в замкнутом пространстве, и я не мог уйти от вопроса, кроме как вниз головой с высоты. В общем, я сказал да, и он меня поцеловал. – Джимми невольно улыбается воспоминаниям, но затем легкомыслие уступает место меланхолии. – Я не знаю, почему мне становится так хреново при мысли о нём.  
– Он был твоим первым, – говорит Роберт. – Ты всегда будешь помнить свою первую любовь.  
– Я просто… чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше чувствую себя долбаным идиотом из-за того, что чувствовал что-то, что открылся ему. Ты можешь забрать назад книги и пластинки, которые давал кому-то, но что насчёт секретов, которыми ты делился, и времени, которое вбухал в своих бывших? Почему им позволено оставить это себе?  
– Есть мнение, что это полезный опыт.  
– И в чём мораль?  
– Я должен знать на это ответ?  
– Было бы неплохо.  
– Ну, я не знаю. – Роберт берёт Джимми за руку. – Я сам пытаюсь разобраться. И я не лучший советчик.  
– Ты лучшее, что у меня есть.  
– Жалость-то какая, – говорит Роберт с усмешкой, и Джимми знает, что больше не влюблён в Роберта – он его любит.

За тарелками южных жареных цыплят в закусочной Атланты они решают отправиться во Флориду.  
– Там полно всякой прикольной фигни, – говорит Бонзо, вгрызаясь в куриную ногу так, будто она оскорбила его лично. – Не знаю, какой у вас, ребят, был маршрут, но ежели вы вдруг открыты для предложений…  
Из-за своей больной челюсти Джимми приходится резать еду на мелкие кусочки, над чем Бонзо не устаёт потешаться, затрагивая тему орального секса. Роберт швыряет в него печенькой, чтобы он перестал. Бонзо конфискует всю еду, которая пересекает невидимую границу, делящую стол на две части, и Роберт прибегает к шарикам из салфеток. У Джимми создаётся впечатление, что в какой-то момент этой поездки Роберт и Бонзо устроят побоище за еду.  
В Джексонвилле они останавливаются в кубинском ресторане на поздний обед, и Джимми выигрывает немного денег в покер у каких-то людей в шортах и гавайских рубашках. Один из мужиков братается с Бонзо, и они без умолку болтают о машинах – Джимми и Роберт перебираются за другой столик, чтобы поесть в покое.  
– Итак, что ты думаешь о Бонзо? – спрашивает Роберт.  
Джимми фыркает.  
– Нам что, по двенадцать?  
Роберт закатывает глаза и откусывает от сэндвича.  
– Тебе обязательно на всё иметь саркастический ответ?  
Джимми открывает рот, чтобы сказать в ответ что-нибудь саркастическое, но сомневается, что это поможет.  
– Он вроде ничего. Не могу сказать ничего плохого про чувака, который спас наши шкуры. И тебе он вроде нравится, так что пусть остаётся. А что? Он говорил что-нибудь обо мне? Он хочет позвать меня на бал выпускников?  
Роберт смотрит так, будто изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться.  
– Дурачок ты.  
– Ничего не могу поделать. Это болезнь. – Джимми делает большой глоток пива. – Вообще-то… С тех пор, как Бонзо к нам примазался, мы не так много времени проводим наедине.  
– Прошло всего две ночи.  
– Да, но подумай об этом в долгосрочной перспективе. Он сказал, что его брак только что распался, так? Значит, он, наверное, не станет заводить отношения, а если да, то что если эта девчонка захочет сбежать с нашим цирком?  
Роберт надувает губы, понимая, куда клонит Джимми.  
– А… Ну, я уверен, он не станет возражать…  
Джимми кривит лицо.  
– Пожалуйста, не говори, что мы просто проигнорируем его присутствие и всё равно сделаем это. Я не большой фанат секса при свидетелях.  
– Ну, заставлять его спать одного в фургоне как-то жестоко.  
– Нет, это исключено. Вместе мы сила, и всё такое. И единожды прочувствовав все прелести мягкой постели и кондиционера, сложно отказаться от всего этого ради ночёвки в фургоне.  
– Почему бы нам не поселить его в отдельной комнате?  
Это звучит, как прекрасная возможность как можно скорее выбросить на ветер все их деньги, а возлагать все надежды на выигрыш в покер – не самая лучшая финансовая стратегия. Но Джимми не видит других вариантов.  
– Да, наверное, так и придётся поступить. – Он делает ещё глоток. – Это не такая уж и большая проблема, но мы только начали встречаться, и я бы хотел… я хочу побыть наедине с тобой, ну ты знаешь, как пара.  
Роберт ухмыляется.  
– Люблю, когда ты меня соблазняешь.  
Джимми деланно хмурится, притворяясь недовольным.  
Бонзо подходит к их столику, когда они едят один десерт на двоих.  
– Было бы голубее, только если б вы друг дружку с ложечки кормили.  
– Я думаю, ещё голубее было бы, будь мы голыми, – говорит Джимми с фальшивой улыбкой.  
Роберт краснеет, а Бонзо только смеётся себе в усы и качает головой. Джимми ожидал, что тот будет в большей степени шокирован упоминанием мужской наготы, ну да ладно.  
– Тут такое дело, – начинает Бонзо, – Мик позвал меня на пляж подменить его брательника в гонке на драгстерах. Братуха прихворнул и не сможет поучаствовать, но они много бабла поставили, так что…  
– Воу-воу, полегче, – Джимми откладывает ложку, чтобы одарить Бонзо должной порцией недоверия. – Ты встретил в баре незнакомца по имени Мик и идёшь с ним неизвестно куда?  
– Ты встретил в баре незнакомца по имени Бонзо и взял его с собой, – замечает Бонзо.  
– Там были смягчающие обстоятельства! – возражает Джимми, потому что это совершенно разные ситуации.  
Бонзо не обращает на него внимания.  
– Я так понимаю, вы, ребята, пойти не хотите?  
Роберт смотрит на Бонзо, потом на Джимми, как будто спрашивает позволения. Джимми многозначительно на него смотрит, и Роберт говорит:  
– Ой, э-э, вообще-то я уже запланировал на вечер кое-что с Пейджи. Это ничего? Ты найдёшь дорогу в мотель?  
– Да, такси поймаю, без проблем.  
– У тебя есть ключ?  
Бонзо звенит перед ним ключами.  
– Я большой мальчик, Плант. Но если посею ключ, тупо к вам постучусь.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо, – говорит Джимми. – Мне нужен мой сон красоты.  
Бонзо запихивает ключ в карман.  
– Ну, не скучай, Принцесса Пейдж. До скорого, народ, – говорит он, уходя.  
Джимми смотрит на Роберта и ворчит:  
– Я передумал. Он ночует в фургоне.

Они лежат в постели, влажная рука Джимми сжимает член Роберта. Тот тихо постанывает под его поцелуями, и Джимми медленно и нежно дрочит ему, наслаждаясь тем, как Роберт извивается и подаётся навстречу его кулаку. Роберт раздет догола, его одежда свалена в кучу возле кровати, и Джимми очень хочется задействовать не только руки – ему хочется столько всего с ним попробовать, но наблюдать за тем, как Роберт изгибается от удовольствия, и слышать его задыхающиеся стоны тоже здорово.  
Прикасаться к нему подобным образом легче, чем Джимми думал – впрочем, от этого сложно удержаться, целуя лежащего рядом Роберта и вдыхая его запах сразу после душа. Роберт просовывает ногу между бёдер Джимми. Рука Джимми влажная от смазки, сочащейся из налитой кровью головки члена Роберта. Тот дрожит от прикосновений Джимми, его поцелуи становятся всё грубее и грязнее при приближении оргазма.  
– Пейджи, – выдыхает Роберт, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу его движениям. Его дыхание горячее и влажное, и Джимми поворачивает ладонь на головке члена Роберта, вызывая у него резкий стон наслаждения.  
– Давай, отдайся мне, Одуванчик, – шепчет Джимми, и Роберт вскрикивает, кончая длинными, влажными полосами себе на живот и Джимми на руку. Джимми нравится смотреть на это гораздо больше, чем он предполагал – ему нравится, как грудь Роберта судорожно вздымается, нравится смотреть, как он задыхается и бьётся во время оргазма. Он не может не поцеловать Роберта снова, и тот целуется так безбашенно, легко и глубоко, как Джимми ещё никто никогда не целовал.  
Роберт проводит ладонью вдоль руки Джимми.  
– Было хорошо. – Его голос срывается, потому что Джимми всё ещё играет с его обмякшим членом.  
– Если ты так звучишь, когда тебе «хорошо», мне не терпится услышать «отлично».  
– Мне говорили, что я становлюсь слишком громким, – признаётся Роберт, его щёки приобретают более насыщенный розовый оттенок.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– О да? Звучит соблазнительно. – Но Роберт выглядит пристыженным, и Джимми считает, что стоит прояснить. – Твоему бывшему это не нравилось?  
Роберт пожимает плечами, изо всех сил стараясь сделать вид, что это его не заботит.  
– Он был не в восторге.  
– Да ладно? У меня стоит уже на то, как ты стараешься быть потише. – Джимми качает головой. – Просто невероятно.  
– Может, он не хотел лишнего напоминания о том, что занимается любовью с другим мужчиной.  
Джимми кривит лицо.  
– Как тебя угораздило связаться с таким гондоном?  
– Я не думал, что заслуживаю лучшего.  
– Ты, мистер Оптимизм? Да ладно, даже Джефф хотел мою тощую задницу.  
Роберт краснеет сильнее при упоминании задницы Джимми, и тот делает мысленную зарубку относительно этого факта.  
– Может, он думал, что ты гондон.  
Джимми моргает, поражённый. Он никогда не думал об этом с такой позиции.  
– Так, погоди-ка. Я тебе дрочу, а ты называешь меня гондоном. Что за хрень, Роберт?  
Роберт, кажется, не замечает ухмылки на лице Джимми, потому что воспринимает его наигранную обиду всерьёз.  
– Нет-нет, я не это имел в виду, – произносит он, запинаясь. – Я просто… У любой истории две стороны, ну знаешь, и, может, Джефф чувствовал…  
– Я тебя просто подкалываю, – говорит Джимми с улыбкой. – Расслабься. Я знаю, что я неисправимый засранец, но я не хочу, чтобы мой парень говорил об этом после секса. – Он целует Роберта в подтверждение того, что шутил.  
– Не такой уж ты неисправимый, – говорит Роберт, когда они наконец отлепляются друг от друга. Он ретируется в ванную, и Джимми бесстыдно пялится на его задницу, пока он не скрывается за дверью.  
Когда Роберт возвращается, он ласкает тело Джимми с несравненным пылом, целуя изгиб его шеи, его плечи, облизывая впадинки на его горле. Джимми принимает всё это, позволяя Роберту стянуть с себя рубашку через голову и покрыть его грудь поцелуями, позволяя его пальцам прикасаться к редким волосам. Роберт по очереди забирает губами его соски, нежно прикусывая вишнёвые бугорки, и Джимми издаёт звук, возможность которого впоследствии будет отрицать. Он чувствует улыбку Роберта на своей коже, широкий жар его ладоней, когда они обнимают его торчащие рёбра.  
– Ты такой худой, – мечтательно и немного обеспокоенно произносит Роберт, продвигаясь всё ниже вдоль тела Джимми. Его язык совершает оборот вокруг пупка, прежде чем нырнуть внутрь. Джимми глухо стонет, вцепляясь Роберту в волосы. Роберт немного приспускает его трусы, целуя обнажившуюся плоть. Он смотрит вверх на Джимми и спрашивает:  
– Можно?  
Джимми кивает, выдыхая: «Да», потому что знает, что Роберт сделает ему приятно. Роберт запускает руки Джимми в трусы, согревая его бёдра своими ладонями, и раздевает его. Джимми думает, должен ли стесняться своей наготы, потому что похож на дистрофичное сплетение мослов и сухожилий, но Роберт обнимает его сзади за ноги и целует в колено.  
– Ты такой красивый, – шепчет Роберт, и Джимми чувствует это всем своим существом.  
Член Джимми напряжён до боли, смазка сочится из головки, но Роберт не торопится, целуя внутреннюю сторону его бёдер и оставляя тайные засосы в местах, известных только им двоим. Джимми извивается на простынях, издавая жалобные звуки и трясясь от желания. Дыхание Роберта настолько близко к его члену, что Джимми хочется протянуть руку и помочь себе кончить.  
Роберт берёт его член себе в рот, заглатывая его целиком, и Джимми издаёт приглушённый вскрик, потому что Роберт чертовски хорош в этом. Роберт стонет, не обращая внимания на то, как Джимми изгибается и едва ли не трахает его прямо в рот, как будто привык к такому, и Джимми, наверное, не следует так заводиться от этого. Он слышит самого себя, выдыхающего звуки поощрения, смешанные с именем Роберта, чувствуя, как его член упирается в глотку Роберта, ощущая, как тот медленно и умеючи ему отсасывает. Его оргазм наступает с силой прилива, и всё, что Джимми может, так это вцепиться Роберту в волосы и материться.  
Роберт выпивает его целиком, издавая довольные стоны. Его язык скользит от основания члена к сливовой головке, прежде чем Роберт отстраняется, облизывая губы.  
– Тебе понравилось? – спрашивает он, как будто есть вероятность, что Джимми скажет нет.  
Джимми восстанавливает дыхание, ухмыляется и говорит:  
– Было хорошо.


	10. Stuck In the Middle With You

Они слышат о недавно открывшемся аквапарке в Орландо, и Джимми держит курс туда, потому что Роберт и Бонзо настаивают на посещении, но главным образом потому, что он оказывается в меньшинстве. У Джимми нет плавок, и Роберт одалживает ему свои, что Джимми находит несколько странным.  
– Зачем ты взял две пары?  
– Потому что я собрал вещи до того, как узнал, что ты не умеешь плавать, – отвечает Роберт. – Я предполагал, что мы будем много купаться.  
– Принцесса Пейдж не умеет плавать? – смеясь, спрашивает Бонзо.  
– Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты перестал меня так называть, – ворчит Джимми, закидывая на плечо ворованное гостиничное полотенце, пока они проходят внутрь. Аквапарк пахнет маслом от загара и хлоркой.  
Бонзо пожимает плечами.  
– Как прикажете, ваше высочество.  
Поскольку парк открылся всего несколько месяцев назад, он не очень большой, но Роберт восторженно созерцает раскинувшуюся перед ними кристально-голубую водную гладь.  
– У нас в Англии нет ничего подобного, – говорит он. – По крайней мере, я не видел.  
Джимми проводит приличное количество времени под тенью одного из зонтиков, расставленных вдоль бортика, наблюдая Бонзо и Роберта в бассейне с волнами, словно они дети под его личной ответственностью. Что, судя по тому, как они плещутся и пытаются стянуть друг с друга плавки, не так уж далеко от истины, думает Джимми.  
– Давай к нам, Пейджи, – ноет Роберт, подплывая к краю бассейна, где Джимми нежится в тени. – Тут не так глубоко, если не доплывать до водопада.  
– Последний раз, когда мы с тобой были в воде, ты пытался меня утопить.  
– Это была всего лишь шутка! Обещаю, такого не повторится.  
– Давай, Принцесса, – подначивает Бонзо. – Окунись.  
– Если соглашусь, ты прекратишь меня так называть?  
– Гарантий не даю.  
Джимми вздыхает и уступает их требованиям, выходя из своего уютного тенька и погружаясь в воду. Беспощадное солнце Флориды обжигает кожу, но вода предлагает освежающую прохладу, побуждая Джимми зайти глубже. Он останавливается возле отметки в пять футов, чувствуя себя идиотом. Даже некоторые дети не боятся доплывать до водопада, воспринимая восьмифутовую глубину, скорее, как вызов, нежели как смертельную ловушку.  
– Ты же помнишь, как это делается? – спрашивает Роберт, постепенно отплывая спиной вперёд всё дальше на глубину.  
– Да, – цедит Джимми сквозь зубы. Он следует за Робертом и чувствует, как гладкое дно бассейна постепенно исчезает из-под ног.  
Роберт слегка замедляется, чтобы позволить Джимми за собой поспеть.  
– Ты же не стесняешься?  
– Блин, с чего ты взял?  
– Я не думаю о тебе хуже из-за того, что ты учишься, Пейджи, – говорит Роберт. – Я счастлив, что могу чему-то тебя научить.  
– Я всё равно чувствую себя убогим.  
– Напрасно! Уверен, есть множество вещей, в которых ты хорош, а я нет.  
– Плавание вроде как одно из основных умений, ну, ты знаешь, идёт сразу после самостоятельного приёма пищи и способности не обосраться, так что…  
– Ну, если ты не рос возле воды, у тебя есть оправдание.  
– Как будто Киддерминстер – это пляжный курорт, – глумится Джимми. Они заплывают на глубину, и Джимми осознаёт, что план Роберта изначально заключался в том, чтобы его отвлечь.  
Роберт улыбается, будто ему приятно, что Джимми помнит название города, в котором он вырос.  
– У моего парня был бассейн. Ну, то есть не _у него_ , а у его родителей.  
– Это многое объясняет.  
– Например?  
– Двое взрослеющих гомосексуалов видят друг друга мокрыми и почти раздетыми. У тебя никогда не было шанса вырасти натуралом.  
Роберт хихикает. Он выглядит изумлённым, когда его спина упирается в край водопада.  
– Ой, смотри! – Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, как каскады воды, сверкая, струятся вниз. – У тебя получилось!  
Джимми чувствует прилив гордости и спорит с Робертом, кто быстрее доплывёт обратно.  
Позже они втроём плывут по ленивой реке, неспешно подскакивая на лазурных волнах. Джимми напрягается меньше всех, плывя по течению на матрасе термоядерного цвета. Ярко-зелёные деревья с длинными игольчатыми листьями обеспечивают тень по обе стороны от них, и Джимми думает, что было бы очень легко просто плыть и исчезнуть в бесконечном потоке воды.  
– Пейджи, тут не так уж и глубоко, – замечает Роберт, кладя руку на матрас, как будто намереваясь на него забраться. – Слезай и поплавай с нами.  
– Отвали. Я кайфую.  
– Ленивая река ещё никогда не была такой ленивой, – говорит Бонзо, и Роберт смеётся так, как он всегда это делает над его шутками – будто они дружат уже целую вечность.  
Джимми выпрастывает ногу и игриво пихает Бонзо в плечо. Он закрывает глаза с намерением продолжать расслабляться, но Бонзо и Роберт вместе составляют ударную силу – они переворачивают матрас, и Джимми плюхается в воду. Вода всего лишь около четырёх футов глубиной, и Джимми легко встаёт, выныривая на поверхность и убирая завесу мокрых волос с лица.  
– Я вас обоих ненавижу!  
Роберт восседает на матрасе, и Бонзо толкает его вниз по реке. Роберт заливисто хохочет, прося его толкать быстрее. Если Джимми их поймает, им, бля, несдобровать.  
Он бешено гребёт руками, рассекая воду, и ему удаётся осуществить свою месть на середине реки. Он подплывает слева к Бонзо, который говорит: «Эй, Принцесса, рад, что вы соизволили к нам присоединиться!». Джимми приподнимает матрас, и Роберт обрушивается в воду с удивлённым взвизгом. Джимми вновь утверждается на своём надувном троне, и цикл начинается с начала.

– Я похож на лобстера! – стонет Роберт, его кожа ярко-красная и покрыта волдырями. Солнце Флориды печёт намного сильнее калифорнийского, что их троица, покинув парк, испытала буквально на своей шкуре, которая обгорела, растрескалась и жутко чешется. Теперь они в своём гостиничном номере, и Джимми втирает алоэ вера в кожу Роберта, пока Бонзо плещется в душе.  
– Очень симпатичного лобстера, – говорит Джимми, пытаясь поднять Роберту настроение.  
Роберт издаёт звук, полный безысходности, и только глубже утопает в матрасе. Он лежит на спине, Джимми сидит на нём сверху, обхватив его бёдра своими, и в любых других обстоятельствах это было бы прелюдией к сексуальному действу. Но они оба слишком обгоревшие и потрескавшиеся, чтобы что-то предпринять.  
Джимми втирает каплю зелёного геля в лицо Роберта, и тот премило щурится, когда пальцы Джимми касаются его носа и щёк.  
– Ну конечно, твоя белая английская кожа легко обгорает, – дразнится Джимми. – Ты похож на тост.  
Роберт хмурится.  
– Замолчи, – ноет он. – Ты тоже весь обгорел.  
– Я ирландец. Мы плохо загораем. – Джимми чувствует под собой бесстыжую эрекцию Роберта, и он не собирается обходить этот факт своим вниманием. – Хе-хе, тебе, я смотрю, нравится.  
Роберт каким-то образом становится ещё краснее, что Джимми не представлял возможным, и отводит взгляд.  
– Ты сверху. Сложно устоять.  
– Хочешь, чтоб я был сверху, м? – Джимми просто обязан заострить на этом внимание, и он трётся бёдрами о монструозный стояк, вызванный у Роберта. Роберт стонет от желания и извивается под ним, но Джимми кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, заставляя его замереть и оставляя липкие отпечатки у него на коже.  
– Это тебе за то, что скинул меня с матраса.  
Роберт надувает губы, и Джимми намазывает гелем его обнажённые руки и грудь. Он заканчивает и слезает с него, и Роберт переворачивается, чтобы Джимми мог обработать его спину. Джимми пододвигается ближе, медленно и нежно втирая гель в нежную кожу Роберта. Тот довольно постанывает, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям Джимми, и он надавливает сильнее, массируя лопатки Роберта большими пальцами.   
Роберт счастливо стонет.  
– Джимми «Волшебные пальцы» Пейдж.  
Джимми ухмыляется и шепчет Роберту ну ухо:  
– Помнишь, что я ещё могу делать этими руками?  
Джимми лежит на спине, и Роберт втирает гель в его руки, когда Бонзо вырывается из ванной в полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бёдер, держа в руке нечто, напоминающее печальные, влажные остатки презерватива. Джимми лежит вниз головой и не может сказать наверняка.  
– Ребзя, она отходит! – радостно объявляет Бонзо. Джимми требуется минутка, чтобы осознать, что это его грёбаная слезшая кожа, и в этот момент Бонзо решает бросить ею в них.  
– Фу, блять! – орёт Джимми, отпихивая от себя лоскуток кожи, приземлившийся где-то рядом с ним на кровати. Роберт смеётся так, будто находит это уморительным. – Ёбнутый, что ли!  
Бонзо подходит к кровати, нависая над Джимми, но глядя на Роберта.  
– Помажешь меня потом?  
Джимми хмурится, не в восторге от этой затеи.  
– Не уверен, что мне нравится мысль о том, чтобы мой парень натирал тебя кремом.  
– Я ему ничего не сделаю, – говорит Бонзо. – Если только он сам не попросит, тогда за себя не ручаюсь.  
– Ёбаный насос! – причитает Джимми.  
Роберт хихикает, что твоя школьница, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.  
– Я, конечно, польщён, но моё сердце принадлежит Пейджи.  
Тёплый комок подкатывает к горлу Джимми.  
– Что насчёт твоей жопы? Втроечка никогда не хотел?  
Джимми закрывает лицо руками и стонет:  
– Меня окружают хуесосы!

На следующий день они накуриваются марихуаной на парковке SeaWorld, прежде чем зайти внутрь, потому что есть особый кайф в том, чтобы пойти в океанариум, будучи под кайфом. По крайней мере, этот аргумент привёл Бонзо, чтобы запалить косячок, и Роберту было этого достаточно, чтобы последовать его примеру. Джимми присоединяется к ним, не желая оставаться в стороне, потому что единственному ненакуренному в компании не позавидуешь.  
Его не особенно сильно торкает. Возможно, трава больше на него не действует, потому что Джимми почти ничего не чувствует.  
– Надо было грибами закинуться, – говорит он, когда они наблюдают за гигантской акулой, проплывающей по туннелю.  
– Чего нет, того нет, – говорит Бонзо, явно разочарованный ограниченным выбором изменяющих сознание веществ в их распоряжении.  
– И это хорошо, – журит Роберт, хлопая Джимми по руке. – Пейджи не нужны подобного рода искушения.  
Джимми терпеть не может, когда его опекают, но ему нравится мысль о том, что Роберт о нём заботится.  
– Я думал, что с марихуаны всё начинается.  
– Никто ещё не умер от передоза травкой, – замечает Роберт до того, как показавшийся скат переключает на себя его внимание.  
Они катаются на небесной башне, и трава определённо добавляет ощущений, потому что расстояние в четыреста футов от земли кажется всей тысячей. Джимми паникует, его боязнь высоты активизируется с силой турбинного двигателя. Роберт гладит его по спине и напоминает, что это всего лишь иллюзия, и они на самом деле вовсе не так высоко.  
Затем пол начинает вращаться. Джимми этого достаточно, чтобы потерять равновесие, и он начинает падать вперёд вслед за своим сместившимся центром тяжести, но Роберт и Бонзо выравнивают его, хватая за руки и притягивая обратно.  
– Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы это тоже чувствуете, – хрипит Джимми.  
– Да, мы вертимся, – спокойно говорит Бонзо, как будто это его совсем не пугает.  
– Бояться нечего, Пейджи. Ты не можешь упасть. Дверь заперта.  
– Это не значит, что тросы, на которых эта штука держится, не могут оторваться и отправить нас к праотцам, – переживает Джимми, чем вовсе не привлекает внимания окружающих.  
– Он боится высоты, – говорит Роберт в качестве объяснения. Он поворачивается к Джимми и напоминает ему. – Мы с тобой катались на колесе обозрения, помнишь?  
– Там было не так высоко. – Джимми наклоняется и шипит: «И я не был под кайфом!» Роберту в ухо. Он знает, что трава искажает его восприятие, но всё равно паникует.  
Роберт смеётся над этим несколько дольше положенного. Смех Роберта вызывает ржач у Бонзо, и теперь каждый из них заливается по совершенно разным причинам, и Джимми ненавидит их обоих и хочет, чтобы мир перестал вращаться под ногами.  
Когда поездка закончена, и они снова на твёрдой земле, мышцы Джимми высвобождаются из панического зажима, на коже проступает пот.  
Роберт покупает ему муравейник в буфете, «потому что нельзя быть несчастным, когда ешь сладости», говорит он, вручая Джимми пирожное. Джимми осознаёт, что с ним обращаются, как с умственно отсталым ребёнком, но какая разница – халявная еда.  
Джимми вскоре обнаруживает, что невозможно есть муравейник и не обляпаться сахарной посыпкой. К тому моменту, как он заканчивает есть, его   
пальцы и грудь чёрной футболки покрыты белой пудрой, и это вызывает у него такой хохот, что Бонзо и Роберт смотрят так, будто   
сомневаются в его вменяемости.  
– Знакомо просто, – поясняет Джимми, и Роберт просто вздыхает и говорит: «Пейджи», как будто ему стыдно за то, что Джимми отмочил шутку про кокаин в присутствии их нового друга.  
Бонзо гогочет и хлопает Джимми по спине.  
– Не знал, что у тебя есть чувство юмора, Принцесса Пейдж! – То, что Бонзо понял юмор, означает, что Роберт рассказал ему о Джимминой проблеме с коксом. Должен ли он из-за этого расстраиваться?  
– Ты же никогда не перестанешь меня так называть? – Джимми не знает, зачем утруждает себя вопросом; он знает ответ.  
Бонзо ухмыляется и говорит:  
– Не-а.  
– М-да. – Должно быть, это его наказание за «Одуванчика».  
Они ещё какое-то время гуляют, пока не понимают, что парк исчерпал себя. Когда они выходят, Джимми подкрадывается ближе к Роберту и шепчет:  
– Значит, ты рассказал ему про кокс?  
– Я подумал, ему следует знать, – говорит Роберт, выглядя сконфуженным. – Он как-то сказал что-то вроде «Дёрганый сукин сын», и я решил, что будет лучше рассказать ему о твоей, эм, зависимости.  
– Ты же знаешь, что кокс полностью выводится из крови за два-три дня?  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Проводил исследования. Но мы уже давно прошли фазу отходняка. Теперь тебе лучше сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не дать мне снова заторчать.  
– Мы везде ходим вместе, – весело и непринуждённо говорит Роберт. – Я с тебя глаз не свожу.  
– Даже во сне? – подмигивает ему Джимми, садясь за руль фургона.

Во время полуторачасового пути до Тампы Бонзо становится скучно сзади, и он начинает рыться в коробках с вещами Джимми.  
– Сломаешь – покупаешь, – предупреждает Джимми, бросая на него быстрые взгляды в зеркало заднего вида.  
– Да ничо я не сломаю, – говорит Бонзо, разбирая коллекцию пластинок Джимми. – Чувак, я про эти группы не слыхал даже.  
– Сказал человек в футболке Allman Brothers, – саркастически говорит Джимми.  
Бонзо смотрит на Роберта.  
– Нет ничего печальнее человека, который чмырит других из-за музыкальных предпочтений.  
Джимми закатывает глаза.  
– Отсоси.  
– Только не у тебя, – говорит Бонзо, пожимая плечами и снова переключая внимание на альбомы. – Рой Харпер? Fairport Convention? The Yardbirds?  
Паника поднимается со дна живота Джимми, чувство глубокой утраты и печали перекручивает всё внутри. После расставания с Джеффом он перерыл все ящики и шкафы, избавляясь от всего, опороченного воспоминаниями о нём. Полароидные снимки, корешки от билетов, бесполезные побрякушки, ярмарочные призы, которые Джефф для него выигрывал. В своём шкафу он нашёл поношенную белую футболку, которая была на Джеффе, когда они впервые осмелились на неловкую, неуклюжую прелюдию. Они забрались на кровать Джеффа, пылко целуясь, и тот стянул свою футболку, и руки Джимми исследовали пики и равнины его тела. Даже сейчас он до сих пор помнит медный привкус джеффовой кожи. Джимми носил эту футболку дома, и ему интересно, сохранил ли Джефф ту, что была на Джимми в тот вечер.  
Джимми избавился ото всех этих вещей, но он не знает, почему оставил пластинки Yardbirds. Может, это какая-то изощрённая форма мазохизма, которая не позволяет ему отпустить, безличное напоминание о том, что их отношения были настоящими, пусть и всего на одно короткое жаркое лето.  
Голос Роберта прерывает его задумчивость.  
– Э, Пейджи?  
– Что?  
– Ты пропустил поворот.  
– На Тампу?  
– Нет, в туалет.  
– А… Ну, будет ещё один. – Роберт укоризненно глядит на Джимми, но это его не смущает. – Знаешь, если бы ты не выдувал по триста галлонов жидкости на каждой заправке, тебе бы так часто не приспичивало.  
– Заткнись, я хотел пить, – говорит Роберт, складывая руки на груди.  
Бонзо теряет интерес к альбомам, и теперь изучает другую коробку.  
– Что это за древние книженции? – спрашивает он, открывая одну.  
– Не трожь! – вопит Джимми. – Это первые издания. – Коробка заполнена редкими старинными книгами по магии и оккультизму, которые он собирал в течение нескольких лет. – Любая из этих книг стоит дороже, чем ты.  
– Пейджи, это невежливо.  
Бонзо игнорирует спектакль Джимми.  
– Так зачем ты их с собой возишь?  
Джимми не идиот; он затаскивает книги в мотель каждую ночь, чтобы какой-нибудь заблудший воришка не вынес их из фургона. Если ему когда-нибудь отчаянно потребуются наличные, он, вероятно, сможет расстаться с одной или двумя. – Потому что я съехал с квартиры.  
Это новость для Роберта.  
– Правда?  
– Да, я не думал возвращаться. Я решил, что найду своё предназначение в жизни или что-то в этом духе в этой поездке и осяду где-то в другом месте.  
– О, это… интересно. – Прежде чем Джимми успевает сконцентрироваться на этом, Роберт говорит:  
– Ой, ещё один поворот! Не пропусти в этот раз!

В Буш Гарденс определённо стоит отправляться обкуренными, потому что непрестанный клёкот тропических птиц создаёт атмосферу совершенно иного мира, будто ты в седьмом круге птичьего ада. Джимми пребывает в лёгком трансе, пока они не отходят на добрую милю, а то и две. Он до сих пор слышит щебет и не может понять, реально это или чудится его накуренному мозгу.  
Они обедают в ямайской барбекю-забегаловке, где Роберт заказывает больше еды, чем возможно съесть за один раз. Их миниатюрная официантка по имени Одри неприкрыто с ним флиртует, что Джимми кажется уморительным.  
– Курица по-ямайски? Дорогуша, она тебе рот выжжет, – говорит она, раскачивая перед ним бёдрами.  
Озорная улыбка появляется на губах Роберта.  
– Хотите, заключим пари?  
Одри принимает это за флирт, но Джимми помнит, как Роберт одурачил тех байкеров в бирмингемском баре, притворившись легкомысленным бриттом. Это развод, и Джимми откидывается на стуле, приготовившись наблюдать.  
– Ставлю пять баксов на то, что она окажется слишком острой для тебя, – говорит она, подмигивая и освобождая их столик от меню, и Джимми не пропускает подчёркнутого вихляния бёдрами, когда она уходит. Роберт, конечно, даже не замечает, улыбаясь Джимми так, будто он один в целом свете.  
– Что ты задумал, Одуванчик? – спрашивает Джимми, отпивая своё пиво.  
– Это секрет, – говорит Роберт.  
Бонзо говорит:  
– Помнится мне, в Бирмингеме всё точно так же начиналось.  
Роберт смотрит на него.  
– Ты смотрел? Я думал, ты появился только когда началась драка.  
– Не, я с вас поржал.  
– Ты уверен, что не запал на него, гомосек ты несчастный? – выступает Джимми.  
– Я не стыжусь.  
– А тебя не парит, что он хочет тебе вдуть? – говорит Джимми Роберту.  
– А должно? Это значит, что я ему нравлюсь!  
– Я не знаю, говорила ли тебе когда-нибудь твоя мама, _Роберта_ , но если мальчик хочет с тобой переспать, это не всегда означает, что он ценит тебя как личность.  
Бонзо фыркает в свою кружку с пивом, пена оседает у него на усах. Роберт склоняет голову, как собака, услышавшая странный звук.  
– Ты бы хотел, чтобы тебе кто-то посоветовал что-то подобное?  
Джимми бледнеет.  
– Воу, детка, это было жестоко.  
– Прости. Я не хотел…  
– Всё нормально.  
Джимми гадает, насколько по-иному могла бы сложиться его жизнь, если бы мать усадила его и завела этот разговор. Он полагал, что постоянное лапанье Джеффа и его активные прелюдии свидетельствовали о глубокой любви к Джимми. Потому что Джимми думал, что для двух мужчин всё иначе – раз уж ты преодолеваешь первоначальную брезгливость от вожделения другого мужчины, ну, значит твои чувства особенные. Никто никогда не говорил ему, что «мальчики для упражнений» тоже существуют.  
Как только приносят заказ, Джимми и Бонзо с особым вниманием наблюдают за Робертом – им любопытно, как он справится с острым блюдом. Он, кажется, совершенно не замечает остроты, будто вся английская еда вымачивается в перце. Джимми восхищён тем, что Роберту настолько безразличен жар, которым пылает маринад.  
Роберт поднимает взгляд от тарелки и обеспокоенно смотрит на Джимми.  
– Пейджи, ты вспотел.  
– Заткнись, тут жарко, – ворчит Джимми, отказываясь признавать капельки пота у себя на лбу следствием острой еды. Он делает большой глоток пива, чтобы заглушить жжение на языке. – Как ты можешь это есть?  
Роберт загадочно улыбается, наклоняясь вперёд, будто собирается открыть правительственный секрет.  
– Когда я жил в Англии, моей лучшей подругой была девушка из Индии. Так что я привык к острым блюдам. Её родители постоянно приглашали меня на обед. Они любили меня, потому что им не надо было беспокоиться, что я дефлорирую их дочь, – говорит он, подмигивая.  
Джимми ухмыляется себе под нос. Он знал, что у Роберта окажется козырь в рукаве.  
– Из тебя бы вышел отличный кидала.  
– А чем, ты думаешь, я зарабатывал на жизнь, когда был бездомным? – говорит Роберт, вынося Джимми мозг.  
Когда Одри подходит к их столу со счётом, она приходит в изумление.  
– Ну, ты точно меня провёл, дорогуша! – Она выуживает из кармана фартука пятидолларовую купюру и кладёт её на стол перед Робертом. – Вам всё понравилось?  
– Да, кажется, жжение прекратилось, – говорит Джимми.  
Одри по-доброму смеётся, не зная, что на это отвечать. В общем-то, обычная реакция на сухой юмор Джимми.  
– Мож, вы знаете, куда тут можно сходить потусоваться? – спрашивает Бонзо.  
– Ну, на Венис-бич вечеринки каждый день. Это в часе езды отсюда, сразу после Сарасоты.  
Джимми не возражает, ведь где вечеринка, там и бухло.  
После того как они расплачиваются, Джимми замечает, что Роберт оставляет пятидолларовую бумажку на чай под солонкой и перечницей, и его пронзает острое чувство любви.


	11. Moondance

Джимми подъезжает к Венис-Бич, когда солнце садится за горизонт, и он удивлён тому, сколько там людей. Пляж заполнен тинейджерами и молодыми людьми двадцати с небольшим лет, стремящимися выжать всё, что только можно, из последних деньков ускользающего лета. Волейбольная сетка растянута на песке, и длинная полоса пляжа усеяна небольшими торговыми палатками.  
Они переодеваются в задней части фургона, песок у Джимми под ногами рассыпчатый и мягкий. Роберт тащит Джимми к волейбольной сетке и гармонично вписывается в игру, однако Джимми не так удачлив, потому что он ходячая катастрофа, когда дело доходит до спорта.  
– Ты, эм, не захочешь, чтобы я играл, – говорит он, чувствуя себя ничтожным среди всех этих загорелых, развитых мужчин и женщин. Он смотрит на Роберта. – Что насчёт Бонзо? Мне кажется, у него с этим получше. – Джимми оглядывается, уверенный, что Бонзо шёл за ними, но того нигде не видно. – Ой, бля, мы потеряли Бонзо.  
Джимми приходится включиться в игру, потому что в его команде не хватает игрока. Роберт не в пример ловчее Джимми, который, кажется, пропускает мяч чаще, чем все остальные вместе взятые. Но с другой стороны, его товарищи по команде играют хорошо, так что какая разница.  
Симпатичная блондиночка, стоящая рядом, улыбается ему и говорит:  
– Ты же знаешь, что должен отбивать мяч?  
– Блин, спасибо, а я-то уж гадал, что делаю не так.  
Она хихикает, и Джимми не может не заметить бисеринки пота, стекающие вниз по её лоснящейся груди прямо в едва наметившуюся ложбинку. Она выглядит молодо и свежо, и Джимми сомневается, что ей больше восемнадцати. Он воспринимает своей личной победой тот факт, что всё ещё нравится девушкам.  
Она делает выпад вперёд, напрягая мышцы пресса, чтобы отбить мяч на другую сторону сетки.  
– Я Бебе.  
– Джимми.  
– Что у тебя с лицом? – спрашивает она, глядя на выцветший жёлто-зелёный синяк на его челюсти. – Плохая подача?  
– Ввязался в драку.  
– Ты победил?  
– Ну, я всё ещё здесь.  
Бебе одаривает его хитрой улыбкой, стреляя глазами в сторону Роберта, взвившегося в воздух, подавая мяч.  
– Кто твой друг?  
Джимми чувствует прилив детского страха, что Бебе совершенно в нём не заинтересована – что она завела с ним разговор только ради того, чтобы подкатить к Роберту, но он знает, что это нелепо. К Роберту вовсе не страшно подойти – люди сами к нему притягиваются. Это его способ взаимодействия с внешним миром.  
– А, Роберт? Он… друг.  
– Друг, ага? – Бебе поднимает идеально очерченную бровь, её сочные губы изгибаются в ухмылке, и у Джимми пересыхает во рту.  
В этот момент волейбольный мяч врезается Джимми в лицо. Джимми резко падает – оглушённый – ощущая вкус крови, перед глазами мелькают чёрные пятна. Бебе ахает, и голос с другого конца поля кричит:  
– Извините!  
– Пейджи! – Роберт кидается к нему, вздымая песок, и склоняется возле Джимми в лучших традициях заботливого бойфренда. – У тебя кровь!  
– Да ладно, – выкашливает Джимми, пытаясь дышать сквозь медную соль крови, заполнившую его рот. Он пересчитывает зубы языком, чтобы убедиться в их полном наличии – хоть что-то.  
Кто-то подбегает к нему, мягко наклоняя его голову ладонями, чтобы оценить причинённый ущерб.  
– О господи, мне так жаль! Я не хотел… Вам больно?  
– Пока нет, – выдаёт Джимми. Он пытается встать, и учтивый незнакомец помогает ему подняться. Он на удивление силён для тощего паренька.  
– Но будет. Пойдёмте, я раздобуду немного льда, чтобы приложить к вашему ушибу.  
Джимми кивает и следует за ним, сдерживая ладонью поток крови и оставляя след из багровых капель на жемчужно-белом песке.  
Солнце превратилось в серебристую полоску на горизонте, ночь опускается на пляж, но вечеринка в самом разгаре. Он проходит мимо свежезапаленного костра, перешагивает через разбросанные тут и там пустые банки и бутылки.  
– Мне _так_ жаль, – снова извиняется незнакомец. У него длинные светло-русые волосы, лёгкие веснушки покрывают его нос и щёки.  
– У тебя хорошая подача, – по-доброму отмечает Джимми. – Как тебя зовут?  
– Джон Пол Джонс.  
– Серьёзно? А твоего брата зовут Джордж Ринго?  
Тот награждает Джимми уставшим взглядом, как будто слышал эту шутку уже миллион раз.  
– Так, я уже знаю одного Джона, поэтому давай быстро что-нибудь придумаем. Может быть, Джонс?  
– Думаю, пойдёт. – Джонс подводит его к торговой палатке и спрашивает пакет льда.  
– Я, кстати, Джимми.  
– Приятно познакомиться, Джимми. – Джонс берёт пакет со льдом и несколько салфеток, и они садятся напротив палатки. – Я бы хотел, чтобы это произошло при более благоприятных обстоятельствах.  
– Блин, это уже даже не первый раз за неделю, когда я получаю по лицу, – говорит Джимми, прижимая лёд к носу.  
Джонс поворачивается на песке лицом к Джимми и зажимает ему нос большим и указательным пальцем. Джимми вопросительно на него смотрит, и Джонс объясняет:  
– Лучше зажать. – Свободной рукой он предлагает Джимми салфетки, и тот вытирает ими стекающую кровь. Джимми хочет запрокинуть голову, но Джонс говорит:  
– Нет-нет, не стоит так делать.  
– Кто сказал?  
– Ну, я. Я врач.  
– Врач, говоришь? А перчатки твои где?  
Джонс пожимает плечами.  
– Боюсь, что мы делаем всё возможное, учитывая обстоятельства.  
Джимми вытягивает ноги на песке.  
– Не слишком ли ты молод для доктора?  
– Мне тридцать один.  
– Иди ты!  
– Нет, правда.  
– Я бы тебе больше двадцати пяти не дал.  
Джонс краснеет, выглядя смущённым и отводя взгляд, будто обнаружил на песке что-то дико интересное.  
– Мне кажется, у тебя может быть сотрясение мозга.  
– У тебя таки _отличная_ подача, – говорит Джимми. – Так ты где-то тут живёшь?  
– Нет, я вроде как в долгосрочном отпуске. У меня не было перерыва перед колледжем из-за войны. Мой отец хотел, чтобы я пошёл учиться, иначе меня бы, скорее всего, завербовали.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Та же фигня.  
– Он хирург, и я решил пойти по его стопам. Но я хотел посмотреть мир, прежде чем, не знаю, уступлю необходимости начать практику.  
– Как продвигается кругосветка?  
– Ну, я пока только доехал из Огайо до Флориды, так что, думаю, не очень.  
– Что-нибудь интересное по дороге?  
Джонс думает с минуту.  
– Атланта ничего.  
– Был там.  
– А, ну тогда, можешь поехать в Цинциннати. Это мой родной город. У нас довольно неплохая еда.  
– О боже, – стонет Джимми. – Только не говори Роберту, он от меня не отстанет.  
– Роберт – это тот здоровый блондин, который был с тобой?  
Джимми осознаёт, что ему так комфортно болтать с Джонсом, что он забыл, что тот не является частью их группы.  
– А, да, он самый.  
Сверху раздаётся голос Бонзо.  
– Ух, Принцесса, что, блин, с тобой стряслось?  
Джонс вздрагивает, поворачивая лицо в сторону громилы, опершегося о прилавок палатки. Он снова краснеет, ероша волосы свободной рукой и отводя взгляд. Бонзо смотрит на Джонса, довольно улыбаясь.  
– Это ты его так разукрасил?  
Джонс выглядит оскорблённым предположением.  
– Н-нет, это была случайность.  
Бонзо громко и от души смеётся, и да – он пьян.  
– Эй, я тебя судить не стану. Сам давно собирался ему врезать.  
– Я не бил его, – поправляет Джонс. – Мы играли в волейбол, и я нечаянно попал ему мячом по лицу.  
Снова смех.  
– Бля, так даже лучше! Давай поручкаемся! – Бонзо протягивает руку, и Джонс пожимает её, потому что так положено. Выглядит неловко, но ни один из них, кажется, этого не замечает. – Как звать тебя?  
– Джон Пол Джонс.  
– Я зову его Джонс.  
Бонзо называет себя.  
– Джон Бонэм. Но для тебя просто Бонзо.  
Джонс переводит взгляд с Джимми на Бонзо, как будто хочет смотаться из этого странного культа, в который он неожиданно вписался.  
– Вы все даёте друг другу дурацкие клички?  
Бонзо раздумывает над этим.  
– Ну, как бы да. – Он смотрит на Джонса. – Что с ожерельем?  
– Ах, это? – Джонс подёргивает нитку акульих зубов у себя на шее. – Венис-бич – лучшее место, чтобы собирать акульи зубы, вот я и… – Он замолкает, пожимает плечами. – Я нашёл эти на пляже прошлым вечером.  
– Ты здешний?  
Джонс открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но в это время Роберт подходит, чтобы присоединиться к их небольшому сборищу.  
– О, Пейджи, вот ты где! Как твой нос? – спрашивает он, становясь на колени на песке, чтобы осмотреть лицо Джимми.  
– Жить буду, – гнусавит Джимми, потому что Джонс всё ещё зажимает ему нос.  
– Я думаю, с ним всё будет в порядке, – вступает Джонс. – Ты, должно быть, Роберт.  
– Ты обо мне слышал? – говорит Роберт, выглядя польщённым тем, что стал известен в узком кругу.  
– Джимми о тебе упоминал.  
– А твоё имя?..  
– Джонс, – говорит он со смущённой улыбкой. – По крайней мере, так они решили меня называть.  
– Нет, так не пойдёт. Как насчёт Джонси?  
Джимми вздыхает.  
– Роберт, ты не можешь просто прибавлять «и» к чьему-то имени и называть это прозвищем.  
Джонс улыбается в знак одобрения своей новой клички.  
– Джонси звучит неплохо. – И так Джонс стал именоваться Джонси.  
– Значит, Роберт, – встревает Бонзо. – Ты всё видел. – Он мотает подбородком в сторону изувеченного лица Джимми. – Это было хоть вполовину так ржачно, как я себе воображаю?  
Роберт сердито на него смотрит.  
– Не надо так.  
– Я по-другому не умею.  
– Чушь, и ты это знаешь.  
Джонси немного ослабляет давление на нос Джимми, убирая руку.  
– Кровотечение уже должно было прекратиться, – говорит он. – Только приложи ещё льда, чтобы уменьшить отёк.  
– Он сломан? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Не думаю. Но проверяй, на всякий случай. Если будет кровоточить или станет трудно дышать, лучше обратиться в больницу.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Джимми, вытирая запекшуюся кровь с верхней губы. – За тепло и ласку, а не за то, что заехал мне по лицу.  
Бонзо смеётся и хлопает Джонси по плечу. Тот слегка вздрагивает, пока не понимает, кто к нему прикасается, и тогда успокаивается.  
– Я б хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что расписал его, – говорит Бонзо. – Пойдём, проставлюсь. Или шашлык из креветок куплю. Тебе, по-моему, бухло не продадут.  
– Ладно, я _знаю_ , что не _настолько_ молодо выгляжу, – говорит Джонси, но встаёт и идёт за Бонзо по направлению к грилю.  
Роберт смотрит, как они уходят, прежде чем переключить внимание обратно на Джимми.  
– Сдаётся мне, нашему Бонзо нравится юный Джонси.  
Джимми прыскает со смеху, что отдаётся болью в его лице, и он боится, что это может вызвать новый поток крови из носа.  
– Ты знаешь, Одуванчик, то, что ты у нас самый большой гей в деревне, ещё не значит, что все остальные такие же.  
Роберта не задевают выпады Джимми по поводу его сексуальности.  
– Он постоянно со мной заигрывает, – говорит он, будто в подтверждение своих слов.  
– Я думаю, он просто хочет, чтоб я приревновал.  
– Он пригласил его выпить, как на свидание. Я имею в виду, он нас даже не позвал.  
Джимми закатывает глаза и принимает вертикальное положение, опираясь на дрожащие ноги.  
– Ладно, давай предположим, смеха ради, что Бонзо ярый гомосек. Где гарантия, что Джонси тоже?  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– А я этого не говорил. Только то, что Бонзо он, похоже, нравится.  
Джимми выбрасывает пакет со льдом и окровавленные салфетки в ближайшую мусорку. Солнце скрылось, пляж окутан тьмой. Луна мерцает над мягкими, спокойными волнами. Если прислушаться, можно уловить отдалённые звуки радио.  
– Я хочу окунуться, – говорит Роберт. – И ты идёшь со мной.  
Они спускаются к пляжу и достигают кромки воды. Джимми мнёт влажный песок пальцами ног там, где прибой отступает. Роберт забегает в воду с детским восторгом, поднимая тучу брызг, пока не оказывается по колено в воде.  
– Давай, Пейджи, – подбадривает он, и Джимми робко вступает в спокойную тёплую воду. Роберт продолжает идти, останавливаясь только когда его плечи скрывает вода. Джимми следует за ним на свой страх и риск, но он может вытянуть ногу и нащупать пальцами песок, поэтому особо не паникует.  
Они плавают вместе, будто за много миль от всего мира. Здесь, на расстоянии буйков, они кажутся двумя бесполыми пятнышками, и это придаёт Джимми смелости. Роберт обнимает его за талию и притягивает ближе к себе, и они смотрят на луну в небесах.  
– Здесь так красиво, – тихо говорит Роберт, его лицо повёрнуто навстречу ветру, и буйные кудри развеваются от лёгкого дуновения.  
– Ага. – Джимми прислоняет голову к робертовой, и они какое-то время молчат, любуясь красотой ночи. – Ты знаешь песню Боба Дилана «Tangled Up In Blue»? Я вроде как представлял свою жизнь в таком духе, ну, ты знаешь, странствовать по свету, перебиваясь случайными заработками, всё ради поиска великой любви. Я всегда думал, что в этом возрасте уже должен буду понять, где я хочу оказаться и что хочу делать со своей жизнью. Но мне уже тридцать три, и я неизвестно где. У меня нет работы, нет семьи. Каждый год мать звонит мне на Рождество и на день рождения и спрашивает, почему я не женат или хотя бы не встречаюсь с кем-нибудь.  
– He’s a real nowhere man, – поёт Роберт, – sitting in his nowhere land…  
– «Спасибо, – сказал он саркастически».  
Роберт притягивает его ближе, поглаживая по бедру.  
– Если ты неизвестно где, то я тоже. У меня тоже ничего этого нет.  
– Ты ещё молод.  
– Мне будет двадцать девять через тринадцать дней.  
– У тебя ещё есть время. Блин, тебе ещё даже тридцати нет.  
Роберт предпочитает не спорить.  
– Может, ты просто выбился из графика, – говорит он со своим дурацким акцентом, и Джимми никогда не перестанет находить это умилительным.* – Помнишь, как ты рассказывал мне о том, что определённые вещи должны случаться в определённые моменты фильма. Может, фильм твоей жизни просто плохо смонтирован, и твой важный момент ещё не настал.  
Джимми улыбается, обрадованный тем, что Роберт вообще это помнит.  
– Ну и как же мне, блин, наверстать?  
– Ну, наверное, никак. Мне думается, тебе лучше позволить жизни идти своим чередом.  
– Но разве не этим я занимался последние тридцать три года? Просто плыл по течению и ждал, что всё само образуется?  
– Разве? – Невинно спрашивает Роберт. – Только ты сам знаешь.  
– Ты посчитаешь меня засранцем за то, что я говорю это, но я почти уверен, что во всём виноват Джефф.  
– Потому что он тебя бросил? Перестань, Пейджи. Люди постоянно расстаются.  
– Люди вроде тебя?  
– Ну да.  
– Конечно, потому что ты сама уравновешенность. Ты отправился со мной в это бесцельное путешествие. У тебя тоже всё не слава богу, как и у меня.  
Роберт пожимает плечами, колыша воду вокруг себя.  
– Возможно. Но я не думаю, что одно несчастье, выпавшее на мою долю, должно определять то, кем я являюсь. И ты тоже. Ты выше этого.  
– Так что мне, блин, делать с этой дорогой, по которой я бреду? Где-то течёт жизнь, которую я должен жить, и я не знаю, как её найти.  
– Судьба уже предначертана, – говорит Роберт, обвивая мокрой рукой Джимми за плечи и притягивая его ближе. Они так близко, что Джимми легко может дотянуться и поцеловать его, что он и делает. Намного нежнее, чем он привык – из-за своего ушибленного лица – но Роберту, кажется, нравится, потому что он улыбается уголками рта. Джимми чувствует вкус пива у него на губах, и почему-то это заставляет его хотеть Роберта ещё больше. Он обнимает Роберта сзади за шею, запуская ладонь ему в волосы. Роберт прикусывает нижнюю губу Джимми, и тот стонет, охваченный желанием. Здесь, в воде, они достаточно далеко от берега, чтобы быть неразличимыми, и Джимми запускает руку Роберту в шорты. Роберт выдыхает Джимми в ухо, и тот доводит его до конца.  
После того, как Роберт отвечает ему взаимностью, время будто замирает. Они плывут в воде, и Джимми слушает рассказы Роберта о его детстве в Англии. Роберт мог бы говорить об интегральных вычислениях или ядерной физике, но Джимми всё равно бы слушал, зачарованный. Он обожает звук голоса Роберта, обожает то, как он смеётся, когда понимает, что начал заговариваться. В этот момент Джимми неожиданно чувствует себя спокойным относительно собственного будущего, потому что не имеет значения, где он окажется – пока с ним Роберт, всё остальное приложится. Джимми хочет сказать ему об этом, хочет протянуть руки и взять лицо Роберта в ладони и поделиться любовью, которая захлёстывает его своим теплом, но он знает, что это только разрушит созданный ими момент, поэтому оставляет всё при себе.  
Толпа на пляже рассасывается к тому времени, как Роберт и Джимми показываются из воды. Джимми не знает, сколько прошло времени, но подушечки его пальцев скукожились, как чернослив. Они идут бок о бок по пляжу, собирая песок мокрыми подошвами ступней.  
– Насколько ужасно я выгляжу? – спрашивает Джимми. – Скажи честно.  
Роберт смотрит на него без тени осуждения.  
– У тебя небольшой синяк, – говорит он таким тоном, что Джимми понимает – синяк здоровенный.  
– Блять.  
– Но я считаю, ты выглядишь чудесно. Шикарная машина остаётся шикарной даже с парой вмятин, верно?  
– Ты сравниваешь меня с машиной?  
– Согласись, у вас много общего. Зажигание, коробка передач, днище… Выхлопная труба.  
Джимми ржёт, рыская взглядом по пляжу в поисках знакомых лиц.  
– Как думаешь, где Бонзо?  
– Не знаю. А что? Ты уже готов отойти ко сну?  
– Да, удары в лицо всегда меня убаюкивают.  
– Уверен, мы его найдём.  
Им требуется около пяти минут, чтобы сориентироваться в темноте и найти место, где они оставили фургон. Джимми кажется, что он слышит голоса, доносящиеся изнутри фургона, но он списывает это на остаточное эхо – пляжные шум и трескотня всё ещё отдаются у него в ушах. Если кто-то вломился в фургон и скурил всю их траву, Джимми будет в ярости.  
Он ожидает увидеть кучку воришек или хулиганов, копающихся в его вещах, поэтому когда Джимми распахивает дверь и видит голого Бонзо вместе с Джонси, раздетым до той же степени и сидящим у него на коленях, он удивлён вдвойне. Джонси, будучи раскрытым, издаёт испуганный писк и крепче хватается за Бонзо, норовя спрятать свой тонкий стан за его желеобразным брюшком.  
– Ах, ты ж, ёбаный ты нахуй, носок на дверь вешайте! – вопит Джимми, отводя глаза. Есть что-то отталкивающее и неприятное в том, чтобы застукать кого-то за сексом, особенно если этими кем-то оказываются твои друзья.  
Роберт подходит, видит Бонзо и Джонси неловко сплетёнными в процессе полового акта и ржёт.  
– А я ведь тебе говорил! – ликует он, обращаясь к Джимми.  
– Ты что, блять, серьёзно?.. Они еблись в моём фургоне! – Единственный человек, который имеет право заниматься сексом в фургоне Джимми – это сам Джимми. Тот факт, что кто-то окрестил его первым, простить нельзя.  
– Пардон, – говорит Бонзо без тени раскаяния в голосе. Джимми изо всех сил старается не смотреть на то, как Джонси и Бонзо, э-э, _соединены_. – Мы не думали, что вы, народ, так быстро вернётесь.  
Джонси заправляет волосы за уши и продолжает смотреть в пол. Он ещё не скоро оправится от этого несвоевременного вторжения.  
– Я бы очень хотел, чтобы мы перестали встречаться в подобных обстоятельствах.  
– Зато он тебя не ударил, – говорит Роберт, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
– Да лучше бы он мне врезал!  
– Давай я тебе врежу, – вызывается Бонзо.  
– Никто не бьёт Пейджи!  
– Слушай, Джим, почему бы тебе не закрыть дверь, мы тут оденемся, а опосля потолкуем, лады? – говорит Бонзо, демонстрируя неожиданно рациональный взгляд на вещи.  
– Ладно. – Джимми только рад захлопнуть дверь перед гротескным действом, невольным свидетелем которого он стал. Он кипит от злости и начинает расхаживать взад-вперёд по пустующему парковочному месту по соседству.  
– Зай, почему ты так огорчился? Из-за того, что они потрахались в твоём фургоне?  
– Блять, именно, Роберт.  
– Ну, пусть они его вымоют.  
Джимми определённо заставит их это сделать, но эта мысль не приносит ему облегчения.  
Роберт подходит к нему и кладёт ладони на плечи Джимми.  
– Ты не думал, что ты, возможно, завидуешь?  
– _Чему?_  
– Ну, мы были вместе дольше, чем они вообще друг друга знают, но они уже… – Роберт делает жест, в котором Джимми, очевидно, должен опознать некое неизвестное ему сексуальное извращение. – Ну, ты их видел.  
– К несчастью, да. – Джимми никогда не сможет это развидеть. Щербатая плоть, широко распахнутые отверстия, лоснящиеся органы, избыточные волосяные покровы. – Ты о чём вообще? У нас был секс. Я только что подрочил тебе в Мексиканском, мать его, заливе.  
Роберт улыбается воспоминанию.  
– У нас никогда не было такого секса, – говорит он, ссылаясь на то, что они только что увидели (что бы это ни было). – Может, ты завидуешь тому, как легко им это удалось.  
Джимми кривит лицо.  
– Это самая глупейшая вещь, какую ты когда-либо говорил.  
– Ну, ты просто не можешь быть настолько расстроен из-за того, что твой фургон послужил местом их соития.  
– Господи, не произноси это слово!  
Дверь фургона отворяется, выпуская полностью одетого Бонзо.  
– Пардон, ребят, за то, что вам пришлось это увидеть.  
– Не извиняйся, – говорит Джимми. – Просто оплати мои счета за терапию.  
Бонзо закатывает глаза, очевидно по горло сытый джимминым сарказмом.  
– Слуш, мы с превеликой радостью отдраим твой фургон, ежели тебя это напрягает.  
– После того, как я видел, что бывает, когда вас двоих туда запустить, возможно, это не такая уж хорошая идея.  
Роберт встаёт перед Джимми, тем самым как бы отсекая его от разговора.  
– Он переживёт. Вы не сделали ничего плохого.  
– По закону, может быть. Но не по понятиям.  
Бонзо отпихивает Роберта в сторону, чтобы накинуться на Джимми.  
– Вот ты, сука, двуличный. Стоит тут такой, распекает меня за то, что я трахнул чувака, а потом ведь вернёшься в мотель с ним, – он тычет пальцем в Роберта, – и будешь с ним там гействовать!  
– Ты вообще не въехал! Вы просто злоупотребили моей добротой и решили, что можете распоряжаться моим фургоном по своему усмотрению. Как бы ты себя повёл, если бы я ввалился в твой дом и выебал Роберта на твоей же кровати?  
Бонзо размышляет над этим пару мгновений.  
– А позырить можно будет?  
Джимми злобно выпускает воздух из ноздрей, как мультяшный бык.  
– Наверное, не лучший момент, чтоб сказать, что Джонси едет с нами, – говорит Бонзо.  
Джимми бросается на него, но Роберт встаёт между ними, и ему удаётся удержать Джимми.  
– Пейджи, подумай об этом. Это может пойти нам на пользу.  
– Пусти, я ему наваляю, – рычит Джимми. – Он так и напрашивается.  
– Нет, мы решим это ненасильственно.  
– Завали свою хипповскую варежку, Роберт.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы тебя опять побили.  
Джимми барахтается в его руках.  
– Просто подумай об этом, – говорит Роберт. – Если Джонси и Бонзо поедут с нами, они захотят побыть наедине, так? Значит, у них будет своя комната. Что означает, что у _нас_ тоже будет своя комната.  
Джимми ненавидит тот факт, что Роберт прав, но идея поездки через всю страну только вдвоём казалась идеальной. Ни о ком не волноваться, кроме друг друга, никогда не прерываться из-за пьяного или просто скучающего друга. Потом появился Бонзо и отправил этот план к чертям собачьим.  
Но если они возьмут с собой Джонси, у Бонзо будет чем заняться вместо того, чтобы доставать Джимми и Роберта. Он больше не будет третьим лишним, неловко пытающимся вписаться в моменты, когда его присутствие нежелательно. Этот вариант выглядит наиболее привлекательным, если бы Джимми мог подавить свой малодушный гнев или что он там чувствует.  
– Ладно-ладно, так и быть, – сдаётся он сквозь зубы. – Он может поехать с нами. Но только – _только_ – потому что я тоже собираюсь в какой-то момент перепихнуться. Это чисто эгоистичное решение с моей стороны.  
Бонзо ухмыляется, и Джимми чувствует что-то похожее на удовлетворение, но быстро мысленно смахивает его с себя.  
– Пойду, передам ему хорошие новости, – говорит Бонзо, забираясь обратно в фургон.  
Роберт улыбается Джимми, как гордый родитель. Он высвобождает его из своего захвата и берёт за руки.  
– Ты хороший человек, Пейджи.  
Джимми хмурится и смотрит в сторону.  
– Нет, я не такой.  
– А я думаю, как раз такой, – с гордостью произносит Роберт, кладя руку на грудь Джимми в том месте, где бьётся его сердце. – Ты просто боишься, что кто-то тобой воспользуется. Поэтому ты вывешиваешь табличку с надписью «мудила», чтобы никто даже не пытался.  
– Интересная теория. Вот ещё одна: я действительно мудила, а ты просто отчаянно пытаешься убедить себя в обратном, потому что ты без ума от меня.  
– М-м, возможно, но я предпочитаю думать, что научился разбираться в людях.  
– Короче, если Бонзо и Джонси окажутся серийными убийцами, виноват будешь ты.  
– Хорошо! – говорит Роберт, ведя его обратно к фургону.  
Они снимают комнату в мотеле, где остановился Джонси. Бонзо скрывается в его комнате, которая довольно-таки удобно расположена рядом с комнатой Джимми и Роберта. Джимми затаскивает свои пожитки в комнату и – вымотанный – незамедлительно падает на кровать. Роберт ложится рядом с ним, и они вместе глядят в потолок. Джимми водит пальцем по пушку на животе Роберта, вспоминая ощущение его тела у себя в руках.  
– Чем хочешь завтра заняться? – спрашивает Джимми, дразня пальцем его пупок. – Хочешь остаться здесь на день или два, или махнуть в Майами, или что?  
– Я начинаю уставать от пляжей, – говорит Роберт, неловко улыбаясь. – Я слишком к ним привык после полугода жизни в Калифорнии.  
Лос-Анджелес не так далеко от Санта-Моники, и хотя Джимми никогда не осмеливался выбраться на пляж, он может представить, как Роберта туда тянуло.  
– Может, тогда двинем на север? Джонси говорит, что в Цинциннати хорошая еда.  
– О, прекрасно! Я всегда за хорошую еду.  
Джимми не может не развеселиться.  
– Что за помешательство на еде? Ты в прошлой жизни был толстым ребёнком?  
– Бездомным, помнишь?  
Джимми чувствует себя гондоном.  
– Ох, чёрт, прости. – Теперь то, что Роберт заказывает так много еды в ресторанах и каждый раз ест, как в последний, обретает смысл.  
– Я не всегда обыгрывал лохов в бильярд ради денег. Когда я жил с друзьями, то работал поваром в ресторане.  
Джимми поворачивает голову и смотрит на него.  
– Да ладно? Серьёзно?  
– Почему в это так сложно поверить? – спрашивает Роберт с любопытной улыбкой.  
– Да нет, правда. Это так… по-домашнему. – Джимми на мгновение позволяет себе вообразить их, живущих вместе: Джимми приходит домой с какой-нибудь загадочной работы мечты, и Роберт встречает его поцелуями и разогретой домашней едой. – Мне кажется, я всегда представлял тебя, делающим что-то рисковое и безумное.  
– Как работать в музыкальном магазине?  
Джимми игриво его пихает.  
– Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. Почему ты пошёл работать в Swan Song, если мог бы устроиться поваром?  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Я хотел попробовать что-то новое. Думаю, в этом смысле я рисковый.  
Джимми улыбается и кладёт голову Роберту на плечо. Они лежат в уютном молчании, и вокруг так тихо, что они слышат приглушённые голоса за стеной.  
– Сильнее, трахни меня сильнее! – просит Джонси.  
За этим следует низкий стон, который, очевидно, издаёт Бонзо. Джимми и Роберт смотрят друг на друга. Роберт прыскает со смеху, прикрывая рот ладонью. Они какое-то время слушают короткие, пронзительные стоны Джонси и кряхтение Бонзо, не вполне уверенные, стоит ли продолжать подслушивать или лучше включить радио, чтобы заглушить шум.  
– Ой, а стены-то тут тонкие, – поражается Роберт сквозь смешки.  
– Да, да, вот так! – кричит Джонси.  
Роберт снова смотрит на Джимми.  
– Значит, Джонси болтушка?  
– Завали. – Джимми садится на кровати и спускает ноги вниз.  
– Куда ты собрался?  
– Остановить этот ёбаный цирк.  
– Нет! – кричит Роберт, вскакивая с кровати и оказываясь перед ним. – Не будь таким букой. Пойдём вместе в душ? Я бы тебе голову помыл… или ещё какие-нибудь труднодоступные места. – Роберт одаривает его улыбкой, обещающей запретные удовольствия, и Джимми сдаётся.  
Секс в душе – одна из тех вещей, которые выглядят забавно в порно, но требуют больших усилий, чем оно того стоит. Джимми едва не поскальзывается на мокром дне ванны, его лопатки скользят по плитке, пока он неуклюже надрачивает член Роберта. Роберт держит Джимми за задницу, другой рукой хватаясь за стену, покрывая рот Джимми исступленными поцелуями, постанывая в промежутках между ними, пока не кончает.  
Когда наступает очередь Джимми, Роберт опускается на колени и забирает его член себе в рот, и Джимми подаётся ему навстречу, перемещаясь вперёд. Роберт держит его за бёдра, заставляя стоять смирно и не давая Джимми раскачиваться туда-сюда. Джимми прислоняет голову к плитке, слыша собственные стоны вперемешку с хлещущей из душа водой. Роберт мычит вокруг него, его язык скользит вдоль проступающей вены в низу члена Джимми.  
Роберт делает минет лучше всех, кто когда-либо сосал джиммин член. Джимми думал, что первый раз был просто удачным, потому что он был таким чувствительным и жаждущим, что его член отреагировал бы на самый неумелый отсос. Но второй раз только подтверждает, что Роберт владеет недюжинными навыками. Его язык обвивается вокруг головки члена Джимми, слизывая сочащуюся из неё смазку.  
Это всё, что требуется Джимми, и он кончает с криком, прыская белыми лентами эякулята Роберту на щёку. Ну, точнее, по всему его лицу, но Джимми уделяет особое внимание каплям, стекающим по его подбородку.  
– Бля, – выдыхает Джимми. – Извини за это, Одуванчик. – Он и раньше кончал на лицо – в основном, случайно, хотя некоторые женщины специально просили об этом – но он не помнит, чтобы это его так заводило.  
– Всё нормально, Пейджи. Я снова чувствую себя подростком.  
Как и Джимми, потому что только будучи тинейджером, он мог достичь повторной эрекции так же быстро после первой.


	12. On the Road Again

На следующее утро Джимми отказывается покидать мотель, пока не раздобудет что-нибудь, чтобы скрыть свои жуткие синяки. Джонси вызывается сбегать за консилером в аптеку через дорогу, ведь именно он повинен в синеве, расползшейся у Джимми под глазами. Когда Джонси возвращается с пузырьком, Бонзо находит джиммино положение уморительным.  
– Шёл бы уже до конца и купил платье и помаду в придачу, а, Принцесса?  
– Иди в жопу, – рычит Джимми, заваливаясь в гостиничную ванную – слишком уставший, чтобы придумать нечто более остроумное.  
Они останавливаются в 7-Eleven, чтобы заправиться и прикупить еды в дорогу. Джимми замечает Джонси возле витрины с сувенирами.  
– Есть чо интересное?  
– Просто открытки, – говорит Джонси. – Я периодически посылаю весточку родителям. Они ведь волнуются.  
Джимми гадает, знают ли его родители о том, что он вообще уехал. Если они звонили и не получили ответа, будут ли они переживать? Какие ужасные мысли поселятся в их головах, если они придут к нему на квартиру и обнаружат её пустой и без какого бы то ни было намёка на новый адрес? Он должен написать им – по крайней мере, дать знать, что он не валяется мёртвый в какой-нибудь канаве.  
– Неплохая мысль, – говорит Джимми себе под нос, выбирая открытку.  
Роберт подскакивает к ним с вишнёво-красным Slurpee в руке.  
– А что это вы тут делаете?  
– Открытки, – в один голос говорят Джимми и Джонси.  
– Какая прекрасная идея! – Роберт выдёргивает одну с проволочной подставки, и Джимми смотрит на него с любопытством.  
– Для кого она? Если не секрет, конечно.  
– Для мамы, – просто отвечает Роберт.  
– Я думал, родители выгнали тебя из дома.  
– У мамы, если честно, не было права голоса в этом решении. Она так и не простила моего отца, и после того, как я переехал в Штаты, мои родители разошлись.  
Джимми моргает.  
– Ух.  
– Отец выгнал тебя из дома? – спрашивает Джонси, потрясённый.  
Роберт кивает, отпивая из своего стакана. Его губы слегка окрасились красным от напитка.  
– Мне жаль это слышать.  
Они подписывают открытки в фургоне. Джимми довольно-таки прямолинеен в своей, он пишет: _«Простите, что так сорвался – я уехал в затяжное путешествие по стране с коллегой. Возможно, кризис среднего возраста, но я в порядке. Я не один. Увидимся, когда увидимся, наверное»_.  
Он украдкой скользит взглядом в сторону Роберта, надеясь прочитать его открытку. Увиденное его удивляет: _«Мамочка! Я путешествую по стране в наилучшей компании, и я очень-очень влюблён. Фотки пришлю потом. Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Шлю всю мою любовь! Роберт»_.  
Джимми замечает, что улыбается, когда отправляет открытки на выезде из города по I-75. Бонзо и Джонси сидят в задней части фургона, прислонившись к горе из подушек и сложенных одеял. В зеркале заднего вида Джимми видно, как они льнут друг к другу, голова Джонси покоится на плече Бонзо, пока они смотрят в окно.  
– Итак, Джонси, – начинает Джимми, пытаясь завязать разговор. – Ты и Бонзо? Как это произошло?  
– Я до сих пор не вполне уверен, – со смехом говорит Джонси. – Мы как-то разговорились и обнаружили, что очень друг другу нравимся.  
– Я заметил, – бурчит Джимми себе под нос.  
Роберт игриво шлёпает его по плечу.  
– Пейджи, не груби. Я думаю, что это мило.  
– Ну конечно, Мэри Поппинс.  
– Что насчёт вас? – спрашивает Джонси. – Как давно вы вместе?  
Джимми размышляет над этим.  
– Почти неделю.  
– Серьёзно? Вы, ребят, цапаетесь, как старая семейная пара.  
– Мы вместе работали полгода, – объясняет Джимми. – Так что у нас было время друг друга узнать.  
– Чувак, вы немножко женаты, – говорит Бонзо, смеясь.  
Джимми не может перестать думать о робертовой открытке, слова «очень-очень влюблён» скачут у него в голове. Роберт не из тех, кто станет скрывать свои чувства, и Джимми думает, что знает, как тот к нему относится, но в написанном виде это поражает Джимми, как ничто прежде. Роберт в него влюблён. Роберт _любит_ Джимми.  
Джимми смотрит на Роберта, который всё ещё потягивает свой напиток, капельки конденсированной влаги со стакана падают ему на джинсы.  
– Слушай, а что твоя мать думает по поводу всего этого? Я имею в виду, она тебя поддерживает?  
– Да, она замечательная. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Возможно, ему не стоит упоминать, что он прочитал открытку Роберта. Это может составить о нём неверное впечатление.  
– Ну, я тут подумал, ты мог бы послать ей фотки из поездки. Чтобы она увидела места, где ты был… людей, которых ты встретил.  
Роберт улыбается от всего сердца, как он это умеет.  
– Чудесная идея, Пейджи! Хочешь… хочешь как-нибудь со мной сфотографироваться? Уверен, она захочет на тебя посмотреть.  
– Само собой, Одуванчик.  
Дорога из Флориды занимает около семи часов, и они въезжают в Саванну уже ночью. Для ужина они находят уютный ресторанчик южной кухни с деревянной мебелью и традиционной едой, и их четвёрка оккупирует кабинку. Роберт внимательно изучает меню, прежде чем сделать заказ.  
– Не могу выбрать между жареной курицей и крабовыми котлетками, так что несите всё. И ещё жареную окру с макаронами и порцию сухариков. А, и ореховый пирог на десерт.  
Джимми закрывает лицо руками. Его парень просто _немыслим_ , и он почти уверен, что Роберт, скорее всего, имеет в виду пирог целиком. Бонзо смеётся и говорит:  
– Мне то же самое.  
Джимми и Джонси, с другой стороны, не заказывают столько еды, что хватило бы на прокорм небольшой деревни. Джимми рад тому, что хотя бы кто-то из их группы не такой проглот. Он потягивает свой Доктор Пеппер и пытается навести мосты с Джонси через общую тему бойфрендов-обжор.  
– Вот на что ты подписался, – говорит Джимми. – Приготовься краснеть от стыда буквально в каждом ресторане, где вы окажетесь.  
Джонси по-доброму хихикает.  
– Я не против. Мне нравится встречаться с кем-то, у кого здоровый аппетит. Одной проблемой меньше.  
Джимми кажется, что Бонзо резко мрачнеет, но об этом сложно судить, так как его лицо наполовину скрыто за кружкой пива.  
– Джонси, – говорит Джимми, – напомни мне, в каких штатах ты уже был, чтобы мы могли вычеркнуть унылые.  
Джонси думает над ответом, поигрывая бумажной обёрткой от трубочки.  
– В Огайо, Кентукки, проездом в Теннеси, в Джорджии и, конечно, во Флориде.  
Джимми не представляет, что может быть интересного в Кентукки. Роберт, однако, придерживается иного мнения.  
– А жареные цыплята в Кентукки вкуснее?  
– Что ещё ты можешь спросить, – вздыхает Джимми.  
– М-м, я как-то не заметил разницы, – говорит Джонси, приятно изумлённый робертовой гастро-одержимостью. – Но у них есть несколько интересных блюд. Есть Хот Браун, это индейка с беконом, которые жарятся на открытом огне, всё это под сырным соусом…  
Роберт издаёт почти сексуальный стон.  
– Ещё есть Кентукки-барбекю, пирог Дерби и конфеты с Бурбоном…  
Волшебное слово привлекает внимание Джимми.  
– Бурбон?  
– Ну да, Кентукки славится своим виски.  
– Решено. Мы едем, – заявляет Джимми, и никто за столом не возражает.  
– А какая еда в Огайо? – спрашивает Роберт, который, очевидно, собрался проесть себе путь сквозь Соединённые Штаты. Впрочем, Джонси только рад поговорить о своём родном штате.  
– Ой, ну чили поистине уникален. Не такой густой, правда, как в Техасе или где бы то ни было ещё. Им обычно поливают хот-доги, или подают со спагетти. У Фриша вполне достойные гамбургеры, а в Гратерс вроде как самое лучшее мороженое, но я не большой охотник до сладостей, так что… – он пожимает плечами.  
– Как ты можешь не любить сладости? – спрашивает озадаченный Роберт.  
– Просто не люблю, – отвечает Джонси с лёгким смешком. – Все думают, что я странный, когда признаюсь.  
– Ничего тут странного, – уверяет Бонзо. – Я вот тоже сладкое не ем.  
Джимми, пожалуй, немного завидует тому, настолько тошнотворно идеально эти двое друг другу подходят.  
– Значит, Огайо у нас следующий пункт после Кентукки. Ты говорил, что родился в Цинциннати?  
Джонси мотает головой.  
– Вырос там. Я родился в Кенте, что возле Акрона. Но когда мне было пять, отец получил работу в госпитале Гуд Самаритан, и мы переехали в Цинциннати.  
Когда приносят заказ, они замолкают, принимаясь за обильное пиршество, не оставившее свободного места на столе. Есть нечто умиротворяющее и родное в том, как они вот так ужинают вчетвером, будто семья за домашним обедом.  
– Знаете, что, – говорит Джонси после продолжительной паузы, – если вы, ребята, решите двинуться через Цинциннати, уверен, мои родители будут не против приютить вас на одну или две ночи.  
Джимми фыркает в свою газировку, пуская пузыри через трубочку.  
– Ты уверен, что они не будут против, если ты притащишь домой трёх гомосеков?  
– Ну, если учесть, что они одного вырастили, то думаю, нет, не будут. – Джонси разрезает горячий бисквит и капает мёдом в центр. – На последнем году обучения в школе я встречался со своим близким другом. Его родители тяжело разводились, и он иногда ночевал у меня, когда их скандалы становились нестерпимыми. Мои родители были в курсе наших отношений. – Он краснеет, говоря это, и Джимми понимает – за этим скрывается постыдная история.  
– Дай-ка угадаю, они тебя слышали?  
Щёки Джонси вспыхивают ещё ярче.  
– На следующее утро мать провела со мной «беседу». По её мнению, пока мы соблюдаем меры предосторожности, ей не о чем беспокоиться. Раньше я приводил домой девушек, но думаю, она посчитала нужным освежить в моей памяти входы и выходы безопасного секса.  
– Выбирай выражения, – говорит Джимми, и Роберт давится своим питьём, что вызывает у него смех, подхватываемый Бонзо и Джимми.  
– Да, что-то я не то сказал, – говорит Джонси, осознав свою ошибку.  
Роберт вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Нет, это было прекрасно.  
– Весьма наглядно, – добавляет Джимми.  
– Не знал, что ты такой похабник. – Бонзо хлопает Джонси по спине.  
– В общем, – говорит Джонси, растягивая слово и высвобождая плечо из мощной лапы Бонзо, – если вы решите туда поехать, вам будут более, чем рады в доме моих родителей.  
Джимми улыбается, согретый приглашением.  
– Да, звучит здорово. Спасибо.  
– Уже знакомишь меня со своими? – дразнит Бонзо. – А ты резвый.  
Джонси моргает, выглядя обеспокоенным.  
– Ой… я как-то об этом не подумал! – Он заправляет волосы за уши. – Ты не обязан, если считаешь, что это слишком быстро. Я просто подумал, что было бы неплохо, ну знаешь, вместо того, чтобы останавливаться в мотеле. Бесплатная еда и ночлег.  
Он выдавливает напряжённую улыбку. Бонзо поглаживает его по спине и говорит:  
– Не парься. Я просто передёргиваю.  
– Можно не за столом, пожалуйста, – криво ухмыляясь, говорит Джимми.  
Роберт закатывает глаза.  
– Пейджи, – упрекает он его с набитым макаронами ртом.  
После ужина они ищут, где бы разместиться. Все мотели в округе оказываются забитыми, кроме Мотеля 6, в котором остался один свободный номер с двумя большими кроватями. Они решают не тратиться на дорогую гостиницу и поселиться в одной комнате. Каждая пара занимает по кровати, деля комнату на две половины, и Джимми идёт в душ первым.  
К тому времени, как он заканчивает сушить волосы и чистить зубы, Роберт, Джонси и Бонзо сбиваются в кучу, смотря телевизор и покуривая травку.  
– Какого хрена? – оскорбляется Джимми. – Мне оставьте.  
– А как же! – Роберт роется в своей заначке и выуживает художественно скрученный косяк.  
Джимми берёт самокрутку и прикуривает, плюхаясь на кровать рядом с Робертом. Через пару мгновений Бонзо встаёт, берёт Джонси за руку и ведёт его в ванную.  
– Ну уж _нет_ , – ворчит Джимми.  
– Мы воду экономим, – возмущается Бонзо. – А ты как природу охраняешь?  
Джимми показывает ему средний палец, но Бонзо закрывает дверь, как только они с Джонси оказываются внутри, так что послание не доходит до адресата.  
Роберт посмеивается, прижимаясь к Джимми.  
– По-моему, они такие милые.  
– Это не значит, что им разрешено выставлять напоказ свою сексуальную жизнь.  
Роберт делает долгую затяжку и выпускает кольцо дыма.  
– Ты просто не выносишь чужого счастья, да?  
Джимми демонстративно закатывает глаза и присасывается к своему косячку. Иногда личность Роберта лучше воспринимать под веществами.  
– Мы ведь тоже можем насладиться друг другом, пока они там, – говорит Роберт, будто хочет настоять на своём.  
– А если мы не успеем раньше них?  
– Пейджи, не обижайся, но выносливость не твоя сильная сторона.  
– А не пошёл бы ты, – говорит Джимми любя. – Ты бы тоже кончал за минуту, если бы у тебя неделями не вставал.  
– Я не жалуюсь, просто говорю.  
– Ну, к несчастью для тебя, от травы я хочу только есть, а не трахаться.  
– Я всё хочу.  
– Я уж понял.  
Когда Роберт выходит из душа, Бонзо и Джонси уже спят в своей постели. Телевизор выключен, косяки затушены, и тишину нарушают лишь мерное гудение кондиционера и мягкое похрапывание Бонзо.  
Роберт теперь спит в одних трусах. Он проскальзывает под одеяло и обнимает Джимми, который предпочитает не спать практически голым. Роберт шарит руками у него под футболкой. Он целует Джимми в щёку, прикусывает мочку его уха.  
Джимми тихо стонет и отпихивает Роберта локтем в сторону. Он не слишком возбуждён и не в восторге от мысли, что Бонзо или Джонси проснутся и увидят его бесстыже совокупляющимся. Но не то, чтобы Джимми не имел, э-э, удовольствия видеть этих двоих сношающимися и пыхтящими в его фургоне, и если ему не придётся ничего делать, кроме как лежать и предоставить Роберту сделать всю работу – эй, оргазм и месть в одном флаконе.  
Джимми издаёт звук согласия, и Роберт целует его подбородок, пока не находит рот Джимми. У губ Роберта вкус зубной пасты, мятной свежести и чистоты, и Джимми стонет ему прямо в рот. Руки Роберта забираются в пижамные штаны Джимми, стягивая их с его бёдер вместе с трусами. Он поворачивает Джимми так, что тот оказывается на спине, его нижняя часть скрыта одеялом, затем Роберт тоже исчезает. Он покрывает тело Джимми жаркими поцелуями, и тот тяжело дышит носом, решив не поднимать шума. Бонзо и Джонси могут быть сколько угодно громкими, но Джимми, по крайней, мере, сохранит какое-никакое достоинство.  
Язык Роберта скользит по стволу члена Джимми, проводя кончиком по выступающей вене. Джимми корчится от сладкой муки и закидывает ногу Роберту на плечо. Он чувствует жар его языка, то, как Роберт обнимает его рукой за бедро. Джимми открывает рот, чтобы набрать воздуха, и в этот момент влажный, скользкий язык Роберта проникает в его отверстие.  
Джимми издаёт, пожалуй, чересчур громкий звук посреди царящего затишья и зажимает рот рукой, потому что _какого хера?_ Джимми много чего вытворял в постели, но у него никогда не возникало желания подключать к процессу свою задницу. Возможно, ему следовало поразмыслить об этом прежде, чем вступать в отношения с мужчиной. Если вдуматься, то к этому ведь всё и вело, так или иначе.  
Роберт медленно и влажно его вылизывает, и Джимми матерится, отчаянно выгибаясь навстречу его рту. Всё, что он может, это умолять, его рот производит стонущие, плачущие звуки, которые он не в силах унять. Его грудь вздымается от частых вздохов, когда Роберт раздвигает его ноги и ввинчивается глубже. Язык Роберта каким-то образом заполняет его, и всё, что он чувствует – это влажные толчки у себя внутри, как будто ему отлизывает Джин Симмонс. Джимми не имеет ни малейшего представления, как он выдержит у себя внутри член Роберта, когда он так трахает его языком.  
Его бёдра двигаются синхронно с грязными толчками Роберта, проклятья и стоны струятся с губ. Джимми предчувствует зарождение кульминации и вцепляется Роберту в волосы, чтобы удержаться хоть за что-то. Как будто его крепко держат и в то же самое время рвут на части. Джимми задыхается, изгибаясь дугой над матрасом. Он царапает Роберта ногтями, дыхание быстро возвращается, смешанное с умоляющими возгласами. Джимми кончает так, будто из него это выбили, покрывая полосами живот, и со слишком громким, он уверен, звуком. Он дрожит, хватая ртом воздух, когда всё проходит, и Роберт начисто вылизывает сперму, склонившись над его животом.  
– Блять, – выдыхает Джимми, всё ещё трясясь мелкой дрожью. Роберт улыбается, слизывая последние капельки с его живота и стекающие по бёдрам.  
– Сдаётся мне, тебе понравилось.  
– Херасе. С чего ты взял? С того, что я всё тут обкончал?  
– Ну, нет, ты был весьма многословен, – говорит Роберт, и никто не имеет права звучать настолько самодовольно после того, как его язык побывал в чьей-то заднице.  
– Отъебись, – ворчит Джимми, и Роберт устраивается поудобнее, преклонив голову у него на груди. Он почти что лежит у Джимми между ног, и тот планирует игнорировать вульгарный символизм этой позы.  
– Ну, после того, как я испытал на собственном опыте, где побывал твой язык, целовать тебя больше не буду.  
Роберт мягко улыбается.  
– Как будто ты первый, с кем я это проделывал.  
Джимми укоризненно на него смотрит, но Роберт даже не видит его лица.  
– Иди ты, я думал, я особенный.  
– Ты уже в четвёртый раз произносишь это слово после оргазма. Ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать?  
– Да, единственный расклад, при котором ты станешь большей занозой в моей заднице – если ты действительно окажешься у меня в заднице.  
– Это не больно, если всё правильно делать, – говорит Роберт, совершенно не улавливая сути. – Если бы это было неприятно, никто бы этим не занимался.  
– Мне не нужна мотивирующая речь о прелестях анального секса. Бля, спи уже.  
– Хорошо. – Роберт устраивается, обвивая Джимми рукой так, что он чувствует себя странно уязвимым. – Спокойной ночи, Пейджи.  
Джимми ждёт, пока дыхание Роберта выровняется, прежде чем прошептать «Ночи, Одуванчик» ему на ухо.

Они ещё даже не достигают Атланты, как Бонзо и Джонси снова начинают трахаться в джиммином фургоне. Поначалу Джимми не замечал; двое голубков прислонились друг к дружке, опершись на переднее сидение. Когда они скрылись из поля зрения, Джимми достаточно наивно предположил, что они устроились поудобнее, закопавшись в гору подушек и одеял. Но это было до того, как он мельком заметил в зеркале заднего вида ногу Джонси, обутую в парусиновый кед, после чего временное затишье между песнями по радио позволило всем в фургоне услышать его лёгкие постанывания.  
– Я _знаю_ , что вы не занимаетесь тем, чем я думаю, вы там занимаетесь! – брюзжит Джимми, с каждым днём всё больше напоминая свою мать.  
Бонзо выныривает, вытирая рот ладонью, и Джимми даже не хочет знать.  
– Значит, мы слушаем, как Роберт тебе отсасывает, но когда я хочу обслужить своего парня, Принцесса Пейдж встаёт в позу?  
– Так, во-первых: не говори о Джонси так, будто он машина. Во-вторых, если ты не прекратишь называть меня Принцессой, я тебе яйца оторву. В-третьих, ты о чём, вы что, нас слышали?  
– Мы бы услыхали, если б в той комнате голубь пёрнул. Конечно, мы, блять, слышали.  
– С чего ты взял, что это был я?  
– Вряд ли Роберт стал бы своё имя выкрикивать, – говорит Бонзо, и да, это довольно-таки изобличительная улика.  
Джимми злобно на него смотрит. Роберт смеётся, что только присовокупляет оскорбление к травме.  
– Это всё ты виноват, – говорит Джимми, прожигая взглядом своего блондинистого идиота-бойфренда, который устраивает ему внезапный римминг. – Завали варежку. Все беды из-за этого.  
Бонзо воспринимает это как приглашение продолжить, что бы он там ни вытворял с Джонси, и он ныряет вниз, подобно мишени в тире. Джимми делает радио погромче, позволяя Aerosmith заглушить звуки, которые, он уверен, издаёт Джонси. Он никогда больше не сможет слушать «Back In the Saddle» без мысли о том, как Бонзо отсасывает Джонси. Ах ты ж ёбаный насос.  
Они не показываются и после того, как песня заканчивается, что слегка настораживает. Джимми притворяется, будто его это совсем не напрягает, но по радио начинается рекламный блок, так что ему приходится приглушить звук. Если он услышит ещё хоть один звук секса, исходящий от кого-нибудь, кроме Роберта, он покончит с собой.  
К счастью для Джимми, Роберт выступает с вопросом:  
– А теперь можно говорить?  
– Прошу.  
Роберт выглядит довольным позволением, перегруппировываясь на своём месте, чтобы быть лицом к Джимми.  
– Прекрасно! А куда мы едем?  
– Ну хорошо, я думал приберечь это до твоего дня рождения, но раз уж мы рядом, я подумал, что мы заедем в Мемфис и посмотрим, удастся ли нам увидеть Элвиса.  
Роберт выглядит, как ребёнок, которому только что сказали, что он едет в Диснейленд.  
– Правда? О, Пейджи, я мог бы тебя поцеловать!  
– Это ещё не всё, Одуванчик, – говорит Джимми, борясь с усмешкой. Он не может отрицать, что энтузиазм Роберта согревает его сердце. – Потом, после Мемфиса, я подумал, что отвезу тебя в Кларксдейл, учитывая твою страсть к блюзу Дельты.  
– Пейджи, это так… это так потрясающе. – Роберт пару раз моргает, встряхивая головой. Джимми кажется, что он видит, как слеза скатилась по его щеке, но не упоминает об этом. – Я не знаю, что сказать… – Он смотрит на Джимми и награждает его признательной улыбкой. – Я был прав на твой счёт.  
Джимми собирается спросить, что это может означать, но слышит стоны Джонси, безошибочно свидетельствующие о том, что его трахают. Затем Джонси говорит: «Я кончаю, я кончаю», и Джимми роняет челюсть в беззвучном крике ужаса.  
Роберт не перестаёт над этим ржать, пока они не пересекают границу Мейкона, что в Джорджии.

К девяти вечера они почти добираются до Мемфиса, когда фургон начинает издавать устрашающий стук, а затем скрип. Джимми кричит: «Нет-нет-нет, какого хера ты делаешь?», чем будит всех в фургоне. Роберт трёт глаза.  
– Что случилось?  
– Тормози, – говорит Бонзо глухим со сна голосом.  
Джимми удаётся съехать на обочину, прежде чем фургон глохнет. Он глубоко дышит, чтобы успокоиться. Фургону около пяти лет, и он успел его загонять за последние пару недель. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что тачка приказала долго жить. Джимми снова поворачивает ключ в зажигании. Двигатель несколько мгновений издаёт жуткий долбящий звук, после чего затихает.  
– Говна кусок! Что я тебе плохого, блять, сделал? – рычит Джимми, ударяя по приборной панели. Он роняет голову на руль. – Нет, прости, ты не кусок говна, давай, давай! – Он снова пытается завести машину, но снова получает большое жирное _ничего_. – Бля!  
– Мотор, по ходу, сдох, – говорит Бонзо, Капитан, мать его, Очевидность.  
– Да иди ты! – Они остановились в тёмном незнакомом месте, и единственный источник света – фары проносящихся по другой стороне шоссе машин. Они всего лишь застряли хрен знает где. Никаких причин для паники.  
Бонзо распахивает дверь и спрыгивает на землю. Он открывает капот машины так, будто проделывал это уже миллион раз. Джимми не видит, что он делает, и только растекается по рулю.  
– Может, фургон наказывает меня за то, что позволил вам с Бонзо тут сношаться, – говорит Джимми, обращаясь к Джонси.  
– Пейджи, перестань, всё будет хорошо. Бонзо его исправит, или его отбуксируют в гараж и там починят.  
– И я должен просто оставить здесь своё добро, чтоб его растащили?  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Ну, буддисты говорят, что мы становимся рабами собственных вещей, так что, ты знаешь, если бы кто-то и _украл_ твои вещи, он бы тебя освободил.  
– Давай подожжём твой чемодан и освободим _тебя_.  
Роберт протягивает руку и похлопывает Джимми по руке.  
– Ты просто злой, потому что голодный.  
– Нет, я злой, потом что наше средство передвижения только что наебнулось неизвестно, блять, где посреди, мать её, ночи!  
Бонзо захлопывает капот.  
– У тебя в карбюраторе конденсат, – говорит он, подходя к окну с водительской стороны.  
– Починить сможешь?  
– Да, я запчасти в жопе ношу, так, на всякий, – говорит Бонзо с каменным лицом. – Я пойду телефон поищу. Вы, ребзя, оставайтесь тут, пока не обернусь.  
– Нет, я пойду с собой, – возражает Джонси. – Ты не можешь пойти один. Вдруг что-нибудь случится?  
Бонзо ржёт.  
– Лады, как скажешь.  
Джонси выходит из фургона и присоединяется к Бонзо. Джимми смотрит, как они становятся всё меньше и меньше, и он беспокоится. Как бы эти двое его не выбешивали, они всё же семья, и Джимми готов яростно защищать тех, кто ему не безразличен.  
Роберт отклоняется назад и вытягивает ноги.  
– Иди сюда, – говорит он, и Джимми послушно перебирается в его объятия, вздыхая и прижимаясь к нему.  
– Я не могу себе этого позволить, понимаешь.  
– Всё нормально. Мы все скинемся.  
– Ты с ними об этом говорил?  
– Нет, но это же очевидно. Мы бы не пустились в это великое приключение, если бы не ты. Меньшее, что мы можем сделать – это помочь тебе заплатить за ремонт.  
– Спасибо, Одуванчик.  
Роберт мычит в ответ и сплетает свои пальцы с джиммиными. Они какое-то время сидят в тишине, нарушаемой лишь стрекотанием сверчков. Тишина сельской местности настолько ощутима, что кажется отдельным звуком. И затем Роберт начинает напевать мягкую, умиротворяющую мелодию, в которой Джимми узнаёт «Mother Nature’s Son». Его голос звучит в песне, как дома, и Джимми закрывает глаза и позволяет словам омывать себя. В какой-то момент он обнаруживает себя подпевающим, гармонизируя, как может. Роберта, кажется, не смущают его жалкие потуги, потому что он слышит в его голосе улыбку.  
Они плавно переходят к «The Weight», и хотя они перевирают некоторые слова, Джимми чувствует, как по телу расползается ощущение теплоты, как будто он знает, что его место здесь, рядом с Робертом, по тому, как переплетаются их голоса.  
– Мы звучим офигенно, – говорит Роберт, когда они допевают.  
– _Ты_ ещё, может быть.  
Роберт мягко смеётся.  
– Мне нравится, как ты поёшь.  
Джимми чувствует, что краснеет. Роберту неважно, что певец из Джимми никакой, так же как он не обращает внимания на все сучки и задоринки его характера. Робертовы доброта, теплота и любовь побуждают Джимми к тому, чтобы стать лучше. Он хочет стать лучше для Роберта.  
Бонзо и Джонси возвращаются немного позже.  
– Буксир приедет через десять-двадцать минут, – говорит Бонзо, забираясь назад. Они устраиваются в ожидании подмоги. В какой-то момент пара фар замедляется, приближаясь к ним, съезжает на обочину и останавливается позади фургона. Думая, что это буксир, Джимми выходит из машины. Только теперь он понимает, что их новый друг – полицейская машина.  
В присутствии полицейской машины есть что-то, что побуждает тебя паниковать, перебирая в уме свои проступки, как камера видеонаблюдения после ограбления. Травка надёжно спрятана в чемодане Роберта – полиции понадобится веское основание для обыска фургона или чьих-либо личных вещей – но Джимми чувствует в карманах жар украденных денег. Если он ошибся насчёт Гранта…  
Офицер выходит из машины. Это долговязый человек в униформе цвета хаки и коричневой куртке.  
– Вечер добрый, я заместитель шерифа Стив Вейсс. Это ваш фургон?  
– Да? – говорит Джимми, нервно повышая голос.  
– Калифорнийские номера, а? – говорит помощник Стив. Фары его машины освещают номера на фургоне. – Что вы здесь делаете так далеко от дома?  
– У моего друга день рождения, – говорит Джимми, показывая большим пальцем себе за спину. – Он большой фанат Элвиса, и я хотел отвезти его в Мемфис.  
– Как мило с твоей стороны. – Помощник Стив почёсывает бороду. – Что у тебя с лицом?  
До Джимми доходит, что косметика, должно быть, расплавилась на жаре.  
– А, ну, да мячом волейбольным заехали. Случайно, ясное дело.  
– В самом деле? – Он произносит это, как дежурную фразу, не ожидая услышать ответ. – Как тебя зовут, сынок?  
– Джимми. Джимми Пейдж.  
– Хорошо, Джимми, вам, ребят, помощь нужна?  
– Вообще-то, мы как раз ждём буксир…  
Роберт подаёт голос.  
– Пейджи, нас посадят в тюрьму? – ноет он, как ребёнок, который спрашивает: «Мы уже приехали?»  
– Господи Иисусе, – бормочет Джимми.  
Помощника Стива это явно забавляет.  
– Это твой друг?  
– Ага.  
Помощник Стив походит к пассажирскому окну, где сидит Роберт.  
– Джимми говорит мне, ты большой фанат Элвиса.  
Роберт улыбается от уха до уха, его лицо светлеет.  
– Да, он везёт нас в Мемфис, чтобы увидеть Грейсленд.  
Позади Бонзо и Джонси машут руками и говорят: «Здрасьте». Джимми не уверен, производит ли их компания впечатление подозрительных преступников или же просто кучки укурков.  
– Ну, знаете, Элвис накоротке с полицией округа Шелби, – говорит помощник Стив. – Если желаете, я мог бы вас сам туда отвезти.  
– Вы шутите? – ахает Роберт, его глаза недоверчиво округляются.  
– Разве вы не при исполнении? – спрашивает Джимми. Помощник Стив смотрит на часы.  
– Уже нет.  
Роберт умоляюще на него смотрит, и Джимми качает головой.  
– Так начинаются все фильмы ужасов.  
– О, Пейджи, не будь таким циником, – хмурится Роберт. – Почему ты не можешь просто поверить в то, что кто-то хочет сделать для нас что-то хорошее?  
– Из какой ты части Англии? – спрашивает помощник Стив.  
– О, из Киддерминстера. Это немного к северу от Лондона. Я рос на лоне природы. Весьма умиротворяюще, знаете ли.  
– Боже, что вы наделали? – стонет Джимми. – Его же теперь не заткнёшь!  
Помощник Стив остаётся с ними, пока не приезжает буксир и не отгоняет фургон. Он помогает группе разместиться в ближайшем мотеле, и Джимми остаётся в меньшинстве в голосовании по вопросу Элвиса, так что их четвёрка набивается в полицейскую машину и позволяет помощнику Стиву везти их в Грейсленд.  
Джимми чувствует, что это должна быть ловушка, потому что всё не может быть настолько просто, так? Стив везёт их в какой-нибудь старый заброшенный сарай, где маньяк с бензопилой приготовит из них барбекю а-ля Мемфис. Их будет очень легко убить, ведь Бонзо единственный, кто способен за себя постоять, и теперь их единственное транспортное средство сломано и отбуксировано в неизвестном направлении…  
Джимми всё ещё скептически настроен, когда полицейский останавливает машину перед ажурными воротами Грейсленда. Помощник Стив выходит, чтобы переговорить с охранником, и Джимми сидит на заднем сидении со скрещенными на груди руками, отказываясь верить в происходящее.  
– Ну чего ты такой приунывший? – спрашивает Бонзо, пихая Джимми локтем.  
– Никто больше не думает, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой?  
– Иногда хорошие вещи просто случаются, Пейджи, – говорит Роберт.  
– С нами?  
– М-м, я думаю, нам просто сказочно везёт. Ты и я начали встречаться, и, конечно, Бонзо и Джонси нашли друг друга…  
– Да, то есть ты не думаешь, то пора бы уже удаче от нас отвернуться?  
Помощник Стив открывает дверь.  
– Охранник проводит вас до двери. Элвис неважно себя чувствует, поэтому встреча будет короткой.  
– Это ничего, – говорит Роберт, выходя. – Всё это настолько превышает мои ожидания!  
Охранник ведёт их вверх по дорожке. Джимми немногое различает в темноте, но он впечатлён площадью поместья. Особняк в неоколониальном стиле возведён на вершине холма, в окружении дубов. Охранник звонит в дверной колокольчик, и все пятеро, затаив дыхание, ждут появления Короля.  
Элвис открывает дверь в шёлковой пижаме, выглядя слегка озадаченным при виде разношёрстной кодлы, собравшейся перед его домом. Время не пощадило Элвиса Пресли. Он выглядит, как расплывшаяся карикатура на самого себя, отражение в кривом зеркале, но Роберту, кажется, всё равно, он в экстазе от возможности дышать одним воздухом со своим идолом.  
Джимми выступает вперёд.  
– Здрасьте, я Джимми. Это Роберт, Джонси и Бонзо. Мы все ваши фанаты, но у Роберта день рождения, и я подумал, будет круто, если его любимый исполнитель поздравит его.  
Роберт улыбается, голубые глаза пылают энтузиазмом, и даже Король Рок-н-Ролла не может отказать, когда он так выглядит. Элвис улыбается и жмёт Роберту руку.  
– Что ж, с днём рождения, Роберт. Надеюсь, он хорошо проходит. Погоди-ка секунду. – Он на полминуты исчезает внутри дома и возвращается с золотыми часами, инкрустированными бриллиантами. Он надевает их на дрожащую руку Роберта. – Почему бы тебе их не взять?  
– Спасибо! – пищит Роберт срывающимся от эмоций голосом. – Это мой лучший день рождения!  
Элвис улыбается ему.  
– Нет проблем, парень.  
– Спасибо вам огромное за ваше время и щедрость, – говорит Джимми. – Мы очень ценим.  
Они прощаются, и охранник провожает их к машине. Роберт застёгивает часы на запястье и говорит:  
– Я наконец-то встретил Элвиса! И я выше него!


	13. Sunflower

Ранним утром они получают фургон обратно, и Джимми почти не волнует, что прошлой ночью он спал от силы пять часов. Сегодня день Роберта, и Джимми засовывает поглубже свою утреннюю ворчливость и ведёт всех завтракать в ресторан в центре города. Каждый заказывает гору еды – даже Джимми – поскольку никому из них не довелось поужинать прошлым вечером.  
Наевшиеся до отвала, они выходят в душный воздух Мемфиса. Джимми ведёт Роберта в тур по всем музыкальным местам: в Сан Студио, Стакс Рекордз и гитарную фабрику Гибсон. Бонзо и Джонси следуют за ними, периодически заваливаясь в магазины и бутики, чтобы быстро посмотреть на что-нибудь в витрине. Но Бил-стрит превратилась в город-призрак – почти все здания заколочены. Роберт насупливается при виде запустения – будто пытаясь вызвать в воображении память о временах, когда на этой улице царил блюз и бурлила ночная жизнь.  
Они находят убежище от удушливой влажности в прачечной, и их четвёрка поистине наслаждается монотонным процессом стирки, ведь это позволяет им оставаться в помещении с кондиционером. Роберт сидит верхом на одной из работающих машин и листает журнал. Джимми открывает банку содовой из автомата и садится рядом.  
– Знаешь, что мой бывший сделал на мой день рождения? – без предлога начинает Роберт. – Ничего. Он просто сказал «с днём рождения» и трахнул меня. Но я не думаю, что он даже это сделал бы, если бы я ему не напомнил.  
– Хуёво, – говорит Джимми.  
– Но ты не просто запомнил, ты свернул с намеченного пути и сделал всё, чтобы этот день получился незабываемым.  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы это случилось день в день, но блин, не каждый день удаётся наврать Элвису.

На следующее утро они за пару часов добираются до Кларксдейла. В этот раз Роберт ведёт Джимми по разнообразным блюзовым достопримечательностям: на могилу Сонни Боя Уильямсона, в хижину Мадди Уотерса и отель Риверсайд. Он делает множество фотографий и обманом пытается заставить Джимми сделать нормальное лицо для снимка.  
– Давай, Пейджи, – ноет Роберт. – Ты не можешь хоть на пять секунд выглядеть не как маньяк-убийца?  
– Ты снимаешь меня на перекрёстке! – протестует Джимми. – Ты не собираешься засунуть эту фотку в коробку с могильной землёй, костью чёрного кота и тысячелистником?  
Роберт опускает камеру, выглядя озадаченным.  
– Должен ли я беспокоиться из-за того, что ты знаешь, как вызвать демона перекрёстка? – Он качает головой и снова нацеливает объектив. – Может, ты уже улыбнёшься, чтобы я смог тебя, наконец, сфотографировать?  
– Я нефотогеничен, – говорит Джимми, убирая непослушную чёлку с лица. Пожалуй, рано или поздно ему придётся постричься.  
– Ты сам это предложил!  
Бонзо и Джонси куда-то смотались – возможно, для того, чтобы исполнить какие-то из своих мерзких секс-задумок, и Роберту приходится всё делать самому. Он подходит к Джимми и закидывает руку ему на плечи.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Роберт поднимает камеру вверх так, что линза смотрит на них.  
– Может, ты улыбнёшься со мной в кадре?  
– Это идиотизм, – протестует Джимми, но чувствует, как загибаются углы рта. – Ты правда думаешь, что твоей матери не всё равно, улыбаюсь я или нет?  
– Неужели я так много прошу? Я не хочу, чтобы она подумала, что мой парень маньяк. Ты даже ещё красивее, когда улыбаешься, Пейджи, и я хочу, чтобы она увидела то же, что вижу я, когда смотрю на тебя.  
– Бля, – говорит Джимми со смехом, его рот разъезжается в улыбке, и Роберт делает снимок до того, как его выражение меняется. – Засранец.  
Роберт изучает снимок, когда тот начинает проявляться.  
– О-о, какая хорошая фотография! Ты выглядишь чудесно. – Он надувает губы. – Я пошлю её маме, но ей придётся отослать её обратно. Она мне слишком нравится.  
Они встречаются с Бонзо и Джонси и бесцельно катаются по городу. Джимми откалывает кучу шуток по поводу улицы Одуванчиков,* а когда он замечает целое поле подсолнухов, то тормозит и выходит из машины.  
– Пойдём, зай, порезвимся в плантации, – говорит он, и Роберт следует за ним в поле.  
Джимми срывает цветок и вручает его Роберту, и тот засовывает стебель себе в штаны.  
– У меня нет комментариев.  
– Даже про плантацию не пошутишь?  
– Не-а.  
Джимми собирает огромный букет подсолнухов, прежде чем вернуться в фургон. Роберт забирается на своё место и с любопытством наблюдает за тем, как Джимми начинает сплетать стебли друг с другом. Закончив филигранную работу пальцами, он коронует Роберта венком из подсолнухов.  
– Если я Принцесса Пейдж, ты будешь моим радужным эльфийским подсолнечным принцем.  
– С радостью, – Роберт улыбается от уха до уха.  
– Бля, ну вы и пидрилы, – говорит Бонзо.  
– Перестань, – журит его Джонси любя.

После обеда они голосуют за начало семичасового пути в Луисвилль, что в Кентукки, и Джимми спит около трёх часов в задней части фургона, пока Бонзо ведёт машину. Джимми за рулём оставшуюся часть пути, и они въезжают в Луисвилль в районе восьми часов вечера, как раз к ужину. Роберт объедается Хот Брауном и куском пирога Дерби, а Джимми так надирается Бурбоном, что Джонси приходится сесть за руль, чтобы отвезти их в мотель.  
Джимми практически висит на Роберте, пока тот неловко протискивается в дверь с ним на одной руке и чемоданом в другой. Джонси помогает Роберту с вещами Джимми, кладя его чемодан на пол и ставя коробку с книгами возле ночного столика, после чего скрывается в своей комнате. Роберт укладывает Джимми на кровать, и тот стонет, перекатываясь на спину.  
– Нет-нет, дорогой, – говорит Роберт, переворачивая Джимми. – На бочок.  
Роберт находит в ванной тряпку, смачивает её и кладёт компресс Джимми на лоб.  
– Ты должен перестать так с собой поступать.  
– Если перестану, то наверняка загнусь от накопленного похмелья.  
– Ну, тогда скажи мне, есть ли какой-то особый повод, по которому ты сегодня напился?  
– Тот же, что и в прошлый раз.  
Лицо Роберта приобретает своё нахмуренно-насупленное выражение, означающее, что он сомневается в способности Джимми принимать решения относительно своей жизни.  
– Пейджи, ты мне глубоко небезразличен, но тебе пора уже перестать быть таким жалким. – Джимми настолько пьян, что ржёт, думая, что Роберт шутит. – Не трать свою жизнь на то, чтобы сохнуть по кому-то, кто причинил тебе боль. Потому что Джефф не хотел тебя. Джефф сказал, на хер всё, и на хер тебя, и свалил. Если ты собираешься профукать свою жизнь из-за кого-то вроде него, то ты останешься один, потому что никогда не ценил того, что у тебя есть, пока оно у тебя было.  
Слова Роберта вонзаются в кожу Джимми, подобно кинжалам. Джимми чувствует, как слёзы вытекают у него из глаз и струятся по лицу. Он не ожидал, что Роберт когда-нибудь будет с ним так говорить. Ведь он само счастье и оптимизм, но, очевидно, у всех есть точка кипения.  
Джимми тянется, чтобы схватить Роберта за блузу в цветочек.  
– Не уходи, Роберт. Прости… я не знаю, почему я это делаю. Я иногда всё порчу, и я ненавижу это, но я не могу перестать. Потому что это лучше, чем по-настоящему что-то чувствовать, понимаешь? Жизнь идёт вперёд без меня, и проще думать, что всё это из-за того, что кто-то другой толкнул домино, запустив цепную реакцию.  
Роберт мягко убирает пряди джимминых волос из-под компресса.  
– Ты говоришь так, будто умираешь, – говорит он с лёгким оттенком весёлости. – Пейджи, твоя жизнь ещё не закончена. Ты во всём разберёшься. Всё сложится. Может, не совсем так, как ты себе представлял, но это случится. Я обещаю.  
Веки Джимми наливаются свинцом. Он закрывает глаза, мысли туманятся.  
– Мне страшно, Одуванчик, – шепчет он. – Я не хочу возвращаться в Эл Эй или поселяться где-нибудь. Потому что будет уже не так, как у нас сейчас, понимаешь?  
Роберт только кивает и гладит Джимми по спине, пока тот не засыпает.

Утром Джимми просыпается в комнате, залитой профильтрованным пылью солнечным светом. Роберт вырубился подле него на постели, без рубашки и, скорее всего, без штанов. Его рука покоится на джиммином бедре.  
У Джимми почти нет похмелья, если не считать лёгкой головной боли. Он думает о том, чтобы перевернуться и узнать время на прикроватных часах, но не хочет без надобности будить Роберта. Как по сигналу, Роберт убирает руку с его бедра и кряхтит.  
– Доброе утро, Пейджи, – произносит он, открывая глаза. – Тебе лучше?  
Джимми пронзён острым чувством любви и удивления, потому что первым делом после пробуждения Роберт должен убедиться, в порядке ли Джимми, на уровне инстинкта. Он всегда так заботится о нём, всегда так заинтересован в его благополучии. Для Роберта счастье Джимми важнее, чем для него самого. Всё, что Джимми может – это стиснуть Роберта в объятиях и спрятать лицо у него на груди.  
– Я так понимаю, это «да»? – говорит Роберт ему в волосы.  
Джимми хочет воздать Роберту должное. Роберт всё время отдаёт и отдаёт, а Джимми только пользуется его расположением, любовью и сексуальными услугами и едва ли даёт что-то взамен. Если он не хочет потерять Роберта, он должен начать отвечать ему взаимностью.  
Джимми запускает руку под одеяло и стягивает с Роберта трусы. Тот издаёт тихий звук желания, и Джимми поворачивает его на спину.  
– Пейджи… – Джимми проводит ногтями вдоль дорожки из волос, ведущей к члену Роберта, и тот вздыхает, раздвигая ноги чуть шире. У него уже встал, значит, это хорошо.  
Джимми обхватывает член Роберта рукой у основания и берёт в рот головку. Он никогда не представлял себя делающим это, но Роберт бурно реагирует на его губы, постанывая и извиваясь на простынях, от чего Джимми чувствует себя на седьмом небе. Он старается подражать тому, что Роберт проделывал с ним, старается делать то, что ему самому было бы приятно, и Роберт отвечает так, как Джимми надеялся, жадно выдыхая его имя и выгибаясь навстречу его рту. Джимми кладёт руку Роберту на бедро, сдерживая его, потому что для него это в новинку, и Роберт прекращает толчки, позволяя Джимми заглотить его немного глубже.  
Пальцы Роберта блуждают у Джимми в волосах, дрожа и сжимаясь, пока Джимми ему отсасывает. У Роберта вкус соли, пота и спермы – совсем не похоже на женщин, которых Джимми ублажал подобным образом. Как только Джимми не называли в постели, но крики Роберта «Пейджи, Пейджи» на выдохе звучат на совершенно новой волне, как будто Джимми – кто-то другой, когда это делает.  
У Роберта перехватывает дыхание, и он, трясясь, произносит: «Я кончаю», крепко вцепляясь Джимми в волосы. Джимми мычит, потому что он хочет этого, хочет почувствовать то, что Роберт собирается ему дать. Роберт выгибается над матрасом и кончает с криком, заполняя рот Джимми горячей влагой.  
Джимми старается всё проглотить, но большая часть всё равно стекает у него по подбородку. Он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, чувствуя Роберта в каждой клеточке своего тела.  
– Ты никогда… Почему ты это сделал? – спрашивает Роберт, всё ещё потрясённый после оргазма.  
Джимми пожимает плечами, проводя рукой по обнажённому бедру Роберта.  
– Почему нет? Ты проделывал это со мной.  
– Потому что мне это нравится. – На лице Роберта проступает беспокойство. – Ты ведь не думаешь, что обязан делать вещи такого рода?  
– У нас были бы какие-то стрёмные отношения, если бы я тебя периодически не ублажал.  
Роберт садится, и Джимми наблюдает за тем, как напрягаются и расслабляются мускулы его идеального тела, когда он движется.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты делал только то, что тебе комфортно. Я никогда не буду принуждать тебя делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь, только ради моего удовольствия.  
– Ну, ты не принуждаешь. Я отсосал тебе, потому что захотел. О чём я теперь вроде как жалею, потому что ты говоришь об этом, как гигантская девчонка. – Джимми ухмыляется, и Роберт его целует.  
– Ты такой очаровательный, – говорит Роберт. – Даже когда не должен быть.  
– Это проклятье.

Ярмарка штата Кентукки в самом разгаре, и компания отправляется в Выставочный центр, чтобы принять участие в празднествах. Воздух пропитан десятью различными видами жареной еды, приправленной дымом – в основном, из-за сигареты, зажатой в губах Джимми, когда они с Робертом исследуют рыночную площадь. Бонзо и Джонси растворились в толпе, и Джимми ничего не остаётся, кроме как сопровождать Роберта по пути вдоль бесчисленных палаток с едой, выстроившихся по обе стороны от них. Роберт обжирается барбекю, муравейниками, сладкой ватой, сосисками в тесте и сладким чаем; Джимми ждёт, когда он лопнет или хотя бы блеванёт в ближайшую урну.  
Роберт делает столько фотографий, что его безошибочно можно принять за туриста, и то и дело щёлкает Джимми, когда тот отвлекается и не смотрит в камеру. Он ухмыляется каждый раз, когда снимок проявляется, и складывает их в задний карман джинсов. Сегодня на Роберте джинсы в заплатках, и хотя Джимми очень хочется вытащить фотки у него из кармана, он не настолько глуп, чтобы делать это на людях.  
Они идут по Мидвэю, минуя билетные кассы, тиры и лотки с сахарной ватой. Джимми очень хочется взять Роберта за руку или приобнять его, как делают пары. Для всех людей, мимо которых они проходят, они просто двое друзей, и хотя Джимми ценит возможность спрятаться на видном месте, он ненавидит невидимую преграду, воздвигнутую между ними и обществом.  
Роберт вытаскивает сигарету у него изо рта и затягивается. В этом есть нечто интимное, нечто расслабляющее и уютное, и Джимми ценит этот жест, как будто Роберт прочёл его мысли.  
– Прости за то, что я сказал тебе прошлой ночью, – говорит Роберт, выдыхая дым вместе со словами. – Я слишком бурно отреагировал.  
– Всё нормально. Да и ты не был так уж неправ.  
Роберт мотает головой и снова затягивается.  
– Пусть так, но ты сделал для меня столько чудесных вещей, и вероятно, это пробудило некоторые неприятные воспоминания. И возможно, приятные тоже. Естественно, ты будешь справляться с этим единственным известным тебе способом.  
– Это такой речевой оборот, чтобы назвать меня алкашом? – ухмыляется Джимми.  
– Нет, я называю себя чёртовым придурком за то, что был так суров к тебе.  
– Не парься, Одуванчик. Я всё равно веду тебя на выпускной бал.  
Роберт хихикает и возвращает сигарету. Джимми берёт её в рот, и это ощущается, как косвенный поцелуй.  
Они находят Бонзо и Джонси сходящими с чёртова колеса. Джонси выглядит одурманенным, как будто у него кружится голова, и Джимми решил бы, что ему плохо, если бы он не улыбался так сильно, что его щёки образовали идеальные скобки вокруг рта.  
– Что с тобой случилось?  
– Он поцеловал меня на верхушке, – говорит Джонси.  
– А, понятно, я бы на твоём месте тоже выглядел так, будто щас сблюю. – Джонси игриво бьёт его по плечу. – Эй, да ладно, Роберт говорит, я подъёбываю людей, когда официально признаю их друзьями. Собственно, потому у меня их немного. Считай, что тебе повезло.  
– О, я так считаю, – говорит Джонси. – Вы, ребята, классные. – Он мельком смотрит на Бонзо, который говорит с Робертом. – Эм, ты не против поговорить немного наедине?  
– Конечно. – Джимми отводит его от остальных, и они находят относительно тихое место за столиком для пикника возле палатки с хот-догами. – Что стряслось?  
– Это насчёт Бонзо. Мне кажется, я его люблю.  
Джимми борется с желанием рассмеяться, потому что это серьёзный разговор, и Джонси не заслуживает того, чтобы его чувства высмеивали. Но всё же.  
– Ё-моё, серьёзно? Это… Ё-моё. Слушай, последнее, чего я хочу, так это звучать по-родительски, но не слишком ли быстро? Вы хотя бы неделю друг друга знаете?  
Джонси грустно улыбается.  
– Знаю, это звучит безумно, но я так чувствую. Когда ты подросток, влюбиться так легко. Но, не знаю, когда становишься старше, начинаешь мыслить более прагматично, и становится сложнее найти подходящего человека, потому что ты занят оцениванием его качеств. Ты полагаешь, что если вы можете ужиться и привлекаете друг друга, то ты можешь просто взять и влюбиться. Но с Бонзо всё по-другому. Это не то, что мы решили; как будто оно уже ждало нас.  
– Ты ведь ему ничего из этого не говорил?  
– Никак нет, – смеётся Джонси. – Он, наверное, психанёт. Я знаю, он со мной только чтобы отойти от разрыва с женой. Ему нужен кто-то рядом. Я это понимаю.  
– Не думаю, что он бы захотел взять тебя с собой, только чтобы отвлечься. Дружеское напоминание: он сказал об этом сразу после того, как я нашёл вас обоих голыми в своём фургоне. Не лучшее время, чтобы просить об услуге.  
Щёки Джонси розовеют от воспоминания или, возможно, от того факта, что Джимми помнит об этом.  
– Он говорил что-нибудь о том, что это только для того, чтобы отвлечься?  
– Нет, но я не идиот. – Джонси смотрит на Джимми. – Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что он подкапывается к вам с Робертом, только когда вы делаете что-нибудь романтическое?  
– Может, мы напоминаем ему о том, что у него было с женой?  
– А может, ему неуютно от близости.  
– Подумать только, – бурчит Джимми себе под нос, потому что это немного в тему. – Но ты никогда не узнаешь, пока не поговоришь с ним.  
– Вы так с Робертом сошлись?  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Поверь мне, ты не захочешь сделать это нашим способом. Было бы намного проще, если бы я просто спросил, нравлюсь ли я ему. Но я боялся, что он скажет нет, и мы никогда уже от этого не отмоемся.  
Тень улыбки пробегает по лицу Джонси.  
– Послушай, неужели ты думаешь, он стал бы целовать тебя на верхушке чёртова колеса, если бы ты ему хотя бы немного не нравился? – Джимми зажигает новую сигарету. – Кроме того, я где-то читал, что когда проговариваешь что-то, то это вызывает тот же приток дофамина, как если бы ты действительно это сделал. Так что, получается, после того, как ты сказал мне, тебе пока необязательно говорить Бонзо.  
Джонси по-настоящему улыбается.  
– Спасибо, Джим. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты отличный парень?  
– Да, я начинаю в это верить, – ворчит Джимми с сигаретой во рту.


	14. Homeward Bound

Родители Джонси живут в Индиан-Хилл, что за чертой города Цинциннати, и пока Джонси везёт их по пригороду, Джимми понимает, что никогда не сможет себе позволить жить здесь. По обе стороны от них проплывают экстравагантные, величественные усадьбы, окружённые высокими деревьями. Дома совсем не похожи на голливудские особняки, к которым привык Джимми, но в них есть особое достоинство. Это потомственные владения.  
– Ты никогда не говорил, что ты при бабле, – смеётся Бонзо.  
– Ну, не я. Мои родители. И я хотел понравиться вам по правильным причинам, – объясняет Джонси, сворачивая на крошечную узкоколейку, которую Джимми однозначно бы пропустил. Дорога ведёт их сквозь гущу деревьев и вверх по уклону. На вершине холма раскинулось каменно-кирпичное ранчо с круговым подъездом, оградой в тосканском стиле перед фронтальной лужайкой и трёхъярусным фонтаном посреди двора.  
Джонси паркует фургон, и Бонзо, Роберт и Джимми выходят, чтобы восхититься видом. Позади дома впечатляющая роща деревьев, а газон усеян игривыми красными и зелёными кустиками.  
– Немного похоже на замок, – говорит Роберт, восторгаясь архитектурой. Джимми хотел бы жить в таком доме, если бы было с кем.  
– Тут ещё должен быть ров и разводной мост, – говорит Джимми. Они следуют за Джонси к арочному входу. Джонси звонит в дверь. Раздаётся драматичный звук, будто сыгранный оркестром. Джимми, Бонзо и Роберт обмениваются взглядами.  
Женщина – очевидно, мать Джонси (решает Джимми) – открывает дверь.  
– Джон, как хорошо снова тебя видеть! – Она крепко его обнимает – так, как мать обнимает своего ребёнка. – Мы и не могли подумать, что ты так скоро вернёшься домой!  
– Я сам не ожидал, – говорит Джонси, заправляя волосы за уши. – Но всякое бывает.  
Миссис Джонс замечает Роберта, Джимми и Бонзо, стоящих позади Джонси.  
– А это, должно быть, твои друзья! Проходите, проходите! – Она ведёт их в гостиную, которая слегка превышает размерами Акрополь. Интерьер выдержан в дереве и кирпиче, мебель старинная и потёртая.  
Роберт дотрагивается пальцами до кирпичной арки.  
– Какой чудесный дом, – говорит он, глядя на Джимми. – Такой уютный. Такой английский.  
– Да, я бы не отказался жить в таком, – Джимми не добавляет «с тобой», но он уверен, что Роберт чётко его услышал.  
Отец Джонси появляется наверху и спускается по лестнице.  
– Добро пожаловать домой, сын! А это те друзья, о которых ты рассказывал?  
Джонси кивает и представляет всех троих.  
– И кто же из этих симпатичных молодых людей – твой? – спрашивает миссис Джонс, вгоняя Джонси в краску.  
– О, это Джон, – говорит он, беря Бонзо за руку.  
– Вы не путаетесь? – спрашивает мистер Джонс.  
– Да нет. У нас есть прозвища.  
Мистер Джонс выступает вперёд и пожимает Бонзо руку.  
– Что ж, приятно с тобой познакомиться, Джон.  
Что-то динькает на кухне, и миссис Джонс устремляется туда. Роберт бросается помогать, и Джимми приходится преградить ему путь к еде.  
– Я хочу помочь, – хнычет Роберт.  
Миссис Джонс смеётся, доставая противень с чесночным хлебом из духовки.  
– О, Джон рассказал мне всё о твоей любви к еде. Я буду более, чем признательна, если ты мне поможешь.  
Роберта не нужно просить дважды.  
Джонси занят сдерживанием своего отца от рассказывания Бонзо множества постыдных историй из его детства, и Джимми не знает, чем себя занять. Миссис Джонс приглашает его отдохнуть за кухонным баром, что он и делает, хотя чувствует себя странно, наблюдая их двоих за готовкой и не ударяя палец о палец, чтобы помочь. Но миссис Джонс прогоняет его прочь, когда он пытается ассистировать.  
– Роберт, дорогой, где ты научился готовить? – спрашивает миссис Джонс, наблюдая, как он готовит панчетту и панировку, стоя за плитой. Тот факт, что он не спрашивает указаний, очевидно, подсказал ей, что он знает, что делает.  
– О, ну, я работал поваром в Англии, так что у меня было много практики. Хотя, в основном, я просто следовал рецептам. Вы профессионально готовите?  
– Господи, нет. Я просто собираю рецепты. Когда выходишь на пенсию, стараешься не сидеть без дела. – Миссис Джонс смотрит на Джимми. – Что насчёт тебя, Джимми? В чём ты хорош?  
– Присяжные ещё заседают по этому вопросу.  
– Должно же быть хоть что-то, что привлекло Роберта, – озорно говорит она.  
Джимми смотрит на своего парня.  
– Роберт, почему бы тебе не ответить?  
– Пейджи не считает, что хорош в чём бы то ни было. С его самоуничижительным чувством юмора он должен был родиться британцем.  
– Я просто не заточен на карьеру, – признаёт Джимми. – Когда я представляю себя счастливым, я обретаю дом с кем-то, кого люблю, создаю семью.  
– Ну, я думаю, ты, возможно, уже это нашёл, – говорит миссис Джонс, подмигивая.  
Когда еда готова, они садятся за длинный обеденный стол красного дерева, нагруженный полными тарелками спагетти и сырного чесночного хлеба. Трапезничать в чьём-то доме странно-сюрреалистично для Джимми, который почти месяц столовался в ресторанах и сомнительных барах. Это ощущается медленнее, более лично, более расслабленно. Как дома.  
– Итак, Бонзо, – говорит мистер Джонс, когда они приступают к еде. Очевидно, его просветили относительно клички. – Расскажи нам немного о себе.  
– Ну, отмахал четыре года во флоте на Китти Хокк с 66-го по 70-й, – говорит Бонзо, нервничая. – Потом в автосервисе батрачил, пока он давеча не закрылся.  
– Что побудило тебя отправиться в путешествие?  
– Я, эт самое, по семейным обстоятельствам… Дай-ка, думаю, съезжу развеюсь, как-то так.  
Джимми видит, что для Бонзо это неудобная тема, и он старается помочь наилучшим из известных ему способов – ведя себя, как нестерпимый гондон.  
– Эй, Бонзо, напомни, до какого звания ты дослужился? Тыловой адмирал?  
Роберт прыскает со смеху (пожалуй, слишком громко) и закрывает рот рукой – будто не может устоять перед ужасным юмором Джимми. Джонси заливается краской от стыда, но Бонзо посмеивается так, словно одобряет диверсию Джимми. Миссис Джонс изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться, а мистер Джонс смотрит на Джимми, иронически улыбаясь.  
– Пейджи! – бранит его Роберт, впрочем, сложно звучать сердито, когда лыбишься, как идиот.  
– Я выйду из-за стола.  
– Глупости, – говорит мистер Джонс. – Мне нравится твой стиль.  
Джимми моргает.  
– Я таким родился.  
Смех разносится над столом, и Джимми расслабляется, довольный тем, что его не исключают из социального круга за пошлый юмор. Роберт начинает говорить о поездке в Мемфис, и о том, как их четвёрка встретила Элвиса, хвалясь часами, которые ему презентовал сам Король. Затем Бонзо включается в разговор с анекдотами о визите на Венис-Бич и несчастливом волейбольном инциденте с Джимми, от чего Джонси делается пунцовым.  
После ужина миссис Джонс приносит восхитительный на вид лимонный пирог с безе. Джонси и Бонзо не большие охотники до сладостей, поэтому Роберт отрезает себе до нелепого огромный кусок и умудряется сожрать его, не впав в сахарную кому.  
Когда они заканчивают есть, Джонси помогает Роберту и Джимми разместиться в гостевой комнате, перенося их сумки из задней части фургона. Гостевая спальня находится на втором этаже, и одна эта комната почти размером с квартиру Джимми. Тут есть стулья мягкой расцветки, собранные вокруг оттоманки, прикроватный столик и стол для чтения, а также бюро. Слева от кровати дверь, ведущая в просторную ванную.  
Роберт восхищается декором, выглядывает в окно и изумляется при виде леса на заднем дворе.  
– Я как будто вернулся в Уэльс.  
Джимми издаёт звук любопытства, побуждая Роберта продолжить, и присоединяется к нему возле окна.  
– Когда я был ребёнком, мы с родителями проводили летние каникулы в Уэльсе. Мы останавливались в таком милом маленьком коттедже, окружённом зеленью деревьев. Почти как здесь, но ты чувствовал, будто живёшь в хоббичьем поселении, понимаешь? Можно было вечно бродить по лесам и заблудиться.  
– Звучит романтично, – говорит Джимми, проводя ладонью вдоль по руке Роберта.  
– М-м, не совсем. В коттедже не было никакой воды, представь себе.  
– Даже представлять не хочу.  
Роберт смеётся чудесным звуком и падает на кровать, вытягивая своё порнографическое тело.  
– О, я буду хорошо сегодня спать!  
Джимми удаётся отвести взгляд от извивающегося торса Роберта и стянуть его с чисто-накрахмаленного белья.  
– Сначала в душ сходи, животное.  
– Почему бы тебе не присоединиться? – спрашивает Роберт, мягко и соблазнительно.  
– Потому что мы здесь гости, и я не хочу, чтобы родители Джонси подумали, что мы помешанные на сексе маньяки. Они и так уже по-любому услышат, как натягивают их сына.  
– Не могу поверить в то, что ты это только что сказал.  
Джимми закатывает глаза, подбирает робертову сумку и швыряет ею в него.  
– Просто сходи помойся. Смой свои грехи. – Он слышит, как Роберт смеётся даже после того, как за ним закрывается дверь ванной.  
После того, как они оба вымылись, Джимми забирается в мягкую, манящую постель к Роберту. Это самая роскошная постель, в которой он когда-либо спал, если не считать тех случаев, когда он вырубался пьяный или обдолбанный в чьём-нибудь особняке. Он чувствует, как Роберт дрожит рядом с ним и обнаруживает, что на нём только старая футболка и пижамные штаны.  
– Ты что, правда не взял с собой тёплые вещи?  
– Я не думал, что они понадобятся. – Джимми готов поклясться, что слышит, как Роберт стучит зубами.  
– Тебе не может быть настолько холодно. Ты же, блин, из Англии!  
– Заткнись, – Роберт надувает губы, плотнее закутываясь в одеяло.  
Джимми вздыхает и выбирается из тёплого кокона. Он находит свой чемодан где-то в изножье кровати.  
– К счастью для тебя, я собрался с расчётом на холода.  
Он роется в своих вещах, пока не находит толстый бежевый кардиган. Он бросает его Роберту, который ловит его и осматривает.  
– Выглядит, как нечто во вкусе моей бабули.  
– Вероятно, потому что моя бабушка связала его мне на Рождество. Но если ты будешь критиковать чувство стиля милой старушки, можешь мёрзнуть на здоровье. Мне до лампочки.  
Роберт насупливается, глядя на него – что отнюдь не является эффективным методом ведения спора – и продевает руки в рукава кардигана. Он заворачивается в него и перестаёт дрожать.  
– Он тёплый.  
Джимми забирается обратно в кровать, прижимаясь к Роберту и пряча лицо у него на груди. Он чувствует, как Роберт обвивает его руками и притягивает ближе к себе.  
– Пейджи, ты правда хочешь семью или просто дурака валял?  
– Зачем мне выставлять себя таким жалким?  
– Ты не жалкий.  
– Мужчины вроде как не должны хотеть жениться и обзаводиться семьями больше всего остального.  
– Мужчины не должны спать с другими мужчинами, но посмотри на нас. – Он слышит в голосе Роберта улыбку, и это согревает его сердце.  
– Ладно, да, я этого хочу. А что?  
– Потому что я думаю, что у тебя может это быть. Понимаешь, может, тебе не предназначено сделать великую карьеру. Может, твоя судьба – быть для кого-то причиной каждый день возвращаться домой.  
– То есть ничего не привнести в мир? Не то, чтобы я был против того, чтобы стать трофейным мужем, но это же не может быть настолько просто?  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Иногда ты всё только усложняешь, Пейджи.  
– Мир не так прост, Одуванчик. – Джимми зевает, слишком уставший, чтобы спорить. Как бы он ни хотел жить в идеалистическом хипповском мире Роберта, Джимми знает – миру что-то от него нужно. Он очень надеется, что не проведёт остаток жизни в попытках выяснить, что же именно.

Джимми открывает глаза несколько часов спустя. Дом погружён в темноту, и Роберт тихо сопит рядом. Джимми вглядывается в его лицо, пока тот спит. Он не может взять в толк, почему Роберт выглядит встревоженным – его брови слегка изогнуты, а губы плотно сжаты. Может, ему снится плохой сон?  
Джимми осторожно заправляет прядь волос Роберту за ухо. Когда он на него смотрит, Джимми понимает, что всегда будет любить Роберта. Это сила, которая курсирует по его венам, причина, по которой он просыпается по утрам.  
У него во рту неприятно пересохло, поэтому он вылезает из кровати и крадётся по коридору в поисках кухни. Ориентироваться в чужом доме посреди ночи всегда неудобно, и Джимми съёживается, когда лестница скрипит под его весом. Когда он спускается вниз, то видит фигуру, сидящую за кухонным баром. В потёмках это может быть кто угодно, но борода и размер фигуры говорят Джимми о том, что это Бонзо.  
– Эй, – шепчет Джимми, подходя ближе. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Не спится. – Бонзо поднимает стакан. Джимми требуется пара мгновений, чтобы заметить, что тот полон янтарной жидкости.  
– Где взял бухло?  
Бонзо тянется к нижней полке бара, извлекает полупустую бутылку Джим Бима и ставит её на стойку.  
– Сказали, чувствуй себя, как дома, – говорит он, доливая доверху свой стакан.  
– Вон оно чо, – бурчит Джимми. Выпивка оказывает на него неплохой снотворный эффект, так что он находит стакан и садится рядом с Бонзо. Тот наливает ему на три пальца. – Не спится, значит?  
– Да, чёт накатило.  
– Я вообще водички спустился глотнуть, но раз пошла такая пьянка… – Джимми делает глоток, обжигая горло.  
Бонзо глубоко вздыхает, крепко сжимая стакан пальцами – Джимми боится, что тот может лопнуть.  
Спустя мгновение Бонзо говорит:  
– Мне здесь не место.  
– Ты о чём?  
– Ты, блин, знаешь, что я не пара Джонси. Глянь на эти хоромы. Думаешь, я когда-нибудь буду столько зашибать? Джонси всего на пару лет старше, и он, блять, _доктор_. А у меня только ПТУ, и я только и умею, что в моторах ковыряться. У меня даже ребёнка жене не получилось заделать.  
Джимми делает ещё один большой глоток. Почему все приходят к нему со своими проблемами? Неужели он производит впечатление человека, к которому можно обратиться за консультацией по важным жизненным вопросам?  
– Его родители тебе что-нибудь сказали?  
– А им и не надо. Я знаю, что мне здесь не место.  
– Джонси ты вроде нравишься. Это в расчёт не идёт?  
Бонзо издаёт уклончивый звук и допивает вискарь.  
– Слушай, ну и что, что ты не идеален? А судьи кто? Джонси ты очень нравишься. Это прямо какой-то особый вид извращений – просрать всё из-за того, что ты не считаешь себя достойным.  
– Может, ты и прав. Я прост… хз. – Бонзо смотрит на дно пустого стакана, будто надеется найти там ответ. – Знаешь, я с родаками не знакомился с тех пор, как женился. Думал, что в последний. Думал, что завязал с этим налаживанием отношений.  
Джимми думает, что, возможно, они расстались с женой отнюдь не по-хорошему.  
– Вы с женой не думали об усыновлении?  
Бонзо мотает головой.  
– Херня не только в этом. Были… отягчающие обстоятельства.  
Может ли это быть эвфемизмом для измены? Или Бонзо ушёл от жены из-за своего комплекса неполноценности? Вряд ли он бы женился на ком-то столь бессердечном, что она бросила его из-за бесплодия.  
Джимми подозревает, что Бонзо что-то скрывает, но он знает, что вряд ли это станет явным сегодня ночью. Если вообще когда-нибудь станет. Бонзо производит впечатление человека, хорошо охраняющего свои секреты.  
– Ну, знаешь, не думаю, что проблема детей когда-нибудь возникнет у вас с Джонси, – говорит Джимми, пытаясь поднять ему настроение. – Я имею в виду, если он захочет зависать с детишками, он всегда может стать педиатром или что-то вроде этого.  
– Да, мож…  
Джимми не уверен, следует ли ему уходить, не выкинет ли Бонзо что-нибудь необдуманное. Но виски делает его вялым и сонным. Он соскальзывает со стула и дружески хлопает Бонзо по плечу.  
– Я пойду. Просто, это, поговори с Джонси прежде, чем на что-то решаться. Или подожди, пока Роберт проснётся. Ну ты знаешь, он же весь такой позитивный.  
– Да, пасиб, Джим.  
Джимми отправляется наверх, восхищённый тем, что Бонзо назвал его по имени.

Джимми просыпается на следующее утро, чувствуя себя более отдохнувшим, чем когда бы то ни было ещё за последние месяцы. Деревья за окном окрашены в цвета ранней осени, напоминая лоскутное одеяло. Он поворачивается, чтобы поделиться впечатлениями о виде с Робертом, но обнаруживает другую половину кровати пустой. В воздухе витает аромат яичницы с беконом, и Джимми думает, что Роберта, должно быть, выманило из постели обещание вкусного завтрака.  
Он находит всех собравшимися внизу за столом, уставленным тарелками с сырным омлетом, оладьями, английскими маффинами, беконом и сосисками, и высокими, запотевшими стаканами апельсинового сока. Мистер Джонс уже ушёл на работу в больницу, так что все чувствуют себя более свободно. Роберт до сих пор одет в джиммин свитер, что кажется Джимми невероятно милым. Он рад тому, что Бонзо всё ещё здесь после их раннего разговора.  
– Мы всё гадали, когда ты проснёшься, – говорит миссис Джонс с нежностью, когда Джимми заходит на кухню.  
– Пейджи сова, – поясняет Роберт.  
Джимми накладывает себе в тарелку из остатков роскошного пиршества.  
– Вы всегда на армию завтрак готовите?  
– Только когда у нас гости, – говорит миссис Джонс.  
– Я помогал! – прибавляет Роберт, прежде чем набить рот блинчиками, и Джимми чувствует, как любовь разливается по всему телу.  
Джимми занимает пустое место рядом с Робертом. На Джонси настолько нелепый фиолетовый свитер, что он мог бы быть персонажем детской передачи. Джимми ржёт и говорит:  
– Джонси, вам с Робертом надо организовать клуб уродливых свитеров.  
Роберт ахает, оскорблённый.  
– Ты сказал, его связала твоя бабуля!  
– Я не говорил, что он не уродливый.  
Джонси издаёт тихий звук, похожий на смех (впрочем, возможно, ему кусок попал не в то горло). Бонзо гладит его по спине и говорит:  
– Ну, Принцесса, кому, как не тебе, шарить в уродствах, в футболке Kiss-то.  
Джимми одаривает его сумрачным взглядом.  
– Тупость какая-то. Ты футболку не одобряешь или группу?  
– Однохерственно.  
– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, – предостерегает миссис Джонс, но по её тону нельзя сказать, чтобы она была бы против, если бы Джимми запустил в Бонзо тарелкой.  
– О-о, Бонз, перестань, я люблю Kiss, – ноет Роберт.  
– Ну конечно. Это вторая вещь, которую ты любишь делать ртом, – лукаво говорит Джимми.  
Роберт краснеет.  
– Выражения, Пейджи.  
Джимми разрезает блинчики на мелкие кусочки.  
– Забавная история. Пару лет назад я был на вечеринке по случаю Хэллоуина в Беверли Хиллз и оделся Полом Стэнли. Очевидно, костюм вышел настолько убедительным, что люди действительно приняли меня за него. Я целую кучу автографов тогда раздал.  
– Ну конечно, ты выбрал самого бабского из них, – замечает Бонзо с ухмылкой. – Всё с тобой понятно, Пейдж.  
Джимми борется с искушением выпихнуть его из-за стола.  
После завтрака Джонси возит их по городу и устраивает странно личную экскурсию по Цинциннати. Бонзо сидит рядом с ним в этот раз, так что Джимми и Роберт низведены до того, чтобы сидеть сзади. Джонси немного ботан по части архитектуры, поэтому они проводят много времени, глазея на старинные церкви и исторические здания. Роберт, как паинька, делает множество фотографий, а Джимми просто старается не выглядеть слишком уж скучающим.  
Пока Джонси и Бонзо берут Роберта в универмаг, чтобы прикупить тёплой одежды, Джимми заваливается в книжный магазин. Запах старых книг и кедра ударяет ему в нос, как только он заходит внутрь. Магазин занимает четыре этажа, и Джимми проводит много времени, осматриваясь. В лосанджелесских книжных магазинах Джимми постоянно ловил недоброжелательные взгляды старшеклассников, подрабатывающих за прилавком, будто они не могли представить, что кто-то в футболке Kiss или Deep Purple будет заинтересован в чтении или вообще знает, как выглядят буквы. Или, возможно, они просто хотели, чтобы он свалил и дал им пострадать фигнёй. Как бы то ни было, местные консультанты его не трогают, и он это ценит.  
На четвёртом этаже он находит обширный раздел, отведённый под редкие, винтажные и прочие ценные книги. На одной из полок Джимми находит нечто, что, на его взгляд, будет идеальным подарком Роберту на день рождения. Цена, однако, удерживает его от покупки – впрочем, что он ожидал? Раздосадованный, он ставит книгу обратно на полку.  
В этот момент он вспоминает, что находится в книжном магазине, который специализируется на редких, старинных книгах, коллекция которых собирает пыль в его фургоне.  
Джимми возвращается в магазин с парой хрустящих книг в твёрдых обложках, на которые, как он подозревает, здесь может быть спрос. Он сомневается, что сможет выгодно продать труды Кроули где бы то ни было ещё (разве что в магазине оккультных товаров). На вырученные деньги он покупает подарок Роберту на день рождения и прячет его в фургоне вместе с остальными книгами. Роберт там уже всё переворошил, поэтому не заметит появления чего-то нового.  
Джимми находит Роберта и Бонси – для него они слились воедино, и он называет их так из соображений экономии – среди вешалок в универмаге. Роберт держит охапку безобразных свитеров и кардиганов, очевидно, порекомендованных Джонси.  
– Полиции моды на вас нет, – вслух недоумевает Джимми. Он перебирает ужасные свитера в руках Роберта. – Так, зай, я задам тебе вопрос, и я не стану тебя осуждать, чтобы ты ни ответил: ты в женском отделе затаривался?  
– Ну да, – говорит Роберт так, будто не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, почему это может быть хоть чуточку странно.  
Джимми вздыхает и умоляюще смотрит на Бонзо.  
– И ты _меня_ стебёшь за женственность?  
– Потому что ты бесишься.  
Вот же ж блин. Бонзо только что его уделал, и Джимми нечем крыть. Он запинается и возвращает Роберту свитера.  
После того, как они заканчивают с шопингом, они обедают в ближайшем Скайлайн. Кажется, чили-рестораны здесь популярны так же, как бургерные в Лос-Анджелесе. Роберт съедает миску спагетти с чили и два мини-хотдога с чили, нарезанным луком и тёртым сыром, и ему, кажется, совершенно по барабану, насколько это вредно. Их четвёрка с грехом пополам втиснулась в небольшую кабинку – тёплое бедро Роберта прижимается к джимминому, и Джимми периодически гладит его под столом.  
Бонзо поливает свою еду острым соусом, и Джонси глядит на него с такой нежностью, что смотреть тошно. Должно быть, Роберт тоже это замечает, потому что поворачивается к Джимми и спрашивает:  
– А ты видел Kiss живьём?  
– О да, кучу раз. Я видел Скинерд, Боба Дилана, The Who, the Stones, Элиса Купера, Pink Floyd.  
Роберт делает насупленное лицо.  
– Я видел только британские группы, когда они играли в клубах и всякое такое, но, как правило, до того, как они становились популярными.  
– Ну, – говорит Джимми, растягивая слово. – У Queen начинается тур в октябре. У Kiss в ноябре. И Скинерд заканчивают свой тоже в октябре. Если хочешь, мы могли бы, ну знаешь, пойти вместе.  
– Правда? – спрашивает Роберт, выглядя сражённым наповал, но это больше похоже на «првд», потому что он говорит с набитым ртом. – Что насчёт них? – он кивает в сторону Бонзо и Джонси, которые увлечены беседой.  
– Вряд ли мы будем в дороге так долго, Одуванчик.  
Роберт улыбается, потому что это означает, что Джимми строит общие планы для их пары. Затем выражение его лица мрачнеет, словно от мысли, что он никогда больше не увидит Джонси или Бонзо после того, как их путешествие подойдёт к концу.  
– Эй, слушай, всякое бывает. А может, на концерте и встретимся, – говорит Джимми, пытаясь сохранить хорошее настроение Роберта. – Ты никого по-настоящему не узнаёшь, пока не попутешествуешь с ними, так что мы либо станем лучшими друзьями на всю жизнь, либо смотаемся от них как можно дальше.  
– Ну да, наверное.  
После обеда Роберт настаивает на покупке мороженого, и они находят Гратерс парой кварталов ниже. Шоколадная стружка в малиновом сорбете Роберта размером с домино, и Джимми немного завидует. Они едят мороженое на брудершафт, пока Джонси везёт их по городу. Джимми уже давно не выпадала возможность побыть ребёнком. Он прислоняется к плечу Роберта и кормит его с ложечки сливками с печеньем.  
Они сидят достаточно тихо, чтобы услышать, как Бонзо говорит Джонси:  
– Слуш, как думаешь, твоим предкам я по нраву пришёлся?  
– Конечно, – говорит Джонси так, будто в этом не может быть никаких сомнений. – Я знаю, папа может быть… строгим, но он хорошо к тебе относится. Это насчёт его слов «в тюрьму вернуться не проблема»? Потому что он не сидел. Он пытался пошутить. Неудачно.  
Джимми закусывает губу, чтобы не заржать. Судя по всему, он пропустил всё самое интересное.  
– Да не, я прост… – Бонзо пожимает плечами и чешет в затылке. Его голос становится всё тише, и Джимми напряжённо прислушивается. – Предки Пат не очень-то меня жаловали. Они думали, ей надо найти кого-то цивильного, ну понимаешь, чтоб при бабле. И они, по-моему, единственные, кому за сороковник и кто не одобрял войну во Вьетнаме… – он глубоко вздыхает. – Иногда мне кажется, она за меня пошла, только чтоб их позлить.  
– Ну, со мной тебе не придётся об этом беспокоиться, – говорит Джонси с нервным смешком. – Мы ведь не сможем пожениться.  
Непринуждённость момента сходит на нет, потому что Бонзо не смеётся, как надеялся Джонси. Фургон на несколько секунд погружается в невыносимую тишину – у Джимми болит сердце за Джонси, и он хочет провалиться сквозь землю.  
– Похоже, чувство юмора у меня папино, – говорит Джонси в попытке замять неловкость, и господи, благослови его за это. – Послушай, мои родители думают, что ты замечательный. Но даже если бы это было не так, мне всё равно. Потому что я тоже думаю, что ты очень замечательный.  
Джимми наклоняется и шепчет Роберту на ухо:  
– Блин, неловкий момент.  
Джонси отвозит их на фермерский рынок в одном из исторических районов, чтобы закупиться продуктами для ужина. Роберт и Джимми ошиваются по разным торговым точкам, чтобы дать Бонзо и Джонси возможность побыть наедине.  
– Бонзо очень хочет произвести хорошее впечатление, – рассеяно произносит Джимми, когда они проходят мимо цветочной лавки. – Я вчера ночью нашёл его пьющим, и он выдал мне свои соображения на тему того, что он недостаточно хорош для Джонси.  
Роберт страдальчески кривит бровь.  
– А позавчера Джонси поведал мне, что любит Бонзо, и мне хотелось заорать на него, чтобы признался ему вместо меня, потому что какой смысл на меня всё это вываливать?  
– Почему все к тебе приходят плакаться?  
– А я ебу? – ворчит Джимми, попыхивая сигаретой.  
– Ты знаешь, – говорит Роберт, спустя мгновение. – Если Бонзо так озабочен тем, чтобы произвести впечатление, то он явно влюблён в Джонси. Он бы не переживал, если бы тут не были замешаны чувства.  
– И он бы, скорее всего, свалил после того, как Джонси предложил остановиться у родителей. – Джимми делает долгую затяжку. – Как бы я ни хотел помочь, кто-то должен сказать им, иначе Бонзо отмочит какую-нибудь глупость и проебёт всё.  
– Он должен сделать это с Джонси.  
Джимми кривит лицо.  
– Бля, нет, сколько можно уже? Так ты скажешь Бонзо, или я официальный посредник в этой школьной поебени? Может, я должен оставить записку в его шкафчике, чтобы встретил меня на перемене?  
Роберт по своему обыкновению изо всех сил старается не улыбаться.  
– Как ты можешь оставаться таким очаровательным, когда ведёшь себя, как нестерпимый придурок?  
– Такой уж я, наверное.

Сумерки сгущаются, превращаясь в ночь, когда Джонси паркует фургон во дворе родительского дома. Они убивают время до ужина за просмотром телевизора, валяясь на диване. Рука Бонзо покоится на плече Джонси, который свернулся у него на груди. Их разница в размерах выглядит забавно, потому что Бонзо эдакий нескладный дровосек, а Джонси длинный, тонкий и гибкий. Джимми и Роберт расположились на другой половине массивного дивана, прижавшись друг к другу так, будто всегда тут были.  
Роберт пробегает пальцами вверх и вниз по внутренней стороне джимминого предплечья, поигрывает с волосками у него на запястье. Джимми обожает такие вот маленькие моменты близости, и он хочет всё испортить, затащив Роберта наверх и отсосав ему в гостевой спальне. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы его поцеловать. Роберт озорно улыбается под его губами, особенно когда Джимми начинает поглаживать его по бедру.  
С другой стороны раздаётся нарочито-громкое сердитое покашливание, и Бонзо говорит: «Снимите уже номер», как будто ему неприятно проявление их чувств.  
– Разрешите нам выйти?  
Джонси прячет вишнёво-красное лицо в ладонях.  
– Пожалуйста, не спрашивай у моей матери позволения подняться наверх и заняться сексом.  
– Я не совсем это спрашивал.  
– Только обивку не пачкайте, для этого простыни есть, – говорит миссис Джонс, и Джонси издаёт тихий звук стыда себе в ладони. – Эти двое будут помогать мне на кухне, а вы, мальчики, развлекайтесь.  
Джонси что-то тихо бормочет, и Джимми кажется, что он слышит слово «усыновили».

После того, как они заканчивают, Джимми проводит пальцами по плотному, розовому шраму возле локтя Роберта. Тот выворачивает руку, стесняясь, но Джимми поднимает её к губам и целует шрам.  
– Он не делает тебя менее красивым в моих глазах.  
– А должен, – тихо говорит Роберт, но руку не убирает.  
– Это была просто авария…  
– Нет. Я соврал.  
– _Ты_ соврал? – ахает Джимми в притворном ужасе. Впрочем, ему сложно поверить в способность Роберта лгать о чём-то. Джимми придвигается ближе, чтобы предложить комфорт своего присутствия. – Хочешь рассказать мне об этом?  
Выражение лица Роберта говорит о том, что не особенно, но он пересиливает себя.  
– Я попал в драку. Ну, то есть это была не столько драка, сколько избиение, но я полагаю, так и происходит, когда трое ополчаются на одного.  
– Господи… – у Джимми сводит живот от осознания. – Это было из-за того, что ты… – он не заканчивает предложение, но это и не нужно.  
Роберт кивает.  
– Мне пришлось перенести операцию, чтобы вставить кость на место, – говорит он, глядя на то, как нежные пальцы Джимми ласкают его шрам. – Они сломали мне лодыжку, выбили зуб… Я очнулся в больнице, но не помнил, как туда попал. Мама забрала меня обратно домой, потому что я не мог ходить, и не был способен ещё несколько месяцев. Отец думал, что мне не следует оставаться, потому что он уже меня выгнал, и в любом случае, в том, что со мной произошло, был повинен только я – из-за того, кем я являюсь.  
Джимми в изумлении распахивает рот.  
– Он так и сказал?  
– Не в глаза, конечно. Я слышал, как они постоянно ругались. Тогда я этого не знал, но именно это окончательно их поссорило, и после уже не осталось никакой надежды на то, что они снова сойдутся. Мама съехала и взяла меня с собой. Я залечивал раны в её квартире, будучи уверенным в том, что родной отец меня ненавидит.  
Джимми проглатывает выросший в горле ком. Неожиданно он чувствует себя засранцем. Каким-то чудом Роберту удалось сохранить свои жизнерадостность и оптимизм после нападения и развода родителей. Но бедный, жалкий Джимми сломался после того, как какой-то тупой урод разбил ему сердце.  
– Я разрушил брак родителей, – говорит Роберт, и только теперь Джимми понимает, что слёзы текут у него из глаз.  
– Ты же не можешь в самом деле так думать… Роберт, это не твоя вина. Твой отец должен был защитить и поддержать тебя. Ты ничего не разрушил. Это сделал он.  
– Я просто… Самое ужасное в том, что он не всегда меня ненавидел. Я помню, как он брал меня с собой на футбол, и как мы вместе отправлялись в дальние поездки на его грузовике, и он вытирал мои слёзы и кровь, когда мне было больно. Потом он узнал обо мне и просто… выключил всё это, как рубильник, понимаешь?  
Джимми чувствует, как его лицо намокло от слёз, ком в горле растёт, подобно опухоли.  
– Ты не виноват, – снова говорит он, потому что Роберт должен это знать.  
Роберт издаёт сдавленный звук боли и прячет лицо у Джимми на груди. Джимми обнимает его, пока он всхлипывает, и сам плачет в робертовы пушистые кудри, и они остаются так ещё долгое время.


	15. Who Knows Where the Time Goes

На следующий день миссис Джонс слёзно прощается с ними и говорит, что всегда будет рада их приютить, когда бы они ни решили снова посетить город; Джонси выглядит смущённым, но благодарным за гостеприимство матери. Четыре с половиной часа и почти сто миль спустя они въезжают в Питтсбург с южной стороны возле реки Мононгахилы. Роберт восхищённо глазеет на мосты над водой, горный пейзаж в отдалении и европейскую архитектуру.  
– Всё такое родное, – говорит он почти с благоговением.  
– Ну, северо-восток был преимущественно колонизирован европейскими иммигрантами, – говорит Джонси, – они строили по знакомым образцам.  
– Ты когда-нибудь раньше бывал в этих местах? – спрашивает его Роберт, поворачиваясь на своём месте так, что оказывается лицом к сидящим сзади Бонзо и Джонси. Его задница почти не отвлекает Джимми.  
– Пару раз. С горы Вашингтон открывается поистине замечательный вид на город и реки.  
– Где это? – встревает Джимми.  
– Не доезжая до мостов. Просто будь внимательней при выезде из тоннеля.  
Джонси помогает ему сориентироваться, и они добираются до наблюдательной площадки, с которой открывается фантастический вид на центр Питтсбурга. Солнце клонится к закату, и его лучи озаряют листву деревьев вокруг, окрашивая их в по-летнему яркие цвета. Роберт делает множество фотографий пейзажа и заставляет Джимми, Джонси и Бонзо сбиться в кучу для группового снимка на фоне фургона.  
Бонзо более чем рад закинуть руку Джонси на плечи и притянуть его ближе, но Джимми не умеет позировать для фотографий, поэтому он несколько неловко стоит рядом, чувствуя себя третьим лишним.  
– Не хмурься, Пейджи! Кто-то может влюбиться в твою улыбку!  
Джимми уверен, что Роберт уже влюбился, и чувствует, как губы разъезжаются в глупой ухмылке ровно за секунду до того, как тот делает снимок.  
Роберт и Джимми делят сигарету и наблюдают закат солнца над Питтсбургом с капота фургона. Роберт развалился рядом с ним, прислонившись к лобовому стеклу и глядя на горизонт вдали. Бонзо и Джонси околачиваются возле перил у края площадки. Джимми чувствует себя здесь странно расслабленным, несмотря на целую толпу рассредоточенных вокруг людей.  
Роберт делает долгую затяжку, на пару секунд задерживая дым во рту, прежде чем выпустить его в виде на удивление ровных колец.  
– Если бы ты мог жить где угодно в мире, где бы ты поселился?  
– Как-то рановато давать ответ, пока я ещё не видел и половины того, что мир готов предложить. – Джимми берёт сигарету из пальцев Роберта и затягивается. – С каждой милей я всё дальше от дома, чем когда-либо раньше.  
– Правда? – заинтересованно спрашивает Роберт. – Я много путешествовал в юности. Сноудония, Махинллет, Брон-Эр-Айр…  
– У тебя припадок что ли, да?  
Смех Роберта – настоящее сокровище, и Джимми хочет носить его в сердце до конца своих дней.  
– Это валлийский, дурачок ты.  
– В валлийском алфавите нет гласных?  
– Думается мне, ты пытаешься уйти от ответа.  
– Мне нечего сказать, на самом деле. Наверное, для меня не особо важно. Я всегда думал, что, когда женюсь, моя половина будет в ответе за это решение. – Джимми делает ещё одну затяжку и передаёт сигарету Роберту. – Что насчёт тебя?  
– Уэльс занимает особое место в моём сердце. Весьма идиллическое место, знаешь ли. Думаю, я хотел бы обосноваться в каком-нибудь уединённом месте, вдали от городского шума и суматохи. Я всегда ощущал глубокую связь с природой.  
– Ну, твоя фамилия Плант…  
Роберт игриво шлёпает Джимми по плечу.  
– Заткнись. Вы поэтому возите с собой в фургоне собрание книг, мистер _Пейдж_?  
Джимми корчит гримасу всезнайки, выпячивая губы, потому что знает, что Роберт не сможет устоять.  
– Ты знаешь, что я не могу не поцеловать тебя, когда ты так делаешь. – И поэтому тоже.  
– Меньше слов, больше дела, Одуванчик.  
– Мы не одни.  
Джимми окидывает взглядом разреженную толпу.  
– Все слишком заняты созерцанием вида, чтобы подглядывать за нами. – Впрочем, он прекрасно понимает, почему Роберт нервничает. – К тому же, с нами Бонзо. Он, вероятно, мог бы убить человека голыми руками.  
Роберт пару мгновений оглядывается вокруг и затем наклоняется к Джимми, чтобы его поцеловать. У его тёплого рта вкус табака, язык быстро скользит вдоль нижней губы Джимми. Он отстраняется, оставляя Джимми ухмыляющимся и на взводе.  
– Я от тебя пьянею.  
– Ты уверен, что уже не пьян? – говорит Роберт, улыбаясь своей смущённо-кривой улыбкой, которую Джимми так обожает.  
– Ну, когда я пьян, то, как правило, возбуждён… – Джимми проводит кончиком указательного пальца вдоль по руке Роберта. Он наклоняется так, что его губы касаются раковины робертова уха и шепчет. – Почему бы нам не забраться в фургон, чтобы убедиться?  
Джимми не мог предположить, что ему так понравится делать минет. Он не так опытен, как Роберт, и его техника, вероятно, оставляет желать лучшего, но то, как Роберт извивается и стонет под его губами, чертовски поднимает его самооценку. Роберт лежит на спине на полу фургона, облокотившись на кучу подушек и сложенных одеял, пока Джимми сосёт и заглатывает его член. Фургон полон звуков орального причащения Джимми и порывистых вздохов Роберта. Кончая, Роберт зарывает пальцы в волосы Джимми – изливая похвалы, в то время как его член изливается ему в глотку.  
Роберт целует Джимми в губы, часто и тяжело дыша после оргазма.  
– Ты просто восхитителен, ты это знаешь?  
– Да, оральный секс был моей специализацией в колледже, – говорит Джимми, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
Роберт ухмыляется.  
– Воистину, искусство. – Джимми смеётся, и Роберт выглядит довольным собой. – Но это был комплимент не столько твоему умению, сколько _тебе_ самому. Ты раньше не трахался с парнями, но всё равно решил попробовать. Это круто.  
– Почему ты просто не можешь сказать «отличный отсос, Джимми», и всё?  
Роберт слащаво улыбается и говорит:  
– Отличный отсос, Джимми.  
– Спасибо. – Джимми накрывает рот Роберта своим, желая ощутить его вкус. Роберт кладёт ладони ему на бёдра, покрывая жаркими поцелуями его колючую щетину, затем он нащупывает джиммин стояк сквозь джинсы.  
– Ох ты ж… блять, – выдыхает Джимми, подаваясь вперёд. Он сойдёт с ума, если Роберт ему сейчас же не отсосёт, что он, вполне возможно, произнёс вслух, потому что Роберт мягко толкает его на спину и исполняет желание.  
Роберт поглощён процессом, когда Бонзо стучится в приоткрытое окно фургона и говорит:  
– Кто-нибудь из вас, пидорасов, хочет закинуть в рот что-нибудь, кроме хуя?

После ужина в ближайшем ларьке с сэндвичами они останавливаются в небольшом мотеле на берегу реки. Осталась всего одна свободная комната, и Джимми не собирается разъезжать в темноте по незнакомой местности в поисках другого мотеля, в котором вполне может не оказаться мест, поэтому он говорит «похер» и соглашается на общую комнату. По крайней мере, в ней две кровати.  
Раз уж Роберт и Джимми отжали себе фургон для сексуальных утех, Бонзо и Джонси забивают комнату с той же целью. Джимми решает переждать на улице, пока они не закончат, и Роберт составляет ему компанию. Они сидят на парковке мотеля этой прохладной ночью и обозревают тёмные, зловещие воды реки Мононгахилы. Джимми видит огни города на другом берегу. Он болтает ногами, свесив их с края фургона.  
Роберт шарит по коробкам с вещами Джимми, и тот очень надеется, что он не наткнётся на свой подарок ко дню рождения в коробке с книгами. Но Роберт не суётся в эту коробку. Он разбирает ту, в которой Джимми хранит всякий хлам: музыкальные журналы и комиксы с потрёпанными краями, китчевые настенные таблички, психоделические шифоновые шарфики, сову из макраме, маленькую жестянку со значками, пуговицами и нашивками.  
Роберт смеётся, и Джимми придвигается ближе, чтобы посмотреть, что его так развеселило. Оказывается, Джимми держал в той коробке кое-какое, э-э, деликатное чтиво.  
– Не могу поверить, что ты взял порно! – говорит Роберт хихикая и пролистывая страницы. – Разве они не должны были слипнуться?  
– Будь здесь Бонзо, он бы выдал что-то вроде: «Это потому что тут одни бабы!»  
– Типичный Бонзо. – Джимми слышит, как Роберт переворачивает страницы. – Зачем ты взял с собой эротические журналы? Полагаю, это подлежит обсуждению.  
– Ну, не то чтобы я подумал: «Блин, надо взять порнушку в дорогу». Много вещей остались нераспакованными с моего прошлого переезда. Я не имел никакого намерения возвращаться, так что, по сути, я вроде как переезжаю. Только что без мебели.  
Джимми окидывает взглядом два этажа с рядами дверей на случай, если Бонси покончили со своими грязными делишками в номере.  
– Бля, они всё ещё там? Какого хера они делают?  
– Ну, Пейджи, когда двое людей нравятся друг другу…  
– Отъебись, остряк-самоучка, ты знаешь, что я имел в виду.  
– Может, они не хотят спешить. Я бы не стал. Мне нравится растягивать удовольствие. Так приятнее.  
– Бонзо не производит впечатления терпеливого чувака, когда дело касается оргазма. – Джимми не может, блять, поверить в то, что эти слова покинули его рот.  
– Джонси производит.  
– Так, нам надо перестать об этом говорить.  
– Опачки, что тут у нас?  
Джимми поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть. Роберт держит в руках альбом на спирали, который Джимми не видел больше десяти лет.  
– Ёбаный насос! Дай-ка сюда.  
Роберт слушается, пододвигаясь вперёд так, что оказывается сидящим рядом с Джимми. Слабое мерцание вывески мотеля над ними обеспечивает освещение. Роберт открывает альбом, и Джимми видит вылинявшие карандашные наброски, которые он делал в колледже.  
– Ох, давно это было.  
Роберт приоткрывает рот, осознав.  
– Ты всё это нарисовал?  
– Да, кучу времени назад, когда учился в колледже.  
– Они очень красивые, – говорит Роберт, изучая каждую зарисовку и иллюстрацию так, словно её поместил на эти страницы один из художников эпохи Возрождения. – Почему ты забросил?  
– Я расписал гитару своего бывшего.  
Роберт ждёт, что он раскроет тему, но Джимми молчит, и ему приходится подтолкнуть его к продолжению.  
– И ему не понравилось?  
– Ну, он со мной порвал, так что могу предположить, что не так уж это было и круто. – Джимми горько усмехается, наблюдая за тем, как Роберт разглядывает его рисунки. – Это был Телекастер. Он оставил его у меня однажды вечером, и я решил сделать ему что-то приятное. Я нарисовал на ней дракона, красивого такого. Ему, кажется, понравилось.  
– Что-то в этом роде? – спрашивает Роберт, показывая Джимми грубый набросок дракона, свернувшегося в форме гитары.  
Джимми хмурится, узнав.  
– Ага… Хех, я думал, что был очень внимателен…  
– По-моему, смотрится хорошо, – говорит Роберт, не уловив сути.  
– Я был таким долбаным идиотом тогда, – говорит Джимми, признание как осколки разбитого стекла в горле. – Я оказывал столько знаков внимания и дарил ему вещи по доброте (или тупости) душевной, потому что думал, может быть – может быть, он полюбит меня так же, как я любил его. Если бы я совершил определённое количество романтических поступков, то смог бы его завоевать, понимаешь? – Худшая часть в том, что Джимми не может остановиться. Он повторяет ту же схему с Робертом, беря его в Грейсленд и Кларксдейл и покупая ему редкое издание в книжном магазине. Та же фигня, другой чувак.  
Чёрт, вся эта поездка может быть истолкована, как масштабный жест, кричащий: «Прошу, люби меня».  
– О, Пейджи, – Роберт вздыхает. Затем он выглядит удивлённым, будто только что услышал, как кто-то назвал его по имени. – Любил. Ты сказал: «Любил».  
– Что?  
– Ты сказал: «Может быть, он полюбит меня так же, как я любил его». Прошедшее время. Ты больше его не любишь.  
Джимми корчит гримасу.  
– Притянуто за уши.  
– Ты даже не заметил, как сказал это. Это подсознательно. – На лице Роберта возникает самодовольно-надменное выражение, которое Джимми хочет изменить поцелуем, и он переворачивает страницу альбома. Рисунки на ней задерживают на себе его внимание. – О, эти классные. – Джимми нарисовал здесь четыре чётко очерченных, затейливых символа, каждый из которых занимает ровно одну четвёртую часть листа.  
– А, да. Я думал, из них получатся интересные татуировки.  
Роберт округляет глаза.  
– Да! Мы должны набить их себе! Какую ты хочешь? – Он показывает на перо, обведённое кругом, в верхнем правом углу. – Я хочу эту.  
Джимми посмеивается.  
– Ты серьёзно? Ты можешь набить любую татуировку, какую захочешь, и ты выбираешь один из моих говно-рисунков?  
– Они не говно, – говорит Роберт так, словно самоуничижение Джимми оскорбляет его лично. – Мне очень нравятся твои рисунки, и я считаю, что ты снова должен начать этим заниматься. Я хочу тебя поддержать. Ты действительно талантлив, и досадно, что ты прекратил делать что-то, что приносило тебе радость, из-за того, что какой-то придурок разбил тебе сердце.  
Котёночья ярость Роберта заставляет Джимми улыбнуться. Он опускает глаза в альбом, цепляясь взглядом за любимый символ.  
– Наверное, мне всегда нравился этот, – говорит он, указывая на элегантную каллиграфию, в которой читается «ZoSo». – Я думал о том, чтобы набить его на бедре, вот так. – Джимми проводит по выступу своей бедренной кости, и выражение лица Роберта говорит о том, что он на сто процентов за.  
– Это было бы весьма… Да, ты должен это сделать. – Чёрт возьми, он что, краснеет?  
– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы эти завитушки были на твоём теле из-за меня?  
– Либо это, либо карта Средиземья на спине, – говорит Роберт, пожимая плечами. – Или что-нибудь на эльфийском вокруг запястья. Но это, должно быть, очень больно. Я не большой любитель иголок, но я улыбнусь и стерплю ради тебя.  
– Хм, где ты хочешь её сделать?  
– На спине, прямо здесь, – говорит Роберт, указывая на небольшую выемку у себя на пояснице в том месте, где позвоночник исчезает в джинсах. Джимми думает о том, как будет целовать эту татуировку во время прелюдии, и у него слегка кружится голова.  
– Бля, ладно, это… ё-моё. Хорошо, так и сделаем.  
Роберт предупреждающе поднимает палец вверх.  
– Только если ты подумаешь о том, чтобы вернуться на свою творческую стезю, хорошо? Тебе не нужно делать это ради денег, если ты не можешь или не хочешь, но, по крайней мере, займись этим для развлечения.  
– Ты даёшь мне домашнюю работу?  
– Это не работа, если она приносит удовольствие, Пейджи.  
– Ладно, почему бы, собственно, и нет? – резюмирует Джимми, пожимая плечами. – Давай набьём татухи.  
Роберт прижимается к нему и просматривает альбом дальше, пока голый по пояс Бонзо не вываливается из двери номера и не объявляет:  
– Уже можно заходить!  
Джимми и Роберт забирают свои вещи из фургона и идут наверх, проходя по дрожащему металлическому помосту, который дребезжит и вибрирует от их шагов. Бонзо и Джонси идут в душ первыми, и Роберт роется у себя в сумке, извлекая пачку полароидных снимков.  
– Это фотки, которые ты нащёлкал? – спрашивает Джимми, вытягиваясь на животе рядом с ним.  
– Да, я хочу выслать маме несколько фотографий мест, где мы были, и того, что мы делали. – Он берёт ручку и блокнот с прикроватного столика и начинает подписывать фотографии на белой полоске внизу, и иногда дописывая на обороте, когда ему есть, что сказать. Затем он переключается на лист из блокнота, строча длинный опус об их путешествии через Соединённые Штаты. Джимми наблюдает за тем, как он жуёт кончик ручки, задумываясь, словно тщательно подбирает слова.  
Вот письмо Роберта:  


_«Мамочка, когда ты это прочтёшь, мне уже, наверное, будет двадцать девять! Нет нужды присылать подарок, я всем доволен, путешествуя по США со своей весёлой бандой друзей. Полагаю, всё это началось, как эксперимент с моей стороны, чтобы узнать, смогу ли я предложить Пейджи (роскошный брюнет на фотографиях) дружбу без того, чтобы по уши в него не влюбиться. Мы оба потеряли работу, и он предложил отправиться в дорожное путешествие. Я предложил свою компанию, так как долгое время был в него влюблён, и он выглядел таким безнадёжно печальным, что я не мог позволить ему ехать в одиночку. Я подумал, что дружба и смех поднимут его дух. Я мог только мечтать о том, что он ответит мне взаимностью, потому что не знал, что он такой же, как я (хотя девушки ему тоже нравятся), но он поцеловал меня в Новом Орлеане, и с тех пор я в раю…  
В Алабаме мы встретили здоровенного парня. Его зовут Бонзо (не называй его Джоном), и он большой потный брат-дровосек, которого у меня никогда не было. За ним, как за каменной стеной. Он постоянно задирает Пейджи, но этим он выражает признательность (я так думаю). Потом мы встретили Джонси во Флориде. Они с Бонзо быстро нашли общий язык (если ты понимаешь, о чём я!), поэтому мы взяли его с собой. Чем больше, тем веселее! Благодаря Пейджи, я встретил Элвиса (он подарил мне свои часы!) и побывал в Кларксдейле, что в Миссисипи, на родине блюза из Дельты. Наша с Пейджи фотография была сделала там, на перекрёстке. Правда же, он идеальный?  
В нашей маленькой компании столько любви и доброго расположения, и я уже очень давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Когда мы вместе, это какая-то магия, и я надеюсь, что мы сможем оставаться вместе вечно… Люблю и скучаю, надеюсь скоро тебя увидеть (может, мы с Пейджи поселимся где-нибудь, и ты приедешь в гости?), шлю всю мою любовь, Роберт»._

  
Когда они засыпают этой ночью, Джимми прижимает к себе Роберта особенно крепко.

Утром после завтрака Роберт отправляет фотографии, после чего они переезжают через мост Либерти и оказываются в центре Питтсбурга. Джонси и Роберт пускают слюни на архитектуру XIX и начала XX веков, разбросанную по району, и Роберт делает множество фотографий. Джимми и Бонзо не до конца вкуривают, в чём, мать её, фишка. Джимми хочет заорать: «Это всего лишь здания!», но молчит, потому что Роберт очарователен, когда радуется чему-то, и если честно, Джимми боится того, что может сотворить Бонзо, если он скажет что-нибудь, что расстроит Джонси.  
Они прогуливаются по парку Пойнт Стейт и любуются великолепным фонтаном, выбрасывающим потоки воды высоко в воздух. Джимми и Бонзо плетутся позади Роберта и Джонси, которые сближаются на почве общей страсти к истории, восторгаясь старинным британским фортом, возведённым здесь.  
– Ты тоже со скуки сдыхаешь? – спрашивает Бонзо у Джимми, когда они в достаточном отдалении от своих партнёров. Джимми ржёт и кивает. – Ты не подумай ничего, я люблю Джонси, но, блин, чувак, ему какая-то унылая херня нравится. Когда мы были у его родаков, он мне показал килотонны фоток из поездок всяких.  
– Ты не поржал с того, каким он был стрёмным в юности?  
– Он был ничо такой, – глухо бормочет Бонзо, будто стыдится.  
– Ну, видишь, значит, не зря время потратил.  
Бонзо усмехается, качая головой.  
– Он собирал крышечки от бутылок, когда мальцом был. И да, он мне их все вывалил. И я тут думаю: «У тя ж родаки при бабле, неужто не могли дитю нормальные игрушки купить?»  
– Должно же быть что-то, что вам обоим нравится. – Завидев хитрую улыбку на лице Бонзо, Джимми добавляет. – Не считая секса.  
– Он спорт в натуре любит, – говорит Бонзо. – Но так и не скажешь, коли не спросить. У него вся комната в знамёнах командных и всякой такой херне. У него ещё есть альбом с бейсбольными карточками и корешками билетными со всех игр, на какие ходил. И у него есть мандолина под кроватью, но он сразу стесняша такая, ежели попросишь что-нибудь сбацать.  
– Ты его _любишь_ , – дразнит Джимми, растягивая слово, потому что на самом деле ему пять лет.  
– Завали, Принцесса, – ворчит Бонзо. Он беззлобно толкает Джимми в бок.  
Но Джимми не может просто так это оставить.  
– Бонзо влюбился!  
Бонзо хватает Джимми за грудки и поднимает так, что они оказываются нос к носу.  
– Завали хлебало, Пейдж, я не шучу.  
– Почему ты ему просто не скажешь?  
– А ты Роберту сказал?  
Это застаёт Джимми врасплох, как будто Бонзо откуда-то знает, что Джимми ещё не признался, иначе он бы не спросил. Бонзо отпускает его, и Джимми находит опору, сбитый с толку вопросом.  
– Нет. Но какая разница? Каждая пара движется в своём темпе. У вас, ребятки, вроде всё как-то быстрее развивается.  
Бонзо мотает головой, выглядя взбешённым и потерянным.  
– Не могу я. Ну не могу, и всё.  
Джимми знает, что за этим что-то кроется, но не хочет давить.  
Они обедают в устричной забегаловке и находят мотель, чтобы отдохнуть и расслабиться. Роберт и Джимми снимают комнату напротив Бонзо и Джонси, и они обжимаются, как подростки, с работающим фоном телевизором.  
– Бонзо сказал мне, что любит Джонси, – говорит Джимми в промежутке между пылкими поцелуями Роберта.  
– Почему со мной никто не делится такими вещами? – обиженно спрашивает Роберт. Он лежит под Джимми, их ноги затейливо переплелись. Он тянется, чтобы снова поцеловать Джимми, но тот задирает подбородок так, что Роберт не достаёт до его губ. – Он признался Джонси?  
– Нет, – Джимми смеётся, а Роберт запускает руки ему под футболку. Его ладони согревают нежную кожу Джимми. – Я не въезжаю. Чего он боится? – Возможно, того же, что и Джимми. – Кто угодно может сказать, что Джонси по уши в него втрескался.  
– Кроме самого Бонзо, конечно же. Так всегда бывает, Пейджи. Неважно, насколько старше мы становимся, когда дело касается любви, мы все неуверенные подростки, надеющиеся, что другой человек первым пригласит нас на танец.  
Джимми смотрит вниз на Роберта, который глядит на него с несчитываемым выражением. Он не знает, почему не может просто сказать три простых слова. Он читал письма Роберта; он знает, что Роберт его любит. Но в последний раз, когда Джимми произнёс эти слова, Джефф сорвался и бросил его. Он знает, что Роберт и Джефф – два совершенно разных человека с разными обстоятельствами и чувствами, но Джимми просто не может себе позволить снова стать настолько уязвимым. Только не после того, как его так грубо оттолкнули в прошлый раз.  
К херам всё, он должен просто сказать это и перестать быть таким ссыклом.  
Неожиданно Роберт перекатывается, опрокидывая Джимми с матраса и отправляя его на колючий гостиничный ковёр. Он ударяется головой достаточно для того, чтобы увидеть звёзды.  
– Какого хера, Роберт? – рычит Джимми, потирая ушибленную голову. Но тот не обращает на него никакого внимания, просто уставившись в телевизор с потерянным, опустошённым выражением.  
– …был объявлен умершим сегодня в 15:30 в больнице Баптист Мемориал. Ему было сорок два года, – говорит безрадостный Том Брокау, и Джимми пытается заглянуть в телевизор из своего положения на полу. Он лежит вверх ногами, но он почти уверен в том, что на картинке в левом верхнем углу – Элвис Пресли.  
Джимми слышит сам себя:  
– Ох ты ж блять!  
Брокау продолжает:  
– У Пресли позже сегодня вечером был запланирован вылет из Мемфиса для начала тура. Тело было обнаружено в его собственном доме его подругой Джинджер Алден. Попытки реанимации не имели успеха. Власти не рассматривают версию убийства, и предварительная причина смерти – сердечный приступ.  
Роберт издаёт плачущий стон боли, от одного звука которого у Джимми внутри всё падает.  
– Нет, он не может быть… Мы только что его видели!  
– Ох ты ж блять! – снова говорит Джимми, потому что это, кажется, единственное, что он способен сейчас сказать. Он поднимается и подходит ближе к Роберту, который громко всхлипывает.  
– Бывший телохранитель Пресли полагает, что смерть певца могла быть вызвана употреблением наркотиков, – говорит Брокау. – В последние несколько лет ухудшение здоровья Пресли из-за приписываемой ему зависимости от барбитуратов неоднократно приводило к госпитализации, что служило причиной отмены концертов.  
– Нет! – кричит Роберт на телевизор так, словно люди внутри могут его услышать. – Он на самом деле не умер! Только не он! Это всё большая шутка, чтобы мы покупали альбомы или что-то такое! Так и есть! – От того, как у него срывается голос, пока он говорит, у Джимми болит сердце.  
Смерть Элвиса – главная новость на всех каналах, корреспонденты вещают о том, что Элвис был найден в своём доме и объявлен умершим сегодня в 15:30 в больнице Баптист Мемориал. В общем-то, это всё, что известно, но они определённо умеют повторять одно и то же на разные лады.  
– Зай, не думаю, что на американском телевидении стали бы умышленно объявлять о чьей-нибудь смерти, будь это неправдой, – осторожно говорит он. – Я имею в виду, наверное, Элвис и президент возглавляют список людей, факт смерти которых подлежит обязательной проверке, прежде чем объявлять о нём на национальном телевидении.  
Лицо Роберта резко искажается, как у ребёнка, которому только что сказали, что Деда Мороза не существует, и Джимми желал бы совсем ничего не говорить и позволить Роберту поверить в то, что всё это какой-то медийный заговор.  
– Но знаешь, правительство же постоянно мутит какие-то заговоры и тёмные дела. Я имею в виду, взять хотя бы Зону 51! А вся эта тема с Уотергейтом? Они что только не придумают. Может, Элвис не хотел ехать в тур и подстроил собственную смерть, чтобы от него все отстали.  
Роберт просто глядит на часы у себя на запястье, пока крупные, блестящие слёзы катятся по его щекам. Джимми прочёсывает мысли на предмет чего-нибудь утешительного, чего-то, что могло бы успокоить Роберта, но не может ничего придумать. Он останавливается на «Мне жаль», что только вызывает у Роберта рыдания, так что да, это офигенно. Теперь Джимми может вычеркнуть кризисного психолога из своего стремительно сужающегося списка возможных карьер.  
Стук в дверь номера заставляет Джимми вздрогнуть, но не прерывает плача Роберта. Джимми, пошатываясь, подходит к двери, поражённый масштабом известия.  
– Эй, а вдруг это он! – говорит он, но как только слова слетают с губ, он понимает, что сморозил херню, потому что это вызывает у Роберта вой агонии.  
Джимми открывает дверь и видит Бонзо и Джонси, выглядящих подавленными и участливыми.  
– Как там Роберт? – спрашивает Бонзо, заглядывая Джимми за плечо, чтобы увидеть съёжившуюся на кровати фигуру плачущего Роберта.  
В то же мгновение они устремляются в комнату, чтобы безмолвно окружить Роберта любовью и заботой. Джимми не уверен, что это помогает Роберту почувствовать себя лучше, но не похоже, чтобы ему стало _хуже_ , а это уже что-то. Бонзо и Джонси сидят на полу возле кровати, обнимая Роберта за плечи и руки, пока он рыдает в ужасающе-лаймовое гостиничное одеяло. Джимми присоединяется к ним, чтобы предложить всё утешение, на какое только способен.  
Их четвёрка остаётся в таком положении очень долгое время, пока рыдания Роберта не превращаются в тихие, короткие всхлипы, от которых его тело вздрагивает. В этот момент чей-то живот издаёт до нелепого громкое бурчание, и всё, что Джимми знает, так это то, что это не он.  
Лицо Джонси вспыхивает от стыда, а значит, он, скорее всего, виновен.  
– Извините.  
Роберт поднимает голову и смотрит на него.  
– Тебе нужно поесть. Не стоит оставаться здесь из-за меня. – Он смотрит на Бонзо. – Вы оба. Ступайте. Со мной всё будет в порядке.  
– Ты не голоден? – спрашивает Джимми.  
Роберт мотает головой, его лицо покрыто красными пятнами и исчерчено дорожками слёз.  
Ёбаный насос, это серьёзно.  
Бонзо и Джонси переглядываются, словно тоже осознают всю серьёзность положения.  
– Ты серьёзно? Давай мы тебе что-нибудь принесём. На случай, если потом проголодаешься.  
– Нет-нет, не беспокойтесь обо мне. Ступайте, развейтесь. – Он пытается улыбнуться, но Джимми видит, что это даётся ему нелегко.  
– Я останусь с ним, – вызывается Джимми, потому что Бонзо и Джонси нужно побыть наедине друг с другом, и он не может оставить Роберта одного в таком состоянии. – Вы, ребят, идите.  
Джонси пытается возражать, но Джимми выставляет его вместе с верзилой-бойфрендом из комнаты.  
– Пейджи, тебе не нужно оставаться, – говорит Роберт охрипшим и надломленным от плача голосом.  
Джимми мотает головой и садится возле кровати лицом к Роберту.  
– Каким бы дичайшим мудаком я был, если бы оставил тебя одного, когда тебе плохо?  
– Это неважно, – Роберт вытирает слёзы руками. – Я его даже не знал.  
– Он много для тебя значил, – говорит Джимми, забирая руки Роберта в свои. – Это важно. – Роберт смотрит на него глазами, полными слёз. – Хочешь вернуться? Уверен, Бонзо и Джонси не будут против поездки в Мемфис, чтобы ты мог отдать дань уважения.  
– Нет, всё в порядке.  
Джимми поднимает руку Роберта к губам и целует кончики его пальцев.  
– Я не могу в это поверить. Мы только что его видели, всего какую-то неделю назад. – Роберт шмыгает носом и с трудом сглатывает. – И он был так молод. Ты знаешь, мы ведь просыпаемся каждое утро, полагая, что это лишь следующий день в длинной череде других. Но каждый из этих дней может стать последним, и мы не будем знать об этом.  
Элвис был почти на девять лет старше Джимми, но он затронул столько жизней, и столько людей будут скорбеть об этой утрате. Если бы Джимми умер на следующий день, набралось бы от силы два ряда в церкви. Джимми не говорит ничего из этого вслух, потому что речь не о нём, и Роберту не нужна дополнительная причина для грусти.  
Вместо этого он говорит:  
– Я мог бы умереть сегодня, так и не сказав, что люблю тебя.  
Роберт поражённо на него смотрит.  
– Это правда?  
Джимми не понимает, как это может быть не очевидно, ведь каждое слово и поступок сводятся к тому простому факту, что Джимми любит Роберта больше чего и кого бы то ни было.  
– Ну конечно. Ты правда не догадывался?  
– Я надеялся, но… – Роберт молча пожимает плечами, его искажённое горем лицо преображается от лёгкой улыбки в углах губ. – Я тоже тебя люблю.  
– Знаю. Я читал твои письма.  
– Ах ты зараза! – смеётся Роберт, игриво шлёпая его по плечу. – Это же частная переписка!  
– Только не тогда, когда ты пишешь их прямо передо мной, ты чудила.  
Роберт хлюпает носом, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
– О, Пейджи… Ты чудесный.  
Джимми остаётся с ним весь вечер. Несколькими часами спустя Бонзо и Джонси возвращаются с двумя тёплыми сэндвичами в промасленных обёртках, и после недолгих уговоров Джимми удаётся покормить Роберта.  
Он считает это прогрессом.


	16. Tomorrow Is a Very Long Time

Следующим утром они выезжают в Окленд. К этому времени Роберт перестал плакать, и теперь он пребывает в состоянии меланхолии, которую Джимми не знает, как развеять. Джимми никогда не умел подбадривать других, но Роберт буквально не похож на себя, когда не улыбается, не смеётся и не отмачивает глупые шутки, поэтому Джимми собирается пойти на всё, чтобы вернуть Роберту его солнечную придурковатость.  
На похоронах ты всегда слышишь слова вроде «мир потерял» покойного, словно смерть чьего-то брата или чьей-нибудь бабушки может хоть как-то повлиять на мир в целом. Однако время от времени чьей-то жизни удаётся оказать глубокое влияние на тысячи или даже миллионы людей, и кажется, будто весь мир скорбит. Всё ощущается несколько иным после смерти Элвиса. Земля продолжает вращаться, но над ней повисла незримая пелена тоски, которую можно почувствовать лишь сердцем, все атомы и микроскопические частицы мира перестроились с его уходом.  
Джимми гадает, чувствует ли Роберт то же, что и он.  
Они разбивают лагерь в мотеле на окраине города, что не так далеко от главных городских развлечений и торгового района, поэтому они отправляются туда пешком и восхищаются холмистым пейзажем и скоплением высотных зданий, чьи очертания смутно проступают над холмами. Джонси затаскивает Бонзо в музей Карнеги, дёргая его за руки и делая умоляющее лицо, тем самым настаивая на том, чтобы Бонзо культурно просветился. Джимми изображает звук хлыста, намекая на то, что Бонзо подкаблучник, а тот в свою очередь неустанно находит всё новые небанальные способы продемонстрировать ему средний палец. Но Джимми замечает тень улыбки в уголках робертова рта, а значит, он продолжит доить эту шутку столько, сколько сможет.  
Пока Бонзо и Джонси заняты, Джимми ведёт Роберта вдоль по Форбс-авеню. Он затаскивает его в магазин ирландской и шотландской бижутерии и одежды, потому что знает, что Роберт без ума от такой фигни. Роберт кажется заинтересованным – по крайней мере, начинает перебирать вешалки с одеждой в кельтском стиле. Джимми любуется ткаными гобеленами на стенах и пытается представить, как они подойдут для дома, который он разделил бы с Робертом.  
– Пейджи, – говорит Роберт, выхватывая Джимми из его грёз. – Что скажешь об этом?  
Джимми поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть. Роберт держит струящуюся чёрно-красную тунику у груди так, чтобы показать, как бы он в ней выглядел. Джимми не может удержаться от зубоскальства.  
– Для тебя или для меня?  
Губы Роберта подёргиваются от лёгкой улыбки.  
– Для меня, конечно.  
– Ну, она будет прикрывать твою задницу и хозяйство, и это первый минус. Но тебе идёт красный, и она вроде как в твоём стиле. – И Джимми в восторге от того, что Роберт проявляет к чему-то интерес, поэтому как он может быть против? – Мне нра.  
Улыбка Роберта чуть светлеет, и он говорит:  
– Я покупаю её не только потому, что ты сказал. Я так и так собирался.  
– Чем бы дитя не тешилось, Одуванчик.  
Роберт проводит уйму времени, разглядывая украшения, и в итоге выбирает несколько бус и плетёных браслетов в придачу к тунике. Джимми платит, потому что у него ещё осталось немного наличности от продажи книг. Роберт кажется повеселевшим, когда они идут дальше по улице, и Джимми думает, что сделал что-то хорошее.  
Некоторое время спустя Роберт находит магазин, торгующий тибетскими и индийскими украшениями, и Джимми хочет возразить, ведь Роберт только что накупил цацок, но возможно, шопинг-терапия – это то, что ему сейчас нужно. Поэтому Джимми поддаётся и сопровождает его внутрь. В магазине пахнет карри, ароматическими палочками и старыми хиппарями, убранство составляют индийские ковры и медные статуэтки слонов.  
Роберт едва заметно флиртует с миниатюрной темноволосой продавщицей, когда Джимми замечает на противоположной стороне улицы бутик, специализирующийся на чае и привозных товарах.  
– Щас приду. Далеко не забредай.  
Роберт издаёт неопределённый звук подтверждения, поглощённый выбором кустарных товаров, разложенных на прилавке.  
Аромат чайного магазина значительно приятнее – слышны нотки апельсина с корицей и ромашки. Продавец заваривает образцы, и Джимми с готовностью берёт один и опрокидывает внутрь, как шот текилы. Он без спешки изучает ассортимент магазина. Поскольку Роберт не фанат кофе, Джимми выбирает набор британских и валлийских чаёв, присовокупляя к этому найденные здесь же британские сладости для полного счастья. Он думает, что Роберту это понравится – ещё один жест доброго расположения и любви, демонстрирующий, что Джимми слушает, когда Роберт говорит о том, что любит.  
Роберт подходит к Джимми с боку, когда тот выходит на летнюю жару.  
– Что купил? – спрашивает он, напугав Джимми почти до усрачки.  
– Блин, нельзя же так к людям подкрадываться, – говорит Джимми, свободной рукой хватаясь за сердце.  
– Я не подкрадывался. В том, что ты меня не видел, нет моей вины.  
Джимми только закатывает глаза.  
– Что купил? – снова спрашивает Роберт, тыкая своим пакетом в джиммин.  
– Это секрет.  
Роберт выглядит заинтригованным, но он уважает потребность Джимми иметь секреты и не пытается заглянуть в пакет.  
По дороге обратно в мотель они проходят вдоль жилого массива, и Джимми замечает, как Роберт смотрит на ряды тесно прижавшихся друг к другу ярко-выкрашенных домов, перед каждым из которых двор с ярко-зелёным кустарником. Джимми знакомо это выражение на лице Роберта.  
– Скучаешь по дому?  
Роберт пренебрежительно пожимает плечами.  
– Пожалуй, немного напоминает Англию – то, как близко друг к дружке дома.  
Значит, это тяжкое томление относится к чему-то другому. Джимми требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать.  
– Ты хочешь свой дом, правда?  
В этот раз Роберт смотрит прямо на него, так что, очевидно, Джимми попал в точку.  
– Я слишком долго был скитальцем, – объясняет Роберт, его светлые кудри развеваются от лёгкого ветра. – Для меня дом означает счастье. Ты либо достигаешь успеха, либо обретаешь семью. Или если тебе по-настоящему везёт, и то, и другое.  
– Я думал, счастье за деньги не купишь, ты грязный хиппи, – подкалывает его Джимми.  
– Может, и нет, но им точно под силу отвратить грусть, а разве не этого мы все жаждем?  
– Ну, ты и сказанул. – Они продолжают свой путь, глядя, как солнце начинает садиться за холмы. – Семью, значит? Я бы тоже не отказался, – говорит Джимми, стараясь, чтобы слова звучали непринуждённо, и сжигая при этом много калорий.  
– Ты собак любишь?  
– Они ничего такие.  
– А кошек?  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– У меня в детстве не было питомца. Ну, то есть были тропические рыбки до конца колледжа, но я бы их в расчёт брать не стал. Я нормально отношусь к животным, если только это не какие-нибудь экзотические твари вроде пауков, змей или ещё какой-нибудь такой фигни.  
– Насколько экзотичны для тебя лошади?  
Джимми смеётся, поднимает бровь.  
– Ну, может, если у тебя есть ферма…  
Они замедляют шаг, наслаждаясь видом и ощущением земли под ногами, пока спускаются с холма. Они возвращаются в мотель в темноте, и Джимми открывает дверь, не раздумывая, а значит, он не должен быть настолько оскорблён, обнаружив Бонзо и Джонси на одной из кроватей. Они укрыты одеялом, но Джимми понимает, что там происходит. Он не может перестать представлять это перед своим внутренним взором, что неприятно, как ни посмотри.  
– Ёбаный насос! – выкрикивает Джимми, мгновенно отворачиваясь и закрывая глаза ладонью.  
– А я-то всё гадал, когда вы двое воротитесь, – говорит Бонзо. Он лежит сверху на Джонси, и Джимми боится, как бы он не раздавил бедняжку. – Уже собрались было с фонарями вас искать.  
– И первое место, в котором ты решил посмотреть – это задница Джонси? – Джимми пытается сориентироваться в комнате, глядя сквозь просветы между пальцами. Он спотыкается о валяющийся на полу ботинок, после чего тёплые руки Роберта прикасаются к нему, направляя.  
– Ты ведёшь себя так, будто никогда раньше не видел обнажённого мужчину, – говорит Роберт со смехом.  
Джимми удаётся спрятать подарки для Роберта у себя в чемодане, обойдясь без увечий.  
Роберт совершенно свободно падает на кровать, где Бонзо и Джонси, э-э, вовлечены, и лежит у них в ногах.  
– Вы, ребят, уже ели?  
Бонзо выглядит приятно изумлённым тем, насколько Роберту с ними комфортно.  
– Не, хотели вас обождать, пока ещё не совсем поздно.  
– Ну, тогда пойдёмте! Я есть хочу.  
Джимми собирается что-нибудь съязвить по поводу робертова аппетита, но понимает, что они напрочь забыли сегодня пообедать. Упс.  
Кто-то из-под одеяла – вероятно, Джонси – выпинывает Роберта, и тот падает с кровати. Он лежит на спине, смеясь и глядя в потолок.  
– Мы никуда не пойдём, пока не закончим, – говорит Джонси, крепче обнимая Бонзо.  
– Ох ты ж ёжик, – ворчит Джимми, потому что эти двое невозможны.  
На круглом кухонном столике лежат несколько листовок и буклетов местных ресторанов, и Джимми перебирает их, отчаянно желая посмотреть на что-то, кроме двух своих дражайших друзей, занятых прелюбодеянием. – А может, тупо пиццу в номер закажем?  
– Я просто хочу еды, – говорит Роберт с пола.  
– Так, значит, Роберту всё равно… Что насчёт вас, ребятки?  
– Нормалёк, – Бонзо слегка покряхтывает, и Джимми даже не хочет знать, что это может значить.  
– Эй, Одуванчик, пойдём, съебёмся отсюда, возьмём пивка.  
Роберт вскакивает на ноги, по-видимому, обрадованный, услышав слова «ебёмся» и «пивка» в одном предложении.  
– У меня малость деньжат в кошельке наберётся, коли надо, – говорит Бонзо. – В штанах пошарьте.  
Джимми и Роберт обмениваются взглядами, потому что джинсы Бонзо в данный момент лежат на полу, сброшенные в порыве страсти, вместе с другой их с Джонси одеждой.  
– Я туда руками не полезу, – говорит Джимми.  
Роберт вздыхает, как будто Джимми невыносим, и выуживает бумажник Бонзо из его заднего кармана. Он вытаскивает пару банкнот – Джимми не может разглядеть достоинство – но не раньше, чем заценивает права Бонзо.  
– Джон Генри Бонэм! Эй, ты никак не можешь весить сто пятьдесят фунтов!  
– Старые права, – говорит Бонзо.  
– А, это объясняет, почему у тебя тут на фото нет бороды. – Роберт закрывает бумажник и помещает его обратно в мятые джинсы Бонзо.  
Джимми подходит к двери.  
– Вам, ребятки, лучше закончить и хотя бы наполовину одеться, когда мы вернёмся.  
– А то что, в угол нас поставишь, _батюнь_? – язвит Бонзо.  
– Останетесь без пива, – говорит Джимми, фальшиво улыбаясь, прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь.  
К счастью, Бонзо и Джонси следуют указаниями, и они смотрят какой-то дрянной фильм на крошечном гостиничном телевизоре, и уже не голые, когда Роберт и Джимми возвращаются. Правда, на Бонзо только футболка и семейники, но по факту, он полуодет.  
В комнате всего два стула, и столик маловат для четверых, поэтому, когда приносят еду, они устраиваются на полу. Коробки с пиццей и упаковка из шести банок Будвайзера церемониально помещены в центр круга, и все с аппетитом принимаются за угощение.  
– Как будто в колледж вернулся, – смеётся Джимми.  
– К слову, об универе, – говорит Роберт с полным ртом пиццы, – Пейджи нарисовал такие чудесные рисунки для своих занятий по искусству, и я думаю, мы все должны вытатуировать себе по одному.  
– Мы договорились, что это будем только мы с тобой, – говорит Джимми, опасаясь, что Бонзо и Джонси могут подумать, что это была его идея.  
– Я думаю, что это будет лучшим заявлением от имени группы, если мы все это сделаем. Ну знаете, солидарность и всё такое. Пейджи весьма талантлив, и мы должны показать, что поддерживаем его.  
Джимми краснеет от наплыва чувств.  
– Я, это, чуваки, вы не обязаны…  
– Что за картинки-то хоть? – спрашивает Бонзо.  
– А, ну, альбом в фургоне.  
– Я обожду.  
Вот же ж блин. Джимми делает большой глоток пива и выходит из комнаты. Он возвращается с альбомом, открывает его на странице с четырьмя символами и разворачивает так, чтобы остальным было видно.  
– Ничего особенного, наверное, – говорит он, чувствуя, что должен извиниться за прямоту Роберта.  
– Просто, но простота – это хорошо, – говорит Джонси. Он ёрзает пальцами ног по белому мохнатому ковру на полу.  
Джимми поясняет:  
– Мы с Робертом хотим те два, что наверху. Так что вам, по такой логике, остаются два нижних. – Оставшиеся два символа – это три скрещенных круга и три скрещенных ромба со скруглёнными углами.  
– Мне с кружочками нра, наверное, – говорит Бонзо.  
– Ой, я только что заметил, что мой вроде как внутри твоего, – говорит Джонси, указывая розоватым кончиком пальца на то, как три круга, пересекаясь, образуют символ Джонси. – Видишь?  
Бонзо усмехается.  
– Ага, прикольно.  
– Работает сразу в двух направлениях, – говорит Джонси. – Мы можем одновременно поддержать Джимми и друг друга.  
Бонзо чешет бороду так, словно принимает сложное решение.  
– Лан, давайте.  
Роберт радуется и поднимает своё пиво в шутливом тосте.  
– За Пейджи!  
– За Джима. – Джонси тоже поднимает свою банку, и Джимми хочет провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.  
Бонзо поднимает своё пиво.  
– За Принцессу Пейдж.  
Это в самом деле происходит. Джимми не уверен, что ему следует сделать, кроме как поднять свою банку со словами: «Ура мне», прежде чем допить пиво.  
Позже этой ночью, когда все они лежат по кроватям, Роберт крепче прижимается к Джимми, обвивая его руками за талию, и шепчет: «Спасибо» ему на ухо. Джимми вздрагивает от его жаркого дыхания.  
– За что?  
– За то, что развеселил меня, – говорит Роберт так, словно это очевидно. – Ты правда поднял мой дух.  
– Как? – Джимми не думает, что сделал сегодня что-то прямо уж из ряда вон.  
– Ну, ты показал мне, что мир всё так же прекрасен и полон хороших вещей, – объясняет Роберт, понизив голос, Джимми на ухо. – И даже несмотря на то, что Элвиса больше нет, его музыка всё ещё с нами, и останется навсегда. В каком-то смысле, через неё он будет жить вечно.  
– Извини, но как я умудрился всё это сделать? – спрашивает Джимми, зевая.  
– Быть в окружении друзей и любимых – один из лучших способов справиться с горем.  
Джимми вымотан, так что этот ответ вполне сойдёт на сегодня.

На следующий день они приезжают в Филадельфию. Быстро пообедав, они находят тату-салон и набивают татуировки. Джонси ведёт себя несколько по-детски, дёргаясь и скуля, пока иголка вибрирует по коже его плеча.  
– Не ной, – заявляет Джимми с соседнего кресла, где он широко расставил ноги, пока гибкая сексуальная блондинка рисует символ «ZoSo» у него на бедре.  
Блондинка, Шарлотта, фыркает над его грубоватыми шутками, и она достаточно близко для того, чтобы Джимми мог почувствовать тепло её дыхания у себя на коже.  
– Ты очень талантливый художник, – говорит она, явно флиртуя с ним – словно то, где она находится, не посылает никаких сигналов. Если не присматриваться, может показаться, что она собирается сделать ему минет.  
– Эй, ты тоже, – говорит Джимми. Он ненормально возбуждён от сексуальной блондинки у себя между ног и жужжания иглы по коже. – Не сотрёшь.  
Шарлотта снова смеётся, и Джимми бросает быстрый взгляд на Роберта, который сидит в зоне ожидания вместе с Бонзо и очень старается делать вид, что с интересом читает журнал «Тайм». Но по тому, как побелели костяшки его пальцев, Джимми делает вывод, что Роберт ревнует. До чего абсурдная идея.  
Когда Джонси заканчивает, Бонзо идёт следующим, потому что татуировщик вряд ли захочет набивать Роберту шлюшью тату. Бонзо стоически переносит боль, а Роберт тычет пальцем в свежую татуировку Джонси, потому что иногда он маленькая дрянь.  
– Так откуда ты? – спрашивает Шарлотта у Джимми, и он чувствует запах её волос с этого расстояния – возможно, клубника?  
– Голливуд.  
– А что ты делаешь в Филли?  
– Ну, Элтон Джон прославил её в своей песне, – говорит Джимми, потому что не может перестать идиотствовать. – Мы просто кочуем по стране в фургоне имени кризиса среднего возраста. – Он указывает подбородком в сторону фургона, припаркованного у входа в салон.  
– Ты чересчур молодо выглядишь, чтобы жаловаться на кризис среднего возраста, – замечает Шарлотта, слегка наклоняя рукой бедро Джимми. – Может, ты просто скучаешь по месту, где никогда не был?  
Джимми размышляет над этим несколько секунд.  
– Да, может быть.  
Шарлотта делает татуировку Роберту после того, как заканчивает с Джимми, и она заигрывает с ним тоже, её пальцы в опасной близости от его задницы, когда она вычерчивает рисунок у него на пояснице. По хихиканью Роберта Джимми понимает, что тот боится щекотки, чем он планирует непременно воспользоваться при первой возможности.  
Роберт не отклоняет флирта, даже заигрывает в ответ. Джонси это, кажется, беспокоит.  
– Ты не ревнуешь? – шепчет он Джимми.  
– Роберт голубой, что твой василёк, – ухмыляется тот. – К чему тут ревновать?  
– Ты никогда не знаешь, – говорит Джонси, пожимая плечами. – Я встречался со многими девушками до того, как встретил парня, который мне по-настоящему понравился.  
– Да, но ты был подростком. Если у Роберта ни разу не вставал на девок за почти тридцать лет, то вряд ли уже встанет.  
Джонси выглядит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но хранит молчание.

Они ужинают в волшебно-уютном ресторане с мигающими белыми огоньками, развешанными под потолком. В процессе ужина Роберт всё время суёт руку к Джимми под футболку и прикасается к его татуировке. Джимми пытается отплатить ему тем же, но Роберт прижимается к виниловому сидению и не даёт его руке туда проскользнуть. Руки Роберта то и дело находят путь между бёдер Джимми, и тот ахает и быстро смыкает ноги. Если Бонзо и Джонси и замечают их игры под столом, то они ничего не говорят.  
Когда их четвёрка добирается до мотеля, Роберт и Джимми _не могут_ оторваться друг от друга. Джимми раскладывает Роберта на пурпурном бархатном покрывале, крепко и жадно целуя его. Руки Роберта повсюду – у Джимми под футболкой, исследуют изгиб его позвоночника, пробегают по рёбрам, большие пальцы пощипывают его соски. Джимми стонет Роберту в губы и трётся о его бёдра.  
– Я так хочу тебя, – выдыхает Джимми, когда обретает возможность говорить. Роберт восхитителен на вкус и целуется так, словно не знает, как остановиться.  
Роберт смеётся чудесным звуком и стягивает футболку Джимми через голову. Джимми снимает её и забрасывает куда-то за диван. Он накрывает рот Роберта своим, прикусывая его нижнюю губу и постанывая, когда Роберт лапает его одной рукой за задницу, а другой водит по татуировке. Он не знает, что это значит, откуда это взялось или куда всё это ведёт. Что бы это ни было, Джимми хочет этого, и ему на всё наплевать.  
– Бля, – выпаливает он, следя взглядом за тем, как Роберт к нему прикасается. Роберт садится и толкает Джимми на кровать. Джимми подчиняется, и Роберт склоняется над ним, покрывая поцелуями его грудь, поигрывая языком с его сосками. Джимми не большой любитель последнего, но Роберт так пылок и внимателен, и он улыбается каждый раз, когда Джимми вслух откликается на его ласки. Робертовы поцелуи спускаются всё ниже по телу Джимми, пока не достигают татуировки, и тогда его язык обводит её контур, оставляя влажный и скользкий след на коже.  
Джимми слышит собственный стон: «Ох, блять», после чего Роберт стягивает с него джинсы и трусы, чтобы облизать всю татуировку целиком. Кожа Джимми всё ещё чувствительна, но Роберт с ним нежен, легко целуя татуировку, проходясь по ней языком. Джимми зарывается пальцами Роберту в волосы и вздыхает, дрожа всем телом под его губами. Ему ещё даже не отсасывают, но жар дыхания Роберта так близко к его члену, и гиперчувствительная кожа под татуировкой почти что новая эрогенная зона.  
Роберт быстро раздевает Джимми полностью, чтобы покрыть поцелуями внутреннюю сторону его бёдер. Джимми вздыхает и извивается на постели, хватаясь за ткань покрывала, когда Роберт приближается к его члену. Роберт берёт у него в рот со своим всегдашним усердием, его язык скользит по выступающей вене внизу джимминого члена, и Джимми приходится потянуть его за волосы, чтобы остановить.  
– Что не так? – спрашивает Роберт, выглядя глубоко задетым тем, что Джимми не ценит его оральных умений.  
– Я хочу… я хочу кое-что попробовать, – выдыхает Джимми, сердце стучит в грудной клетке. Он садится и не без труда выговаривает: – Я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Кровь приливает к щекам Роберта.  
– О… о, это… ты можешь это сделать. – Никто из них не двигается, будто они поражёны этим открытием. Роберт бросает взгляд на напряжённый член Джимми, прежде чем наклониться и начать копаться в сумке.  
Джимми открывается частичный вид на татуировку Роберта в просвете между его рубашкой и джинсами, и он пользуется предоставленной возможностью, придвигаясь ближе и задирая вверх рубашку Роберта, чтобы поцеловать наколку. Он слышит, как у Роберта перехватывает дыхание, и он облизывает его кожу, ощущая на ней вкус проступившего пота. Роберт тихонько постанывает, и Джимми покусывает его. Он в процессе снятия джинсов с Роберта, когда тот бросает на кровать пластиковую бутылку.  
Джимми с любопытством её изучает.  
– И ты меня стебал за то, что я взял порнуху? Зачем ты взял с собой смазку? Ты же не знал, что мне нравятся мужики.  
– Потому что вряд ли я смог бы раздобыть её по дороге, – говорит Роберт, и да, очевидно, ему нужно было выучиться сарказму только для того, чтобы использовать его против Джимми.  
– Проныра.  
Роберт сбрасывает одежду, пока Джимми пытается открыть бутылку. Впрочем, он преимущественно занят наблюдением за Робертом. Тот заканчивает раздеваться, прежде чем Джимми вспоминает, как работают пальцы, и он подходит ближе – невозможно близко – и помогает ему. Он увлажняет ладони и проводит ими по члену Джимми, жарко целуя его в губы. Обнажённое тело Роберта – это произведение искусства, и Джимми не знает, как ему быть с тем фактом, что он собирается проникнуть внутрь.  
– Только попробуй надо мной потешаться, если это будет унизительно быстро, – ворчит Джимми в промежутке между поцелуями. У него дрожат руки, и Роберт широко раздвигает ноги, возвышаясь над Джимми.  
– Тогда мы сможем быстрее сделать это снова, – говорит Роберт, всегда такой оптимист, и направляет Джимми к своему влажному отверстию. Джимми будто парализовало, он слишком нервничает, чтобы сделать первый шаг, и тогда Роберт опускается вниз и сам на него насаживается. Это скользко, и тепло, и ох как тесно, и Джимми издаёт звук, который перекрывается божественным стоном Роберта. Роберт крепче обнимает Джимми, проводя пальцами вдоль по его спине.  
– Блять, это охеренно, – сдавленно произносит Джимми, подаваясь бёдрами в сторону этого узкого, влажного жара. Роберт издаёт стон одобрения, подхватывая неровный ритм Джимми. Джимми делает новый выпад, вставляя до конца, и слышит собственное сердцебиение в глотке.  
– Блять, Роберт, ох бля, – выдыхает он, хватая Роберта за бёдра, чтобы было за что держаться. Роберт издаёт самые сексуальные звуки, какие Джимми когда-либо слышал, горячо дыша ему в плечо, пока они вместе двигаются, найдя общий ритм.  
Джимми дико хочется его сейчас же поцеловать, и он находит лицо Роберта и приближает к губам. Роберту, кажется, нравится целоваться во время секса, и Джимми позволяет своим рукам исследовать его тело – то, как его мускулы напрягаются и расслабляются, когда он движется. Роберт вонзает пальцы Джимми в спину, издавая тихий вскрик, когда Джимми потирает большим пальцем его сосок. Тот продолжает его теребить, и если бы у Джимми уже не стоял, то определённо встал бы от звуков, которые он исторгает из Роберта. Значит, Роберту нравится, когда ласкают его соски. Джимми приберегает эту информацию на потом.  
Джимми уже, кажется, натёр член и чувствует, что может кончить в любой момент. Он трахает Роберта сильнее, пытаясь довести себя до конца, и то, как Роберт отвечает, нарушает его равновесие. Он валится на спину, и теперь Роберт оказывается верхом на его члене, и это тоже хорошо, даже очень.  
Роберт опирается руками ему на живот, запрокинув голову назад и выдыхая имя Джимми снова и снова, и это, по крайней мере, в два раза круче любого секса, какой у него когда-либо был.  
Роберт дрожит и склоняется над ним, перегибаясь пополам, трясущимися руками находя руки Джимми, и их пальцы переплетаются. Его волосы касаются груди Джимми, он жарко дышит и просит: «Кончи в меня, Пейджи, пожалуйста», и, очевидно, Джимми хорош в исполнении указаний, потому что кончает, и кончает так, что звёзды взрываются у него перед глазами. Роберт издаёт звук, который Джимми определённо хочет услышать снова, потом он чувствует что-то липко-мокрое у себя на животе, и Роберт продолжает на него насаживаться, пока не выдыхается.  
Джимми смотрит в потолок, пока его атомы бросаются в рассыпную и снова собираются вместе. Он поглаживает Роберта по волосам, но тому, кажется, всё равно, точно так же вымотанному и хорошенько оттраханному. Роберт прижимается щекой к его груди, и Джимми чувствует его дыхание. Он гадает, слышит ли Роберт бешеный стук его сердца. Джимми проводит пальцем вдоль по спине Роберта, надавливая на его татуировку. Роберт издаёт звук удовлетворения, и Джимми не может удержаться от того, чтобы не запустить пальцы ему внутрь, поскольку бёдра Роберта всё ещё разведены. Роберт беспомощно мычит и подаётся навстречу его руке. У него внутри скользко и узко, и Джимми осторожен с ним, экспериментируя с лёгким давлением.  
– Спорим, я бы мог тебя так до конца довести, – шепчет он, и Роберт довольно изгибается.  
Джимми выигрывает этот спор, после чего Роберт затаскивает его в душ, чтобы отблагодарить.  
После этого Джимми сушит волосы полотенцем перед зеркалом, в то время как Роберт роется в его чемодане в поисках пижамы.  
– Что это? – спрашивает Роберт, и Джимми поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как он открывает пакет со своими подарками ко дню рождения. Джимми кричит: «Нет!» и бросается на Роберта.  
– Я же тебе сказал, что это сюрприз!  
Роберт прижимает пакет к груди, и Джимми валит его на пол. Он теряет обмотанное вокруг бёдер полотенце в ходе стычки, и Роберт моментально отвлекается на его наготу. Потом Роберт начинает смеяться.  
– Теперь я должен знать, что там!  
– Дай сюда! – приказывает Джимми, начиная щекотать Роберта за бока, в попытке заставить его отпустить.  
– Пейджи! – верещит Роберт, задыхаясь от смеха. Он смешно молотит ногами и заезжает Джимми в живот. Джимми только говорит: «Уфф!» и падает на спину, и теперь они оба смеются.  
– Бля, – смеётся Джимми, садясь.  
Он находит на полу слетевшее полотенце и снова им обвязывается. – Ладно-ладно, можешь открыть чёртов пакет. Я хотел подождать до твоего дня рождения, но видимо, уже не судьба. – Он всё ещё может подарить Роберту книгу, так что не всё ещё потеряно.  
Роберт выглядит поражённым, садясь и недоумённо уставившись на Джимми. Он смотрит на пакет у себя в руках.  
– Это мне?  
– А ты думал, что это за сюрприз?  
– Я не знаю, – робко признаётся Роберт. – Но я не думал, что это для меня. Я имею в виду, ты уже столько всего для меня сделал.  
– Тогда это тебя не впечатлит. Но я решил, что у тебя должно быть что-то, чтобы открыть в день рождения.  
– О, Пейджи… Может, мне не следует…  
– Забей. Мы всего-то, – Джимми смотрит на часы, – на двадцать четыре с небольшим часа раньше. Всего ничего. – Он пододвигается ближе и приобнимает Роберта за плечи. – И я свожу тебя в какое-нибудь особенное место на твой день рождения. Договорились?  
Роберт улыбается, его глаза сияют.  
– Ты правда самый лучший, ты это знаешь?  
– Не торопись с выводами, пока не увидишь, что там, – говорит Джимми, смеясь.  
– Ой, глупости, я уверен, подарки чудесные. – Роберт залезает в пакет и извлекает коробку эрл-грея, коробку Welsh Brew, потом он переворачивает пакет вверх дном и высыпает кучу разнообразных британских сладостей. В горе конфет угадываются Фреддос, Баунти, ДаблДекер, Твикс, Старбарс и корзиночка марципановых конфет в форме фруктов.  
– Пейджи… – ахает он в благоговении. – Это так… Ты запомнил.  
– Ну дык, – говорит Джимми с улыбкой. – Ты, наверное, мог бы заварить чай в кофеварке.  
Роберт всё ещё смотрит на это богатство.  
– Никто ещё такого для меня не делал…  
– Тебе никто не покупал шоколадки?  
Роберт мотает головой, покачивая кудрями.  
– Дело не в этом. Ты столько всего сделал на мой день рождения.  
– Потому что я тебя люблю, – говорит Джимми, чувствуя, как осознание этого факта пронзает его, когда он произносит эти слова. – Больше всего на свете. Ты делаешь меня счастливее, чем когда бы то ни было, и я хочу, чтобы ты мог почувствовать то же, что и я.  
Роберт смотрит на Джимми так, что тот начинает млеть.  
– Тебе это удалось.  
– А, ну тогда… – Джимми берёт пачку Фреддос из общей кучи. – Ты же не будешь против, если я съем твою шоколадку?


	17. Strange Magic

Они проводят большую часть следующего дня, разгуливая по старому городу Филадельфии. Роберт и Джонси делают множество фотографий исторических мест: Колокол Свободы, Индепенденс-холл, Зал Конгресса и Церковь Христа. Вокруг них классическая колониальная архитектура, что Джонси постоянно подчёркивает и от чего не прекращает тащиться. Всё кругом в оттенках ярко-зелёной листвы и кирпичных зданий, и Джимми гадает, каково было бы поселиться здесь с Робертом.  
За обедом в Ла Фамилиа Роберт недвусмысленно намекает, что неплохо было бы посетить Нью-Йорк, и полчаса спустя они снова в дороге. Джонси с гордостью заявляет, что раньше бывал в Нью-Йорке, и Джимми пускает его за руль, с удовольствием перебираясь назад к Роберту, пока Бонзо сидит спереди.  
– Я никогда не думал, что доживу до тридцати, – говорит Джимми Роберту, пока фургон катит по Нью-Джерси Тёрнпайк. Роберт держит его в объятиях, прислонившись к спинке переднего сидения. Джимми лежит практически у него между ног, преклонив голову на его груди. – И я не чувствую этого. Я не чувствую себя тридцатитрёхлетним, понимаешь? Это больше похоже на гонку со временем, как будто я пропустил какой-то дэдлайн, и мои шансы сделать всё, как надо, быстро тают.  
– Эй, ты нарочно тоску нагнетаешь? Мне завтра будет двадцать девять. К тому же тебе столько лет, на сколько ты себя ощущаешь.  
Джимми вздыхает.  
– Я чувствую, будто мне вся тысяча.  
– Ты прекрасно выглядишь для своего возраста! И неплох в постели для старика. – Джимми ржёт и глубже утопает в объятиях Роберта. – Когда у тебя, кстати, день рождения?  
– Девятого января.  
– О, у тебя ещё много времени.  
– Для чего?  
– Чтобы воплотить в жизнь свои надежды и мечты, прежде чем тебе исполнится тридцать четыре. Или понять, что всё не так уж и плохо. Тебе нужно легче ко всему этому относиться, – говорит Роберт, поднимая руку Джимми и проводя большим пальцем по его неровно обкусанным ногтям.  
– Я грызу ногти, только когда не курю, – ворчит Джимми. Роберт просто поднимает его руку к губам и целует кончики его пальцев.  
Джимми в итоге засыпает в объятиях Роберта и просыпается, только когда тот восклицает: «Пейджи, смотри!», и переползает ближе к окну. Заторможенный и сонный, Джимми падает на пол фургона. Когда он поднимается на колени, то видит неоновые огни суматошной Таймс-сквер – вывески кинотеатров преимущественно рекламируют фильмы для взрослых.  
– Так значит, ты уже бывал здесь, Джонси? – говорит Роберт с ноткой озорства в голосе.  
– Замолчи, – ворчит Джонси, заливаясь краской. – Тут не всегда так было.  
– У меня такое чувство, что нас тут прирежут, если останемся, – говорит Джимми. Днём это ещё может быть забавно, но по ночам Таймс-сквер превращается в зловещий контрольный пункт наркодилеров и сутенёров.  
– Я хотел бы не быть зарезанным, – говорит Роберт.  
– Оглядись хорошенько, Роберт, потому как мы вертаем в зад, – говорит Бонзо.  
В итоге они заселяются в симпатично-старомодный отель в Гринвич-виллидж. От него всего-то около двадцати минут езды до Таймс-сквер, но, кажется, это два совсем разных мира. Роберт и Джонси наслаждаются ощущением городского уюта. Дома здесь, в основном, среднеэтажные, строчечной застройки XIX века, и вокруг достаточно зелени и богемного шарма, так что не возникает ощущения холодного, управляемого корпорациями общества.  
Они прогуливаются вдоль кофеен, винных баров и ресторанов, пока не наступает вечер. Они проходят мимо чего-то, похожего на ночной клуб, судя по пульсирующим басам, глубоко отдающимся у Джимми в груди, и Роберт останавливается, чтобы приглядеться к невзрачному зданию. Здесь нет ни бархатного шнура, ни накачанных стероидами вышибал, охраняющих вход, поэтому Роберт толкает дверь и ведёт всех внутрь.  
Джимми требуется мгновение, чтобы дать глазам привыкнуть к освещению – каким-то образом внутри кажется темнее, чем снаружи. Клуб тёмный, с вкраплениями неоновых цветов, и с музыкальной системой, насилующей чувства. Здесь лазерное шоу, и панели танцпола подсвечены разноцветными огнями. Но, оглядывая море тел, Джимми замечает нечто необычное.  
– Эй, Роберт, тут одни мужики.  
Бонзо смеётся.  
– Ну, так оно всегда и бывает, в гей-клубе-то.  
Кругом блестящие, полунагие тела, и некоторые парни одеты в обшитые мерцающими пайетками наряды. Джимми чувствует себя несколько не в своей тарелке.  
– По-моему, я слишком натурал для этого места.  
– Ну, а я нет, – говорит Роберт, принимая выразительную позу и перекидывая гриву волос через плечо. И да, в своих джинсах в облипку и распахнутой блузе в цветочек Роберт идеально сюда вписывается.  
Роберт тащит их по направлению к бару, и ему удаётся выбить бесплатные коктейли, пофлиртовав с барменом. Джимми странно будоражит зрелище того, как все сворачивают шеи, чтобы посмотреть на Роберта. Или, возможно, они смотрят на самого Джимми. Джимми бывал во множестве клубов, но никогда не был в гей-клубе – никогда там, где он был бы привлекателен для мужских глаз. Он не знает, что чувствовать по этому поводу, но знает, что, вероятно, это не должно его так возбуждать.  
Может, к этому примешивается что-то ещё. Может, он восхищён тем, что люди всех полов и сексуальных предпочтений находят его привлекательным, в то время как он сетовал на утрату своей красоты по достижении тридцатилетнего возраста.  
Ну да, конечно.  
Они хорошенько надираются, опьянев настолько, чтобы ввязаться в любые сомнительные предприятия, какие только решат затеять их проспиртованные мозги. На сцене шест для стриптиза, и сегодня ночь любителей. Роберт наблюдает за тем, как какой-то чмошник отдувается на сцене, кружась под песню Донны Саммер.  
– Он вообще ни о чём! – обиженным тоном заявляет он Джимми. – Просто повторяет два приёма по очереди!  
– Ты можешь лучше? – Это простой, ничего не значащий вопрос, но Роберт, кажется, воспринимает его как вызов, потому что его лицо снова принимает своё жеманно-раздражённое выражение.  
– Я тебе покажу, – говорит он, хмурясь, когда пьяные, возбуждённые парни осыпают наличностью неумелого танцовщика исключительно из-за его внешности. Некоторые вещи, кажется, универсальны.  
Когда Мистер Неслаженность уходит со сцены, Роберт поднимается с места и исчезает в толпе потных незнакомцев. Джимми очень хотелось бы, чтобы Роберт не стал жертвой собственной самонадеянности.  
Однако с первыми аккордами песни Джимми вдруг понимает, что сейчас ему в пух и прах разнесёт башню – ведь Роберт выбрал «Strutter» Kiss для своего выступления, и, ёбаный насос, _как_ он двигается. Кажется, Джимми уронил челюсть, потому что Джонси потянулся, чтобы помочь ему закрыть рот.  
– Ух ты, а он неплох, – выдаёт Джонси, явно недооценивая происходящее (и это ещё мягко сказано). Роберт – движущееся, извивающееся воплощение самых заветных мечтаний Джимми. Его бёдра медленно и чувственно колеблются в такт музыке. Ночь любительского стриптиза закончилась, потому что соревноваться с Робертом совершенно бесполезно.  
Джимми слышит улюлюканье, свист и непристойные комплименты из зала, и хотя он и раньше бывал в стрип-клубах, теперь всё иначе, ведь танцовщик на сцене – _его_ : он целовал эти губы, эти бёдра скакали на нём верхом. Джимми вспыхивает от ревности и обострившегося чувства собственничества, но мужчины бросают на сцену денежные знаки внимания, и Роберт, кажется, вполне доволен такого рода объективацией.  
Маняще улыбаясь, Роберт спускает рубашку с плеч, и Бонзо свистит и орёт: «Долой её, крошка!» – Джимми приходится треснуть его в бок, чтобы заткнуть. Но тот всё равно не сводит взгляда со сцены, завороженно наблюдая за танцевальными движениями Роберта – настолько развратными, что они должны быть запрещены в нескольких штатах. Каждое покачивание бедра отдаётся в паху Джимми, и ему стоит невероятных усилий не запустить руку в штаны и не удовлетворить своё вожделение.  
Будто прочтя его мысли, Роберт направляет ладонь вниз по обнажённому торсу, пальцы проскальзывают в джинсы, и толпа беснуется, швыряя в его сторону охапки купюр. Джимми издаёт приглушённый вздох, снова забыв закрыть рот. Джонси, качая головой, вновь помогает ему это сделать – как будто не понимая, от чего у Джимми снесло крышу.  
Дальше Роберт с сексуальной грацией оплетает своим телом шест, демонстрируя способность изгибаться, ранее за ним не замеченную. Он вертится и вытягивается, вызывая новый прилив крови к чреслам Джимми. Татуировка Роберта выставлена на всеобщее обозрение, что, очевидно, способствует увеличению прибыли от зрителей.  
Роберт оборачивается вокруг шеста и приземляется на шпагат под финальный аккорд песни. Толпа взрывается аплодисментами, и кое-кто из публики бросается к краю сцены, чтобы пристроить несколько банкнот у него за поясом. Роберт мил и признателен, и Джимми требуется пара минут, прежде чем встать и направиться к собирающему чаевые светящемуся Роберту.   
– Пейджи! – и без того лучезарная улыбка Роберта разгорается ещё ярче при виде Джимми. – Что скажешь?  
– Где, блять, – со смехом произносит Джимми, – ты научился так танцевать, Одуванчик?  
– Я подрабатывал танцовщиком в Англии. И, надо сказать, пользовался успехом. Меня прозвали Золотым Богом.  
Джимми облизывает губы.  
– У них тут любительская ночь, Роберт, а не олимпийские соревнования.  
Роберт смеётся и забирает со сцены свою рубашку и сандалии.  
– Так тебе понравилось?  
– А что, не заметно? – спрашивает Джимми, указывая на свой нелепо выпирающий стояк.  
– Тут плохое освещение, – Роберт накидывает рубашку, обувает сандалии и цепляет Джимми под руку. Тот позволяет ему отвести себя к бару, где уже выстроился ряд шотов в честь Роберта. Джимми ухмыляется, когда они садятся за барную стойку и опрокидывают шоты – их окружают перевозбуждённые «фанаты» Роберта. Они могут смотреть на него, фантазировать о нём и даже заказывать для него коктейли, но только Джимми уведёт его с собой и оттрахает до потери пульса.  
– Ты просто офигенный, – говорит Роберту какой-то парень в блёстках, и они вместе выпивают по шоту. Роберт всё ещё держит Джимми за руку, их пальцы переплетены, и Джимми на мгновение пугается до дрожи в коленях, пока не вспоминает, что Роберт практически разделся перед толпой геев. Здесь им ничего не угрожает.  
Поскольку Роберт завоевал расположение толпы, его деньги здесь больше ни к чему. Шоты, пиво и крепкие напитки возникают перед ними быстрее, чем они успевают их выпить, и Роберт начинает отправлять их Бонзо и Джонси. Джимми опрокидывает шоты с виски, а Роберт потягивает цветастую фруктовую бурду.  
– Я не въезжаю в «Маргаритавилль», – говорит Джимми по прошествии какого-то времени, выдавливая лайм в коктейль, который купил для Роберта какой-то чувак с дурацкими усами. – Зачем прерывать охрененский отпуск только потому, что наступил на крышку от бутылки?  
Роберт хихикает и отодвигает стакан от Джимми.  
– Пейджи, может, тебе уже хватит?  
– Вснрмлн, – протестует Джимми, придвигая стакан обратно и обводя пальцем натёртый солью краешек. – Тебя разве это не парит? Меня вот да. Что это за говно-остров, если у них даже аптечки нет? Нет, ему ведь пришлось переться домой из-за пореза на пятке.  
– Может быть, под «домом» подразумевается гостиничный номер, – говорит Роберт, подыгрывая. – Но фраза «cut my heel, had to cruise back to the hotel» была бы не в рифму.  
– Мож, – Джимми делает большой глоток, после которых на губах остаётся соль, а во рту привкус горечи.  
– К слову, о номерах… – он берёт Роберта за воротник рубашки и притягивает ближе, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо. – Я хочу тебя.  
Роберт негромко вздыхает от возбуждения, и он так близко, что Джимми может услышать его сквозь пульсирующий бит.  
– Все эти мужики смотрят на тебя, хотят тебя, но ты мой, – воркует Джимми, проводя рукой по бедру Роберта. – Я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Роберт смотрит на него, облизывая губы, его щёки розовеют от смущения и выпитого.  
– Может, нам стоит… – он показывает взглядом на Джонси и Бонзо.  
– Забей на Винтика и Шпунтика. Они знают, где отель.  
Джимми берёт Роберта за руку и сползает с барного стула. Роберту удаётся сдавленно попрощаться с Бонзо и Джонси, прежде чем Джимми выводит его за дверь навстречу ночному воздуху. Джимми не отпускает его руки, пока они не оказываются в номере, где он толкает Роберта на смятые простыни, забирается на него сверху и накрывает этот грешный рот своим. Руки Роберта скользят по его телу, но Джимми уже не до грёбаных прелюдий. Ему нужно сейчас же оказаться внутри Роберта, иначе он просто умрёт.  
Джимми расстёгивает его джинсы, запускает руки Роберту в трусы и стягивает их с его бёдер. Роберт выбирается из джинсов и помогает Джимми сбросить одежду. Джимми срывает с себя футболку, и она повисает на прикроватной лампе. Он мешкает какое-то мгновение, вставая, чтобы избавиться от ботинок и джинсов. Роберт уже шарит в сумке в поисках смазки. Когда он её находит, то бросает бутылку Джимми, который уже расположился между его бёдер. Они движутся, словно в отрепетированном танце, как будто делают это не всего лишь во второй раз. Джимми увлажняет свой член и вводит скользкий палец между раскрытых бёдер Роберта.  
Роберт издаёт резкий звук желания, поднимая бёдра, и Джимми хочется войти глубже и посмотреть, как Роберт будет трахать себя его пальцами, но его член напряжён и пульсирует, и он слишком долго этого ждал.  
Джимми проникает в Роберта – медленно, позволяя Роберту раскрыться вокруг него и впустить его внутрь. Дальше всё грубо, исступленно и примитивно, и Джимми быстро и жёстко его трахает, одной рукой держась за бедро Роберта, а другой опираясь на спинку кровати. Роберт грациозно выгибает спину, приподнимая задницу над матрасом и отвечая на лихорадочные движения Джимми. Тот чувствует, как Роберт царапает ногтями его бедро и спину. Комната заполнена скользяще-влажными звуками их соединения, мяукающими вскриками Роберта «О, Джимми!», тяжёлым, прерывистым дыханием Джимми и стуком спинки кровати о стену.  
Джимми даже не нужно прикасаться к члену Роберта, чтобы довести его до конца, он просто продолжает ему вставлять, пока горячие белые струи не изливаются из его красивого розового члена. Роберт делается невозможно узким, его тело вздрагивает и сжимается, и лёгкий вскрик срывается с губ. Хриплый крик царапает Джимми горло, и он, дёргаясь, наполняет Роберта своим оргазмом. Роберт изгибается, вздыхает и подаётся навстречу его затухающим толчкам.  
Когда Джимми выходит из него, он не может не посмотреть на то, как сперма вытекает из распахнутых бёдер Роберта. Его живот тоже весь в сперме, и это одна из самых горячих вещей, что Джимми когда-либо видел. Роберт тянет Джимми к себе. Тот падает на него сверху, и теперь их животы скользкие от семени, и Джимми совершенно похер, потому что Роберт целуется, как никто другой. Роберт обвивает его руками за талию, лаская кончиками пальцев изгиб его спины.  
– Боже, я люблю тебя, – выдыхает Роберт, целуя Джимми снова и снова.  
Джимми прыскает со смеху, и Роберт целует его подбородок, забирает губами мочку его уха.  
– Я у тебя мозг, что ли, выебал?  
Роберт улыбается своей кривой улыбкой, от которой у Джимми внутри всё перекручивается.  
– Всегда такой самокритичный. Почему ты не можешь поверить в то, что я тебя люблю?  
– Потому что никто из тех, кто меня по-настоящему знает, не смог бы меня полюбить.  
– Ну что за чушь несусветная, – говорит Роберт, целуя Джимми в солёную от пота бровь. – Мы сами не в состоянии постичь то, насколько мы в действительности чудесные. Поэтому нам нужен кто-то другой, чтобы указать на это. И взамен мы делаем то же для них.  
– Я сделал это для тебя? – спрашивает Джимми, преклонив голову на всё ещё тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Роберта.  
– Ну конечно же.  
Джимми дразнит его сосок большим пальцем, и Роберт извивается под ним, издавая божественный стон. Джимми приподнимается на локтях, чтобы уделить чувствительному бугорочку должное внимание, поигрывая с ним кончиком языка перед тем, как засосать целиком.  
– О, чёрт… Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я скоро буду готов для второго раунда, – говорит Роберт на выдохе.  
Джимми ухмыляется и мычит, продолжая теребить его сосок.  
– Вы пытаетесь меня соблазнить, мистер Плант?  
Роберт хихикает.  
– Знаешь, я никогда не понимал финал этого фильма. Я думал, что это должен был быть счастливый конец, ведь они нашли друг друга, и всё такое.  
– Ну, может, ты неправильно его смотрел. Единственная причина, по которой они вместе сбежали, была в протесте против родителей и общества. – Внутренний кино-гик Джимми пробудился, и теперь его не заткнёшь. – Финал должен продемонстрировать, что они осознали, куда вляпались. Когда нет больше власти, против которой можно бунтовать, они понимают, что, возможно, сделали неверный выбор. Бен и Элейн обречены повторить те же ошибки, что совершили миссис Робинсон со своим мужем.  
– Ты много об этом думал, да?  
– Фильм о непутёвом протагонисте, принимающем сомнительные решения относительно своей жизни? Ты что, «Выпускник» – это моя тема.  
Роберт смеётся, и Джимми чувствует бедром, как напрягается его член.  
– А моя тема – то, как ты прикасался ко мне секунду назад. Может, продолжишь? Поговорить можем и потом.  
Джимми готов на всё, если это позволит ему снова быть внутри Роберта.


	18. Happenings Ten Years Time Ago

Джимми будит Роберта лёгкими поцелуями, когда лучи утреннего солнца просачиваются сквозь оконные шторы позади кровати.  
– С днём рождения, зай. Чувствуешь себя старше?  
Роберт тихо смеётся, его голос хриплый после сна.  
– М-м, не особо.  
Джимми проводит ладонью вдоль обнажённого бедра Роберта и обнаруживает, что у того уже встал.  
– Ну, раз у тебя день рождения, пожалуй, я этим займусь, – говорит он, потирая большим пальцем чувствительное место под головкой. Роберт подаётся навстречу его прикосновениям, и Джимми ухмыляется. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал, Одуванчик?  
Член Роберта твердеет в неплотно сжатом кулаке Джимми, и он принимает это за согласие. Он поворачивает Роберта на спину, проводит носом вдоль дорожки волос, ведущих к его члену, касаясь губами кожи. Роберт приподнимает бёдра, его пальцы проскальзывают Джимми в волосы и крепко их сжимают. Джимми старательно заглатывает его член, и Роберт издаёт долгий плачущий стон, который вызывает у Джимми ухмылку.  
Джимми очень старается сделать всё правильно, сперва тщательно обрабатывая головку, а затем заглатывая как можно глубже. Он обожает звуки, которые исторгает из Роберта, обожает его вкус и ощущение его члена у себя во рту. Джимми пока не может задействовать всё горло, но он хочет – хочет подарить Роберту лучший минет в его жизни. У него же, блин, день рождения. Чувак заслуживает крышесносного отсоса.  
Джимми решает просто, блять, сделать это и заглатывает член целиком. Роберт давится стоном, его бёдра дёргаются, будто он хочет отдолбить Джимми в глотку, но передумывает. Джимми едва не тошнит, когда кончик головки утыкается в заднюю стенку его горла, но он подавляет рвотные позывы и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы сделать Роберту приятно. Это расхлябанно и мокро, и Роберт вцепляется Джимми в волосы – у него перехватывает дыхание, когда он произносит имя Джимми. Рот Джимми заполнен, вытекает немного слюны, но Роберту, кажется, это нравится.  
Джимми обрабатывает ртом его член, и Роберт кончает прямо так, выстреливая Джимми в глотку, горячо, липко и прекрасно. Джимми сплёвывает и отстраняется, но он всё ещё чувствует вкус Роберта у себя на губах. Чувствуя себя виноватым, Джимми снова опускается и забирает в рот ослабевающий член Роберта, собирая последние капли.  
– Господи, Пейджи, я не… Я не могу поверить, что ты это сделал, – Роберт тяжело дышит, приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на то, как Джимми посасывает головку его члена.  
– Я же сказал, что я это сделаю.  
– Ты не говорил, что это будет _так_. – Роберт убирает волосы с лица, глядя на Джимми со смесью восхищения и страсти.  
– У тебя же днюха. – Джимми забирается на Роберта и целует его, чтобы он перестал смеяться. – У меня для тебя ещё кое-что есть. – У Роберта на мгновение загораются глаза. – Это не связано с сексом. Тебе всё ещё интересно?  
– Ну конечно! – восклицает Роберт, как будто на это и не могло быть никакого другого ответа.  
Джимми перекатывается на другую сторону кровати и протягивает руку вниз. Его пальцы нащупывают под кроватью край коробки с книгами. Он копается в ней, пока не находит искомое.  
– Я нашёл её в Огайо и подумал, что тебе может понравиться. – Он вручает Роберту отлично сохранившееся первое издание «Братства Кольца» в твёрдой обложке.  
Роберт садится, поражённый, и берёт книгу в руки так, будто это и есть Кольцо Всевластья.  
– Пейджи… Она, должно быть, стоила целое состояние.  
– Ой, да ладно, мне для тебя ничего не жалко, – говорит Джимми, пожимая плечами и улыбаясь.  
Роберт моргает, и Джимми кажется, что он замечает слёзы у него на ресницах.  
– Я чувствую, что должен сделать что-то в знак благодарности.  
– Эй, брось, у кого сегодня др?  
– У меня. – Роберт улыбается ему, с величайшей осторожностью помещая книгу на прикроватный столик. – И если я хочу отблагодарить тебя своим _особенным_ способом, я это сделаю.  
Джимми не собирается спорить.  
Остаток дня проходит довольно гладко. Джимми ведёт Роберта завтракать в близлежащее кафе, после чего они возвращаются в номер для, э-э, совместных занятий. Бонзо и Джонси проводят день, гуляя по городу, что позволяет Джимми расслабиться и сполна насладиться временем с Робертом, находя всё новые способы заставить его выгибаться дугой, стенать и молить.  
Когда наступает вечер, Джимми балует Роберта интимным, уютным свиданием в британском ресторане. Роберт знакомит Джимми со странными британскими блюдами, которые тот, к его удивлению, съедает, ведь сегодня день рождения Роберта.  
Они возвращаются в отель рука об руку и останавливаются, чтобы постучать в дверь Бонзо и Джонси. Бонзо открывает. Он без рубашки, но, по крайней мере, в штанах, чего нельзя сказать о Джонси, который лежит в кровати, натянув одеяло до подбородка, словно он актриса, не давшая согласия сниматься обнажённой.  
– Мы тут, это, собираемся пойти прибухнуть, – говорит Джимми, отводя взгляд от широкой волосатой груди Бонзо. – Айда с нами?  
– Говно вопрос, – Бонзо захлопывает дверь, и Джимми полагает, что им следует подождать здесь, и они ждут.  
Он поворачивается к Роберту, любуясь чертами его лица в гостиничном освещении.  
– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы они тоже пошли?  
– Я хочу отметить день рождения в окружении всех своих друзей, – говорит Роберт.  
– У тебя всего три друга? – язвит Джимми, сжимая руки Роберта в своих.  
– Думаю, было бы маловероятно собрать здесь всех моих друзей из Англии.  
– Ты поддерживаешь с ними связь?  
– Не так, как мне бы того хотелось, – говорит Роберт, выглядя виноватым. Он проводит большим пальцем по выступам и впадинкам костяшек Джимми. – Было много хорошего, но было и много плохого. Я сам пока не понял, как ко всему этому относиться.  
– Ты всё ещё считаешь Англию своим домом или… – Джимми не заканчивает предложение. Он не вполне уверен, что именно хочет спросить. Как Роберт может называть Соединённые Штаты домом, если он прожил здесь всего семь месяцев, один из которых провёл, разъезжая по стране? Это, скорее, напоминает затянувшийся отпуск.  
– Ну, я прожил там большую часть жизни, так что в этом отношении у моей родины есть преимущество, но… – Роберт отводит взгляд. – Я думаю, что там, где я осяду с семьёй, там, где поселюсь, и будет мой дом.  
– Эй, так нечестно, это были мои слова, – подкалывает его Джимми. – Что с твоим стояком на Уэльс?  
Роберт улыбается своей кривой улыбкой и смотрит в сторону, будто смутившись.  
– Он никуда не делся. Но иногда стоит забыть об одной или двух мечтах в угоду чему-то более практичному.  
– Как-то не очень по-хипповски.  
– Может, и нет, но я уже обрёл необычайную любовь. – Джимми всерьёз оглядывается по сторонам, пока до него не доходит, что Роберт говорит о нём. – Я пережил столько невзгод… – Роберт замолкает и пожимает плечами. – Если мне придётся пожертвовать мечтой о жизни в хоббичьем поселении, что ж, это не такой уж плохой компромисс.  
Дверь номера распахивается, являя полностью одетых Бонзо и Джонси.  
– Пошли ужрёмся, – говорит Бонзо. – За робертово здоровье.  
Бар более шикарный и спокойный, чем тот, где они были прошлым вечером. Джонси и Джимми занимают бильярдный стол, пока Бонзо вызывает Роберта сразиться в литрбол, что вряд ли закончится хорошо. Роберт, впрочем, старается, заливая в себя столько алкоголя, сколько может, пока не доходит до кондиции. Бонзо, закалённый ветеран беспробудного пьянства, помогает Роберту доковылять до туалета, прежде чем тот заблюёт весь бар.  
– Это странно, что мне хочется накатить, глядя на это? – спрашивает Джимми.  
Джонси усмехается, вертя в руках бильярдный кий.  
– Возможно.  
Джимми отставляет свой кий и подходит к бару, чтобы заказать виски. Он делает глоток, позволяя виски скатиться вниз по горлу, и думает о Роберте. У Джимми внутри зарождается какое-то нехорошее предчувствие,и он заливает его вторым глотком. Виски делает его восхитительно пьяным, но голос, звучащий в его ушах, всё равно пробивает его насквозь, подобно выстрелу в живот.  
– Джимми Пейдж, какой сюрприз.  
Несмотря на то, что с момента их последней встречи прошло больше десяти лет, каждое воспоминание тут же оживает, словно всё было вчера. Что-то обрывается у Джимми в груди и расходится по всему телу волнами, как после взрыва.  
Джимми облизывает резко пересохшие губы и хрипло произносит:  
– Джефф?  
Джефф Бек выглядит почти так же, каким Джимми его помнит, единственное изменение – лёгкие признаки старения, едва обозначившиеся на его лице. Джефф пересаживается на пустой стул рядом с Джимми, криво усмехаясь, и Джимми кажется, что он замечает в этой улыбке искреннюю теплоту.  
– Давненько не виделись.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает Джимми, слегка испугавшись враждебности собственного тона. Зачем Джеффу понадобилось заявляться сюда? Что он забыл в джимминой новой жизни?  
– Я отыграл концерт в Биттер Энд, – говорит Джефф, заказав бармену два напитка. – Полагаю, тебя там не было.  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Я не знал, что ты в городе.  
– Думаю, правильнее будет спросить, что _ты_ здесь делаешь?  
– Ну, я… путешествую. – Джимми хотелось бы придумать ответ получше – что-то, что впечатлило бы Джеффа, показало бы ему, что у него всё наладилось. Но Джимми нечего сказать.  
– Какое совпадение, что мы оба здесь, да? – Джефф делает большой глоток виски, пододвигает второй стакан к Джимми. Внутри у того всё разваливается на части, рушится до основания, и всё, что он может – это пить.  
– Ну да… – Совпадение? Джимми так не думает. Каковы шансы на то, что ты случайно наткнёшься на свою первую любовь по прошествии двенадцати лет, не ища встречи? Джимми вспоминает слова Роберта: _«Может, фильм твоей жизни просто плохо смонтирован, и твой важный момент ещё не настал. Судьба уже предначертана»._  
– Как твои дела? – спрашивает Джефф. Ещё один вопрос, на который у Джимми нет подходящего ответа.  
– Да вроде нормально, – говорит Джимми, голос не слушается. – Как сам?  
– Честно говоря, отлично. – Он придвигается ближе и окидывает Джимми оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног. Бля, он даже пахнет так же, как тогда. Знакомый аромат вышибает почву у Джимми из-под ног. – Хорошо выглядишь.  
Джимми против воли улыбается.  
– Ты тоже.  
Джефф на несколько секунд задумывается.  
– Знаешь, у меня осталось кое-что из твоих вещей. Если хочешь, можешь получить обратно. Оно у меня в отеле. – Он допивает свой стакан. – И там бухло дешевле обойдётся.  
– Ты… ты сохранил что-то моё?  
– Да, один из твоих шарфов. Можешь забрать, если надо.  
Точно так же, как Джимми сохранил пластинки Yardbirds, Джефф сохранил что-то, связывающее его с Джимми. Повязывал ли он его на шею, вдыхая запах Джимми, всё ещё сохранённый тканью? Джимми хватается за этот крошечный осколок надежды и говорит:  
– Хорошо.  
Он просто сходит за шарфом и сразу назад. Джимми собирается повести себя разумно.  
Джефф оставляет немного денег на стойке, и они вместе выходят. Прежде чем выйти за дверь, Джимми оглядывается через плечо и видит Джонси за бильярдным столом. Джонси смотрит на него, обеспокоенно подняв бровь.  
Если Джимми просто пойдёт забрать шарф и поболтать со старым другом, почему бы не сказать Джонси? Ему следует дать Джонси знать, что с ним всё будет в порядке, сказать ему, куда он направляется, чтобы он передал Роберту и Бонзо, когда те вернутся… но он этого не делает.  
Джефф остановился в отеле в Сохо. Его комната даже не столько комната, сколько целый гостевой дом с шикарной спальней и гостиной больше, чем вся лосанджелесская квартира Джимми. Джимми чудится, будто он вернулся в мир блеска и гламура и нескончаемых наркотических и сексуальных оргий.  
– Воу, – чувствует себя обязанным сказать Джимми, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на изысканную обстановку, разинув рот. Пурпурный диван в гостиной, должно быть, стоит больше, чем всё имущество Джимми, вместе взятое.  
Его притягивает к окну, и Джимми глазеет на небоскрёбы и раскинувшийся внизу город, снова чувствуя себя изгоем.  
– Ты здесь надолго?  
– У меня ещё один концерт, потом ненадолго возвращаюсь в Лондон.  
Джимми отворачивается от окна, чтобы взглянуть на Джеффа. Он до сих пор не может поверить в то, что Джефф снова появился в его жизни, слегка потрёпанный, но в целом оставшийся неизменным. Это ведь должен быть знак, правда? Должна же быть причина, по которой Джимми никогда не мог избавиться от этой глубокой тоски по утраченной любви. Может, каждый выбор, который он делал, вёл его прямо сюда, к этому самому моменту. Вся его жизнь – расставание, дорожное путешествие, даже его отношения с Робертом – всё вело его сюда, ко второму шансу с его первой любовью.  
Джефф идёт на мини-кухню и спрашивает:  
– Пить будешь?  
Это звучит, как начало конца, точка невозврата, но Джимми слышит самого себя, говорящего: «Да», ноги сами несут его к бару. Это всего лишь выпивка. Он и так всё время бухает. В чём проблема?  
Джефф наливает ему стакан чего-то янтарного, и Джимми осушает его, чтобы успокоить пляшущие нервы.  
– Итак, что у тебя нового, Джим? Что интересного? Ты всё ещё живёшь в Пасадене?  
– Нет, я, э-э, переехал в Эл Эй где-то через год… – Ему хочется сказать _«после того, как ты уехал»_ , но, возможно, ворошить прошлое – не лучшая тактика сейчас. Джефф, кажется, хочет всё загладить и начать заново. – Ну и собственно, там я и жил.  
– Ты, наверное, теперь большой человек в Голливуде?  
Джимми наливает себе новый стакан. Он, блять, не собирается просирать всё, рассказывая правду о своей никчёмной жизни.  
– Меня часто зовут на вечеринки, – говорит он, симулируя гордость. – Я встречал многих знаменитостей.  
_«Тебе здесь не место»,_ – кричит его внутренний голос – точно так же, как раньше, на всех голливудских званых вечерах.  
– Так значит, мне не удастся впечатлить тебя тем, как я богат и знаменит? – спрашивает Джефф, смеясь, и Джимми чувствует, как дыхание застыло у него в лёгких. Джефф хочет его впечатлить? Почему?  
– Можешь попытаться, – говорит Джимми с ноткой флирта в голосе.  
– Что ж, мистер Голливуд, – Джефф тянется, чтобы открыть шкафчик, – это не напоминает тебе о доме? – Он роняет на стойку небольшой пластиковый пакетик с чистейшим белым порошком.  
Сердце Джимми сжимается, потому что он тут же понимает, что вряд ли это сахарная пудра или мука. У него пересыхает во рту.  
– О, – хрипло выдаёт он, пожалуй, слишком часто моргая. Он не употреблял почти месяц. Вообще-то, всё время, пока он был с Робертом, он почти не вспоминал о кокаине. Может, одна небольшая доза не повредит. В конце концов, в последний раз он не так уж и тяжело отходил, и определённо сможет пройти через это снова.  
Джимми нужно что-нибудь принять, чтобы заглушить голосок у себя в голове. Потому что он всегда так делал, когда приходил на вечеринку и чувствовал себя чужим – кем-то, кто не вписывается в окружающую обстановку. Джимми просто хочет почувствовать себя хорошо.  
– Ладно, – говорит Джимми, и Джефф делает для него дорожку – Джимми наклоняется и вынюхивает порошок, и мир теперь вертится немного быстрее.  
Джимми вздыхает, из глаз летят искры. Всё кажется расплывчатым, как снегопад по телевизору после того, как завершаются часы вещания. Это знакомое, давно утраченное чувство, и Джимми хочется в него завернуться – от острого приступа эйфории и притока дофамина его нервы словно пылают.  
Джефф тоже снюхивает дорожку, вытирает нос тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Хорошая дурь. У вас в Голливуде есть что-нибудь подобное?  
– Издеваешься? Это херня по сравнению с тем, к чему я привык. – Он начинает чувствовать приход – более сильный после продолжительной завязки.  
– Никогда не думал о тебе как о любителе кокса, – говорит Джефф, плотоядно ухмыляясь.  
– Люди меняются. Дерьмо случается.  
– Так насколько сильно ты изменился?  
Сердце Джимми колотится от кокаина и значительности этого вопроса. Может ли быть, что Джефф хочет его вернуть? Неужели всё бывает так просто?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Джефф открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но сдерживается. Вместо этого он говорит:  
– Насчёт твоего шарфа…  
Он ведёт Джимми в роскошную спальню, выдержанную в королевских оттенках красного и фиолетового. Джефф наклоняется, ища что-то в чемодане, но Джимми почти не обращает внимания, потому что то, что он видит прислонённым к стене, лишает его воздуха, подобно удару в солнечное сплетение.  
– Ты сохранил…  
– Ну, ты оставил его у меня, и у меня не было шанса вернуть его, – говорит Джефф с шарфом в руке.  
Джимми мотает головой, всё ещё уставившись на Телекастер с нарисованным на нём драконом.  
– Гитару.  
Джефф смотрит через плечо, проследив за взглядом Джимми.  
– Ах, это. Почему я не должен был её сохранить? Выглядит и звучит отлично. Я менял колкипару лет назад, но она такая же, как когда ты её расписал.  
У Джимми подкашиваются ноги, и он оседает на кровать.  
– Я не могу поверить… Ты до сих пор на ней играешь?  
– Ну да, гитаристы в этом плане странные. И что уж тут, я сентиментален.  
Джимми моргает, сердце глухо колотится в грудной клетке. Джефф садится рядом с ним и оборачивает шарф вокруг его шеи. Жестом столь нежным, что Джимми сомневается в реальности происходящего, Джефф берётся за концы шарфа и притягивает рот Джимми к своим губам.  
Внутренний голос Джимми напоминает ему обо всех причинах, по которым это неправильно, но он тонет в бешеном стуке сердца и рёве океана в ушах. Язык Джеффа медленно и чувственно скользит по верхней губе Джимми, и тот почти физически ощущаеет, как срастается пропасть между ними, словно этих двенадцати лет никогда не было.  
Когда Джефф отстраняется, на его губах играет лёгкая ухмылка.  
– У тебя там было немного… – Он проводит большим пальцем по его верхней губе, чтобы показать, где оставалось немного белого порошка.  
– О… – слишком обалделый для чего бы то ни было ещё, Джимми краснеет.  
– Я тебе ещё нравлюсь? – Джефф проводит большим пальцем по его щеке, и Джимми чувствует, будто вернулся в джеффов летний домик, где он был обласкан и счастлив.  
Это как раз та часть, в которой Джимми должен запротестовать и сказать, что он забыл Джеффа и встретил другого, но как он, блять, может отказаться от второго шанса, о котором так мечтал? Джимми не отвечает словами, просто берёт лицо Джеффа в ладони и целует его в губы. Он такой же на вкус, как и тогда, по-прежнему наклоняет голову именно так, как нужно, и Джимми вдруг снова двадцать один, и всё возможно.  
Всё, на чём Джимми может сфокусироваться – это вкус Джеффа, рельеф его языка, переплетающийся с его собственным. Кокаин сузил его обзор до туннельного видения, и Джимми теряет счёт времени, заново открывая для себя ощущения от поцелуев Джеффа. Он остро ощущает, как Джефф его лапает, руки быстро скользят по телу, пальцы пробегают вдоль рёбер. Джефф пощипывает его сосок, и всё, что Джимми чувствует – это прикосновения его пальцев к чувствительному бугорку.  
Джефф продвигается вдоль линии его подбородка, оставляет засос под ухом. Джимми запрокидывает голову назад и стонет. Джеф целует, дразня и покусывая зубами, его шею, пальцы царапают его грудь. Джимми слышит самого себя громко матерящимся, и Джефф кладёт руку ему на промежность, лапая его член сквозь джинсы.  
– Раньше у тебя на меня вставал, – говорит Джефф с лёгкой досадой в голосе, и Джимми заливается краской, вновь преданный собственным членом.  
– Это… это из-за кокса, – говорит он, потому что это звучит как логичное оправдание. – Так бывает.  
Джефф не спорит, просто снимает с него рубашку и пожирает глазами его тело.  
– Ты сделал татуировку?  
Джимми едва ли не начисто забыл об этом.  
– А, да… – Это напоминает ему о его чудесном, любящем Одуванчике, но здесь в пафосном гостиничном номере Джеффа Роберт и весь остальной мир кажутся смутным, отдалённым воспоминанием.  
Джефф толкает Джимми на матрас и уделяет повышенное внимание татуировке. Его язык влажно скользит по коже, пальцы стягивают с Джимми джинсы. Джимми извивается на покрывале, отчаянно жаждущий всего, что Джефф собирается ему дать. Язык Джеффа очерчивает контур грешного изгиба джимминого бедра, затем он снимает с него джинсы вместе с трусами и припадает губами к головке его полувставшего члена.  
Память чувств чертовски сильна, и Джимми моментально вспоминает первый раз, когда Джефф ему отсосал, незабываемое ощущение от его губ. Джефф не так уж и техничен, и Джимми всё ещё не в состоянии достичь эрекции, его член пребывает в прострации и не может должным образом напрячься.  
– Помнишь это? – спрашивает Джефф, согревая член Джимми теплом своего дыхания. – Тебе всегда это нравилось. Судя по звукам…  
Джимми стонет, приподнимая бёдра навстречу губам Джеффа. Он чувствует, как внизу живота пробуждается эрекция. Ему просто нужно ещё немного ласк. Он раздвигает ноги чуть шире в приглашающем жесте для Джеффа, который тот прочитывает совершенно неверно.  
– Ты наконец-то позволишь мне себя трахнуть, Джим?  
Джимми не собирается говорить нет, если это то, что требуется для того, чтобы вернуть Джеффа, но в него ещё никто никогда не входил, даже на полшишечки. Джимми не говорит да, но он и не говорит нет, просто расставляет ноги на постели в подчёркнуто соблазнительной позе.  
Джефф ухмыляется и говорит: «Вот молодец», прежде чем отойти от кровати.  
– Перевернись.  
Джимми подчиняется, ложась на живот. Он слышит, как Джефф что-то ищет – возможно, смазку или презервативы, или и то, и другое. Джимми обнимает ближайшую подушку и трётся о матрас, чтобы возбудиться. Он решает взяться за дело собственноручно, берясь за член и пытаясь добиться эрекции. Он чувствует слабое зарождение стояка, и это зажигает у него внутри искорку надежды.  
Он слышит звук открывающейся пластиковой крышки, после чего Джефф вводит скользкий палец в его отверстие, и Джимми вскрикивает от внезапного вторжения. Он ощущается чересчур огромным, и Джимми не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как он выдержит внутри себя член, если он едва выдерживает это. Джимми подаётся ему навстречу, одной рукой продолжая дрочить.  
– Ты так охеренно сейчас выглядишь, – говорит Джефф, потрахивая его пальцем. Джимми стонет, и Джефф воспринимает это как позволение ввести второй. Он разрабатывает Джимми совсем нетерпеливо и без тени заботы, но Джимми чувствует, как его член реагирует на стимуляцию простаты. – О да, Джим, вижу, тебе нравится.  
Это достаточно банальные слова, но то, как он их произносит – будто действительно в них что-то вкладывает… Джимми поскуливает, смазка начинает сочиться из набухшей головки его члена.  
– Бля, я щас… – выпаливает Джефф, после чего Джимми слышит звук молнии и Джеффа, смазывающего свой член. Затем сильные руки на его бёдрах, и Джефф входит в него. Джимми стискивает зубы и старается расслабить своё тело, но это уже слишком. Он позволяет Джеффу загнать по рукоять, и дрожь пробегает по всему телу Джимми.  
– Бля, у тебя там всё так тесно, – говорит Джефф на выдохе, пристраиваясь к заднице Джимми. Тот хочет сказать что-нибудь едкое, но не может ничего придумать, будучи вот так напяленным. Он чувствует лёгкое подёргивание члена Джеффа у себя внутри, то, как головка слегка касается его простаты, и он не может представить, каково это будет, когда Джефф начнёт его по-настоящему трахать.  
Пока Джефф не начинает. Это жёстко и быстро, и Джимми слышит собственные сдавленные стоны, срывающиеся с губ после каждого толчка.  
– Боже, Джим, – выдыхает Джефф, склоняясь над ним. – Ты знаешь, как давно я этого хотел?  
Джимми даже не может ответить, потому что каждый раз, когда Джефф ему вгоняет, воздух вылетает у него из лёгких. Он судорожно хватается руками за подушку, стоны делаются выше каждый раз, когда Джефф ему вставляет и задевает эту точку у него внутри, от чего его бёдра непроизвольно подаются навстречу яростным толчкам.  
Джиммин член, как бы то ни было, кайфует по полной от этого бешеного траха, потому что эрекции удалось преодолеть кокаиновый дурман, и теперь его член гордо торчит перпендикулярно животу. Руки Джеффа крепче сжимают бёдра Джимми, он матерится сквозь зубы, и Джимми знает, что будет дальше.  
– Джим, я щас… я щас кончу, – кряхтит он, обжигая своим дыханием спину Джимми.  
Джефф издаёт хриплый стон, и Джимми чувствует, как он кончает, чувствует горячую струю его оргазма. Джефф продолжает долбить ещё какое-то время, доводя Джимми до финальной точки, пока он тоже не кончает. Джимми кричит в подушку, его член извергается на живот и на покрывало, тело сотрясается от силы его оргазма. Он тяжело дышит, рот заполняет слюна, и мышцы дрожат, как желе. Джефф замедляется, совершая ещё несколько слабых толчков, прежде чем выйти из него.  
Джимми падает на мокрое покрывало, перед глазами взрываются сверхновые. Он чувствует, будто всё тело растянуто и саднит, но особенно задница, и всё, о чём он может думать – это то, как Роберт, вероятно, запустил бы туда свой язык и вылизал его, обволакивая его отверстие, нежно, ласково и сладко.  
Блять. Роберт…  
Джимми смутно понимает, что Джеффа нет с ним в кровати, и он слышит звук зажигалки.  
– Стоило ожидания, – говорит Джефф, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
Джимми всё ещё заторможен после оргазма и кокаина, но чувства начинают постепенно к нему возвращаться, нейронные связи в мозгу восстанавливаются. Он переворачивается на спину и видит Джеффа, сидящего в кресле напротив кровати, член упрятан обратно в штаны. Он чувствует себя проституткой, которую Джефф снял и выебал, и теперь наступает неловкий момент, когда они должны одеться и разойтись.  
Джимми находит на полу свою одежду. Он не желает здесь больше находиться, только не так. Быть голым теперь кажется непристойным. Он, пошатываясь, встаёт – сперма и смазка стекают по ногам – и надевает трусы.  
Джеф ржёт.  
– Я так понимаю, я у тебя не единственный.  
Джимми не знает, откуда Джефф вообще может это знать, пока тот не показывает сигаретой на внутреннюю сторону его бёдер, которые покрыты засосами и следами от зубов. _Роберт…_  
Джимми от себя сейчас, мягко говоря, не в восторге. Он надевает джинсы, чтобы скрыть следы Роберта.  
– Мальчик или девочка? – спрашивает Джефф.  
– Не твоё дело.  
– Значит, мальчик…  
– Какая разница? Ты что, ревнуешь?  
Джефф пожимает плечами.  
– Не особо. Он вряд ли много значит, раз ты запрыгнул ко мне в кровать.  
– Да пошёл ты, – вырывается у Джимми, слова Джеффа бьют прямо по больному. Он продевает руки в рукава рубашки.  
– Ты раньше не был таким стервозным после оргазма.  
– Тогда всё было по-другому.  
– К примеру, я никогда не был внутри тебя.  
– Всё было только ради этого? Ради сексуальной победы? Ёбаный насос, я думал, что небезразличен тебе! Но похоже, я идиот, раз думал, что ты на это способен!  
Джефф кривит лицо.  
– Эй, Джим, притормози. Я любил тебя, и чертовски сильно, но ты мной воспользовался. Для человека, который не был готов к сексу, ты был слишком уж счастлив, когда я тебя ублажал.  
Сердце разбивается у Джимми в груди.  
– Это правда было всё, чего ты от меня хотел?  
– Нет, но знаешь, со временем всё как-то накапливается. Если ты правда не был готов, это ещё ладно, но тебе не следовало так настойчиво требовать этого от меня. Это улица с двусторонним движением, Джим.  
– Ну, сейчас я тебе дал! Это ничего не меняет?  
– Это делает тебя немного потаскушкой.  
Джимми вспыхивает. Его снова трясёт, но не от удовольствия, а от гнева.  
– Что, и это всё? Хм, почему бы нам не сходить поужинать, потому что я предпочитаю, чтобы меня накормили и напоили перед тем, как _выебать!_ – Он выхватывает сигарету из пальцев Джеффа. – Может, покурим, а? Хочешь засунуть мне пару баксов в стринги, раз уж я твоя грёбаная шлюха?  
– Не прикольно, когда тебя используют, правда? – произносит Джефф, и горечь в его голосе парализует Джимми. Он полагал, что Джефф подошёл к нему, потому что всё ещё питал к нему чувства, скрытые глубоко внутри. Он не рассматривал вероятность того, что у Джеффа не осталось к нему любви, что то, что у них когда-то было, теперь умерло безвозвратно.  
Джимми так отчаянно хотел поверить в то, что Джефф мог бы его снова полюбить, что разрушил потрясающие отношения с Робертом. Есть проёбы мирового масштаба, а есть Джимми Пейдж, который разрушает собственную жизнь с лёгкостью бульдозера, на полной скорости въезжающего в лес.  
– Пошёл ты! – Джимми бросает в Джеффа сигаретой. – Ты подсаживаешь меня обратно на кокс, а потом трахаешь, и всё это для тебя игра?  
– Ты мне за двенадцать лет даже ни разу не позвонил, – говорит Джефф без тени сожаления в голосе. – Я так понял, что тебя больше не колышет.  
– А вот ни хуя ты не понял, уёбок! Почему ты не сказал мне об этом до того, как мы вышли из бара? Может, я не разрушил бы _нахуй свою жизнь_ , думая, что тебе не насрать! Ты накачал меня наркотой и использовал. Мудак ты!  
– Ты мог бы сказать нет. Я тебе в няньки не нанимался, Пейдж, – говорит Джефф, и Джимми снова чувствует выстрел, разрывающий его мышцы и сухожилия. Потому что кто нянчился с ним вот уже почти целый месяц? Кто следил за тем, чтобы он ел, и облегчал его похмельный синдром? Кто уверял его в том, что всё в жизни сложится? Роберт. Роберт был верным и нежным и непоколебимым в своей любви, и Джимми всё это проебал.  
_Ты останешься один, потому что никогда не ценил то, что у тебя есть, пока оно у тебя было._  
Роберт. О, господи…  
– Тебя куда-нибудь подбросить? – спрашивает Джефф, наблюдая за тем, как Джимми хватает свой шарф и срывается с места.  
– На хуй иди, – рычит Джимми, слишком поздно понимая, что в данном контексте это не лучшее оскорбление. – Иди в _пизду!_ Я, блять, сыт тобой по горло!  
Он крадёт бутылку виски с мини-кухни, потому что а не пошёл бы ты, Джефф. Он делает большой глоток из горла, пока ждёт лифта. Господи, что он, блять, скажет Роберту? И как он вернётся в отель? Он даже не знает, где находится.  
Он не скажет Роберту про секс. После всего дерьма, через которое пришлось пройти Роберту, он не выдержит ещё и это, думает Джимми. Он скажет ему про кокаин – что он ушёл, чтобы вынюхать пару дорожек. И это будет правдой, хотя и с сознательным опущением, и Роберт расстроится, но он поймёт, и всё образуется. Ему не стоит знать об измене.  
Джимми заходит в лифт, и слёзы струятся у него из глаз. Он хочет, чтобы сегодня никогда не наступало, чтобы всё было так, как должно было быть.  
Джимми удаётся сориентироваться в запутанной системе метро и найти дорогу обратно в Виллидж. Он спотыкается на лестнице отеля, пьяный и всё ещё под кайфом. Он едва не падает на одной из ступеней, но успевает схватиться за перила. Он выуживает ключ из кармана и сражается с замком добрые тридцать секунд. Дверь распахивается настежь, на пороге стоит Роберт, глядя на него так, будто Джимми – возвратившийся блудный сын.  
– Пейджи! Где ты был? Джонси сказал мне, ты куда-то ушёл! С тобой всё в порядке? Ты такой бледный! – Роберт провожает его внутрь, и Джимми ломается от его доброты. Роберт такой хороший, честный и милый. Он заслуживает гораздо больше того, что Джимми может ему дать. Джимми должен сказать правду.  
– Я всё проебал, – всхлипывает Джимми. – Вообще всё.  
– Всё хорошо, всё хорошо. – Роберт забирает у него бутылку виски и ставит на ночной столик, сажает Джимми на постель. – Тебе больно?  
Джимми больше ничего не может, кроме как снова всхлипнуть. Он закрывает лицо руками, зарывая пальцы в волосы, будто собирается их вырвать.  
– Кто тебя обидел? Им это так с рук не сойдёт; у Бонзо отличный хук слева, знаешь ли.  
– Я. Это был я. О боже, я всё проебал. Прости меня. – Джимми с трудом удаётся выговаривать слова из-за душащих его рыданий.  
Роберт гладит Джимми по спине и притягивает его ближе к себе.  
– Что бы это ни было, мы всё преодолеем, хорошо? Ты… ты ходил нюхать кокаин?  
Джимми кивает, крепче вцепляясь себе в волосы. Бля, почему он просто так не сказал?  
Роберт вздыхает, разочарованный, но обнимает его крепче.  
– Пейджи, всё нормально. Ты ведь уже давно не употреблял. Ты до сих пор под воздействием?  
Ещё кивок. Джимми сдавленно матерится Роберту в грудь, оставляя солёные мокрые следы на его рубашке.  
– Если честно, у меня немного отлегло. Когда Джонси сказал мне, что ты куда-то ушёл с незнакомцем, я беспокоился. Тебя могли покалечить или…  
Джимми проглатывает ком в горле.  
– Это не был незнакомец. Это был Джефф.  
Роберт замирает, словно осознаёт весь масштаб услышанного. Джимми не смеет заглянуть ему в лицо, не в силах встретить взгляд ужаса в момент, когда в голове у Роберта всё сложится, но страдание, которое он слышит в его голосе, разрывает его зазубренным клинком.  
– Пейджи, ты же не… Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не…  
– Прости меня… – рыдает Джимми, не зная, что ещё сказать. – Я всё проебал. Я просто…  
– Ты с ним переспал?  
Джимми не отвечает, только истерически рыдает, но этого достаточно, чтобы его обвинить.  
– Ты изменил мне в мой день рождения? – недоверчиво спрашивает Роберт, но Джимми слышит боль в его голосе.  
– Прости меня…  
Роберт отталкивает его прочь и встаёт на ноги, возвышаясь над хнычущей фигурой Джимми.  
– Мало того, что ты решил отправиться за своим коксом, так ты ещё и переспал с каким-то чёртовым ублюдком, который разбил тебе сердце, и всё это в единственный день в году, который должен был быть моим праздником? Ты самый эгоцентричный, эгоистичный ёбаный урод, какого я только встречал! Ты даже… ты хуже, чем мой отец! Потому что у него хотя бы была причина причинить мне боль! Какая у тебя причина? Ты что, просто проснулся сегодня утром и подумал: «О, пожалуй, разрушу-ка я прекрасные отношения, потому что это то, чем я обычно занимаюсь! Я Джимми Пейдж, и я разрушаю всё хорошее, что мне даёт жизнь!»  
Джимми съёживается от ярости Роберта, заслуживая каждое слово, но не желая слышать ни одного.  
Роберт проводит рукой по волосам.  
– Жизнь – это не кино! То, что Джефф тебя бросил – это не завязка перед неизбежным финалом, в котором годы спустя он осознаёт, что потерял, и вы снова воссоединяетесь и влюбляетесь заново. Иногда разрыв – это конец, и не будет никакого третьего акта, где всё станет, как надо.  
Плечи Джимми вздрагивают от рыданий. Роберт совершенно прав, и слушать то, что он говорит – его наказание за то, что провёл ночь с Джеффом.  
– Я надеюсь, он того стоил, – говорит Роберт, его ярость прошла так же быстро, как появилась. Он больше не кажется разгневанным, только уставшим и смиренным. У Джимми кружится голова, и он задыхается. – Ты был лучшим, что со мной случилось, Пейджи. Как ты мог так поступить?  
– Пожалуйста, Роберт, просто… просто скажи, что мне сделать, – умоляет Джимми. – Просто скажи, как мне всё исправить, зай, пожалуйста. Что бы это ни было, я сделаю.  
– Ты уже всё сделал. – Роберт идёт к двери.  
– Подожди, нет-нет-нет, не уходи. Пожалуйста, я не хочу…  
Роберт хлопает дверью, уходя, и только тогда Джимми в полной мере понимает, что для него означает его потерять. Его трясёт, мысли лихорадочно носятся. Роберт не может уйти. Только не после того, что между ними было, им ведь так хорошо вместе. Джимми понимает это только сейчас, и весь ужас в том, что ему понадобилось совершить нечто подобное, чтобы наконец-то это осознать. Ещё ведь не слишком поздно. Такого просто не может быть.  
Он ждёт возвращения Роберта в пугающем одиночестве, его рыдания переросли в тихие всхлипы. Он вытирает лицо ладонями, размазывая слёзы по щекам. Роберт вернётся. Он не может просто уйти. Он должен вернуться хотя бы за своими вещами, и вот тогда-то Джимми и станет просить, умолять и ползать на коленях – всё, что угодно, лишь бы он остался.  
Может, он настроит остальных против него, и они бросят его здесь, оставив лишь воспоминания. Он скорее умрёт. Не показывайте ему рай лишь затем, чтобы потом отнять.  
Дверь открывается, в комнату врывается не Роберт, но Бонзо – паровая машина гнева, и Джимми на его пути. Бонзо бросается на Джимми, прежде чем тот успевает сгруппироваться.  
– Ах ты пизда с ушами! – рычит он, когда они вместе оказываются на полу.  
Бонзо почти тут же восседает на нём сверху, и Джимми удаётся выдавить из себя «Нет!», прежде чем Бонзо вмазывает ему кулаком в челюсть. Роберт и Джонси кричат на него, чтобы он прекратил, но Бонзо не обращает на них внимания, яростно дубася Джимми. Тот ощущает металлический привкус крови во рту, слышит панические крики Джонси и Роберта, которые пытаются оттащить этого зверюгу от Джимми.  
– После всего, что Роберт для тебя сделал, ты сваливаешь, чтобы изменить ему в его, блять, др? – орёт Бонзо, и Джимми чувствует алкоголь в его дыхании.  
Бонзо сжимает в кулаке бутылку Джека Дэниелса, вооружённый ею, как дубинкой, и всё происходит точно в замедленной съёмке, кроме неистово колотящегося сердца Джимми, чьи глухие удары отдаются у него в ушах. Когда бутылка несётся к его лицу, он понимает, что удар выйдет нешуточным. Таким, что приводят к операции и месяцам на обезболивающих. Взгляд Бонзо говорит Джимми о том, что он способен и готов забить его до смерти, и даже словит от этого кайф.  
Смерть от Джека Дэниелса. Всё к тому и шло, думает Джимми, хотя, конечно, и не совсем так, как он себе это представлял.  
Потом неожиданно Бонзо от него оттаскивают, бутылка падает на ковёр. Роберт лежит под Бонзо, захватив его двойным нельсоном. Джонси стоит рядом так, словно тоже принимал участие в схватке.  
– Ты мог его убить! – кричит Роберт.  
– Ты бессердечный уёбок, – выплёвывает Бонзо в сторону Джимми. – Роберт заслуживает лучшего, чем запойного ебаната-торчка.  
Джимми лежит на полу в полубессознательном состоянии, чувствуя вкус крови и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Джонси склоняется над ним, осматривая его повреждения.  
– Ты здорово его отделал, – говорит Джонси, глядя на Бонзо.  
– Так ему и надо!  
– Он всё равно наш друг, даже если принимает не лучшие решения, – говорит Джонси с оттенком неприязни в адрес Джимми. Он слишком сильно надавливает на больное место на челюсти Джимми, и тот дёргается.  
– Не делайте ему больно, пожалуйста! – просит Роберт. Он медленно отпускает Бонзо, который, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги.  
– Я не догоняю, – говорит Бонзо, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, и Роберт слегка подпрыгивает, словно боится, что впал в немилость к Бонзо. – Этот козлина трахает какого-то другого чувака и нюхает с ним кокс в твой др, и ты ему это так вот спустишь? Бля, Роберт, ты глаза-то разуй! Ему на тебя положить!  
– Это не… Ну конечно же, нет, – возражает Роберт. – Он просто чёртов идиот иногда.  
Бонзо качает головой, горько усмехаясь.  
– Ага, и в глубине души он меня любит?  
Роберт приходит в ярость от его намёков.  
– Эй, всё не так! И я не просил тебя врываться сюда и избивать его!  
– Потому что ты тряпка! Весь из себя такой мир да любовь, дитя цветов, ёпта! Но я не сижу сложа руки и не подставляю другую щёку, если меня кто-то нагнёт.  
Роберт вздыхает и преклоняет колени возле Джимми, прикасаясь к его побитому лицу с такой любовью и нежностью, что от этого ещё больнее, чем от ударов.  
– Вам лучше уйти, – говорит он Бонзо и Джонси.  
– Он просто будет дальше на тебе ездить, – спорит Бонзо. – Такие, как он, не меняются, Роберт.  
Джонси вклинивается, кладя руки на грудь Бонзо, тем самым как бы удерживая его.  
– Эй, перестань, не надо так, – говорит он, и Джимми кажется, он слышит дрожь в его голосе. – Роберт волен поступить так, как считает нужным, и мы его поддержим, так? Давай оставим их наедине. – Джонси оглядывается через плечо на Роберта и говорит: – Ты можешь остаться с нами, если хочешь.  
Роберт мотает головой.  
– Я должен позаботиться о Пейджи.  
Даже после того, как Джимми серьёзно его обидел, Роберт всё равно его любит. Ты точно всё проебал, Пейдж.  
Джонси и Бонзо уходят, и адреналин в комнате рассеивается. Роберт помогает Джимми забраться на кровать, снимает с него ботинки, джинсы и накрывает его одеялом. Он делает самодельный пакет со льдом из тряпки и льда из автомата снаружи. Джимми вздрагивает от холода, когда Роберт прикладывает лёд к его саднящему лицу. Он ушёл куда-то вглубь себя, холодное оцепенение обволокло его коконом. Роберт глядит на него меланхоличным взором, нежно убирая волосы с его лица.  
– О, Пейджи… Как всё вдруг стало так паршиво?  
– Потому что ты меня не знал. Потом ты в меня влюбился, а теперь ты меня знаешь, – говорит Джимми хриплым голосом.  
– Это не ты.  
– Снимай свои розовые очки хоть иногда, Одуванчик. Может, тогда ты примешь эти красные флаги за то, чем они являются.  
Роберт мотает головой, будто не желая слышать правду.  
– Нет-нет-нет, ты был под кайфом и пьян, и ты не мог принять правильное решение в таком состоянии.  
Сознание Джимми не было изменено – по крайней мере, никакими веществами – когда он ушёл из бара с Джеффом. Но ему нужно, чтобы Роберт остался с ним, поэтому он говорит:  
– Я люблю тебя, Роберт. Правда люблю. Всегда любил. Мне не было… мне не было хорошо с Джеффом. Он не ты. Он мной просто попользовался.  
– Надеюсь, ты не ждёшь, что я тебя пожалею.  
Джимми замолкает, потому что вообще-то вроде как да.  
– Давай попробуем решить всё утром, хорошо? – спрашивает Роберт, поднимаясь на ноги и ложась в постель рядом с Джимми.  
Джимми кажется, что Роберт пожелал ему спокойной ночи, но он не слышит из-за звуков собственного плача.


	19. Lessons

Джимми просыпается утром с ощущением, будто кучка гномов пытается продолбить путь наружу из его головы при помощи маленьких кирок. Во рту пересохло, ненавистный солнечный свет пробивается сквозь приоткрытые веки. Каждая мышца болит, но особенно задница – ощущение такое, будто его отфистил Халк.  
Роберта нет, и Джимми паникует из-за того, что его бросили, пока не замечает робертову сумку и разнообразные вещи, раскиданные по полу. Очевидно, на утро после алкогольно-наркотического загула Джимми тупит больше, чем обычно.  
Он на непослушных ногах бредёт в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Горячий душ смывает всю мерзость и грязь прошлой ночи, хотя он и не способен выскоблить ощущение Джеффа, кончающего в него. Роберт должен был быть первым, кто это сделает, думает Джимми под обжигающими водяными иглами. Роберт был бы с ним нежен и убедился бы в том, что Джимми готов, прежде чем входить в него. Он целовал бы его во время секса и после, с ним Джимми чувствовал бы себя любимым и нужным, а не выебанным и использованным.  
Джимми осознаёт, что Роберт больше никогда к нему не прикоснётся, и сползает на дно душа.  
Когда вода становится холодной, он вылезает и чистит зубы. Он решает не заморачиваться с бритьём, ввиду чудовищных тёмных синяков на лице. Почему он постоянно получает по щам, гадает он – ответ, впрочем, очевиден.  
Надев чистую одежду, он удостоверяется в том, что Роберт в соседней комнате, потому что его вещи на месте, а фургон всё ещё припаркован снаружи. Познакомившись с кулаками Бонзо, Джимми не горит желанием идти туда и искушать судьбу поисками Роберта. Он абсолютно уверен в том, что его теперь все ненавидят.  
Примерно через полчаса дверь открывается. Входит Роберт, выглядящий до боли желанным в обтягивающей футболке и джинсах в облипку. Он закрывает дверь и садится на стул возле кровати, как будто не хочет находиться слишком близко к Джимми.  
Джимми про себя молится, чтобы Роберт не оставил его здесь, хотя он это определённо заслужил. Он хочет притянуть Роберта к себе и слиться с ним, пока это безумие не рассосётся, и они снова не станут самими собой.  
Роберт смотрит на него так, будто пытается определить, как Джимми вписывается в эту новую реальность.  
– Собирай вещи, – говорит он тоном, свидетельствующим о том, что отклонений от запланированного им быть не может. – Мы уезжаем.  
Джимми сглатывает, в горле всё ещё сухо.  
– Мы полагаем, что наилучшим для тебя будет смена обстановки. Джонси предложил нам всем поехать в милый, уютный пансионат в Хэмптонс, где ты был бы вдали от наркотических искушений.  
Сердце Джимми готово выпрыгнуть из груди.  
– Пансионат – это эвфемизм для рехаба?  
– Это была идея Бонзо. Но профессиональное мнение Джонси в том, что мы должны начать с этого. Я думаю, что ты мог бы сказать нет коксу, если бы тебе его предлагал кто-то другой. – Роберт откидывает волосы с лица. – Но поскольку это был Джефф, у тебя не было шанса.  
Джимми судорожно подбирает слова, уставившись в ковёр.  
– Он ничего не говорил про наркотики, пока мы не оказались в его номере. Я ушёл с ним только потому, что у него был мой старый шарф, который он хотел вернуть.  
Роберт грустно улыбается.  
– Я предполагал что-то в этом роде.  
– То есть я предаю тебя и разбиваю тебе сердце, а ты берёшь меня в увеселительную поездку? – Джимми что, проснулся в параллельной вселенной?  
– Так должно было случиться, – говорит Роберт. – Ты всё ещё любил Джеффа, и когда он тебя оставил, то не дал тебе необходимого завершения для того, чтобы двигаться дальше. Ты думал, что виноват, и, увидев его, понадеялся, что сможешь исправить ошибку, которая заставила его бросить тебя – в чём бы она ни заключалась. Теперь ты знаешь правду и можешь двигаться дальше, и мы можем об этом забыть. – Роберт замечает недоверчивое выражение лица Джимми. – Мы _сможем_ об этом забыть, потому что мы любим друг друга.  
– Как ты всё ещё можешь любить меня? – Джимми едва ли не оскорблён тем, что Роберт не кричит на него и не поджигает его одежду на парковке.  
– Ты совершил ошибку, Пейджи. Ты был пьян, под кайфом и отчаянно желал вновь разжечь пламя первой любви. Я знаю, насколько сильным это может быть. Я не уверен, как бы сам повёл себя в такой же ситуации. – Это довольно-таки серьёзное признание со стороны Роберта – он не заявляет слепо, что никогда не стал бы сомневаться.  
– Я не… я не заслуживаю такого. Ты должен меня ненавидеть, а не брать в грёбаный отпуск.  
– Тебе сейчас плохо. Тебе нужна любовь и понимание.  
Джимми мотает головой, запуская пальцы в волосы.  
– Блять, это не… Почему ты такой…  
Роберт подходит к тому месту, где Джимми сидит на кровати, схватившись за голову.  
– Он ведь всё ещё в тебе? Ты сказал, что выведение занимает до трёх дней? Почему бы нам не попробовать и не посмотреть, станет ли тебе лучше через неделю или около того?  
– У нас нет таких денег.  
– Джонси возьмёт расходы на себя. Не волнуйся об этом. А теперь давай я помогу тебе собраться.  
Они собирают вещи Джимми в чемодан. Джимми совсем ничего не понимает. Он чувствует, что слишком легко отделался, в то время как должен гореть в аду за содеянное. Роберт должен сказать: «Пошёл нахуй, урод», угнать его фургон, украсть все его деньги и оставить его гнить здесь. Но Роберт просто не такой человек, и возможно, Джимми всегда это знал.  
Они загружают вещи в фургон, и Джонси садится за руль. У одного из его родственников был дом в Хэмптонс, где он гостил, поэтому он знает дорогу. Бонзо садится на переднее сидение, а Роберт присоединяется к Джимми сзади. Джимми сторонится его, свернувшись в комок страдания и самоуничижения. Он вымотан той особой формой усталости, которая является следствием провала верхом на провале. Бесцельное существование и проёбы отнимают много сил – может быть, именно поэтому Джимми пребывал в состоянии крайней степени утомления большую часть своей жизни.  
Поездка занимает несколько часов, и когда фургон останавливается перед заправкой, Бонзо собирается выйти.  
– Пойду отложу Джимми. – Он свирепо смотрит назад. – Это у меня теперь вместо «посрать». – Бонзо хлопает дверью, выходя, и Джимми скукоживается до невозможных размеров.  
Джонси тяжело вздыхает.  
– Не слушай его, Пейджи, – воркует Роберт, проводя пальцами по спутанным волосам Джимми. – Он просто дурак.  
Джимми в конце концов вырубается, и когда они достигают пансионата, Роберт тормошит его со словами: «Пейджи, мы приехали!»  
Здание представляет собой роскошную, величественную усадьбу в английском стиле, раскинувшуюся посреди сада, простирающегося, по впечатлению, на многие мили. Роберт и остальные разгружают фургон и направляются внутрь, пока Джимми оцепенело несёт один или два чемодана.  
Их комнаты друг напротив друга на втором этаже. Комната Роберта и Джимми с бледно-зелёными узорчатыми обоями выдержана в элегантных сливочных тонах. Она не очень большая, но милая и уютная, с ощущением очаровательной загородной спальни. Из окна открывается захватывающий вид на ботанический сад и бассейн позади здания.  
– Ну, что скажешь? – спрашивает Роберт, приобнимая Джимми за талию.  
– Ничо так, – говорит Джимми, и это звучит так, словно ему уже не может быть сильнее похер.  
– Нам это пойдёт на пользу, – говорит Роберт, разбирая багаж. – Вот увидишь. А ещё у них тут завтрак включен!  
На бюро ваза с небольшим букетом цветов, и Джимми испытывает чувство глубокой грусти, когда видит подсолнух среди прочего цветистого разнотравья. Он выдёргивает его из пучка и подходит к Роберту, который вынимает ворох одежды из сумки.  
Джимми без слов вручает ему цветок. Роберт улыбается так, словно мультяшные птички сейчас приземлятся к ним на плечи. Он засовывает стебель к себе в штаны, и Джимми чувствует, как его губы подёргиваются в улыбке.  
– Видишь! Тебе уже лучше!  
Джимми не хочет с ним спорить, поэтому не говорит ничего.  
Роберт обустраивается, складывая одежду в ящики комода и расставляя туалетные принадлежности в милой маленькой ванной, выложенной плиткой. Джимми падает в небольшое кресло возле окна и растекается по сидению. Он не заслуживает того, чтобы быть здесь с любящим бойфрендом, которого, кажется, не напрягает, что Джимми нюхал кокаин и позволил другому мужчине его распахать. Почему Роберт просто не может на него разозлиться?  
Если бы он мог, Джимми взял бы фургон и уехал, но он не смеет бросить остальных без средства передвижения. Но стремление убраться отсюда слишком велико – подобно подкожному зуду.  
Пока Роберт тащится от ванной – «Пейджи, у них есть халаты!» – Джимми тихо выскальзывает из комнаты.  
Он не знает, куда направляется – только что ему нужно убраться к чертям, прежде чем он задохнётся от робертовых оптимизма и доброты. Джимми спускается по лестнице на первый этаж и открывает дверь в сад.  
Зелень листвы наполняет его безмятежным спокойствием. Джимми меряет шагами мощёную дорожку, проходя мимо возвышающихся живых изгородей и садовых оград, увитых плющом и глицинией. Он видит в отдалении прямоугольный бассейн, и Джимми влечёт туда, словно его потянули за невидимую нить.  
Он садится возле бассейна и наблюдает умиротворяющее течение воды в водосбор. Воробей подпархивает к краю и плещется в воде. Джимми какое-то время наблюдает за ним, гадая, каково это – быть птицей. Животные рискуют попасть на обед к хищникам, но это кажется разумной ценой за то, чтобы не париться из-за счетов, наркоты, работы и прочей поебени, составляющей ежедневную рутину человека.  
Джимми гадает, суждено ли ему было причинить боль Роберту, как будто его проклятие в том, чтобы постоянно разочаровывать всех, кого он любит. Он подвёл родителей, избрав бесцельное существование неудачника, склонного к саморазрушению. Он подвёл Джеффа, не открывшись ему. И теперь бедный, милый Роберт тоже пострадал от его рук.  
Он вспоминает старую пословицу, которая когда-то выпала ему в печенье с предсказанием: за двумя зайцами погонишься – ни одного не поймаешь.  
Но он также вспоминает свои действия в последний раз, когда облажался сверх меры, и идея того, чтобы попробовать это снова, странно утешительна. Простое знание того, что у него есть выбор – запасной выход из жизни, которую он окончательно разрушил собственными действиями.  
Джимми смутно осознаёт, судя по колебанию воздуха, что рядом с ним кто-то садится.  
– Только вот не надо, – ворчит он, ни разу, блять, не в настроении.  
– Я бы хотел принести извинения от лица своего бегемота-бойфренда, – говорит Джонси. – И что-то подсказывает мне, что тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то ещё, кроме Роберта.  
– Я не хочу говорить.  
– Ты предпочтёшь сидеть здесь и киснуть? Это ничему не поможет.  
– А нечему помогать. Иногда ты всё проёбываешь, и единственное, что можно сделать, так это подобрать сопли и взять вину на себя.  
– Роберт, кажется, так не думает.  
– Потому что он грёбаный хиппи, который думает, что мир состоит из солнечного света и улыбок.  
Джонси хихикает.  
– Ну, ты причинил ему боль. Тебе не кажется, что только он вправе простить тебя?  
Джимми вздыхает и проводит пальцами по волосам. Джонси говорит:  
– Хочешь рассказать мне, что произошло?  
– Я думал, Роберт тебе рассказал.  
– У любой истории две стороны.  
Джимми пристально смотрит в сад.  
– Почему бы тебе не сказать, что ты знаешь, а я заполню пробелы?  
– Ну, я видел, как ты ушёл из бара с этим парнем. Ты вроде бы комфортно себя с ним чувствовал. Роберт сказал, это твой первый парень?  
Джимми кивает.  
– Да. Джефф. Первый, кого я когда-либо любил.  
– Так как он тебя выманил? Он предложил тебе кокаин?  
– Нет, он сказал, что у него остался мой старый шарф, который он хотел вернуть.  
– Он у него правда был? Или это была уловка?  
– Был. А ещё у него была гитара, которую я для него расписал. – Джимми рассказывает ему о Телекастере.  
– Значит, когда вы пришли в отель, он предложил тебе кокаин?  
Джимми обнимает себя, словно ему холодно.  
– Я просто хотел перестать чувствовать, что не вписываюсь. У него был такой шикарный номер, и я всегда в какой-то степени чувствовал, что не заслуживаю его, и я не мог заткнуть этот голосок у меня в голове, твердивший, что я недостаточно хорош, чтобы быть здесь. Кокс всегда его приглушал. Если бы я сказал нет, я не был уверен, что он бы меня захотел. Я думал, что нам выпадет второй шанс, если только я правильно разыграю свои карты.  
Джонси смотрит на него с любопытством и сочувствием.  
– Что было дальше?  
– Он отвёл меня в спальню и показал мне шарф. Там я увидел гитару, а потом он меня поцеловал. И всё как-то… завертелось.  
– Почему ты ушёл?  
– Я почувствовал себя шлюхой, которую он нанял, как будто меня поимели и использовали. Я просто подумал о том, как Роберт отнёсся бы ко мне после, и я себя возненавидел.  
– Он что-нибудь сказал?  
– Я спросил, любит ли он меня до сих пор. В общем, он сказал, что это был просто его способ отомстить мне за то, что я его якобы использовал, когда мы встречались.  
Джонси вздыхает.  
– Ты хоть что-нибудь из этого Роберту рассказывал?  
– Это ничего не изменит. Я всё равно ему изменил и вышел из завязки. Он должен меня ненавидеть, но он, блять, не станет.  
– Потому что он тебя любит. И я думаю, он понимает, что ты был не вполне в трезвом уме.  
– В его день рождения! – Джимми почти кричит, спугивая сидящую рядом птичку.  
– Роберт не будет тебя ненавидеть. Он не такой. Вы были вместе достаточно долго для того, чтобы он понял, что это было всего лишь катастрофически неверное решение.  
– Он сказал, что Бонзо хочет упечь меня в рехаб.  
Джонси улыбается с болью.  
– У Бонзо сложилось достаточно твёрдое мнениена твой счёт, но я не думаю, что твоя проблема в пристрастии к кокаину. Есть канадское исследование, где взяли две группы лабораторных крыс. У обеих групп было в свободном доступе по две бутылки – одна с обычной водой, а другая с разведённым в воде героином или кокаином. У одной группы в клетке устроили эдакий крысиный рай с вкусной едой, игрушками и другими крысами, с которыми можно было играть, а другая группа была расселена по одиночным клеткам, где не было ничего, кроме бутылок. Все крысы попробовали из каждой бутылки – просто чтобы узнать, что в них. Но крысы из хорошей, счастливой среды не пили воду с наркотиком. Другие крысы, те, которых держали в одиночестве и несчастье, стали зависимыми.  
– Потому что их жизнь была дерьмовой? Знаешь, Роберт как-то сказал что-то о том, что только несчастные люди употребляют тяжёлые наркотики.  
Джонси пожимает плечами.  
– Не могу не согласиться. Вообще-то около двадцати процентов американских солдат во Вьетнаме употребляли героин. Но большинство зависимых перестали употреблять, когда вернулись домой. Им больше не нужен был наркотик, потому что их «клетка» не была ужасной.  
Джимми размышляет о своих собственных клетках, о том, как он был несчастен и жалок в Эл Эй, и как он почувствовал себя намного, намного лучше, когда отправился колесить по стране вместе с Робертом.  
Джонси продолжает:  
– Самое лучшее в этом эксперименте – это то, что зависимых крыс из плохой клетки впоследствии переселили в хорошую, и они смогли вести нормальную жизнь всего с парой незначительных симптомов отходняка. Так что зависимость вызывают не химикаты, потому ты можешь пристраститься к играм, накопительству, еде или хронической мастурбации, где нет никакой химии.  
– Кроме дофамина, – замечает Джимми, стараясь казаться умным.  
– И ты прав, мозг, вероятно, привыкает к скачкам дофамина, и если он больше нигде его не получает, да, тебе придётся нелегко. Зависимый привязывается к выбранному наркотику, потому что не может привязаться к чему бы то ни было ещё.  
Что укрепляет теорию Джимми о том, что Роберт служил его личным сортом дофамина. Когда он запал на Роберта, мозг Джимми кишел дофамином, и он даже думать забыл о кокаине. До тех пор, пока он не почувствовал, что потерял Роберта – пока не оказался в одной комнате с Джеффом и снова не почувствовал себя аутсайдером, и отголоски прежнего несчастья не накрыли его с головой.  
– Так вот почему Роберт весь из себя такой на позитиве, – говорит Джимми, обводя жестом всё вокруг.  
Джонси кивает.  
– Оттолкнуть тебя было бы тебе только во вред. Поэтому он не будет тебя ненавидеть и не будет к тебе жестоким, как бы ты его об этом не просил.  
– Но я ему изменил, – напоминает Джимми, потому что считает, что это довольно-таки существенное замечание. – Меня бы не парило, если бы он так себя повёл из-за кокса, но как он может просто забить на то, что я его предал и переспал с кем-то другим?  
– Ну, пожалуй, это был идеальный шторм из эмоций. Ты был несчастлив, что побудило тебя согласиться на наркотики, и затем Джефф обеспечил тебя дофамином по полной: сохранил памятные вещи, поцеловал тебя, ну и секс.  
Джимми вздыхает, зажмуривая глаза, будто хочет заблокировать воспоминание.  
– Не так много людей получают второй шанс вроде этого, – говорит Джонси. – Если Роберт готов протянуть оливковую ветвь, тебе следует её принять.  
Джимми смотрит на воду и гадает, может ли всё действительно быть настолько просто.

Джимми возвращается в номер по прошествии какого-то времени. Роберт счастлив его видеть, как и всегда.  
– Вот ты где! Вы с Джонси хорошо поговорили?  
Джимми хмурится.  
– Так это ты всё подстроил?  
– Нет, я видел вас в окошко, – говорит Роберт, показывая на стекло. – Я узнал твои согбенные плечи.  
Джимми одними губами проговаривает: «Согбенные плечи?» и качает головой. Он сбрасывает кроссовки и садится на диван.  
– Если бы я захотел поговорить или облегчить душу или как там у вас, хиппарей ньюэйджевых, это называется, ты бы меня выслушал?  
– Конечно! – Роберт садится рядом с ним. – Ты можешь всё мне рассказать, Пейджи.  
Что Джимми и делает. Он рассказывает Роберту всё, что уже рассказал Джонси, и даже больше. Он не останавливается, пока не выкладывает все подробности той ужасной ночи – пока его не начинает трясти от рыданий, и он, задыхаясь, хрипло просит у Роберта прощения. Тот обнимает его и уверяет Джимми, что он по-прежнему любим, и его проступки не пошатнули основ любви Роберта к нему.  
– Я не собираюсь тебя ненавидеть, Пейджи, – говорит Роберт. – Я не такой. И ты тоже, и именно поэтому я не могу питать к тебе ненависть. Потому что я знаю, что это была всего лишь ужасная, трагическая ошибка, которую ты совершил, будучи напуганным, одиноким и под кайфом. Но это не твоё обычное состояние, и девяносто процентов времени ты именно тот славный, чудесный человек, в которого я влюбился. – Он гладит Джимми по спине, когда тот снова начинает всхлипывать.  
– Я не заслуживаю этого. Я не заслуживаю твоего прощения.  
– Ну, что поделаешь. А я думаю, что ещё как заслуживаешь. Может, подерёмся?  
– Вероятно, я заслуживаю, чтобы мне наваляли, – говорит Джимми.  
– Твоё прекрасное лицо уже достаточно пострадало. – Роберт осторожно прикасается к ушибленной челюсти Джимми. Тот вздрагивает от подобной нежности. – Что, так сильно болит?  
Джимми закрывает глаза и отворачивает голову от прикосновений Роберта.  
– Бонзо… – сокрушается Роберт. – Он не должен был так тебя колотить. Ты ведь знаешь, что я его об этом не просил?  
– Знаю.  
– Я просто вышел проветриться, и, я полагаю, они услышали, как ты вернулся, а я ушёл, и захотели выяснить, в чём дело. Я сказал, что ты ходил нюхать кокс и изменил мне, и Бонзо как с цепи сорвался.  
– Это не твоя вина. И я в любом случае это заслужил.  
Роберт раздражённо вздыхает.  
– Ладно, как насчёт этого? Я оставляю за собой право переспать с кем-то другим один и только один раз, и таким образом, мы будем в расчёте.  
Джимми недоумённо поднимает бровь.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– Ты изменил мне, я изменю тебе. Мы квиты.  
– Что насчёт кокаина?  
– Сдаётся мне, не из-за этого ты переживаешь.  
Верно подмечено. Джимми мотает головой, силясь постичь смысл всего этого.  
– Это, блять, наверное, самая безумная вещь из всех, что ты когда-либо говорил. Я имею в виду, как ты докажешь, что сделал это? Фотки сделаешь? Снимешь на плёнку?  
– Ты мог бы посмотреть.  
Джимми почти что роняет челюсть.  
– Но… ты же на меня не смотрел! Это какой-то совсем уж особенный вид извращений.  
– Чем это отличается от просмотра порно?  
– Ни один из участников порно не является моим парнем!  
– Ладно, тогда ты что-нибудь придумай, – говорит Роберт, откидываясь назад на диване. – Что-то, что заставит тебя перестать ныть, думая, что ты меня не заслуживаешь.  
Джимми, пожалуй, не стоит отвергать идеи Роберта, потому что ему нечего предложить взамен.  
Роберт смотрит на него с любопытством.  
– В чём дело?  
– Это ёбаное безумие! Нормальные люди так не поступают! Они уходят, когда партнёр им изменяет! Они не предлагают трахнуть кого-то ещё, чтобы свести счёты!  
– У нас есть смягчающие обстоятельства. Как правило, изменщики получают удовольствие от содеянного.  
Джимми размышляет над этим пару мгновений.  
– Ладно, бля, если ты думаешь, что это поможет.  
Роберт хлопает себя по коленкам и встаёт.  
– Тогда пойдём, покончим с этим!  
Джимми тянется за кроссовками, но Роберт говорит: «Они тебе не понадобятся!», выходя из комнаты. Джимми следует за ним в комнату напротив, нутром чуя что-то неладное. Роберт стучит в дверь, и Бонзо открывает.  
– Обслуживание номеров! Жеребца заказывали? – рисуется Роберт, особенно эффектно уперев руки в бока.  
Бонзо смеётся и впускает их внутрь.  
– Ты чё молотишь-то?  
Роберт хихикает, кладя руку Бонзо на грудь.  
– Не веди себя так, будто никогда не говорил, что оттрахал бы меня, как следует, если бы я попросил.  
– Мне кажется, я видел порно, которое так же начиналось, – говорит Джонси, поднимая брови.  
Джимми судорожно вздыхает, ему не хватает воздуха. Джонси это устраивает? Что эта за ёбаная секта, в которой Джимми вдруг оказался? Он отходит на пару часов, а когда возвращается, все внезапно готовы устраивать оргии друг с другом.  
Бонзо выглядит слегка взволнованным. Он смотрит на Джонси, будто спрашивая позволения.  
– Остаёшься?  
– Трое уже толпа, – говорит Джонси. Он подходит к Джимми со словами: «Давай оставим их наедине», и вот тогда Джимми понимает, что это всё херня.  
– Я остаюсь. Хочу посмотреть.  
Джонси выходит, и Джимми смотрит на Роберта, улыбаясь со значением. _Да-да, я раскусил твой блеф. Ты этого, блять, не сделаешь._  
– О, Пейджи, не знал, что ты любишь смотреть. – Роберт подталкивает Бонзо к краю кровати, куда они падают и начинают друг друга лапать. Бонзо целует его шею, его сосисочные пальцы шарят у Роберта под рубашкой. У того вырывается стон, и Джимми испытывает тошноту.  
Роберт забирается на Бонзо сверху, кладя руки ему на грудь так же, как он делал, когда скакал верхом на Джимми. Тот сидит в кресле возле кровати, скрестив на груди руки в молчаливой ярости. Он знает, что они достигнут точки, когда один из них спасует, и он хочет быть здесь, чтобы уличить их в обмане.  
Бонзо стаскивает с Роберта рубашку через голову и притягивает его ближе, чтобы поласкать языком его соски. Роберт издаёт пронзительный звук и откидывает голову назад. Он возбуждён (Джимми может оценить его стояк, заметный сквозь джинсы). Бонзо, очевидно, тоже, и он проводит рукой по этому выступу.  
– Внутрь, – почти шёпотом говорит Роберт.  
– Ты правда что ли хочешь? – говорит Бонзо с нервным смешком, поглядывая на Джимми, как будто тоже не может поверить в то, что это дерьмо на самом деле происходит. Джимми решает, что Бонзо сломается первым.  
– Не смотри на него, смотри на меня, – приказывает Роберт, и взгляд Бонзо снова прикован к нему. Бонзо трётся об него бёдрами, вызывая у Роберта стоны. Робко, будто ожидая, что Роберт остановит это безумие, Бонзо расстёгивает его ремень и запускает руку ему в джинсы. Роберт издаёт неприличный звук и подаётся навстречу прикосновению.  
Они остановятся в любой момент. Роберт может притворяться, что ему это нравится, но всё это спектакль, разыгранный для того, чтобы Джимми почувствовал себя неловко.  
– Нет, _внутрь_ , – говорит Роберт, пока Бонзо ему надрачивает.  
Бонзо сдавленно произносит:  
– Ёш твою в клёш! Бля буду, хотел тебе вдуть, но не при Пейдже.  
– Просто представь, что его здесь нет, – говорит Роберт как раз в тот момент, когда Джимми глубоко и громко вдыхает.  
Бонзо мешкает, и Роберт решает ему помочь, вставая и избавляясь от джинсов. Теперь он раздет до трусов. Он помогает Бонзо раздеться, стягивая с него джинсы.  
Бонзо достаёт из ящика ночного столика бутылку смазки. Джимми может поклясться, что его сердце остановилось на краткий, ужасающий миг. Роберт садится верхом на Бонзо, который увлажняет пальцы и запускает их к нему сзади в трусы.  
Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что он там делает, потому что Роберт издаёт звуки, которые Джимми слышал только, когда его член был у него внутри, и Бонзо таращится на то, как член Роберта натягивает ткань трусов. Свободной рукой он стягивает их с Роберта, обнажая набухшую головку его члена.  
– Бля, – выдыхает Бонзо, и Джимми видит жемчужно-белые капли смазки, сочащейся из головки. Словно прочтя его мысли, Бонзо проводит большим пальцем по головке, собирая смазку. Он поднимает палец к губам, и сколько ещё Джимми собирается позволять этому продолжаться? Пока один из них, блять, не кончит? Очевидно, Джимми чудовищно ошибся. Это не показуха.  
Бонзо запускает пальцы глубже, и Роберт стонет, после чего Джимми вскакивает и орёт:  
– _Стопстопстопстоп!_ Бля, Роберт, ты выиграл, ладно? Мы в расчёте, только прекрати это!  
Бонзо и Роберт застывают, и Бонзо убирает руки от Роберта.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Да, я, блять, уверен! – Джимми хватает Роберта за руку и стягивает его с кровати. – Прикройся, бесстыдник!  
– Мы теперь квиты? – спрашивает Роберт, слегка вихляя бёдрами, надевая джинсы. – Ты больше не будешь хандрить?  
– Я буквально сделаю всё, чтобы _это_ больше не повторилось.  
– Роберт, а я, блять, как же? – спрашивает Бонзо, указывая на свой стояк.  
– Мы тебе Джонси позовём, – говорит Роберт, прежде чем взять Джимми под руку и выйти из комнаты.  
Они сразу же находят Джонси, стоящего в коридоре облокотившись на перила балкона, и разглядывающего орнамент пола внизу.  
– Бонзо готов, если что. – Роберт подмигивает Джонси и отводит Джимми обратно в их комнату.  
Как только они оказываются внутри, Джимми спрашивает:  
– Какого хуя? Ты что, серьёзно позволил ему вот так себя лапать?  
– Если бы мы притворялись, ты бы догадался, – говорит Роберт, скидывая сандалии. – Но я уверен, что ты остановил бы нас, прежде чем это зашло бы слишком далеко.  
– Да вы ебанулись! – Джимми не может поверить, что стал свидетелем всего произошедшего. – Ёбаный насос…  
– Ты ведь не расстроился? – спрашивает Роберт, нежно прикасаясь к синюшной щеке Джимми. – Я выбрал Бонзо только потому, что он друг, и он проявлял ко мне интерес. Он самое близкое из возможного к тому, что Джефф для тебя значил. Если бы я подкатил к какому-то случайному незнакомцу и запустил руку ему в штаны, ты бы знал, что в этом не было бы никакой эмоциональной связи. Поэтому это должен был быть кто-то, кто мне не безразличен, кто-то, на кого, по твоим опасениям, я мог бы запасть. Но ты ведь… ты ведь в самом деле не думаешь, что я предпочёл бы Бонзо тебе?  
– Ты теперь мой, – говорит Джимми, толкая Роберта на кровать и становясь возле него на колени. Он достаёт член Роберта из джинсов и заглатывает его, убеждаясь в том, что губы достают до основания, а головка упирается в заднюю стенку его глотки. Он мычит вокруг него, старательно и шумно обсасывая его член. Его язык скользит по яйцам Роберта, дразня чувствительное место под мошонкой, и Роберт с криком кончает ему в глотку. Джимми захлёбывается, сплёвывает, и Роберт притягивает его к себе, чтобы поцеловать в измазанные спермой губы.  
Они падают на кровать, целуясь и лапая друг друга, как тинейджеры, но когда руки Джимми находят задницу Роберта, он замирает, потому что всего несколько минут назад чьи-то другие пальцы были в этой заднице, и это знатно переклинивает Джимми. Его рот перестаёт двигаться одновременно со ртом Роберта, и он слегка выпадает из реальности, пока Роберт не говорит:  
– Что не так?  
Джимми не может не спросить:  
– Ты бы правда позволил ему себя трахнуть?  
– Я думал, что мы квиты. – Выражение лица Джимми заставляет Роберта сказать: – Видимо, нет. Кажется, на этот раз я всё испортил.  
– Просто… просто ответь, пожалуйста.  
– Если бы ты нас не остановил… Думаю, да.  
– Ты думаешь?  
– Но только потому, что это было частью нашего уговора – ты трахнул кого-то другого, я трахнул кого-то другого, и мы в расчёте. В теории это звучало хорошо. Но ты знаешь, что говорят о планах.  
– Что?  
– Человек планирует, бог смеётся.  
Джимми безрадостно улыбается.  
– Он с нас, поди, уже надорвался.

Джимми не может заснуть. Роберт отключился подле него, и Джимми осторожно выбирается из кровати, чтобы его не разбудить. Он выскальзывает из комнаты и отправляется исследовать окрестности. Гостиница всего два этажа в высоту, но эта недостача компенсируется её протяжённостью. Он спускается по лестнице на первый этаж, с любопытством оглядываясь вокруг. По лобби и гостиной прогуливаются несколько гостей при полном параде, и Джимми думает, что ему, пожалуй, не стоило выходить из номера в пижаме.  
Обстановку просторной гостиной составляют диваны, кресла, камин и даже пианино. Кто-то сидит в укромном уголке под окном, и только когда Джимми подходит ближе, он узнаёт внушительную фигуру Бонзо.  
Бонзо, должно быть, услышал скрип деревянного пола под его шагами или, возможно, до него долетело джиммино сдавленное аханье, потому что он поворачивает голову и говорит:  
– Джим.  
Учитывая весь тот ёбаный пиздец, которому Бонзо его подверг за последние двадцать четыре часа, Джимми абсолютно уверен в том, что не хочет долго рядом с ним находиться.  
– Я… я просто тут осматривался. Я пойду.  
– Не, обожди. Хорош. Это из-за того, что я тебе табло начистил?  
– Очень может быть. – Джимми чувствует горячую пульсацию крови под синяками.  
Бонзо издаёт безрадостный смешок и похлопывает ладонью по мягкому сидению, как бы призывая Джимми к нему присоединиться. Хера с два.  
– Да лан, Принцесса, я тебя больше не обижу.  
– Тут кругом свидетели, – говорит Джимми, несмело подходя ближе. – И если тронешь меня, из-за тебя нас _всех_ отсюда выселят, и Роберт тебе этого никогда не простит.  
– Да ничего я тебе не сделаю. Подь сюды.  
Джимми втайне хочет быть наказанным, поэтому садится напротив окна Бонзо, опираясь на подушку. За окном садовые живые изгороди окутаны тьмой, листва бликует в лунном свете. Джимми подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает себя за ноги.  
– Батяня мой был самым злобным сукиным сыном, какого я только знал, – тихо говорит Бонзо без какой бы то ни было преамбулы. – Ни одной юбки не пропускал, домой заваливался на голубом глазу и мамку поколачивал. Я малой был и не мог вступиться, но я дал зарок, что никогда таким не стану.  
Если бы Джимми на неделю заперли одного в комнате с единственной целью – придумать на это ответ, он всё равно сомневается, что смог бы придумать что-то, за что ему не дали бы в табло. Поэтому он ничего не говорит и просто позволяет Бонзо продолжить.  
– Маманя моя сильно на Роберта смахивала. Наивная, доверчивая, милаха такая, короче.  
– Ну, я думаю, это делает то, чем вы двое до этого занимались, самую чуточку странным.  
Бонзо выдавливает улыбку, и они какое-то время молчат. Джимми решает нарушить тишину.  
– Ты пытаешься извиниться за то, что мне вмазал? Я правильно понимаю?  
– Можно и так сказать. Я малость переборщил.  
– Да, совсем чуть-чуть, – ворчит Джимми, прикасаясь к своему саднящему лицу. – Так почему ты не спишь? Совесть мучает из-за того, что изуродовал мою милую мордашку?  
– И это тоже, – говорит Бонзо, и, блин, это звучит, как начало чего-то серьёзного. Он выдерживает паузу, после чего продолжает: – Ты знаешь, что Джонси теперь меня шугается?  
Джимми кажется, что он не расслышал.  
– Что?  
– После того, как я тебя отметелил, Джонси на меня волком смотрит. Так же, как маманя на отца глядела. И я не… не хочу таким быть. Может, и хорошо, что у нас с Пат не вышло детей заделать, ежели мне так на роду написано.  
Серьёзно, какого лешего все вываливают свои проблемы на Джимми? Он, блин, не психотерапевт, и он не очень-то в состоянии давать советы, учитывая, во что он превратил собственную жизнь.  
– Ну, меня ты ненавидишь. Вряд ли ты возненавидишь собственных детей.  
– Я тебя не _ненавижу_ , ты меня просто выбешиваешь иногда. Перед тобой в натуре что-то хорошее, и ты готов всё проебать, прям как мой батяня. И ты валишь всё на вещества, прям как он, как будто тебе зелёный свет дали – мол, это не я говно, это всё наркота.  
– С коксом покончено, – говорит Джимми.  
Бонзо презрительно усмехается.  
– Знакомая песня.  
– Джонси, кажется, думает, что я буду в порядке. А у него _медицинское образование._  
Бонзо хмурится, словно у него нет на это подходящего ответа.  
– Ты точно знаешь, как вляпаться в говно и не замараться.  
– Я не просил Роберта ничего из этого делать, – возражает Джимми, потому что считает, что это важно. – Я не просил Джонси везти нас сюда. Ты единственный, кто адекватно реагирует, но твои пальцы побывали в заднице моего парня, поэтому я тебя вроде как ненавижу.  
– Ты не в обиде за то, что я тебе врезал?  
– Мне всё равно, что случится со мной, – говорит Джимми, пожимая плечами. – Но Роберт… Он заслуживает гораздо лучшего.  
– Он остаётся, ежели чо, – уверенно заявляет Бонзо, глядя в окно. – Так что не проеби свой шанс.  
– Уж постараюсь.  
Когда Джимми возвращается в свой номер, он забирается в постель рядом с Робертом и просто смотрит на него несколько мгновений. Любовь трепещет в его груди, и ему хочется протянуть руку и убрать волосы с лица Роберта. Но он не смеет к нему прикоснуться.  
– Роберт, я не… я не сержусь на тебя, ладно? – тихо говорит Джимми. – Я повёл себя как говна кусок, и ты имел полное право мне отомстить. Если я причинил тебе хотя бы половину той боли, какую ты принёс мне, я не… я не хочу быть человеком, который так поступает. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, но может, тебе будет лучше без меня, понимаешь… Для меня ведь ещё не поздно? Я знаю, что я эгоист и ебанат и занимаюсь саморазрушением, но ты увидел кого-то, достойного любви. Это ведь должно что-то да значить? Прошу, Роберт, скажи мне, что ещё не поздно… Мне нужно знать, что я хороший человек.  
Ответом ему служит лишь тихий, мягкий звук робертова храпа.


	20. Time Has Come Today

Джимми просыпается утром на полу ванной и думает: «Я жив». В какой-то момент прошлой ночи он затащил самого себя сюда, чтобы запить щедрую пригоршню аспирина из ополовиненной бутылки Джека. Последнее, что он помнит – это то, как его обильно рвало в унитаз, и мысль о том, что Роберт, посапывающий в кровати за стенкой, будет первым, кто обнаружит его безжизненное тело поутру. Его охватила паника, и прежде чем вырубиться на холодной плитке, он передумал себя убивать.  
И вот он здесь, живой и пробудившийся. Он слышит стук в дверь и нетерпеливое нытьё Роберта:  
– Пейджи, ты там надолго?  
Бля. Роберт не должен об этом узнать. Достаточно уже того, что в прошлый раз его нашли родители, отвезли на три дня в больницу и провели следующие двенадцать лет, отслеживая тревожные знаки. Хера с два он позволит Роберту пережить подобное.  
И если Роберт когда-нибудь узнает о том, что Джимми здесь делал, он решит, что причиной послужил их с Бонзо небольшой фарс, и, боже, Джимми не может даже допустить мысли о том, чтобы Роберт винил во всём себя. Одна глупая ошибка не должна всё разрушить.  
– Момент, – отвечает Джимми, слова царапают горло. Он рывком садится, и комната начинает вращаться. Трясущимися руками он выбрасывает бутылку виски в мусорку, уничтожает все подсохшие свидетельства неудавшейся попытки суицида и открывает воду в душе.  
Через дверь до него громко доносится раздражённый вздох Роберта. Джимми раздевается, кидая одежду на пол, и заходит под струю воды. Закрывая занавеску, он говорит:  
– Поверить не могу, что ты собираешься тут облегчаться, пока я в душе.  
Дверь открывается, и Роберт чётко и ясно заявляет:  
– Ну, ты не оставляешь мне выбора.  
Джимми тяжело опирается о выложенную плиткой стену и сползает на дно ванной, фокусируясь на том, как поднимается пар от хлещущих струй. Он запускает пальцы в свои мокрые волосы, панически трясясь. Бля, он пытался покончить с собой прошлой ночью. Это не первое его заигрывание со смертью, но он никогда не мог привыкнуть к утру следующего дня, к этой странной борьбе эмоций – между ощущением себя полнейшим неудачником и всепоглощающего облегчения от того, что попытка не увенчалась успехом. О чём он только, блять, думал? Неужели на долю Роберта выпало мало дерьма?  
– Я собираюсь пойти вниз на завтрак, – говорит Роберт. – Ты там как, кончаешь?  
Джимми требуется мгновение, чтобы ответить.  
– Э-э, да, давай там и встретимся.  
Следует обеспокоенная пауза, и затем:  
– Значит, мы больше не каламбурим, – бормочет Роберт, впрочем, Джимми может его слышать, несмотря на душ.  
Температура воды падает, когда срабатывает смыв в туалете, но Джимми даже не морщится. Роберт проделывает свои обычные утренние процедуры, пока Джимми просто сидит на дне душевой кабины и позволяет воде молотить по коже. Роберт нетипично тих, словно думает, что Джимми им недоволен, что совершенно не соответствует действительности. Он не делает никаких игривых предложений присоединиться к Джимми в душе, только говорит: «Ну, я, наверное, пойду. Увидимся, когда увидимся, Пейджи» и закрывает за собой дверь.  
Чтобы выбраться со дна ямы, требуется серия коротких, прицельных пинков. Но как настоящий кокаиновый торчок, невосприимчивый к боли, Джимми позволяет пинкам накапливаться. Однако, как только действие наркотика прекратилось, боль уже ждала его.  
Именно поэтому этим утром накопленные пинки обрушились на Джимми с разрушительной силой тарана. До него наконец-то доходит, что из-за своей убеждённости в том, что в его проблемах всегда виноват кто-то другой, он оказался в ситуации, когда окончательно испоганил свою жизнь.  
Он вспоминает о расставании с Джеффом, о том, что если бы он просто был с ним честен и признался, что тот не привлекал его в сексуальном плане, то всё могло бы сложиться иначе – он пытался не показаться засранцем, но молчание только сделало его ещё большим гондоном. Его всегда устраивало положение вещей, при котором он получал сексуальное удовольствие от Джеффа, но сам никогда не отвечал взаимностью. Ему ни разу даже не пришла в голову мысль о том, что Джефф может чувствовать себя обманутым и использованным из-за того, что Джимми не мог честно сказать о своих чувствах. Поэтому когда Джефф с ним порвал, Джимми утешился, навесив на него ярлык урода. Потому что в этом не могло быть его вины.  
 _Пинок._  
И теперь, когда Джефф снова появился в его жизни, Джимми открыл пандорин ящик первой любви вместо того, чтобы закрыть дверь, ведущую в отношения двенадцатилетней давности. Он сорвался и предал Роберта в мимолётном порыве тоски по чему-то, чего, вероятно, никогда и не существовало, если уж на то пошло. И Джеффу представился случай отомстить Джимми, заставив его почувствовать себя точно так же использованным и обманутым, и Джимми даже ни о чём не догадывался, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
 _Пинок._  
И теперь у него нет ничего: ни красавицы жены, ни детей, ни работы мечты. Ничего, что свидетельствовало бы хоть о каком-то успехе в жизни. Его отношения с Робертом дали трещину, и Джимми кажется, что существует туманная вероятность того, что Роберт уйдёт от него к Бонзо.  
 _Пинок. Пинок. Пинок._  
Подобная кипа вопиющих ошибок к тридцати трём годам жизни явно указывает на какой-то врождённый душевный изъян. Джимми уже не так молод, чтобы продолжать движение по этому пути патологической безответственности с надеждой на то, что всё как-нибудь само образуется. Вот так, сидя под душем в пансионате Ист Хэмптонс, Джимми понимает, что у него нет выбора: измениться или умереть в несчастье и страдании. Ему была необходима эта атомная бомба из проёбов, которая разрушила бы всё до основания и принудила его начать с нуля.  
Что Джимми и делает.  
Он заканчивает с душем, бреется, чистит зубы, замазывает расползшиеся по лицу синяки и надевает чистую одежду. С обновлённым предназначением он спускается вниз. В освещённой утренним августовским солнцем столовой царит оживление, и Роберт, Джонси и Бонзо уже расположились здесь, сдвинув два круглых столика для своего внушительного завтрака. Роберт замечает, как Джимми входит в помещение столовой, и выражение его лица мгновенно светлеет.  
– Пейджи! – зовёт он с набитым ртом. – Ты пришёл!  
Джимми садится на пустой стул напротив Роберта и говорит:  
– Ну а куда я денусь, Одуванчик?  
Роберт с любопытством на него смотрит.  
– И ты побрился. – Мистер Наблюдательность.  
– Тебе нравится? – спрашивает Джимми, неожиданно смутившись. Он осознаёт, что всю дорогу провёл с перманентной щетиной.  
– Мне всегда нравится, как ты выглядишь.  
Бонзо прикрывает рот рукой и бурчит:  
– Бля.  
Джонси кидает виноградиной в своего ворчливого бойфренда.  
– Ты перестанешь? – журит он его любя.  
– Может, отсядем, чтобы не смущать Бонзо? – предлагает Джимми, потому что ему нужно сказать Роберту нечто важное, а тот вряд ли сможет его услышать из-за раздражённого кряхтения Бонзо.  
Роберт и Джимми возвращают свой стол на его первоначальное место, и теперь у них есть хоть какая-то видимость уединения для разговоров. Джимми идёт к буфету и накладывает себе полную тарелку вкуснятины: стопку тостов разных видов, горку омлета, пару драников с яйцом, маффины (английские и черничные) и яблочные оладьи. В край каждого стола встроена деревянная подставка с приправами, и, вернувшись на место, Джимми намазывает тосты дижонской горчицей, мёдом, маслом и сливочным сыром.  
– Рад видеть, что к тебе вернулся аппетит, – говорит Роберт.  
Хотя вчерашний день постепенно отходит в область смутных воспоминаний, Джимми сомневается, что вообще хоть что-то ел. Его тело, вероятно, изголодалось по питательным веществам, особенно после того, как прошлой ночью исторгло из себя всё содержимое желудка.  
Джимми кивает, кладёт нож на тарелку.  
– Я хотел бы кое о чём с тобой поговорить.  
– Да?  
– Я тут подумал… Почему бы нам не начать всё с начала? Больше никакого сведения счётов и заглаживания вины. Просто перевернём страницу и начнём с чистого листа, как будто мы только что познакомились.  
– То есть я должен забыть, как ты выглядишь без одежды? – говорит Роберт, явно приуныв.   
Жар приливает к лицу Джимми.  
– Если тебя это утешит, то ненадолго, – негромко говорит он, но Роберт, должно быть, услышал, потому что тоже краснеет.  
– Ну, что ж, я Роберт. Я Лев. Я люблю хорошую еду, хорошую музыку, покуривать травку и ретивых мужчин.  
– Джимми. Козерог. В школе мне часто делали замечания за то, что я давал волю рукам. – Он поводит бровями вверх-вниз для пущего эффекта. – Ещё я постоянно прогуливал уроки, чтобы зависать на крыше с косячком.  
Роберт хихикает, прикрывая рот рукой.  
– Ну разве ты не мужчина моей мечты?  
– Не знаю. О каких мужчинах ты мечтаешь?  
Роберт смеётся так, как будто правда находит это уморительным, что никогда не перестанет вызывать у Джимми улыбку.  
– О таком на первом свидании не рассказывают.  
– А, разыгрываешь недотрогу, да? Это хорошо, люблю вызовы, – подыгрывает Джимми. – Откуда ты, Роберт?  
– Из Англии.  
– Да ладно, никогда бы не подумал. А конкретнее?  
– Из Киддерминстера. Это неподалёку от Бирмингема. Это немного такой промышленный городок, знаешь, фабрики и всё такое.  
– Значит, руками работаешь? – говорит Джимми, оборачивая каждое слово во флирт.  
Щёки Роберта розовеют.  
– Ну, в каком-то смысле. Я некоторое время работал поваром. Я много чем занимался, но подумываю о том, чтобы вновь вернуться к стряпне.  
– Правда? Здорово.  
– Вообще, с обдумыванием покончено. Я принял решение, – говорит Роберт с ноткой гордости, перекидывая волосы через плечо.  
Джимми смотрит на горку тефтелей, высящихся в тарелке Роберта.  
– Ну, поесть ты любишь.  
Роберт ухмыляется.  
– Что насчёт тебя, Джимми? Что ты любишь?  
Джимми так и тянет ответить: «тебя», но это может выйти несколько преждевременным, учитывая обстоятельства.  
– Музыку. Искусство. Кино. Естественную красоту мира.  
– Тебе стоит как-нибудь побывать в Уэльсе. Он прекрасен.  
– Так же, как ты?  
Джимми испытывает извращённое удовольствие, заставляя Роберта краснеть.  
– М-м, не знаю, что на это ответить.  
– Ну, ответь тогда вот на что. Хочешь сегодня со мной поужинать?  
– Конечно! – говорит Роберт, возможно, чересчур пылко, но Джимми находит это очаровательным. – В каком номере ты остановился?  
Кажется, Роберт воспринимает «с чистого листа» слишком буквально.  
– Уверен, мы ещё встретимся, – говорит Джимми, игриво двигая бровями.  
После завтрака Джимми берёт свой скетчбук, садится с ним на уютный подоконник в гостиной и впервые за годы предпринимает попытку что-то нарисовать. Он согрет лучами утреннего солнца, льющимися в окна, и ленивый гул разговоров окутывает его. Джимми легко втягивается в плавное скольжение карандаша по бумаге, вспоминая технику зарисовки с натуры. После пары тренировочных набросков, что-то новое и стоящее начинает приобретать очертания. Джимми с большим вниманием к деталям доводит рисунок до конца, и его переполняет совершенно особое сильное чувство.   
К тому времени, как он заканчивает уже не столь необходимую придирчивую доработку, подтирание и перерисовывание, солнце начинает опускаться за сад. Вероятно, это дурной тон – опоздать на первое свидание с кем-то, поэтому Джимми спешит обратно в номер, где, открыв дверь, обнаруживает Роберта, лежащего на кровати и читающего «Братство Кольца». Роберт отрывает взгляд от книги, изображая удивление.  
– Я же сказал, что мы ещё встретимся, – говорит Джимми.  
Роберт наблюдает за тем, как Джимми мимоходом прячет скетчбук в сумку.  
– Ты художник? – Он слезает с кровати ради более удобного обзора. – Что ты нарисовал? Я хочу посмотреть.  
– Я тебе потом покажу, – обещает Джимми. – Где Джонси и Бонзо?  
– Кто?  
Джимми вздыхает.  
– Подыграй мне, Роберт.  
– А, ну, они в соседней комнате, заняты сам-знаешь-чем, потом Джонси говорил что-то о том, чтобы пойти поужинать. – Роберт делает насупленное лицо. – Надеюсь, он не подразумевал, что мы должны к ним присоединиться.  
– Он переживёт, – говорит Джимми, пожимая плечами. Он роется в чемодане в поисках рубашки с пуговицами, полагая, что должен выглядеть презентабельно, и проходит в ванную, чтобы освежиться. Когда он выходит, Роберт уже переоделся из своей драной футболки в красно-чёрную тунику, и Джимми находит его охеренно привлекательным, несмотря на то, что дурацкая шмотка прикрывает робертову задницу, что должно быть уголовно наказуемым.  
– Мы же не идём в какое-то цивильное место? – спрашивает Роберт, сравнивая собственный наряд с джимминым сдержанно-профессиональным ансамблем из рубашки с воротничком и тёмных джинсов.  
– Не, ты выглядишь… очень круто. – Слова слетают с языка, прежде чем Джимми успевает решить, не слишком ли они поспешны для первого свидания. Но он уже и так напропалую флиртует с Робертом, так что какая разница.  
Роберту, кажется, приятен комплимент, словно он не провёл всю жизнь, слушая постоянные изъявления восхищения по поводу своей внешности. А что, если нет? Джимми трудно представить, что Роберт не всегда был красив, поэтому он отказывается в это верить, пока ему не предъявят веские доказательства.  
Они находят итальянский ресторан в нескольких минутах ходьбы от пансионата и проводят вечер, попивая неоправданно дорогие напитки и поглощая блюда с труднопроизносимыми названиями. С течением времени их разговор становится всё более и более личным, они оба словно знают, каких тем следует избегать – остаточные воспоминания от их прошлой инкарнации в качестве пары. Но Джимми никогда не нервничал в компании Роберта – так, как он мог бы, будь это в самом деле первое свидание. Он переживает из-за этого, гадая, обречены ли они вечно оставаться в тени нависшего над ними тёмного облака и сколько будут продолжать не замечать слона в комнате.  
Но может быть, с правильным человеком вещам просто нужно время, чтобы самим отфильтроваться. Может быть, не стоит вести тяжёлые, выматывающие разговоры, чтобы разрешить все вопросы. Роберт, кажется, готов принять этот свежий старт, заимствуя всё необходимое из их прошлых жизней и избавляясь от всего ненужного. Если Джимми не хочет сойти с ума, возможно, ему стоит поступить так же.  
За десертом они обмениваются постыдными историями.  
– Как-то раз в свою бытность танцовщиком я купил у приятеля немного шоколадных кексов с травкой, и я не подозревал о том, как много её там было! В общем, я съел, пожалуй, штуки три и протанцевал всю программу с закрытыми глазами. Я просто физически не мог их открыть. Травка никак не повлияла на мою координацию или что-то такое. Я мог нормально выступать. Просто не мог глаз открыть. – Смеётся Роберт. – Чаевых в ту ночь собрал порядочно. Они, должно быть, решили, что я слепой.  
Джимми прыскает со смеху, пьяный от выпитого и Роберта.  
– Бля, это сложно побить. Наверное, лучшее, что у меня есть – этот тот раз, когда я был с очень красивой женщиной, но у меня не вставал. Я очень этого хотел, но мой член был другого мнения. Она что только не пробовала, но он просто лежал таким грустным, сдувшимся шариком.  
Рот Роберта снова изгибается так, словно он изо всех сил пытается не рассмеяться над плачевной историей Джимми об эректильной дисфункции.  
– О боже… Ну, со мной ведь у тебя проблем не будет?  
– Думаешь, я доступный, да? Что пересплю с тобой на первом свидании? По-твоему, я такой?  
Роберт открывает рот, закрывает его.  
– Правильно думаешь, – говорит Джимми, подмигивая.  
После ужина они возвращаются в гостиницу и держатся за руки, поднимаясь по лестнице в свой номер. Когда они оказываются внутри, Джимми вынимает скетчбук из сумки.  
– Как и обещал, хочу показать тебе свой рисунок.  
Роберт прыгает на кровать, ожидая увидеть творение Джимми. Тот садится подле него и открывает скетчбук на нужной странице.  
На рисунке изображён двухэтажный дом в викторианском стиле, обнесённый увитой плющом оградкой из штакетника и уютно окружённый кустарником. На клумбах распустились цветы, и каменная дорожка ведёт к переднему крыльцу. Со своим просторным двором он выглядит так, словно примыкает к винограднику или выхвачен откуда-то из английской глубинки.  
– Очень красиво, – ахает Роберт. – Где это?  
– Может быть где угодно, на самом деле. Я просто попытался представить, какой бы дом я хотел, если бы у меня была семья, с которой я мог бы его разделить.  
– Ты мог бы разделить его со мной, – говорит Роберт, как будто не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как это звучит на первом свидании.  
– Воу, а ты шустрый, – смеётся Джимми.  
Роберт снова вспыхивает розовым и потирает шею сзади.  
– Извини, я просто… я просто не могу начать всё с нуля, притворившись, что мы не делились тем, чем делились, понимаешь? Нам было так хорошо вместе – нам и сейчас хорошо – и я просто… Я хочу, чтобы мы вернулись к тому, как всё было до этого дурацкого недоразумения. Я хочу, чтобы ты называл меня Одуванчиком, и я хочу звать тебя Пейджи, и я хочу говорить вещи, неуместные на первом свидании. И я не хочу сходить с ума от мысли о том, могу ли я тебя поцеловать.  
Джимми кладёт скетчбук на ночной столик и притягивает рот Роберта к своим губам. Он на вкус такой же, как Джимми помнит, и знакомые ощущения наполняют его уверенностью, достаточной для того, чтобы провести ладонью по бедру Роберта. Тот подаётся ему навстречу, подключая язык к поцелую. Джимми решает приступить к главному и лапает Роберта там, где у того уже всё для него готово.  
– Так значит, я могу тебя поцеловать? – спрашивает Роберт ему в губы.  
– Можешь делать всё, что пожелаешь, Одуванчик.  
В ту ночь Роберт впервые занимается любовью с Джимми, и всё именно так, как Джимми себе представлял: нежно, чувственно, и оргазм просто чертовски офигительный. Роберт сперва задействует пальцы, чтобы убедиться в том, что Джимми готов и открыт для него, после чего легко и осторожно входит в него. Джимми дрожит, когда Роберт входит полностью, но это ощущается совсем иначе, чем с Джеффом.  
– Тебе приятно? – спрашивает Роберт, обвитый ногами Джимми за талию. – Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.  
– Хорошо, – выдавливает из себя Джимми, потому что всё ещё не знает, как ему быть с этим странным ощущением наполненности, кроме как подаваться бёдрами ему навстречу. Роберту это нравится, и они начинают двигаться вместе, неспешно и размеренно. Роберт стонет и покрывает губы Джимми поцелуями, трахая его, а Джимми старается не забывать дышать.  
Пальцы Джимми блуждают по спине Роберта, что тому, кажется, особенно нравится. Он дрожит от обжигающего дыхания Роберта, когда тот шепчет слова одобрения ему на ухо. Он борется с искушением протянуть руку вниз и довести себя до конца, но он знает, что Роберт его доведёт, потому что его член с каждым толчком упирается ему в простату, от чего у Джимми каждый раз перехватывает дыхание.  
– Ох, бля, ох, блять, – вырывается у Джимми, желание закипает у него в паху. Он выгибает спину, разворачивая таз так, чтобы Роберт мог трахать его под лучшим углом. Он роняет голову на подушку, впиваясь пальцами в спину Роберта. – Я кончаю…  
Роберт продолжает медленно и плавно двигаться, постепенно подводя Джимми к до боли классному оргазму. Джимми чувствует вращение мира, его тело отдаётся во власть чистого наслаждения, словно его разобрали на атомы. Он слышит собственный рычащий стон, после чего Роберт следует за ним в нирвану, прикусывая зубами скат его плеча. Роберт кончает, и это влажно, жарко и прекрасно. Джимми падает на матрас, совершенно изнурённый.  
Роберт тяжело дышит, его обмякший член проводит влажную полосу по джимминому бедру. Джимми истекает спермой и смазкой на простыни, но ему совершенно пофиг. Он смутно чувствует, что его живот весь в липкой массе. Он хочет поздравить Роберта с хорошо проделанной работой, но думает, что слова здесь излишни.  
Роберт выдыхает имя Джимми, затем сползает вниз, обнимая его своими стройными ногами за плечи, и вылизывает его – именно так, как Джимми себе представлял. Джимми давится стоном, пока Роберт обрабатывает его отверстие.  
– У тебя тут всё такое чувствительное, – говорит Роберт, и Джимми проникается каждым словом. Он сжимается, вызывая улыбку у Роберта. Джимми запускает пальцы Роберту в волосы, его тело дрожит, пока Роберт не заканчивает.  
– Я люблю тебя, – слышит Джимми сам себя, и он пугается собственной нежности, словно хороший трах в зад пробил плотину его эмоций. – Не знаю, о чём я только, блять, думал. – Он проводит рукой по волосам Роберта, пока тот целует тайные отметины, которые сам и оставил на внутренней стороне джимминых бёдер – те самые, которые видел Джефф. – Прости меня.  
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём ты. – Роберт теперь вылизывает липкий живот Джимми, желая ощутить его вкус и совершенно не догадываясь о том, что едва не нашёл Джимми мёртвым.  
А может, Роберт просто продолжает играть в их сегодняшнюю игру.  
Как бы то ни было, Джимми переплетает пальцы Роберта со своими и говорит:  
– Спасибо.  
Роберт ласково ему улыбается, ложится на него сверху и кладёт голову на его вздымающуюся грудь.  
– Я всегда буду с тобой, Пейджи.

Их четвёрка проводит следующий день в целом примерно так же, но когда наступает двадцать четвёртое, Джимми принимает решение о том, что они должны сделать что-то все вместе, как группа.  
Джимми и Роберт встречаются чуть меньше месяца, но этот срок почему-то ощущается дольше. Джимми думает, что настал его шанс каким-то образом загладить вину за тот катастрофический пиздец, который он учинил в день рождения Роберта. Вот почему в этот вечер он ведёт всех троих на ужин в китайский ресторан недалеко от пансионата.  
– Вы, ребятки, знаете, какой сегодня день? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Среда? – говорит Роберт с набитым ртом.  
– Ну, и это тоже, но я имел в виду нечто более личное. – Бонзо и Джонси явно не собираются угадывать, поэтому Джимми продолжает. – Сегодня ровно месяц с начала нашей небольшой авантюры. Мы уже целых тридцать дней в дороге, – говорит он, глядя на Роберта. – Ты можешь в это поверить?  
– Это много.  
– Это потрясающе, ребята, – говорит Джонси, подцепляя палочками суши-ролл.  
Бонзо издаёт звук, который, по мнению Джимми, должен означать одобрение, и делает большой глоток пива.  
– Не знаю, как сложилась бы моя жизнь, если бы я не отправился в эту поездку, но я рад, что сделал это.  
– Пейджи, ты думаешь о том, чтобы вернуться обратно?  
– Да щас. Я ещё столько всего хочу увидеть. Вы как, ребят?  
– Я с тобой, – говорит Джонси. – Всё, что угодно, лишь бы продлить мой отпуск. – Он смеётся лёгким смехом. – Я ещё слишком молод для чего-то серьёзного, понимаете? Я имею в виду, чем я буду заниматься всю оставшуюся жизнь?  
– Значит, Бонзо тоже едет? – предполагает Роберт, подмигивая. Бонзо выдаёт улыбку, но она кажется несколько вымученной, и Джимми гадает, не повредил ли этот небольшой, э-э, перфоманс отношениям Бонзо и Джонси. Или, возможно, Бонзо всё ещё переживает из-за своей генетической предрасположенности к повторению ошибок своего отца.  
– Ну, Джонси всяко Нобелевку получит, – говорит Бонзо. – Дисер точно защитит.  
Даже в приглушённом освещении ресторана легко заметить, как бледные щёки Джонси заливает краска.  
– Ты меня смущаешь, – бормочет он, но беззлобно.  
– Тебя легко в краску вогнать, – замечает Бонзо, тыря пельмень с его тарелки.  
Джимми откидывается назад на своём месте и смотрит на Роберта.  
– Совсем не чувствуется, что месяц прошёл.  
– Это хорошо или плохо?  
– И так, и эдак. С тобой время пролетает незаметно, но такое чувство, что я моргнул и потерял целый месяц.  
– Это только потому, что тебе было хорошо, – говорит Роберт. – Когда ты вернёшься домой, и жизнь снова станет рутиной, ты захочешь, чтобы время шло так же быстро.  
Циник внутри Джимми хочет возразить, что у него нет дома, но его новорожденный внутренний оптимист думает, что дом – там, где Роберт.  
Джонси застенчиво вклинивается:  
– Э, Джим?  
– А?  
– Надеюсь, это не нарушит твоих планов, но мы должны завтра утром выписаться из пансионата.  
– Всё норм. Отличный повод, чтобы двинуться дальше. Куда поедем? Какие будут предложения?  
– Я слышал, Бостон хорош.  
– Город или группа?  
– И то, и другое? – говорит Джонси, пожимая плечами.  
У Бонзо и Роберта, кажется, нет никаких других предложений, поэтому Джимми говорит:  
– Лады, махнём в Бостон.


	21. The Weight

Джиммина готовность к вождению на длинные расстояния начинает сходить на нет. После почти часовой езды Джимми говорит: «А ну его к лешему», и они останавливаются в Провиденсе на обед. Адский фитиль лета уже догорает, уступая осени, и они проводят какое-то время, гуляя по центру города и разглядывая эклектичные витрины разнообразных магазинов. Провиденс состоит из федеральной и викторианской архитектуры и щедро сдобрен зеленью. Небо ярко-лазурное, и уютная атмосфера города вызывает у Джимми острое желание где-нибудь осесть.  
Они проезжают через пригород Колледж Хилл, когда Джимми замечает вывеску «Продаётся дом». Любопытство берёт вверх, и он следует по стрелкам, находя адрес. Дом угнездился на длинной улице с великолепными деревьями, высаженными по обе стороны дороги. Каждый дом здесь выглядит впечатляюще, но не слишком дорого – жильё не такое недоступное, как особняки Лос-Анджелеса или Хэмптонса. Вполне допустимо, что Джимми мог бы здесь поселиться.  
– Чо мы встали-то? – жалуется Бонзо, когда Джимми притормаживает рядом с домом. Это широкий дом в викторианском стиле, выкрашенный в два спокойных кремовых тона в сочетании с океанически-зелёным. Переднее крыльцо огибает постройку, придавая ей сельское очарование. На ступеньках и перилах горшки с красиво распустившимися цветами будто бы приглашают зайти внутрь, и участок по периметру обнесён белой оградой из штакетника.  
– У них день открытых дверей. Пойдём поглядим, – говорит Джимми.  
– Это чудесный дом, Пейджи, но он нам немного не по карману, тебе так не кажется?  
– Вы что, ребят, дом присматриваете? – спрашивает Джонси. – Это то, о чём я думаю?  
– Я просто посмотреть хочу, – говорит Джимми, чувствуя себя странно обособленным от группы. – Что, я уже не могу спокойно посмотреть дом без того, чтобы все переполошились?  
– Полагаю, вреда не будет, – говорит Роберт. – Но кажется грубым отнимать время у риэлтора, если мы не намереваемся совершить покупку.  
Джимми закатывает глаза.  
– Да, а то они _такие_ занятые. – Он выключает двигатель и открывает дверь. – Пошли.  
Высокая, изящная блондинка встречает их у дверей.  
– Привет, я Патришия Экер, риэлтор. Вы хотели бы посмотреть дом?  
Джимми выдаёт самую очаровательную улыбку, на какую способен.  
– Именно.  
– Прекрасно! Проходите, проходите!  
Изнутри дом выглядит настолько же захватывающе, как и снаружи. Элегантная лестница поднимается из фойе к алебастровому потолку с плафонами старинных светильников.  
– Вы все вчетвером заинтересованы в покупке дома? – спрашивает Патришия.  
Джимми говорит: «Да, мы все», не думая. Он не может представить, что их пути с Бонзо и Джонси разойдутся. Но это чистая фантазия, поэтому он не особо переживает из-за вопросов логистики.  
– Что ж, дом примерно три тысячи квадратных футов, с четырьмя спальнями и тремя ванными, так что у вас будет много пространства для уединения, если это то, чего вы ищете. Дом был построен в 1869-ом году, но новые владельцы полностью его обновили, включая новый водопровод и электропроводку. – Она ведёт их в грандиозную, открытую гостиную, поделённую пополам на две зоны. На одной стороне – кремовый ковёр поверх паркетного пола, двухместный диван цвета морской пены и два белых кресла. На другой стороне – белый угловой диван с разноцветными декоративными подушками, ещё один ковёр, два зеркала в резных рамах красного дерева по обе стороны от камина и затейливый белый кофейный столик. Игриво-расписные драпировки завершают дизайн вместе с деревянными шкафами и ярко-зелёными растениями.  
– Красота какая, – ахает Роберт.  
Бонзо оглядывается вокруг.  
– А где народ? Разве не день открытых дверей?  
– Ну, уже вроде как поздно, – говорит Джонси, как будто извиняется за прямоту Бонзо.  
Джимми вообще-то тоже об этом думал, но решил, что дом, должно быть, уже давно выставлен на продажу. А это означает, что владельцы могут согласиться сбавить цену.  
Они проходят в восьмиугольную столовую, которую украшают старинные розово-белые обои. Бронзовая люстра свисает над круглым обеденным столом, корзина цветов и ещё одно зеркало украшают каминную доску.  
– Ещё один камин? – говорит Джимми. – Здесь что, бывает так холодно?  
– Вы приезжие? – спрашивает Патришия.  
– Калифорния, – Джимми и Роберт говорят в унисон, в то время как Джонси и Бонзо отвечают каждый по отдельности «Огайо» и «Алабама».  
Патришия улыбается.  
– Ой, да вы отовсюду. Ну, в зимние месяцы здесь, как правило, довольно холодно – в среднем 20-35 градусов с ноября по март.  
– Будет здорово снова жить там, где бывает холодно, правда? – говорит Джимми Роберту, словно пытаясь настоять на своём.  
Столовая ведёт на кухню, которая выкрашена в спокойный цвет морской волны. Весь гарнитур и шкафчики белые с тёмными сланцевыми панелями на столешницах. Сама по себе кухня яркая и воздушная, в ней много свободного пространства и естественного освещения. Тут есть старинный рабочий стол для готовки, а в стороне расположился бар с дополнительным пространством для сидения. С потолка свисают небольшие светильники в форме луковиц, омывая комнату мягким светом.  
– Этот маленький холл изначально был прачечной, – объясняет Патришия, жестом указывая на пространство, ведущее из столовой в кухню. – Но владельцы переделали её во что-то вроде буфетной.  
Роберт, разинув рот, разглядывает кухню, будто представляя себя хозяйничающим в ней. Патришия продолжает:  
– И здесь была стена, отделяющая кухню от гостиной, но её снесли, чтобы было больше свободного пространства.  
Ещё одна гостиная выполнена в мягких синих тонах, продолжая океаническую тему кухни, стеклянные двери ведут на задний двор, тут и там по всей комнате расставлены голубые и коричневые акценты.  
В дальнюю стену встроен очередной камин, отделанный планками вишнёвого дерева.  
Роберта притягивает к окнам, и он обозревает задний двор. Там ничего особо примечательного, но газон содержится в порядке, и Джимми нравится то, как участок уютно окружён деревьями, одновременно скрывая дом от излишне любопытных глаз, но в то же время не отгораживая его от мира.  
Все спальни на втором этаже, и группа направляется туда. Первой Патришия показывает им большую спальню.  
– Итак, – начинает она, – здесь вы можете наблюдать свод мансардной крыши. – Джимми смотрит наверх и – ох ты ж блин, вот это чума. Стены начинают понемногу наклоняться внутрь, и от одного этого вида он чувствует себя как под кайфом. Но сама спальня уютная и очаровательная, выдержана в пастельных сине-зелёных тонах с белыми деталями. Тут ещё один грёбаный камин, паркетные полы, ковёр в цветочек, два больших сундука, шкаф и кровать.  
– А что за дела с мебелью? – спрашивает Бонзо. – Хозяйская?  
– Дом предварительно обставлен, – говорит Патришия. – Иногда это помогает представить, как место будет выглядеть с мебелью.  
Джимми думает, что владельцы, должно быть, накинули пару тысяч, чтобы покрыть расходы на мебель.  
В спальне есть ещё встроенный шкаф, который продолжает эстетику кривых стен и делает комнату визуально меньше, чем на самом деле. Джимми и Роберт пытаются прикинуть объём шкафа.  
– У тебя ведь немного одежды? – спрашивает его Джимми, слегка прижимая бедро Роберта к встроенному диагональному шкафчику с мраморным верхом.  
Роберт окидывает взглядом всё внутреннее пространство шкафа и пожимает плечами.  
– А у тебя?  
Главная ванная – потрясающий этюд в мраморе и стекле. Её украшают мягко-зелёные узорчатые обои, на окнах пастельные занавески. Тут ванна на изогнутых ногах и просторная душевая кабина с отодвигающейся стеклянной перегородкой. Наклон зеркал напоминает о проблемных стенах, все горизонтальные поверхности и пол из гладкого мрамора.  
В конце коридора уютный и удобный уголок для чтения или отдыха. Вдоль стены массивный винтажный книжный шкаф, возле окна кресло с оттоманкой. Паркетный пол устлан ещё одним ковром.  
– Тут ничего не было, пока они не переделали этот участок под библиотеку, ну, или рабочее место, но вы, конечно, можете переоборудовать всё под ваши нужды, – говорит Патришия.  
– Пейджи, ты мог бы здесь рисовать, – предлагает Роберт, и Джимми испытывает смутный страх перед тем, что не сможет покинуть этот дом, не купив его. Каждая комната выносит мозг своей восхитительной филигранностью, и дом идеально им подходит. Даже если Джонси и Бонзо не захотят с ними остаться, Роберт и Джимми определённо могли бы здесь жить. Джимми, блять, может это _увидеть_ , и от этого ему жутко хочется купить дом.  
Они отправляются во вторую спальню. Она почти такая же, как и главная, хотя и меньше, и лишена катастрофы в виде шкафа – просто обычные раздвижные двери. Третья спальня повторяет тот же паттерн. Четвёртая, однако, преподносит любопытный сюрприз.  
– Эти кровати уже были в доме, – объясняет Патришия, и Джимми и остальные смотрят на две одинаковые односпальные кровати со столбиками, расположенные по обе стороны от окна.  
– Хех. Клёво. – Джимми не видит нужды в односпальных кроватях – может, для гостевой комнаты, или, возможно, детской?  
Может быть.  
Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Роберта, но этого достаточно, чтобы почти почувствовать, что Роберт думает о том же самом, но они оба слишком боятся произнести это вслух. Роберт пожимает плечами и смущённо ему улыбается, будто стыдится, что у него вообще появилась такая мысль.  
Джимми только улыбается и говорит:  
– Может быть.  
Две другие ванные представляют собой уменьшенные копии главной, и когда они спускаются вниз, Джимми спрашивает:  
– Так во сколько мне обойдётся подобное место?  
– Владельцы просят семьдесят пять тысяч долларов.  
– Хммм. Как давно он выставлен на продажу?  
– Около двух месяцев. Людей, кажется, отталкивает скат мансарды или цена. Но дом уже обставлен и полностью обновлён.  
Джимми потирает свою заросшую челюсть.  
– Вы не против, если мы обсудим всё пару минут? – спрашивает он, делая жест в сторону своей весёлой банды идиотов.  
– Прошу.  
Они проходят через стеклянные двери во вторую гостиную и выходят на задний двор.  
– Ты ведь не думаешь вправду дом покупать? – спрашивает Бонзо. Мистер Скептицизм.  
– Я не _не_ думаю об этом.  
Бонзо тяжело вздыхает, зажав пальцами переносицу, будто слова Джимми вызывают у него головную боль.  
– Пейджи, у нас нет таких денег, – напоминает ему Роберт.  
– Это буквально первая хата, которую ты увидел. И мы ваще не местные! – говорит Бонзо. – Ты прицениться сперва не пробовал, разведать обстановку там? Дело-то серьёзное.  
– Слушай, я знаю, что у нас нет семидесяти пяти тысяч долларов. Но я думаю, мы могли бы сторговаться. – Бонзо издаёт удручённый звук. – Но, ладно, дело не в этом. Это безумная идея, но выслушайте меня. Что, если нам поселиться всем вместе? Тут четыре спальни, поэтому у каждого могло бы быть по комнате, если хотите. Дом большой, и район приличный… И если на четверых поделим, то ипотеку быстро выплатим.  
Бонзо смотрит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но молчит. Никто не высказывается, поэтому Джимми чувствует необходимость продолжить.  
– Джонси, ты у нас мозг. Что думаешь? Я идиот?  
– Я думаю, это прекрасная идея, – говорит Джонси тоном, свидетельствующим о том, что за этим последует неизбежное «но». Джимми чувствует, что всё, предшествующее «но», в расчёт не принимается.  
– Но?  
– Послушай, Джим, вы с Робертом замечательные люди, но жить с другой парой – не то, как я представлял своё будущее.  
– Да, ну, я никогда не представлял себя сожительствующим с другим чуваком, так что, эй, дерьмо случается. – Джимми смотрит на Роберта, который мог бы на это обидеться. – Не в обиду будь сказано, зай.  
– А я и не обижаюсь, – говорит Роберт, перекидывая волосы через плечо и упирая руки в бока наиболее экстравагантным для мужчины способом.  
– Чувак, тебе сколько, тридцать с гаком? – вмешивается Бонзо. – И ты до сих пор хочешь как в общаге жить? Повзрослей уже, Пейдж.  
Джимми со вздохом проводит рукой по волосам.  
– Ладно, бля, мне не стоило даже… да ну нафиг. – Он ненавидит себя за то, что взлелеял эту идею, потому что даже теперь, после попытки устроить свою жизнь, пустив корни, и реально что-то предпринять, ему всё равно твердят, что он недостаточно хорош и не вписывается в заранее предопределённую схему, которую общество сочло подходящей для успешного человека. Каким-то образом Джимми снова идёт не в ногу со всем остальным миром. – Я думал, что предлагаю вам, ребятки, что-то хорошее, но нет – да, наверное, я просто незрелый долбоёб.  
– Пейджи, нет, – говорит Роберт с любовью, ловя суетящиеся руки Джимми и забирая их в свои. – Я думаю, это чудесная идея, что ты хочешь их позвать. Я был бы счастлив жить здесь с тобой, просто вдвоём, если ты этого хочешь. – Джимми не выглядит убеждённым. – Это хорошая идея – о том, чтобы осесть, знаешь. Как бы я этого ни хотел, мы не можем просто вечно разъезжать. Но будут ещё другие дома в других городах. Это не обязательно должен быть именно этот, если ты сомневаешься. – Он проводит большим пальцем по выступам и впадинкам джимминых костяшек. – Почему бы тебе не переспать с этой мыслью? Утро вечера мудренее.  
Народная мудрость из уст Роберта словно закрывает перед Джимми все двери – нутро обжигает чувство беспокойства о том, что шансы на достижение счастья и полноты жизни стремительно тают. Джимми ощущает, как – подобно косым стенам дома – его уютный маленький кокон из прокрастинации и отсрочек сжимается до клаустрофобных объёмов. Умом он понимает, что его острое желание купить дом – всего лишь попытка отогнать то ощущение ничтожности, которое он носил в себе с тех пор, как ему стукнуло тридцать.  
– Ладно, да, как скажешь, – говорит Джимми. – Я просто… Я просто туплю.  
Впрочем, прежде чем уйти, он кладёт карточку Патришии в задний карман – на всякий случай.

Они ужинают в бургер-баре в центре города, где по четвергам проводятся викторины, и Джонси выигрывает им приличную сумму денег при помощи своей абсурдно-феноменальной эрудиции. Джимми занимает второе место, благодаря всепоглощающему знанию бесполезных фактов из области поп-культуры. Поэтому все пребывают в приподнятом настроении, заселяясь в ближайшую гостиницу.  
Как только они оказываются внутри, Роберт позволяет Джимми затащить себя на кровать, и их последующее совокупление – это смесь нежного занятия любовью с жёстким трахом. Джимми горячо дышит в изогнувшуюся дугой спину Роберта и сжимает его бёдра, вставляя ему. Роберт издаёт наипрекраснейшие, блин, звуки, подаваясь навстречу нетерпеливым движениям Джимми, и тот дрожит всем телом, пока Роберт венчает собой его член –у него внутри всё до невозможного узко, и это буквально выбивает оргазм у Джимми. Роберт довольно стонет в подушку, и Джимми по инерции его дотрахивает, пока Роберт тоже не кончает, и они оба не бьются в судорогах.  
Джимми лежит на мокрой от пота спине Роберта, тяжело дыша ему в волосы.  
– Боже, я люблю тебя, – выдыхает он, не заботясь о том, насколько тупо и заезженно это звучит. – Я так сильно тебя люблю.  
Роберт переворачивается так, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга, и дотрагивается пальцами до груди Джимми.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – говорит он, словно это самая простая вещь на свете.  
– Прошу, не дай мне снова облажаться, – умоляет Джимми. – Я не могу себе позволить новых ошибок.  
– Ты думаешь, дом – это ошибка?  
– Не знаю. А ты? Потому что, бля, ты должен мне сказать, если это так.  
Роберт свешивает руку с обнажённого изгиба джимминого бедра, дразня пальцами его поясницу.  
– Я думаю, это чудесный дом. Возможно, он будет для нас великоват, если Бонзо и Джонси с нами не поселятся. Но он очень похож на ту картинку, что ты нарисовал… Есть несколько отличий, но ты словно воплотил тот дом в жизнь.  
– Ну, это преувеличение, – говорит Джимми, пожимая плечами. – Ты не можешь на самом деле вообразить нечто совершенно новое. Всё это запутанный клубок из вещей, которые ты видел раньше, порой даже не осознавая. Например, если тебе приснилось лицо, ты уже видел его раньше, даже если это кто-то, кого ты мимоходом увидел на улице, потому что мозг не может выдумать абсолютно новые лица.  
Роберт странно на него смотрит.  
– Ты изъясняешься, как Джонси.  
– Ты этого не говорил, – смеётся Джимми, игриво его пихая.  
Роберт крепче к нему жмётся.  
– Пускай так, но ты, тем не менее, нарисовал эту картинку, потому что мечтал именно о таком доме. Я полагаю, это что-то да значит, но они слишком дорого просят… – Он вздыхает. – Не знаю, Пейджи. Может, Бонзо прав касательно того, чтобы не кидаться на первое попавшееся. Покупка дома – важное решение. Я не считаю, что ты совершаешь ошибку, но это может быть не самым лучшим вариантом.  
– Ну, спасибо, Роберт, ты мне _очень_ помог.  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Боюсь, что это все мои доводы. Но возможно, у тебя в голове поутру всё прояснится. Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе не нужно решать прямо сейчас?  
Джимми кивает, но ему не очень-то верится. Конечно, время ещё есть, но это отмазка, на которую он уповал годами. Сколько ещё он собирается надеяться на то, что в будущем всё само собой разрулится?  
– Я должен тебе кое в чём признаться, – говорит Роберт. – Я внёс предоплату за свою квартиру всего на месяц. Так что, эм, возможно, нам следует повернуть назад после того, как посмотрим Бостон.  
Ледяная рука сжимает сердце Джимми.  
– Ты хочешь… ты хочешь вернуться?  
– Не без тебя, конечно же. Я знаю, что ты съехал с квартиры, но ты можешь просто остаться у меня.  
– Не заставляй меня возвращаться в Эл Эй, Одуванчик.  
– Что не так с Эл Эй?  
Джимми пытается собраться с мыслями, чтобы придумать наилучшие аргументы для Роберта.  
– Я просто… Я сам себе не нравлюсь, когда я там. Я чувствую себя… сломанным. Разве не так ты себя чувствовал в Англии?  
– Ну, да, но смена места действия не очень-то помогла в разрешении моих проблем. – Роберт крепче обнимает Джимми. – Не место красит человека, а человек место, Пейджи. И неважно, в Эл Эй ты, в Лондоне или в Провиденсе. – Его рот изгибается в улыбке, которая разбивает Джимми сердце. – Разве ты не говорил мне об этом раньше? Что от себя не убежишь?  
– Там была… вроде как другая ситуация, но да, говорил.  
– Этот дом сделает тебя счастливым?  
Джимми думает о том, как будет выплачивать семьдесят пять тысяч долларов ипотечного кредита, для чего ему нужно будет найти приличную работу, которая его не опустошит, думает о том же пиздеце, который разыграется у него внутри, просто в другом штате.  
– Хз… Может. На какое-то время…  
– Ты вообще помнишь, когда в последний раз был счастлив?  
Кто-то стучится в их дверь, и Джимми говорит: «Нет, спасибо» прежде чем до него доходит, что горничная, должно быть, не станет заходить посреди ночи.  
Мягкий знакомый голос звучит по ту сторону двери.  
– Это я.  
Джонси.  
– Погоди! – Роберт уже соскакивает с кровати и натягивает джинсы – движением, которое он, должно быть, совершал множество раз до этого, потому что оно смотрится безупречно отрепетированным. Джимми едва успевает надеть трусы, прежде чем Роберт настежь открывает дверь.  
У Джонси мокрые глаза, щёки покрыты красными пятнами.  
– Можно я просто… посижу тут с вами, ребят, немножко? – По его тону ясно, что он изо всех сил старается не расплакаться, и Джимми хочется завернуть его в одеяло и накормить супом.  
– Да-да, что случилось? – Роберт заводит Джонси внутрь, быстро оглядывая коридор в поисках Бонзо, прежде чем закрыть дверь. – Вы с Бонзо поругались?  
– Он тебя ударил? – брякает Джимми, слова слетают с языка, пожалуй, чересчур поспешно.  
Джонси тотчас же принимает оскорблённый вид, потом трясёт головой и садится в кресло возле кровати.  
– Нет-нет, я… господи, лучше бы он меня ударил. С этим я бы справился.  
– Боже, что он натворил?  
Джонси обнимает себя так, словно ему холодно, и говорит:  
– Его больше нет.  
Долгое время ни один из них ничего не говорит. Слова будто высосали весь воздух из комнаты. Затем Роберт хрипло говорит:  
– Нет, в смысле… _нет?_  
Джонси утирает слёзы, текущие из глаз.  
– Он просто ушёл.  
Джимми облегчённо выдыхает.  
– Ёбаный насос! Нельзя же вот так ляпнуть что-то такое смутно-трагическое и не развивать потом тему! Какого хера, чувак?  
– Что ты ему сказал? – несколько обвиняюще спрашивает Роберт, и Джимми ржёт.  
– Что, Бонзо уже не может просто сорваться и свалить без того, чтобы Джонси ему что-то расстраивающее сказал!  
Джонси выглядит подозрительно виноватым.  
– Я только сказал, что люблю его. Тогда он психанул, собрал сумку и просто ушёл.  
– Вот же ёбаный урод, – говорит Джимми. – Он говорил мне, что любит тебя.  
Глаза Джонси расширяются, губы размыкаются в беззвучном восклицании.  
– Ч-что? Он так сказал? Когда?  
– Хз, неделю назад? Я даже не знаю, какой, блять, сегодня день, не наезжай. – Джимми не может взять в толк, почему Бонзо сорвался, узнав, что его чувства к Джонси взаимны. Разве не этого он хотел? – Ты уверен, что ничего больше не сказал, что могло бы его расстроить?  
Джонси пожимает плечами, запускает пятерню в волосы.  
– Я не знаю, это было… это было довольно-таки серьёзно. Может, он не готов к чему-то серьёзному. Я не должен был…  
Джимми уже надевает джинсы.  
– Нет, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Он просто ведёт себя по-уродски. – Он продевает руки в рукава футболки и обувает ботинки. – Но он не мог далеко уйти, так как ключей от фургона у него нет. – Он проносится мимо Джонси и выбегает из комнаты. Сперва недолгая прогулка по коридору, следом он бегом преодолевает два лестничных пролёта, спускаясь на первый этаж.  
Снаружи прохладный ночной воздух остужает кожу Джимми, и он видит понуро бредущий по мощёному тротуару силуэт, смахивающий на Бонзо, со спортивной сумкой на плече.  
Джимми зовёт: «Эй, уродец!», что заставляет фигуру обернуться, и – да, это Бонзо. Джимми переходит на бег, чтобы нагнать его, чего он клянётся никогда больше не повторять, потому что ненавидит бегать.  
– Чо творишь, Пейдж?  
– Возвращаю твою тупую башку. Ты что, серьёзно свалил посреди разговора? Это самый незрелый поступок, о каком я только слышал.  
– Ты у нас больно зрелый.  
– Сам дурак, да? – Джимми издаёт стонущий вздох, потому что Бонзо не замедляет движения. – Что с тобой, блин, не так? Ты любишь Джонси, так зачем сваливать, когда он тебе взаимностью отвечает?  
– Не твоё собачье дело.  
– Ну, вообще, вроде как моё, раз уж ты решил свалить без предупреждения. Так, говори, что, блять, стряслось.  
– Тебя не касается, усёк?  
– Значит, мне должно быть по фигу, когда мой друг приходит ко мне весь зарёванный из-за того, что ты, жопа с ручкой, учудил? – Джимми считает нечестным факт того, что Бонзо отметелил его за проступки перед Робертом, и при этом заявляет, что это не джиммино дело, когда Бонзо причиняет боль Джонси.  
Бонзо выглядит огорчённым, но через мгновение пожимает плечами, словно старается сбросить с себя это чувство.  
– Слушай, ты тоже мой друг. И если что-то не так, я хочу об этом знать. Ничего не разрешится, если ты не заговоришь.  
Бонзо мотает головой, и Джимми со свистом выпускает воздух из лёгких. Он не так уж хорош во всей этой кризисной психологии, но, будь оно всё неладно, он пытается. Почему Бонзо просто не может пойти ему навстречу?  
– Если не хочешь со мной разговаривать, может, ты хоть с Джонси поговоришь? Ты знаешь, как это больно, когда признаёшься кому-то в любви, а он просто _сваливает?_ Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы он так тебя запомнил?  
– Так оно лучше, – говорит Бонзо.  
– Ёбаный насос, тебя в детстве не роняли? Каким местом так лучше? – Бонзо не отвечает на это, и Джимми пробует другой путь. – Ладно, хорошо, я понял, ты что-то скрываешь. Просто скажи ему. Что бы это ни было, он, скорее всего, справится. Разве что ты, ну не знаю, серийный убийца или что-то такое. Если да, то Роберт должен мне денег.  
Бонзо выдаёт безрадостный смешок, и Джимми считает это прогрессом. Бонзо смеривает Джимми испепеляющим взглядом. Джимми очень надеется, что не угадал с серийным убийцей.  
– Будь это Роберт, ты б хотел знать?  
– Конечно! – Джимми сомневается, что Роберт когда-либо сможет перебить весь джеффов пиздец. – Потому что, возможно, мы смогли бы всё исправить, ну знаешь, или постараться как-то улучшить положение.  
Бонзо снова мотает головой.  
– Нет надежды.  
– Иди в жопу, всегда есть надежда. Но если ты такой упёртый, что твёрдо решил капитулировать, я думаю, мне тебя не остановить. По крайней мере, если тебе не безразличен Джонси, ты можешь с ним хоть попрощаться нормально? Он этого заслуживает.  
Бонзо замедляет шаг, останавливаясь, и глубоко вздыхает. Джимми задерживает дыхание в надежде, что он хоть как-то продвинулся. Если его словесный понос не заставит Бонзо остаться…  
Но Бонзо разворачивается и направляется обратно к гостинице, бранясь себе под нос. Джимми рассекает кулаком воздух, как только Бонзо оказывается к нему спиной.  
– Я назад иду не по твоей указке, – заявляет Бонзо тоном ребёнка, которого заставили извиниться за шалость.  
– Чем бы дитя не тешилось.  
– Я назад иду, потому как ты дело говоришь, Джонси заслуживает лучшего. – Они какое-то время идут молча сквозь тихую ночь, единственные звуки – хруст листьев у них под ногами. Затем Бонзо добавляет: – Просто… я ему ни к чему.  
– Неувязочка. Решать уже не тебе. Бля, как ты думаешь, я себя каждый день чувствую? Но Роберт по какой-то причине думает, что я заслуживаю того, чтобы быть с ним, так что я стараюсь разгрести всё своё дерьмо ради него.  
– Как тебе удаётся? – спрашивает Бонзо. – Как ты глядишь на себя в зеркало, видеть не можешь свою поганую рожу, и всё равно продолжаешь?  
– Ну, Роберт. – Джимми пожимает плечами. – Я так прикинул, он бы расстроился, если бы я самоудалился. Ну и плюс много-много бухла.  
Бонзо на вид совсем не рад принимать советы от Джимми. Тот считает это своей личной победой.


	22. The Sound of Silence

На следующий день компания добирается до Бостона. Джонси, что ни для кого не удивительно, настаивает, чтобы они остановились возле Фенуэй-Парк. Джимми пилотирует фургон туда и нечаянно зевает, пока Джонси распинается об истории стадиона.  
– Как тебе может быть скучно? – обиженно спрашивает Джонси. – Это же старейший бейсбольный стадион в Соединённых Штатах!  
– Мне не скучно, я устал, – поправляет Джимми, потирая глаза. – Я не выспался.  
– А я выспался, – говорит Роберт.  
– Да, но тебе, в отличие от меня, не требуется двенадцать часов сна.  
– Да пофиг, сколько ты продрыхнешь, Принцесса, – ворчит Бонзо. – Годы уже не те.  
Джимми бросает на него гневный взгляд.  
– Извини, но я тебя не слышу, потому что мне похуй.  
– Пейджи, – журит его Роберт, надувая губы. Джимми закатывает глаза и стряхивает сигаретный пепел в окно.  
Вечером они приезжают в бар Downtown, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику. Джимми уже вымотан, и он знает, что бухло на голодный желудок приведёт к тому, что Роберт потащит его мертвецки пьяную тушку в фургон, поэтому он закусывает дешёвой и насквозь промасленной барной едой, и совершенно не жалеет. Водка идёт довольно хорошо, и после нескольких туров выпивки Джимми слегка приваливается к Роберту в кабинке. Роберт, кажется, не против, его щёки вспыхивают розовым от выпитого и близости Джимми.  
– Бля, ну вы и мерзкие, – бурчит Бонзо в свой пивной стакан.  
Джимми делает пальцами рамку и смотрит сквозь неё.  
– А здесь мы можем наблюдать гомофобного гея в естественной среде обитания. Поистине редкое зрелище.  
Джонси придвигается к Бонзо и обнимает его.  
– Перестань, ты ведь такой угрюмый, потому что хочешь так же, как они?  
Бонзо высвобождается из его объятий и делает большой глоток пива из шестого за вечер стакана.  
– Посмотрите, как гомофобный гей отвергает знаки внимания своего партнёра, тем самым восстанавливая свою мужественность в глазах остального племени, – говорит Джимми, продолжая своё повествование в стиле выпуска National Geographic.  
Роберт смеётся так, как у него это обычно выходит, когда он перебрал.  
– Пейджи, перестань.  
– Серьёзно, Бонз, – Джимми громко рыгает, и Роберт снова смеётся, – в чём, блин, твоя проблема?  
Джонси выглядит грустным и жалким в своём углу кабинки, и Джимми ощущает по отношению к нему острый приступ эмпатии.  
– Не беспокойся о нём, Джим. Он просто не в настроении.  
– Всё, бля, из-за тебя, Пейдж, – говорит Бонзо, обвиняющее тыча в Джимми пальцем. – Кабы ты за мной вчера не попёрся, всё было б ништяк. – Слова звучат с определённым надрывом, и Джимми понимает, что Бонзо уже наклюкался в дрезину.  
Роберт ахает.  
– Нет, это не так! Ты член семьи. Мы бы все по тебе скучали!  
– Блин, Роберт, заткни своё солнечное брехало, – брюзжит Бонзо заплетающимся спьяну языком, отчего это звучит, как «шолнешное», но никто, естественно, ничего не говорит. – Всех уже задрал твой долбаный бесконечный позитив. Какого хуя ты знаешь ваще? Ты хоть знаешь, как это, когда ты подыхаешь и не можешь это остановить?  
– Мы все умираем, только с разной скоростью, – говорит Джимми с набитым сырными шариками ртом. – И, слушай, я знаю, что ты на меня зол, но не вымещай это на Роберте, ладно?  
Роберт не кажется расстроенным жёсткими словами Бонзо, скорее, он выглядит опечаленным из-за того, что тот дошёл до того, чтобы срываться на нём. На противоположной стороне стола Джонси бледнеет, страдальчески изогнув брови.  
– Ч-что ты такое говоришь, Джон? – говорит он тоненьким голоском, который, однако, звучит чертовски властно.  
Бонзо прожигает Джимми взглядом, словно во всём винит его.  
– Месяца два назад врачам показался. Нашли какую-то опухоль в печени. Мож, злокачественная, мож, не, но…  
– Что? – перебивает Джонси. – Когда ты, чёрт возьми, собирался мне сказать?  
– Ну, никогда.  
Джонси роняет челюсть.  
– Потому я и свалить вчера порывался, – объясняет Бонзо. – Какой резон тебе со мной оставаться, ежели я тупо дам дуба?  
Джонси глубоко вздыхает, и Джимми замечает, что его трясёт мелкой дрожью.  
– _Может быть_ , дашь дуба, – уточняет Джимми, потому что думает, что оптимизм будет здесь уместен. – Ты сказал, что она может и не быть злокачественной, так? Так что есть шанс, что там ничего серьёзного.  
– Ну, как правило, просто так непонятные наросты на органах не появляются, – резко отвечает Джонси. – Но да, возможно. Но также есть шанс, что оно – что бы это ни было – уже пустило метастазы за те два месяца, что он держал это в тайне. – Он проводит рукой по лицу, и Джимми может только гадать, какие ужасы сейчас проносятся в его медицински-ориентированном мозгу. – Почему ты не сказал мне?  
– Ну, со словами «я, мож, сдохну» как-то не подкатывают.  
– Мы провели две ночи в доме моих родителей! С моим отцом, а он хирург! – протестует Джонси. – Почему нельзя было отвести его в сторону и хотя бы упомянуть об этом? Врачебная тайна! Он бы мне ничего не сказал!  
– Бонзо… – хнычет Роберт, затем его грусть сменяется надеждой. – Подожди, почему бы просто не записаться на приём к папе Джонси и всё выяснить? Может быть, там ничего страшного, и тебе просто вырежут эту дурацкую штуку.  
– Ага, ща ток из жопы тыщу баксов на операцию достану. Идиот.  
– Серьёзно, если не перестанешь говнить, мне придётся тебе зад надрать. – Джимми думает, что угроза вышла бы гораздо более убедительной, если бы он не добавил отрыжкой пару лишних слогов в слово «говнить».  
Джонси с болью смотрит на Бонзо.  
– Я тебя не понимаю. Почему ты так переживаешь из-за денег? Ты встречаешься с доктором, чей отец хирург. Я уверен, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать.  
Бонзо делает ещё глоток.  
– Всё это бы пригодилось, ежели б я операцию делал. Но я не буду.  
– Почему, блять, нет? – спрашивает Джонси. Роберт и Джимми обмениваются взглядами, без слов признавая, что всё серьёзнее некуда. Никто из них ещё не слышал, чтобы Джонси матерился, и тот выглядит опустошённым от усилия.  
Даже Бонзо кажется застигнутым врасплох джонсиным словом на букву «б».  
– Я тебе вчера сказал. Ежели я тупо стану как мой батяня, то нет резона со мной якшаться, огребёшь ведь потом.  
– То есть ты вместо этого влюбишь меня в себя, а потом просто свалишь? Так нечестно, чёрт побери! – говорит Джонси, ударяя кулаком по столу. – Это всё херня, тебе не нужно так делать!  
– Да ты глянь, как я Джимми табло начистил! – говорит Бонзо, и все взгляды тотчас же оказываются прикованными к выцветающим синякам Джимми.  
– Это ничего не доказывает, – спорит Джонси. – Ты ведь думал, что умираешь. Вещи вроде этой побуждают к тому, чтобы больше пить и злиться.  
– Да, и тебе ведь нравится Роберт, и ты видел, как я плохо с ним обошёлся и чуть не загубил прекрасные отношения… – Джимми поводит плечами, не желая развивать тему. – Я к тому, что у тебя было достаточно причин выбить из меня всю дурь, помимо генетики.  
– Мой папа тоже не был «отцом года», – добавляет Роберт. – Но я вижу в этом вызов к тому, чтобы стать лучше, чем он.  
Бонзо закатывает глаза.  
– Он у тебя алкаш, Роберт? Потому как это говно по наследству передаётся. И как ты думаешь, в кого идут мелкие в доме, где папка мамку поколачивает? Это не вызов уже, тут всё к одному.  
– Тогда зачем вообще париться? Если ты просто позволишь себе умереть, то какой тогда смысл… – слова застревают у Джонси в горле, но Джимми понимает, что тот хотел сказать.  
Для Джимми очевидно, в чём заключается стратегия Бонзо. Угроза смерти, по большому счёту, развязывает ему руки, позволяя искушать судьбу. Он ввязывается в барные драки, знакомится с симпатичным парнем на пляже, даёт пиздюлей гондону, который ему никогда не нравился. Это дипломатическая неприкосновенность.  
– Слуш, мы не знаем, скок мне ещё осталось, – говорит Бонзо. – Щас-то мне норм. Мож, ещё пару годков протяну, пока копыта не откину.  
– Ты ведёшь себя весьма эгоистично, Бонз, – говорит Роберт. – И жестоко.  
– А ты идиота кусок.  
Джимми вздыхает, оседая на своём месте. «Приехали, – думает он, закидывая в рот ещё сырных шариков. – И хлеб, и зрелище».  
– Звиняй, знаю, что ты не со зла, но, блин, ты дальше своего носа не видишь, – продолжает Бонзо. – Сидишь тут такой, эгоистом обзываешь, да ты только для себя меня в живых хочешь. Я люблю Джонси, и потому хочу, как ему лучше, вместо того, чтоб жизнь ему портить. Но ты думаешь, что всё, блять, сечёшь, со своей мудростью народной, – цедит он сквозь зубы, и слова звучат сдавленно. – И ты всё время всем в морду тычешь своими отношениями с Джимми. Да все, блин, усекли, что у вас всё пучком. Хорош уже. Он дёрганый ебанат-алкаш. Уж свезло так свезло.  
Роберт принимает уязвлено-насупленный вид, и Джимми открывает рот, чтобы встать на его защиту. Но Джонси встревает прежде, чем Джимми успевает что-либо сказать.  
– Ладно, Джон, хорошо, если ты так упрямо хочешь умереть, я не стану тебя останавливать, но, чёрт побери, тебе следует относиться к нам лучше, прежде чем ты нас покинешь.  
Бонзо размышляет об этом несколько мгновений, допивая своё пиво. Он утирает рот рукой и встаёт.  
– Схожу проветрюсь.  
Джонси запускает пальцы в волосы и не делает никаких попыток его остановить.  
Именно в этот момент Джимми понимает, как достучаться до Бонзо, и он не может поверить, что не додумался раньше. Бонзо не станет слушать Роберта и Джонси, потому что они не циничные ублюдки, в отличие от Джимми. Удивительно, но Джимми во многих отношениях похож на Бонзо, и у него было достаточно заигрываний со смертью, чтобы быть знакомым с предметом.  
Джимми кладёт в рот ещё пару сырных шариков и встаёт из-за стола. Он следует за Бонзо наружу и к парковке за углом. Несколько уличных фонарей прорезают темноту ночи. Гравий хрустит под ботинками Джимми. Бонзо доходит до фургона, останавливается, опершись на него, его гнев улетучился.  
– Без них ты никуда не уедешь, – говорит Джимми, позвякивая перед ним ключами.  
Бонзо не рад увидеть Джимми, что, впрочем, неудивительно.  
– Пейдж.  
– Слушай, тебе пора бы уже перестать быть такой гигантской занозой в заднице.  
– Фильтруй базар.  
Джимми сражается с ухмылкой.  
– Так ты за мной сорвался, чтоб сызнова речь толкать? С хуя ли ты у нас теперь за жизнь задвигаешь?  
– Нет, вообще, я понимаю. Понимаю, почему ты так поступаешь.  
Бонзо моргает, словно никогда не думал, что услышит от кого-то нечто подобное.  
– Надежда внушает страх. Теперь, когда ты проникся чувствами к Джонси, ты боишься того дня, когда его не станет. Когда ты представляешь ваше общее будущее, ну, тебе теперь есть, что терять. Худшее впереди. Поэтому ты предпочтёшь умереть сейчас и притвориться, что это для общего блага, чем рискнуть испытать боль разочарования в долгосрочной перспективе. Но ты не хочешь умереть _на самом деле_. Тебе просто нужен повод, чтобы игнорировать свои проблемы, потому что если ты умрёшь, тебе не нужно будет беспокоиться о том, что ты станешь похожим на отца, или разочаруешь Джонси. Но ты слишком туп, чтобы понять, что твоё медленное самоубийство причиняет Джонси куда большую боль.  
Бонзо недовольно кривит рот под усами.  
– Думаешь, ты самый умный, что ль?  
– Только потому что я прошёл через это. Я пытался покончить с собой в понедельник утром.  
Бонзо выглядит ошарашенным.  
– Бля…  
– И это даже не в первый раз, – говорит Джимми с самокритичным смехом. – Я знаю, каково это – думать, что всем будет лучше без тебя. Но последнее, что я помню перед тем, как отключился – это мысль: «Ох бля, это уничтожит Роберта». Словно каким-то образом, глубоко внутри, я знал, что он любит меня, несмотря на то, что я – это я. Не умереть было лучшим, что могло со мной случиться. Чувак, Джонси – это твой Роберт. И если уж я начал разгребать своё дерьмо, то и ты тоже сможешь.  
– А Роберт знает, что ты себя кончить хотел?  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Он не должен узнать, ладно? Прошу, _пожалуйста_ , окажи мне услугу и держи рот на замке.  
– О таком ему лучше знать.  
– О, кто бы говорил, мистер Тайный Рак, – огрызается Джимми. Бонзо открывает рот, чтобы поспорить, но быстро его закрывает. – Ага, я так и думал.  
Бонзо ничего не говорит какое-то время, и Джимми думает, что сделал всё, что мог.  
– Ну, я просто решил вставить свои пять копеек. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты позволишь запойному ебанату-торчку тебя уделать, – говорит он, прежде чем направиться обратно в бар.

Джонси уже разработал план к тому моменту, как Джимми просыпается на следующее утро. Джимми узнаёт об этом от Роберта, который будит его, швыряя в него пачками Твинкиз и СноБоллз.  
– Проснись и пой, Пейджи! – щебечет он, падая на свободную сторону кровати.  
Джимми выдаёт протяжный стон недовольства.  
– Чему ты так радуешься, Одуванчик?  
– Ну, прежде всего сегодня чудесный день, и Бонзо согласился поговорить с папой Джонси касательно операции.  
Это мгновенно будит Джимми.  
– Да лан, серьёзно? – Он садится, и упаковка Твинкиз сползает с его колена. – Это здорово.  
– Ну, я не знаю, пожалуй, он не столько согласился, сколько неохотно уступил, понимаешь, он ведь не может поехать без Джонси. Но это же прогресс, да?  
– Ага, – полусонно соглашается Джимми, разрывая пачку СноБоллз.  
Четверть часа спустя в плане обнаруживается непредвиденная помеха.  
– Папы нет в городе, – говорит Джонси со вздохом после того, как Роберт впускает его в комнату. Он садится на постели возле Джимми, что тот находит несколько неудобным, поскольку под гостиничным одеялом на нём ничего не надето. – Он уехал в Чикаго на конференцию.  
– Надолго?  
– До понедельника.  
– Так давайте просто поедем туда к нему, – Джимми не может понять, почему ему первому пришла на ум эта замечательная идея.  
Джонси потрясённо на него смотрит.  
– Ты… ты это сделаешь?  
– Ну, да. А как вы ещё туда добиратьсясобрались?  
– На автобусе.  
– Херня. Мы с вами, – говорит Джимми, потому что этим утром чувствует особенный прилив щедрости. – Но я уже задолбался вести, так что это будет вашей заботой.  
Джонси улыбается, обрадованный и благодарный Джимми за его нежданно-доброе расположение. Без предупреждения он стискивает его в объятиях, совершенно не подозревая о джимминой степени раздетости.  
– Спасибо тебе, Джим. Ты хороший друг.  
– Неловкий момент, – говорит Джимми, чтобы отвлечь самого себя от въедливого чувства, что он, вообще-то, может быть хорошим, как ни крути.


	23. Miracles

Джонси выводит фургон на дорогу, ведущую в Чикаго. Бонзо сидит рядом с ним, в то время как Джимми и Роберт развалились сзади, разделив косячок. Джимми вдыхает приторный дым, позволяя ему заполнить лёгкие, пока растёт столбик пепла. Роберт крепко его обнимает, его рука просунута к Джимми под футболку и покоится у того на животе. Джимми чувствует тепло его дыхания возле своего уха.  
– Зай, дай сюда, – ноет Роберт, и Джимми слушается. Он слышит потрескивание бумаги, когда Роберт делает долгую, крепкую затяжку, после чего мягко выдыхает дым.  
– Я тут подумал, – начинает Джимми. – Может, когда всё это закончится, мы поедем домой. Я имею в виду, нет причин и дальше валандаться в поисках смысла. – Он берёт у Роберта косяк и затягивается. – У тебя есть амбиции. А я… я не знаю, может, для меня нет какого-то большого плана, поэтому мне просто следует радоваться тому, что имею.  
– Мне кажется, в тебе говорит травка, – говорит Роберт. – Но возможно, это хорошая идея. Я не хочу потерять квартиру.  
– Ты… Правда? Это всё ещё Эл Эй. Ты не переживаешь из-за того, что я могу попасть под дурное влияние?  
– Мы будем далеко от всякого такого. Я ведь не могу себе позволить жить слишком близко к Голливуду, понимаешь. Но я не возражаю против смены обстановки. Я просто не думаю, что перемена места разрешит все твои проблемы. Сдаётся мне, что ты пытаешься от них убежать, понимаешь?  
– Ну, определённо можно на какое-то время от них удрать, – говорит Джимми перед очередной затяжкой. – Но я понимаю, о чём ты. Нельзя всё время убегать. – Ему кажется, что Роберту тревожно, и что он скучает по дому, поэтому, возможно, переезд – это то, что ждёт их в какой-то момент в будущем.  
Путь до Чикаго неблизкий, что начинает доходить до Джонси, когда они проезжают через Кливленд, что в Огайо.  
– Господи, уже, наверное, часов девять прошло! – стонет он. – Джим, как ты это выдерживаешь?  
– Я редко вёл больше трёх часов кряду. Но уже темно. Давай сделаем привал и продолжим путь утром. Твой папа же будет там все выходные?  
Джонси насупливается.  
– Да, но…  
– Ой, лан те, за одну ночь я в ящик не сыграю, – говорит Бонзо. После чего он говорит: «А может, и сыграю», и издаёт тихий звук, который можно принять за смех, или он просто проглотил жука.  
Джонси уже сыт по горло дерьмом Бонзо. Он круто сворачивает на обочину трассы – так, что Джимми и Роберт сзади падают. Фургон кренится, останавливаясь, и Джонси отстёгивает ремень безопасности, чтобы накинуться на Бонзо.  
– Иди-ка ты на хуй, Джон, со своим тайным раком и тупыми шутками, в которых ты выставляешь смерть чем-то, блять, обыденным.  
– Я так утешаюсь! – протестует Бонзо.  
– Херня, и мы оба это знаем. Ты знаешь, как меня расстраивает слушать о том, что в смерти для тебя нет ничего особенного? Моя жизнь и работа посвящены тому, чтобы спасать жизни, и тут ты относишься к своей с таким грубым равнодушием. Не смей покидать меня только потому, что ты не удосужился о себе позаботиться.  
Проходит пара секунд тишины, и Джимми говорит:  
– Что, если Бонзо не умирает? Я имею в виду, это ведь всё равно в силе?  
– Да, в силе, – говорит Джонси. Он оставляет сказанное повиснуть в воздухе, прежде чем вновь завести мотор и отвезти всех в мотель.

Они въезжают в Чикаго на следующий день, когда солнце высоко в небе. Город представляет собой величественное зрелище небоскрёбов и впечатляющей архитектуры, но после месяца путешествия по стране все мосты и здания словно слились в одну сплошную массу. Роберт, однако, всё равно впечатлён, и Джимми приходится вести его в отель за руку.  
Отель сети Шератон в центре города огромен, но Джонси, кажется, в нём ориентируется. Он ведёт их через лобби к лифту.  
– Я позвонил папе, когда мы обедали, – говорит Джонси, вероятно, ощущая на себе взгляды трёх пар глаз, с любопытством на него уставившихся. – Он сказал, что встретит нас в панорамной комнате с фонтаном.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, где тут всё? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– Просто читаю надписи, – говорит Джонси. Сложно сказать что-то в этом роде и не показаться всезнающим снобом, но ему это удаётся.  
Лифт с динькающим звуком останавливается и открывается в потрясную зону отдыха с баром, выдержанную в оттенках золотого и коричневого. Комната наполнена гулом разговоров по-деловому выглядящих мужчин и женщин, сидящих и прогуливающихся тут и там. Мистер Джонс расположился на двухместном диване возле высокого кристально-чистого окна, и Джонси подводит всех туда.  
– Джон! – приветствует сына мистер Джонс, вставая и обнимая его. – Давно не виделись.  
– Не так уж и давно, – говорит Джонси, и они садятся на роскошные, мягкие сидения, которые будто бы проглатывают их. Роберт и Джимми занимают один двухместный диван, а Джонси и Бонзо присоединяются к мистеру Джонсу на другом. Роберт глазеет на открывающийся из окна вид чикагских небоскрёбов.  
– Ну-с, что же не так с Бонзо? – спрашивает мистер Джонс.  
– У вас много времени в запасе? – говорит Джимми иронично, чем заслуживает тычок в бок от Роберта.  
– Месяца два назад показался врачам, нашли опухоль в печени, – объясняет Бонзо. – Не смогли определить, злокачественная или нет, но операция, чтоб вырезать, больно дорого стоит.  
– Так что у неё было два месяца на то, чтобы гноиться и разрастаться, – отмечает Джонси. – Вот что нам известно.  
– Что ж, Джон, – начинает мистер Джонс, глядя подчёркнуто на Бонзо, а не на собственного сына. – Я буду рад помочь и провести ещё один анализ, чтобы определить, с чем мы имеем дело. Всегда есть шанс, что не обнаружится ничего серьёзного.  
– А если нет? – нервничает Джонси.  
– Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.  
– Я так и так операцию не потяну, – возражает Бонзо.  
Мистер Джонс награждает его суровым взглядом.  
– Бонзо, ты член семьи. Не беспокойся сейчас о деньгах. Речь идёт о твоей жизни.  
Джонси улыбается.  
– Да, всё нормально.  
Бонзо вздыхает, потирая шею сзади.  
– Не хочу быть обузой.  
– Семья должна создавать проблемы, – говорит Джонси. – Ты успокоишься уже?  
Мистер Джонс говорит:  
– Если хочешь, мы можем вместе вернуться в Цинциннати, когда выходные закончатся, и сдашь анализы в Гуд Самаритан. Ты можешь остаться с нами столько, сколько потребуется.  
– Я с вами, – добавляет Джонси.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – язвит Джимми, чем заслуживает новый тычок в бок. – Нет, ну а что такого? – Роберт его игнорирует.  
Джонси продолжает:  
– Я буду ухаживать за ним после операции.  
– Не надо ради меня себе отпуск укорачивать, – говорит Бонзо, выглядя огорчённым.  
– Я просто хотел развлечься. И я встретил тебя, так что всё не зря. – Джонси кладёт руку на плечо Бонзо. – Перестань, всё будет хорошо, несмотря ни на что. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, – говорит он с душераздирающей полу-улыбкой.  
Бонзо кивает, берёт Джонси за руку.  
– Лады, уж я постараюсь.  
Джонси обвивает руками шею Бонзо и крепко его обнимает. Бонзо старается выглядеть спокойным, но Джимми видит, как его руки едва заметно дрожат, когда он обнимает Джонси в ответ.  
– Хочешь, чтобы мы поехали с вами? – спрашивает Роберт. – Не могу вообразить, что нас не будет рядом, когда ты очнёшься после операции.  
– Вы мне вправду добра хотите? – говорит Бонзо. – Вертайте в Эл Эй, вы оба. Я со своим страхом встречаюсь, и ваш черёд настал.  
– Н-но тебе же будут делать операцию! – возражает Роберт. – По крайней мере, позволь нам тебя поддержать.  
Даже Джимми думает, что это немного жестоко.  
– Чувак, хорош, мы ж друзья. Не отправляй нас куда подальше.  
– Я тебя знаю, Пейдж, так и будешь валандаться. А Роберт тупица, будет тебе потворствовать.  
Роберт обиженно насупливается.  
Бонзо складывает руки на груди и говорит:  
– Ежели вы, ребятки, не свалите к вечеру из города, я под нож не лягу.  
– Серьёзно? – спорит Джимми. – Да ты бы даже не встретил Джонси, если бы не мы.  
– Мож, нет. Но я для вашей же пользы.  
Роберт мотает головой, покачивая золотыми кудрями.  
– Не могу поверить, что ты не хочешь, чтобы мы были рядом.  
Джимми вопросительно смотрит на Роберта.  
– Правда? Ты _не можешь_ в это поверить? Я имею в виду, поступок свинский, но – правда?  
– Послушай, – встревает Джонси. – Я люблю вас, ребят. Но если это то, что требуется, чтобы убедить его согласиться на операцию…  
Джимми, впрочем, всё понимает, и он знает, что Бонзо прав. Он бы продолжил растягивать эту поездку, не желая возвращаться «домой» и начинать жить снова. Он легко может представить ситуацию, в которой они с Робертом квартируют в шикарном особняке родителей Джонси, притворяясь, будто до сих пор находятся в затяжном отпуске. У Роберта есть амбиции и обязательства дома, а быть в отношениях – значит, делить тяготы со своим партнёром, и не принуждать его оставаться в затянувшейся юности, где нет места вызовам реальной жизни. Это нечестно по отношению к Роберту.  
И вдобавок, он в долгу перед Бонзо.  
– Он прав, – говорит Джимми. – Ладно, ослина ты упёртая, мы сваливаем. – Он встаёт и подходит к Бонзо. – Знаешь, как говорят: «Было приятно»? Так вот, не было. – Он ухмыляется и делает вид, что бьёт кулаком Бонзо, который встаёт и сгребает его в медвежьи объятия. Джимми чувствует, как остатки воздуха выходят у него из лёгких, пока Бонзо его стискивает.  
– Береги его, сукин ты сын, – тихо говорит Бонзо Джимми на ухо, но тот не может ответить без кислорода. – И только попробуй ещё какую-нибудь хуйню сотворить.  
Проявив милосердие, Бонзо отпускает Джимми, чтобы применить свой уникальный пыточный метод в отношении Роберта, и Джимми ускользает, чтобы попрощаться с Джонси. Тот нацарапывает свои адрес и телефон на салфетке и вкладывает Джимми в ладонь.  
– Будь на связи, хорошо? Я знаю, что люди говорят так, а потом пропадают, так что не будь засранцем.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Вот этого не обещаю.  
Джонси смотрит на Джимми с нежностью и навернувшимися на глаза слезами и обнимает его.  
– Боже, и по чему я собрался скучать? Ты же козёл, – бормочет он в джиммину футболку.  
Джимми ржёт и поглаживает Джонси по спине.  
– Было весело, чувачок.  
– Замолчи, – Джонси смеётся и шлёпает Джимми по руке.  
После того, как Бонзо и Джонси вытаскивают свои сумки из фургона и все обмениваются словами прощания и телефонными номерами, Джимми и Роберт снова одни. Они вместе сидят в фургоне, долго ничего не говоря. Джимми тянется, чтобы взять Роберта за руку.  
– Похоже, остались только мы с тобой, – говорит он, пытаясь шутить. – Прямо как в старые добрые времена.  
Роберт выдаёт натужную улыбку и отворачивается. Они молчат, пока Джимми пилотирует фургон по улицам, и только периодические всхлипы со стороны Роберта свидетельствуют о том, что он плачет, повернувшись к окну.

Джимми поднимает Роберту настроение, покупая ему пиццу по-чикагски в ближайшей пиццерии. Сложно грустить и хмуриться при виде свежей, с пылу с жару пиццы с маринованными грибами, шпинатом, чесноком, моцареллой и тёртым сыром романо. Но Джимми замечает тоску в глазах Роберта, даже когда тот издаёт почти порнографические стоны, откусывая от пиццы.  
– Не грусти, Одуванчик, – говорит Джимми, подцепляя вилкой круглый грибочек. – Бонзо будет в порядке.  
– Знаю, я просто… я уже по ним скучаю.  
– Мы будем поддерживать связь.  
– Было нечто особенное в нашей группе, понимаешь?  
Джимми понимающе кивает.  
– Не могу поверить, что наша поездка почти завершена. Как будто включили свет после фильма, и снова началась реальная жизнь.  
– Ты нервничаешь?  
– В панике, – говорит Джимми, смеясь.  
– Я тебе помогу! Не волнуйся, Пейджи, всё будет хорошо. – Роберт откусывает ещё кусок пиццы и стонет в экстазе. – О боже, это так прекрасно. Ты своё будешь доедать или как? – Он тянется вилкой к джимминому куску, пока тот не отмахивается от него.  
– Там ещё почти целая пицца осталась! – протестует Джимми. – Не наказывай меня за то, что я медленно ртом работаю.  
– Это ты типа пошутил? – говорит Роберт, словно не вполне уверен в уместности шутки.  
Джимми качает головой.  
– Ну типа того.  
После обеда Джимми находит неподалёку магазин оккультных товаров и сбывает книги, которые всю дорогу возил с собой мёртвым грузом. Он выручает впечатляющую сумму наличных, на которые Роберт не перестаёт пялиться, пока Джимми пересчитывает деньги по возвращении в фургон.  
– Тут очень много денег, – говорит Роберт.  
– Ну, они нам понадобятся. До Эл Эй путь неблизкий. – Джимми одаривает Роберта милой улыбкой. – Почему бы тебе не прилечь отдохнуть? Мы, наверное, сможем добраться до дома за полтора дня, если будем вести по очереди.  
Роберт обустраивается сзади, делая себе гнездо из одеял и подушек, и Джимми врубает радио, чтобы не умереть со скуки, проезжая по самым унылым из Соединённых Штатов. Он незаметно для себя начинает подпевать всем песням, чьи слова помнит, на чём Роберт подлавливает его где-то посреди Айовы.  
– У тебя такой красивый голос, – говорит Роберт, и Джимми вскрикивает от неожиданности и едва ли не жмёт на тормоз.  
– Ох ты ж… блять, сколько ты уже слушаешь?  
– Достаточно, – говорит тот с улыбкой в голосе.  
По крайней мере, Джимми ни перед кем больше не опозорился, впрочем, то, что Роберт узнал об одной из его тайных слабостей, является слабым утешением.  
– Ты вроде как должен спать.  
– Я проголодался. – Роберт находит коробку с остатками пиццы и вынимает кусок. – И я проснулся, когда мы подпрыгнули на той колдобине.  
– Какого лешего, это было миль десять назад! – вопит Джимми.  
– Я никогда не думал о тебе, как о человеке, который знает все слова в песне Барри Манилова.  
– Я въеду в первую встречную фуру.  
– О, не смущайся, Пейджи. Мне всё в тебе нравится, – говорит Роберт так, словно это правда. – Я люблю то, как ты подпеваешь гитарным соло, и как ты дотрагиваешься до носа, когда нервничаешь. Я люблю, как ты волнуешься и злишься, когда смущён…  
– Завали, Роберт, я тут машину веду!  
– … вот как сейчас. Может, другим эти вещи в тебе и не нравятся, но я их обожаю.  
Джимми вздыхает, его циничная натура вновь смягчается под натиском робертовых доброты и открытости.  
– Какой же ты, сука, ванильный.  
– Я попросту считаю недурной идеей говорить людям о том, что ценишь их, пока есть возможность.  
– В таком случае, ты заноза у меня в жопе, и я тебя люблю.  
Джимми выдыхается где-то посреди Небраски – он забыл, что вообще есть такой штат, – поэтому Роберт, посвежевший и отдохнувший, садится за руль. Джимми тут же вырубается сзади, убаюканный мягким скольжением дороги – утомление в сочетании с сельской темнотой служит прекрасным снотворным.  
Джимми не просыпается до наступления следующего дня, когда фургон сворачивает и останавливается на заправке в стороне от федеральной трассы.  
– Мы уже приехали? – спрашивает он спросонья.  
– Нет, ещё нет.  
Джимми кряхтит и потирает глаза, заставляя себя сесть. Он выглядывает в окно, но всё выглядит незнакомым, нет никаких ориентиров.  
– Где мы?  
– Где-то в Юте.  
– Какого лешего? Почему?  
– Потому что я голоден, устал, и нам нужно заправиться.  
Это довольно веские причины, поэтому Джимми заправляет фургон и покупает им снеди в дорогу.  
– Я бы никогда не смог работать водителем грузовика, – говорит Роберт, хрустя чипсами, пока Джимми ведет фургон вдоль по федеральной трассе. – Всё это сидение и вождение…  
– Да уж, эта поездка была куда веселее, когда мы могли останавливаться, чтобы понюхать розы.  
– И когда с нами были Джонси и Бонзо, чтобы оживить обстановку.  
– Ты, наверное, сейчас лежишь на том месте, где они трахались, – говорит Джимми, потому что иногда он говнецо.  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Слишком устал, чтобы придавать этому значение, Пейджи. – Он перестаёт поддерживать разговор, и единственные звуки, которые он производит, – это хруст от поглощения им картофельных чипсов. В какой-то момент он засыпает, и Джимми не чувствует себя долбанутым, подпевая радио.


	24. The Golden Road (To Unlimited Devotion)

Одиннадцатью часами спустя Джимми подъезжает к многоквартирному дому Роберта. Они слишком вымотаны даже для мысли о том, чтобы разгрузить фургон, поэтому они практически обрушиваются на кровать, как только оказываются внутри. Джимми едва удаётся сбросить ботинки и джинсы, прежде чем распластаться на кровати. Матрас Роберта – самое приятное, на чём Джимми спал за два последних дня, и он насквозь пропитан его запахом.  
– Ох ты ж ёжик, – бормочет Джимми в подушку.  
– Что?  
– Твоя кровать пахнет тобой.  
– Надеюсь, это не проблема, – говорит Роберт, будто думает, что Джимми может жаловаться на этот факт.  
– Вот уж нет. – Впервые за месяц (если не больше) Джимми спит в месте, которое ощущается, как дом, а не какое-то временное пристанище. – Ты пахнешь офигенно.  
Роберт хихикает и обнимает Джимми за талию.  
– Почему бы тебе не поспать, дружочек?  
– Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь, как британская бабушка, – бормочет Джимми, и это последнее, что он помнит, прежде чем усталость вырубает его.  
Он не просыпается до тех пор, пока дневной свет не прорывается сквозь шторы, будя его прикосновениями длинных солнечных пальцев. Роберта нет – судя по отдалённому шуму воды, можно предположить, что он в душе. Джимми потягивается на кровати и оглядывается вокруг. Кровать обложена декоративными подушками; Джимми спал, уткнувшись лицом в одну из них – с цветастым изображением какой-то птицы. Шторы с цветочным орнаментом броской расцветки будто прямиком из 60-х.  
Эклектичность интерьера свидетельствует о том, что большая часть обстановки была куплена на блошином рынке: видавший виды сундук возле окна, старинный книжный шкаф вдоль стены, ночной столик красного дерева рядом с кроватью. Одеяло лазурно-голубого оттенка, на полу шерстяной ковёр такой расцветки, что у Джимми кружится голова от одного взгляда на него. По стенам развешаны разнообразные сувенирные таблички с изображениями пейзажей и животных, некоторые подчёркнуто английские. Среди них старая реклама корневого пива, и, блин, теперь Джимми хочется корневого пива.  
Чувство стиля Роберта можно описать словами «с миру по нитке», принимая во внимание отсутствие какой бы то ни было общей темы или цветовой гаммы, но Джимми это нравится. Оно беспорядочно, безумно и уникально, прямо как сам Роберт.  
Джимми не без усилия вылезает из кровати и натягивает джинсы. Раз уж он встал, то можно и разгрузить фургон. Втащив все их вещи внутрь, Джимми застаёт в спальне Роберта в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бёдер. Джимми никоим образом не заводится от этого. Нетушки. Как можно.  
– А вот и ты, – говорит Джимми, стараясь звучать непринуждённо. Он бросает одну из сумок в изножье кровати и пожирает взглядом мокрого Роберта.  
– Если ты мокрая Плантация, то, получается, что ты водоросль?  
Лицо Роберта принимает своё выражение «пытаюсь не рассмеяться».  
– Эта шутка настолько ужасна, что я поражён тому, что ты не рассказал её раньше.  
– Не, я её берёг. – Джимми ухмыляется и облокачивается на бюро, пока Роберт ищет чистую одежду. – Твоя квартира внутри гораздо симпатичнее, чем может показаться. И больше.  
– Она как Тардис, – говорит Роберт и по джимминому недоумённому молчанию понимает, что тому требуется объяснение. – Ну ты знаешь, из «Доктора Кто»?  
– Это какая-то упоротая британская фигня?  
– Вы, американцы, такие снобы, – говорит Роберт, сам звуча охеренно по-снобистски. – «Доктор Кто» – национальное достояние. Мне кажется, тебе бы понравилось, если ты любишь «Звёздные войны». Представь, что Сокол Тысячелетия – это телефонная будка.  
– Бля, ну вы бритты и упоротые. – У Джимми перехватывает дыхание, когда Роберт сбрасывает полотенце и надевает трусы с весёленьким рисуночком. На робертову задницу – одетую или нет – невозможно не пялиться, и Джимми теряет нить разговора, пока Роберт не заканчивает свой туалет и не поворачивается к нему.  
– Я всегда гадал, каково это – быть женщиной с большими буферами, – говорит Роберт, гордо улыбаясь при взгляде на то, как Джимми глазеет на его промежность. – И постоянно напоминать мужикам: «Мои глаза находятся выше».  
Джимми трясёт головой, чтобы вернуться обратно на землю.  
– А ты разве уже так не делаешь?  
– Кажется, у одного тебя с этим проблемы. – Роберт перекидывает волосы через плечо и выходит из комнаты.  
Джимми следует за ним, потому что это довольно-таки хороший способ продолжать пялиться на задницу Роберта.  
– Ну раз уж ты теперь на своей территории, не хочешь впечатлить меня своими кулинарными умениями?  
– Я бы с радостью, Пейджи, но мы были в дороге больше месяца. Большая часть продуктов уже испортилась.  
Бля, Джимми даже не подумал об этом.  
– Оу.  
Роберт заходит на кухню и шарит по шкафчикам.  
– Мы могли бы просто поесть консервов, но это неприкольно, и мне в любом случае нужна пара вещей для завтрака. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал сэндвич с печеньем?  
– В смысле с британским печеньем или с настоящим?  
Роберт насупливается, уперев руки в бока, чему Джимми не может перестать умиляться.  
– Я полагаю, ты назовёшь его настоящим печеньем. Но если будешь привередливой американской задницей, тебе придётся довольствоваться хлопьями без молока.  
– Ты думаешь, будто я так не делаю. Они же как конфеты.  
– Значит, ты не хочешь пойти со мной на рынок?  
– Попридержи коней, Одуванчик. Я этого не говорил. Ты правда хочешь приготовить мне особенный ужин?  
– _Нам_ , – говорит Роберт, и Джимми чувствует, как сердце тает у него в груди.

Примерно неделю спустя Джимми снова впадает в уныние. Он не вполне уверен, как это произошло. Их отношения с Робертом развиваются прекрасно, и эксцентричная робертова квартирка всё больше ощущается как дом. Он даже снова начал рисовать. Но вскоре Джимми обнаруживает себя затянутым в пучину тоски, и даже самые простые вещи – вроде той, чтобы выбраться из кровати – почти что уподобляются подвигам Геракла.  
Это приводит его в ужас, потому что он не может понять, почему его настроения колеблются без видимых на то причин. Роберта точно нельзя обвинить в недостатке доброты, и он на него не давит. Джимми живёт в обстановке относительно пониженного стресса, но создаётся ощущение, что пару дней он чувствует себя хорошо, возносясь на волнах уверенности в себе, затем всё это сходит на нет, и он срывается. Единственным наркотиком, с которым он имел дело после своего заигрывания со смертью, была марихуана, но она не настолько сильна, чтобы вызывать подобные хаотичные скачки настроения. Его мозг будто бы воспроизводит эмоциональные перепады от употребления кокаина, и худшее в том, что Джимми не знает, как это остановить или хоть как-то поправить. Всё, что он может, так это найти в себе силы, чтобы просто существовать, свернувшись жалким клубком на кровати Роберта и мысленно сражаясь с самоуничижительным внутренним монологом.  
В какой-то момент Роберт попытался поднять ему настроение при помощи страстного минета, но джиммин член остался трагически безучастным, и Джимми в итоге пришлось оттолкнуть от себя влажный рот Роберта, потому что прошло уже пять минут, и это действо стало постыдным для всех присутствующих. Он заверил Роберта в том, что отсутствие энтузиазма у его члена никоим образом не отражает его чувств по отношению к нему, но Роберт всё равно выглядел уязвлённым.  
Под конец недели Роберт приходит домой и обнаруживает Джимми завёрнутым в кучу одеял и скукожившимся в жалкий комок на матрасе.  
– О, Пейджи, – вздыхает Роберт, как он это обычно делает, когда Джимми идёт и делает нечто особенно удручающее. Он садится подле Джимми на постели. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Джимми издаёт уклончивый звук и перекатывается на спину. Роберт натянуто ему улыбается, убирая пальцами влажные пряди волос с лица Джимми. Только в этот момент Джимми замечает покалывающий бровь пот.  
– Ты не думаешь, что тебе, возможно, стоит обратиться к врачу? – предлагает Роберт.  
– Я не болен. Я имею в виду, что не чувствую себя больным. – Слова потрескивают во рту у Джимми, словно старая бумага.  
– Может, дело не в физическом состоянии. Мозг тоже может заболеть, знаешь ли.  
– Они просто решат, что я поехавший, и упрячут в психушку.  
– Джонси может знать кого-то, кто не станет так делать.  
Джимми находит в себе силы для того, чтобы пожать плечами.  
– Если ты этого хочешь.  
– А чего хочешь _ты?_  
– Просто позволить этому пройти самому, наверное.  
– Ну, кажется, мы этим и занимались, да? И лучше не стало. Я хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Мне не нравится видеть тебя таким.  
Джимми выдаёт улыбку, проводит рукой вдоль по бедру Роберта.  
– Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда? Даже если у меня не стоит в подтверждение этого. Если бы у меня только нашлись силы, господи, я бы с тобой такое вытворял… Но даже думать о сексе для меня утомительно.  
– В таком случае тебе следует заняться чем-то менее напряжным, – говорит Роберт с улыбкой. – Может, ты мог бы попытаться привести себя в порядок? После горячего душа ты, скорее всего, почувствуешь себя намного лучше.  
Джимми глубоко вздыхает.  
– Тебе необязательно стоять. Можешь просто посидеть там под водой. – Роберт выжидает мгновение, чтобы дать Джимми ответить. – Если хочешь, я мог бы пойти с тобой.  
– Нет, Роберт, блин, оставь мне хоть _немного_ достоинства. Я могу самостоятельно грёбаный душ принять. Уж на это-то я способен.  
Это занимает около десяти минут, но Джимми удаётся затащить себя в ванную и забраться под горячую струю душа. Он сидит на дне ванной, притянув колени к груди, и позволяет воде стекать вниз по телу. Он буквально чувствует, как последние остатки энергии медленно вытекают из него, исчезая в неизвестном направлении, подобно воде, струящейся вниз по сливу.  
Джимми остаётся там полчаса, затем чудесным образом находит в себе силы, чтобы встать на ноги и намылить голову шампунем. Всё происходит медленно, но в конечном итоге он заканчивает простую процедуру мытья и выключает воду, которая к тому моменту уже остыла.  
Когда Джимми сушит волосы полотенцем, Роберт заглядывает в ванную.  
– Пейджи, Бонзо на проводе и хочет с тобой поговорить.  
Джимми берёт трубку телефона на прикроватном столике.  
– Бонзо?  
– Роберт говорит, что с тобой тот ещё гемор.  
Старый добрый Бонзо.  
– Базар фильтруй. И как ты в целом-то, чувак? Тебе уже сделали операцию?  
– Агась, оказалось, вовремя успели, мне тут Джонси постельный режим прописал, пока всё не заживёт.  
– Круто, чо. Рад, что ты не умираешь.  
– Хорош про меня, Пейдж. Ты знаешь, что эти твои перепады до добра не доведут, а?  
– Кто бы говорил, мистер Тайный Рак.  
– Иди в жопу, – по-доброму говорит Бонзо.  
– Дай трубку своему доктору.  
– Не, у нас с тобой взаимопонимание налажено уже. Потому мне и надо до тебя донести, что ежели ты там в кучку не соберёшься, я приеду в Эл Эй и опять тебе табло начищу.  
– Слушай, да ничего… Мой мозг так устроен, понимаешь, цикличность и всё такое. Через пару дней опять буду в норме.  
– Ты себя-то послушай. Сколько ты уже вот так?  
– Ну хз, неделю?  
– Не, а ваще по жизни?  
Джимми размышляет над этим.  
– Долго. Со времён колледжа, по крайней мере.  
– Ебать-колотить. – Громко вздыхает Бонзо сквозь потрескивания в трубке. – Так, лады… представь, что ты всю жизнь думал, что небо зелёное. Так ты его всегда видел, и так оно и было. А потом тебе кто-то говорит, что оно ващет голубое, так на минуточку. И у всех оно голубое, а у тебя просто с глазами чёт не то.  
– Слушай, я… – Джимми прерывает сам себя. – Одуванчик, ты ещё на линии? – Ответа нет, и Джимми принимает на веру то, что Роберт не станет подслушивать то, что он собирается сказать. – Я уже побывал как-то раз в больнице. И это, очевидно, не помогло.  
– У Джонси и его старика есть связи. Они тебе, мож, таблеточек каких подкинут там, я хз. Или пошлют к тому, кто пропишет. – Джимми издаёт звук, который явно не радует Бонзо, потому что он добавляет, – Слуш, знач, кокс ты без вопросов можешь нюхать, но лекарство для своей же пользы принимать отказываешься.  
– Кокс помогал, – возражает Джимми, но он понимает, насколько неубедительно это звучит. Он склоняется вперёд, проводя свободной рукой по волосам. – Бля, я не… Я не хочу быть как сейчас, но что если станет только хуже?  
– Ну, оно, по ходу, лучше-то не стало за сколько там, пятнадцать лет, пока ты хуи пинал.  
– Принято к сведению.  
– Помнишь, как ты мне речь задвигал на тему того, что я должен о себе позаботиться ради Джонси? Ну, теперь твой черёд взять ноги в руки ради Роберта. Ты мне слово дал.  
Джимми что-то такое обещал.  
– А ежели нет, ну, я тадысь выложу Роберту секретик-то твой.  
– Ах ты сволота.  
– Ты уже дважды порывался. И ежели мозгоправу не покажешься, то и до третьей попытки недалеко. И мож, в этот раз уже не подфартит.  
– Блять. – Вот всё и решилось. Джимми не может позволить себе снова опуститься на самое дно. – Ладно-ладно, эм, пусть тогда Джонси мне кого-нибудь порекомендует. Если я не пойду, у тебя будет полное право начистить мне табло.  
– Опять.  
– Да, опять. – Очевидно, Бонзо никогда не перестанет ему об этом напоминать.

 _Две недели спустя…_  
Джимми чувствует себя лучше – настолько, чтобы скакать верхом на члене Роберта, пока они оба не начинают выдыхаться, мокрые от пота и судорожно хватающие ртом воздух.  
– Так хорошо, когда ты внутри, – выдыхает Джимми, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу плавным движениям Роберта. Тот одной рукой сжимает бедро Джимми, другой обхватывает возбуждённый джиммин член, лаская головку. Джимми чувствует лёгкое подёргивание члена Роберта у себя внутри, понимает, что тот близок к финалу по тому, как он дрожит и стонет, сдавленно произнося имя Джимми.  
Джимми склоняется над Робертом, его тело дрожит, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Он хватается за подушку под головой Роберта.  
– Давай, наполни меня, Одуванчик, – говорит Джимми Роберту в плечо, и у того вырывается беспомощный крик, когда он выгибается, сдаваясь перед силой, с которой Джимми на него насаживается. – Боже, да, – стонет Джимми, ощутив тёплую влагу оргазма Роберта. Он сам достигает высшей точки вскоре после Роберта, и у него кружится голова.  
Они ещё какое-то время лежат, потные, сплетённые и удовлетворённые. Роберт мягко и умиротворяюще дышит Джимми в волосы. Бёдра Джимми сводит судорогой, и он резко переменяет положение, скользя коленями по простыням. Роберт выходит из него, и Джимми издаёт звук сожаления.  
– Откуда это всё взялось? – спрашивает Роберт, проводя пальцами по изгибу джимминого позвоночника.  
– Я люблю тебя, – просто говорит Джимми. – И я хотел бы загладить вину за то, что вёл себя как засранец последние пару недель.  
– Ты себя плохо чувствовал. Это многое объясняет.  
– Но тем не менее не оправдывает. Я был наихудшим засранцем, потухшим и опущенным.  
Роберт премило фыркает, когда смеётся, и Джимми хочется носить этот звук с собой до конца дней.  
– Именно так я бы это и описал.  
– «Сказал он саркастически». – Джимми поднимает голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Роберту. Тот снова улыбается так, будто старается не засмеяться, и Джимми хочется его поцеловать. – Давай уж, зови вещи своими именами.  
– Это душевная болезнь, Пейджи. Ты не можешь изменить то, как устроен твой мозг.  
– Не, всё не настолько сложно. Я просто мега-засранец, – говорит Джимми по-доброму, водя пальцем вокруг соска Роберта.  
– Я не влюбляюсь в засранцев, – парирует Роберт.  
– Ты их только трахаешь.  
Роберт надувается, но всё равно выглядит так, будто едва удерживается от смеха.  
– Я так понимаю, таблетки, которые тебе прописал врач, подействовали?  
– Ну, мы оба лежим тут, обмазанные спермой, так что как ты думаешь? – выдаёт Джимми, и Роберт обнимает его крепче. – Я не знаю, может, они и не действуют, и это просто взлёт перед очередным падением.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я имею в виду, ты ощущаешь себя иначе, чем обычно?  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Я чувствую себя… расслабленным, наверное. Я просто хочу лежать здесь и быть с тобой.  
– Это мы можем сделать, – говорит Роберт, и в его голосе слышна улыбка. Джимми чувствует, как пальцы Роберта легко скользят по его коже. – Я сегодня получил письмо от мамы. Она пишет, что хотела бы с тобой познакомиться. Я тут подумал, ведь скоро Рождество, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы совершить путешествие через пруд?  
– Ты хочешь отвезти меня домой к маме? – дразнится Джимми.  
– Если только у тебя нет планов с родителями. У тебя есть планы? Ты практически никогда не говоришь о своей семье.  
– Ох, бля. – Родители Джимми, возможно, немного волнуются из-за того, что их ебанат-сын бросил свой дом и работу и укатил в дорожное путешествие без какого бы то ни было намерения с ними связаться. – Наверное, надо дать им знать, что я не умер.  
– Когда ты в последний раз с ними говорил?  
– Ну, э-э, ты помнишь, как мы отправляли открытки во Флориде?  
Роберт в изумлении садится, спихивая с себя Джимми.  
– Пейджи!  
– Да знаю я, знаю, я просто… как-то всё навалилось, – говорит Джимми, испытывая эту отмазку. Он перекатывается на спину и дотягивается до телефона. Уже довольно поздно, но он не думает, что это будет проблемой для его родителей, ведь последний раз он связывался с ними с месяц назад.  
Роберт ворочается на постели, ложась на бок и обнимая Джимми, пока тот слушает гудки. После нескольких волнительных секунд на другом конце провода раздаётся голос его матери.  
– Алло?  
– Привет, эм, это я. Джимми.  
– Джимми? О боже… Как хорошо снова услышать твой голос! Ты в порядке? Мы так волновались! – Он слышит, как она прикрывает трубку ладонью и зовёт его отца. – Джим, иди сюда, это твой сын!  
– Ты никогда не путаешься, ну, ты знаешь, из-за того, что у твоих мужа и сына одинаковые имена? – спрашивает Джимми, из всех сил стараясь обойти тему того, как он проебал последние два месяца.  
– Что это за кризис среднего возраста, о котором ты писал? Ты нас так напугал!  
– Простите, мне не стоило… – Ему не стоило вот так сбегать. – Я должен был вам сказать. Простите меня. Я просто… Мне просто нужно было уехать, наверное. Но сейчас всё хорошо. Мне лучше. Я, эм… – Он переводит взгляд на Роберта. – Я съехался с другом, так что… я, в общем, счастлив, такие дела.  
– Этот твой друг мужчина? – спрашивает мама, словно готовясь услышать плохие новости.  
– Эм… Да? Это… проблема?  
– Он ведь не просто друг?  
Джимми вздыхает.  
– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?  
– Просто… в последний раз, когда ты сблизился с мальчиком… – Она замолкает, чему Джимми рад, потому что не хочет услышать конец этого предложения. – Я не хочу, чтобы тебе снова сделали больно.  
– Нет-нет, это не… Роберт совсем не такой. Он хороший. Он меня любит.  
Роберт пододвигается ближе, кладя подбородок Джимми на плечо.  
– Мне нужно сказать твоей маме, как сильно я тебя люблю?  
– Нет, ты, гигантское недоразумение, – со смехом говорит Джимми, прикрывая трубку.  
– Привет, мама Пейджи! – кричит Роберт, прежде чем Джимми удаётся его отпихнуть.  
Мама хихикает над его энтузиазмом.  
– Он, кажется, хороший мальчик. Просто… будь осторожен, хорошо?  
– Да, конечно… Эм, ты не расстроена? Я имею в виду, я не знал, что ты знала о…  
– Мать всегда знает. И я не думаю, что ты бы причинил себе вред, если бы Джефф был просто другом.  
– А папа в курсе?  
– Почему бы тебе самому у него не спросить? – Из трубки доносится шорох и приглушённый шёпот. После чего Джимми слышит голос отца:  
– Джим?  
– Привет, пап…  
– Твоя мать говорит мне, ты встречаешься с мальчиком.  
– Ну, ему двадцать девять, так что не такой уж он и мальчик, но вообще да.  
– И как это у меня получилось вырастить такого остряка?  
– Старался, как мог, – говорит Джимми, пожимая плечами.  
Папа счастливо вздыхает и прочищает горло.  
– С тобой всё будет нормально?  
– Да, всё отлично. Лучше не бывает.  
– Ладно, ну, ты знаешь, если тебе что-нибудь нужно…  
– Да, я знаю. Спасибо.  
– Скажи ему, что я хочу познакомиться с его молодым человеком, – говорит мама на заднем плане.  
Джимми смеётся себе под нос.  
– Ну, Роберт очень хочет с вами познакомиться, так что поживём – увидим.  
Они прощаются, и Джимми кладёт трубку, непривычно довольный собой. Роберт прижимается к нему и целует Джимми в колючую, как наждачка, щёку.  
– Я тобой горжусь, – говорит он.  
– С чего это? Потому что я позвонил по телефону?  
– Потому что обратился за помощью. – Роберт играет с завитком джимминых волос. Он должен знать, что Джимми приложил определённые усилия, наводя сегодня красоту – волосы Джимми не вьются сами собой. – Потому что пошёл к врачу. Потому что хочешь вылечиться.  
Джимми обнимает Роберта за талию.  
– В этом не только моя заслуга. Бонзо помог. Но да, я хочу, чтобы мне стало лучше. Для себя, конечно же, но ещё и для тебя. – Он смотрит на Роберта, его глаза неожиданно увлажняются. – Я не… я не хочу оказаться там, где ты не сможешь до меня достучаться, где ты не сможешь мне помочь. Я уже был в этих тёмных местах, и это пугает меня до усрачки. Последнее, что я хочу – это причинить тебе боль. Я должен вылечиться, потому что я не могу снова тебя потерять.  
Роберт смотрит на него уязвлённым взглядом.  
– Быть к кому-то небезразличным имеет свою цену, Пейджи. Я всегда это знал.  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Но не так. – Как Роберт мог знать, на что подписывается, когда запал на саркастичного засранца, который составлял ему компанию в течение девятичасовых смен в Swan Song?  
– Я не думаю, что всё так уж плохо. – Рука Роберта покоится на груди Джимми, пальцы лениво пощипывают его сосок. – Я люблю тебя, Джеймс Патрик Пейдж.  
– Ух, вторые имена в ход пошли. Всё серьёзно типа? – Джимми поворачивает голову, чтобы Роберт мог его поцеловать. Ему нравится сладкий и нежный вкус Роберта у себя во рту. – В твоей заначке ещё осталась травка?  
Роберт смеётся и свешивает ноги с кровати.  
– Я уж думал, ты никогда не спросишь!


	25. Эпилог

Джимми не может поверить в то, насколько тосклива Англия. Может, это из-за того, что сегодня Сочельник, и на нём столько слоёв одежды, сколько он никогда не считал необходимым, но небо выглядит так, словно из него высосали весь цвет каким-то пылесосом. Это самое депрессивное, что Джимми когда-либо видел, а он больше десяти лет жил с разрушительными приступами настоящей депрессии.  
– Как ты умудрился вырасти здесь и не стать… – Джимми пытается подобрать подходящее сравнение, но на ум приходит только: – _мной?_  
Роберт по своему обыкновению смеётся так, словно знает, что не должен.  
– Пейджи, сейчас тебе намного лучше.  
– Ты знаешь, о чём я. Блин, неудивительно, что самые влиятельные музыканты родом из Англии. Они все сидели на веществах, чтобы отвлечься от того, насколько охеренно депрессивно это место.  
– Всё не так плохо, – говорит Роберт. – За городом очень красиво.  
Так оно и есть. Когда они выезжают из Лондона, Джимми выпадает шанс оценить естественную красоту местности. Здесь столько зелени – сочная трава, пышные деревья, насыщенный кустарник – но на фоне серого небосвода всё это выглядит поблёкшим и грязным.  
– Пей каждый раз, когда видишь кирпичную постройку, – бормочет Джимми, и Роберт радостно фыркает.  
Они добираются до квартиры матери Роберта в Киддерминстере – городке столь же безотрадном, как и остальная Англия. Они заходят внутрь двухэтажного кирпичного здания.  
– Я очень хорошо понимаю, почему ты перебрался в Эл Эй, – говорит Джимми. – Это полная противоположность этому месту.  
– Постарайся быть учтивым, Пейджи.  
– Я-то? Да я просто душка.  
Роберт отыскивает нужную дверь и стучит. Через пару мгновений женщина – Джимми полагает, мать Роберта – открывает.  
– Да это же два моих любимых мальчика! – говорит она, заключая их обоих в объятия. – Счастливого Рождества!  
– О, мам…  
– Я уже любимый? Вы меня едва знаете, – говорит Джимми с теплотой.  
Она выпускает их и внимательно оглядывает Джимми.  
– Роберт мне столько о тебе рассказал, Джимми. Но он ни разу не упомянул о том, до чего ты красив в реальности.  
Лицо Роберта заливается краской стыда.  
– Мам, пожалуйста.  
– О, перестань. Ты что, думаешь, он предпочтёт меня тебе? – Она качает головой, словно не может поверить в то, что Роберт серьёзен.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– А у вас тут миленько.  
– Ну разве ты не само очарование?  
Квартира украшена к грядущему празднику. В углу гостиной стоит наряженная ёлка, каминная доска украшена мишурой. На диване красные и зелёные декоративные подушки.  
Джимми заходит в тёплое помещение.  
– Большое спасибо, что позволили остановиться у вас, миссис Плант.  
– Ой, ну какая я тебе «миссис Плант»? Зови меня мамой.  
Роберт оглядывается так, словно никогда здесь раньше не был.  
– Тут гораздо больше вещей, чем я помню с прошлого раза.  
– Прошло много времени, милый. Конечно, всё выглядит иначе.  
– Нет, я имею в виду, здесь больше вещей, которые я помню… из старого дома.  
– Потому что я забрала их, дорогой. – Она смотрит на Джимми, поскольку Роберт занят изучением разнообразных безделушек на книжных полках. – Хотите чаю?  
– Эм, а у вас найдётся ко… – Джимми замечает потрясённый взгляд Роберта. – Колы, Роберт, колы. – Когда уже Роберт перестанет думать, будто Джимми рассчитывает, что перед ним в самом деле выложат дорожку кокаина?  
Маму, кажется, забавляет их игривая пикировка.  
– Я посмотрю. – Она открывает холодильник и после недолгих поисков извлекает оттуда ледяную банку содовой. – Держи, дорогой. Ты что-нибудь будешь, Роберт?  
– Н-нет, спасибо.  
Джимми садится за накрытый рождественской скатертью обеденный стол, на котором разложены стопки журналов и газет. Он открывает банку и делает долгий бодрящий глоток.  
– Ну так как, у вас есть какие-нибудь позорные фотографии Роберта или…  
– Пейджи!  
– Уверена, парочка найдётся, – говорит мама, – но я думаю, стоит приберечь их на потом. – Она садится за стол напротив Джимми. – Я бы хотела побольше узнать об избраннике своего сына. Чем ты занимаешься?  
Джимми чувствует приступ тревоги, притупленный таблетками.  
– О, эм, изобразительным искусством. Я художник по татуировкам, и я продаю рисунки и картины на ярмарках, ну и вот. – Он знает, что у него никогда не будет шестизначного дохода, и он никогда никого не впечатлит в финансовом плане, но Роберт любит его вне зависимости от прибыльности его занятий.  
– Звучит интересно.  
Джимми пожимает плечами и делает ещё один глоток.  
– Это приносит мне радость.  
– Посмотри на все эти подарки, – говорит Роберт, прерывая их разговор.  
Мама поворачивается к нему.  
– Ой, тут магазин новый открылся. У них всё такое миленькое – украшения, одежда, всё, что захочешь. Я не смогла устоять и накупила вам с Джимми подарков.  
– Дорого вышло, наверное, – ворчит Роберт. – Ты устроилась на работу? Я думал, ты больше не можешь работать из-за своего состояния.  
– Не забивай этим голову, дорогой. У меня всё в порядке.  
– Да, Одуванчик, не будь кайфоломом, – подтрунивает Джимми.  
– Одуванчик? О, ну разве не чудесно? Почему я до этого не додумалась?  
– Это было что-то вроде шутки в начале.  
Роберт всё ещё неловко перебирает красиво завёрнутые подарки под ёлкой.  
– Роберт, хватит уже тупить, иди сюда. Подарки потом откроешь.  
Роберт робко присоединяется к Джимми за столом, в изгибе его брови кроется тревога. Джимми решает поговорить об этом позже.  
– Я хочу предупредить тебя, милый, я говорила с твоим отцом на этой неделе и сказала ему, что вы приедете на праздники.  
Роберт заметно напрягается.  
– Ты… что? Он тебе звонил?  
Мама накрывает ладонь Роберта своей.  
– Да, дорогой, хоть мы больше и не вместе, мы всё ещё периодически общаемся. Он иногда звонит мне и спрашивает о тебе.  
Роберт выглядит ошеломлённым этим.  
– Ты ведь не думаешь, что он может заявиться?  
– Может быть. А может, и нет. Ты знаешь своего отца. Я сказала ему, что ты возьмёшь с собой Джимми, так что я удивлюсь, если он покажется.  
– Да, я бы с собой тоже встречаться не захотел, – говорит Джимми в попытке оживить обстановку.  
Мама смотрит на него с заботливой улыбкой.  
– Роберт рассказывал тебе о своём отце?  
– Он рассказал достаточно. – _Достаточно для того, чтобы знать, что он тот ещё долбоёб._  
Мама кивает, словно ждала именно такого ответа.  
– Расскажи о своих родителях, Джимми.  
– Они, на самом деле, классные. Мне очень повезло. – Когда неделю назад Джимми взял Роберта с собой в гости к родителям, они приняли его с распростёртыми объятиями и засыпали неудобными вопросами. Но Джимми знал, почему они осторожны сверх меры и хотят знать, что именно представляет из себя человек, с которым живёт их сын. Они посчитали Джеффа другом, просто радуясь тому, что Джимми с кем-то проводит время, и это едва не стоило их сыну жизни. – Они обожают Роберта.  
– Я не понимаю, как его можно не любить, – восхищённо говорит мама, и Роберт краснеет и по-доброму закатывает глаза. – Он такой хороший мальчик.  
– Мне почти тридцать.  
Джимми ржёт и делает ещё один большой глоток из своей банки содовой.  
– Ты всё равно мой маленький мальчик, – говорит мама, и Роберт выглядит так, будто хочет вежливо умереть за столом.  
– Вы оба, должно быть, устали после такого длинного перелёта, – говорит мама, вставая. – Почему бы вам не отдохнуть перед ужином?  
Джимми не против, потому что чувствует себя немного заторможенным из-за разницы часовых поясов. Из-за своей боязни высоты он не мог заснуть в самолёте, и таблетки делают его более сонным, чем обычно. Мама отводит их в спальню, ловко запрятанную в правой половине квартиры. Здесь просторный шкаф и отдельная ванная. Мама зажигает свет в шкафу и что-то ищет.  
– По ночам бывает довольно прохладно – вам, возможно, понадобятся ещё одеяла.  
Роберт забирает у неё кипу одеял и складывает их на кровать.  
– Тебе не нужно… я сам ему всё покажу.  
– Хорошо, только не забывайте опускать крышку унитаза, чтобы кошка туда не свалилась.  
– Когда ты завела кошку? – спрашивает озадаченный Роберт.  
– Не так давно. Могу поклясться, я тебе о ней говорила.  
Джимми замечает бело-рыжее пятно, метнувшееся под кровать.  
– Нашёл её.  
– У тебя ведь нет аллергии, Джимми?  
– Вот и выясним. – Джимми становится на колени и приподнимает покрывало, чтобы посмотреть на кошку.  
Мама целует Роберта в щёку и желает им хорошо отдохнуть, прежде чем оставить их одних.  
– Пейджи, – говорит Роберт, подходя к кровати. – Что ты делаешь?  
– Я хочу посмотреть на кошку. – Он ухмыляется при виде жутковато сверкающих в темноте глаз. – Эй, ты. Выходи. Я классно чешу за ухом. И в других местах. Спроси у Роберта.  
– Не знал, что ты любишь животных.  
– Никогда не доверяй людям, которые говорят, что не любят животных, потому что они убьют тебя и будут носить пальто из твоей кожи.  
Роберт издаёт смешок, но лёгкость исчезает так же быстро, как и появилась. Он садится на краешек кровати. Джимми суёт руку под кровать. Кошка обнюхивает её, но не выглядит заинтересованной.  
– Я серьёзно. Жестокость по отношению к животным – первый признак того, что ты имеешь дело с психопатом. Книжки надо читать.  
Роберт ничего не отвечает, и Джимми думает, что что-то не так.  
– Ладно, в чём дело? – спрашивает он, глядя на своего поникшего одуванчика. – Ты странно себя ведёшь с тех пор, как мы здесь оказались.  
– Я думаю, что мои родители развелись после того, как я последний раз здесь был.  
– Ёптыть, Роберт! Такие вещи, как то, что твой отец оказался мега-засранцем, имеют обыкновение расстраивать брак.  
Роберт выглядит, как ребёнок, у которого отобрали леденец. Джимми садится на кровать рядом с ним.  
– Ты всё ещё думаешь, что это твоя вина?  
– Ты бы так не думал?  
– Что конкретно _ты_ сделал не так?  
Роберт несколько мгновений размышляет над подходящим ответом. В конце концов он пожимает плечами и говорит:  
– Не знаю, я не должен был… родиться таким, какой я есть, наверное.  
– Ну, если бы нет, то ты не встретил бы меня, так что плюсы тоже есть, наравне с минусами.  
Уголок робертова рта изгибается в улыбке.  
– Я думал, без меня им будет лучше, понимаешь? Я был проблемой. И если бы меня не было…  
Джимми берёт Роберта за руку.  
– Как бы странно это ни звучало, родители тоже были людьми до того, как стать родителями. Каких только проблем у них не могло быть ещё до твоего рождения… Ты не можешь винить во всём себя, как бы сильно ни пытался.  
– Когда ты стал таким мудрым, Пейджи?  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Ну, после того, как Джонси и Бонзо два месяца использовали меня в качестве своей персональной жилетки, я, кажется, кое-чему научился.  
– Такой умудрённый, и всё равно боишься летать.  
– Заткнись, – огрызается Джимми, игриво пихая его в плечо.  
Роберт ухмыляется и направляется в ванную, чтобы освежиться. Джимми скидывает ботинки, ложится на кровать. Он смутно ощущает, как что-то забирается на матрас, прежде чем его веки слипаются.

Джимми просыпается, потому что чувствует долетающий с кухни запах чего-то вкусного. Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы вспомнить, что он в Англии, и в британской кухне нет ничего особенно вкусного, но возможно, Роберт пускает в ход свой кулинарный талант, чтобы придать недостающую пикантность тому, что будет подано на стол.  
Кошка – пухленькая и в оранжево-белую полоску – мирно спит, приютившись на краю кровати. Дверь спальни приоткрыта ровно настолько, чтобы не мешать свободным передвижениям кошки, но приглушает большую часть звуков, доносящихся из главной комнаты. Как бы то ни было, Джимми может слышать голос Роберта, который звучит не очень-то радостно. Джимми напряжённо вслушивается, но не может разобрать слова.  
Он соскальзывает с кровати и подкрадывается к двери. Он замечает в гостиной Роберта и мужчину в возрасте, прежде чем спрятаться за дверью, чтобы остаться незамеченным.  
– Сейчас Рождество, – говорит мужчина, и в тоне его голоса слышен странный оттенок мольбы. – Я подумал, что мы должны встретить его все вместе, да? Я, ты, твоя мама и тот парень, которого ты с собой привёл. Мы семья. По крайней мере, должны быть.  
Так значит, этот тип – отец Роберта, да? Джимми усмехается себе под нос. Это должно быть хорошо.  
– Ну и где же ты был, когда я нуждался в своём отце? – спрашивает Роберт. – Ты хоть понимал, каково мне было? Услышать, что мой собственный отец не хотел моего присутствия в доме из-за чего-то настолько глупого, как то, что мне нравятся парни, а не девушки? Тебе даже выпал шанс на искупление, когда мама взяла обратно после того, как я получил увечья, но ты вновь отвернулся от меня. Ты меня покинул.  
Мистер Плант вздыхает.  
– Я знаю, сын. Я подвёл тебя как отец, и мне правда очень жаль. Прости меня за всё. За то, что мне понадобилось так много времени, чтобы понять, как много боли я причинил тебе и твоей маме. Но я должен с чего-то начать. Что бы ни было, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я пытался – возможно, безуспешно – но, тем не менее, пытался загладить свою вину.  
– Ну, я тебя не прощаю.   
После недолгого молчания мистер Плант говорит:  
– Что? Роберт, я попросил у тебя прощения.  
– Знаю. И возможно, ты действительно раскаиваешься, но я не собираюсь тебя прощать. Тебе придётся жить с тем, что ты сделал, всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты должен знать, что этого уже никогда не исправить, – говорит Роберт срывающимся голосом. Джимми очень хочет его утешить, но сдерживается.  
Мистер Плант глубоко вздыхает.  
– Но, – говорит Роберт, – сейчас праздники и всё такое, и ты _всё же_ мой отец, поэтому если ты снова хочешь стать частью моей жизни, я полагаю, что могу дать тебе второй шанс.  
Мистер Плант пристально смотрит на своего сына.  
– Клянусь, я не подведу тебя снова.  
– Поживём – увидим. – После чего Роберт идёт в спальню, и, бля, он не должен узнать, что Джимми подслушивал. Джимми садится на кровать и начинает чесать кошку за ухом, словно всё время был занят только этим.  
Роберт приоткрывает дверь и просовывает голову внутрь.  
– Пейджи, ты проснулся? Ужин почти готов, и я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
– Да? – Он следует за Робертом в гостиную и притворяется удивлённым при виде находящегося там незнакомца.  
– Папа, это Джимми, – говорит Роберт, представляя их друг другу. Он выглядит обеспокоенным, нервно прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
Мистер Плант улыбается и пожимает Джимми руку.  
– Приятно познакомиться, Джимми. Как Роберт с тобой обращается?  
– Прекрасно, он… он спаситель. – Джимми не уверен, стоит ли доверять этому типу, но если бы не полнейшая родительская несостоятельность мистера Планта, Роберт никогда бы не переехал в Штаты и не встретил Джимми. Так что, может, он заслуживает немного доброго расположения в праздники.  
– Это хорошо. Позаботься о моём мальчике, ладно?  
– А как же. – Джимми прилагает значительные усилия, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь саркастическое вроде «с каких пор вам на него не положить?», потому что если Роберт может найти в своём большом, глупом сердце силы для того, чтобы снова впустить отца в свою жизнь, то кто такой Джимми, чтобы осуждать? Джимми сомневается, что сам способен на подобного рода великодушие.  
Мистер Плант кивает и награждает его суровым похлопыванием по плечу перед тем, как отправиться на кухню, чтобы поговорить с мамой. Джимми смотрит на Роберта и говорит:  
– Можно тебя на пару слов?  
Роберт моментально принимает виноватый вид. Он ведёт Джимми к раздвижным стеклянным дверям, открывающимся на балкон. Они выходят наружу на освежающе-морозный ночной воздух. Лёгкий ветерок перебирает волосы Джимми.  
– Значит, ты его ни с того ни с сего прощаешь? – спрашивает он, притворяясь незнающим.  
Роберт мотает головой.  
– Нет, но это не значит, что он не заслуживает второго шанса. То, что он сделал… недопустимо, и простить его означало бы, что так можно поступать, понимаешь?  
Джимми понимает.  
– Я никогда не думал о тебе как о человеке, который может затаить обиду. Разве это не отравит твой дух или что-то ещё такое же до боли ньюэйджевское?  
– Возможно, однажды я прощу его. Но прямо сейчас я не хочу, чтобы он считал себя героем из-за того, что осознал, что поступил откровенно погано. Он причинил боль не только мне, но и маме.  
Джимми догадывается, в чём дело: Роберт пытается сгладить углы ради родителей – если он сможет принять отца как часть своей жизни, он, вероятно, надеется, что они снова сойдутся.  
– Он правда извинился?  
Роберт кивает.  
– Я не могу быть полностью уверен в том, насколько искренне это было. Он мог сказать эти слова только потому, что ему одиноко в Сочельник, и он не хочет сидеть один в пустом доме, думая о том, что он потерял. Но если он был честен, и я от него отвернусь… – Роберт замолкает, глядя в ночь.  
Джимми не понаслышке знает, на что бывают способны люди, когда чувствуют, что им больше нечего терять.  
– Ну, может, просто… Не жди, что он будет хорошим человеком. И тогда ты не будешь страдать, если он таковым не окажется.  
– Ага…  
– Эй, это ведь ты хотел вернуться в весёлую старую Англию, – дразнит Джимми, мягко тыча Роберта локтем в бок, пока они стоят, облокотившись на балконные перила и глядя на мир внизу. – У тебя ведь должны быть и хорошие воспоминания об этом месте.  
– Конечно. Не всё было плохо. – Озорная улыбка закрадывается на лицо Роберта. – Знаешь, если будет время, я хотел бы отвезти тебя в Брон-Эр-Айр в Уэльсе.  
– Хоббичья деревенька без водопровода? Как романтично.  
– Они однозначно произвели некоторые улучшения с тех пор, как я был там в последний раз.  
– Я бы на это не рассчитывал.  
– Там всё равно красиво, – говорит Роберт, словно пытаясь настоять на своём.  
Джимми закатывает глаза.  
– Ну, значит, поедем. – Он кладёт руку на обтянутое свитером плечо Роберта. – Эй, брось, ты же знаешь, куда ты, туда и я.  
– Тогда пойдём на кухню и поужинаем с моими родителями, – говорит Роберт, переплетая свои пальцы с джиммиными и увлекая его в дом.

  
_Небо, не душу меняют те, кто через море уходит._

Гораций.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Золото и Ладан](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891356) by [leotart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leotart/pseuds/leotart)




End file.
